Tales of Ellix Knight: RWBY-OC
by NewComer1
Summary: When a boy from our world, Ellix Knight, gets mysterious transported to the World of Remnant, he must follow the world's storyline with the help of his new friends and allies as he search for his answers to why he's in the world and the mysterious black gauntlet he wears. As a member of Team RWBYE, he'll face threats as a looming darkness will awaken in the near future…
1. Chapter 1 Enter the World of Remnant!

**Hello. This will be my first fanfiction for RWBY. I am so interested in this web series after watching the latest episode for "Death Battle." Thanks to that episode and Screwattack, I am now officially a fan and thought up a fanfiction for this! Just to head up, but this is my own interpretation of the storyline for the series. The main character is my own O.C., and it will follow the main storyline with some differences and twists compared with the actual series and how it goes. I hope you will enjoy this, but be advised that I started watching the series recently, so I might make mistakes here and there, sometimes. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **EDIT: Changed the age for my main character.**

 **Tales of Ellix Knight: RWBY**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **-Enter the World of Remnant!-**

"OK, almost done….there!" The boy said as he finished typing something on his laptop. "New chapter for my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction is done."

 _Hello. My name is Ellix. I think it is better off not telling my full name. So, yeah, I just finished writing my fanfiction, or more like typing my fanfiction. I am 16 years old, have black hair, and dark brown eye._

I checked the clock. "Well, I guess I will go to bed….right after I watch at least one video."

Before I head out to bed, I checked Youtube to see anything new, but one video caught his interest. It was the newest episode for "Death Battle."

"Oh sweet! They have a new episode. Click!" I stated excitedly.

Almost 20 minutes later, I was very happy to see the fight. It was awesome, but I was also curious for the winner. "Yang Xia Long, I wonder who she is. I guess I will do a little quick search on Google before I go to sleep."

I opened up Google on another tab, and typed in the character's name. Suddenly, I got multiple links that specifically talk about her and the series she came from, which called "RWBY." I clicked on the link for that.

"Wow! This looks interesting! Maybe I should watch one more video…." Suddenly, as I was thinking, my laptop turned black.

"What the!?" I gasped as I checked the plug and press the power button, but nothing happened for a moment until a flash of light shone out of the monitor.

"What the heck!? Aaaaaahh!" I blinked out, feeling a strange drowsiness.

I don't how long I slept, but next thing I knew I was not in my bedroom. When I opened up my eyes, I realized that I was sitting with my back on something hard. I looked up, noticing a cloud of leaves. When I realized, I was sleeping next to a tree. I got up to check my surroundings.

"What? Where am I?" I looked around and soon realized that I was in some kind of forest. "Why am I doing here!?"

Then, I noticed I feel something heavy on my right hand. When I checked, I gasped. "What the!? What is this thing!?"

There was a strange black gauntlet attached to my right hand. I tried to take it off, but it was stuck. "O.K. This is some kind of weird dream! I am pretty sure I will wake up in few seconds, and everything will go back to normal."

As I waited for myself to wake up from this weird dream, I felt presence nearby. I don't know why, but it felt like something big was watching me.

"Who's there!?" I yelled as I zoomed slowly around until I noticed glaring red eyes.

Suddenly, a big, black creature of some kind of bear jumped out of the bushes and roared loudly that I have to cover my ear.

"Woah! O.K. This is officially not a dream, but nightmare!" I began running as the monster began chasing me.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed like all those bad people screaming agony in hell as I ran as fast as possible from the beast.

"Bad dream! Bad dream! Bad dream!"

 _Is it just me, or that monster chasing behind look computer-animated!? Either way, I won't stay still to find out! I got to run like hell if I want to get away from this thing!_

Unfortunately, I came to a halt. I stepped up my foot to stop myself from running until I final stopped just at the edge of the cliff. "Well, this is not good!"

I turned around to see the monster stopped and roared loudly at me. "This just sucks! Real bad!"

The monster was about to attack me with its sharp claw. "Oh crap! I'm going to die! I don't know why, but I have a feeling this is the real deal!"

"Aaaaahhh!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the monster didn't attack me. As I opened up my eyes to see what happened, I noticed a monster was standing still until it dropped dead.

"What the? Is just…died?" I said until I noticed someone was on its back. It was a girl in black clothes, carrying….a OMG, that is a humongous scythe!

"Hey. Are you O.K?" The girl asked me.

"Um. I am..fine." _Real smooth, me._

"Of course he is fine, but if I were him, I should've fight head on this creature of Grimn." A female voice said as the one who said that approached us.

 _OMG! This girl had a…white hair! Her hair was tied in ponytail, and she wore white dress as she carried a sword, but it looked like a very weird to me. Now that I took a closer look, they are also CGI-animated now that I noticed like that monster!_

"What's your problem, Weiss! This guy has the right to run away if he needs to!" The girl with a big scythe argued.

"Hmph! Whatever, but I am not the type of person who runs away from a fight." Weiss said, arguing back.

"Umm. So…" I said.

"Well, at least you're fine now." The girl put away her scythe as it transformed. _Wow, so that thing can transform!? Wait a second….now that I think about this. These girls look familiar…._

"Hey! What are you staring at!?" Weiss shouted madly.

"Um! Nothing!" I jumped.

"Well. Whatever. Let's just leave this loser and find the artifact!" She said decisively as she walked away.

"Geez. What is her problem?" I asked out loud, but not too loud for her to hear me.

"Sorry about Weiss. She has the worst kind of attitude! Anyway, what is your name?" She asked.

"Ah, me. My name is Ellix." I introduced myself, but although, should I have said my full name?

"Ellix….?" _It looks like she does want to know my full name. I don't want to lie, but I guess I will call myself…_

"Ellix…Knight. Ellix Knight is my name!" I said as I put both my hands to my hips, looking admirable. _This feels so weird._

"Well, nice to meet you, Ellix Knight! My name is Ruby Rose, but just calls me Ruby!" She said, smiling.

 _Ruby Rose, huh?_ "Um. Nice to meet you, too."

"Say, I have not noticed you from the opening ceremony or when we did the jump landing? Are you a student at Beacon Academy?"

 _Beacon Academy? Jump landing? What is she talking about? Well, I got to say something!_

"Um, no. I….woke up in this forest until I was chased by that monster you killed." I answered honestly.

"You woke up here? Do you live here or something!?" She asked, surprised.

"Um, well. You see, I." I tried to get the answer, but this conversation was getting weird, feeling like I am losing it.

"Oh sorry, but let's talk this later! I got to catch up with my very prick partner! See ya!" Ruby said as she go after that girl earlier.

"Wait, hold up!" I said as I chased after her.

 _I don't know why, but I think the best thing to do now is follow her. I rather stay with the girl with humongous scythe to protect me from whatever lurks in this forest, like that monster before!_

Meanwhile, at somewhere else….

"Interesting…" The man with eye glasses and green clothes mumbled.

"Professor Ozpin, is there something wrong?" A blond woman, who stood next to him, asked.

"Apparently, another person teamed up with Ruby and Weiss, but this boy…I don't recall this boy when we did the land jumping." He said as he showed his holographic device that shows me, Ruby, and Weiss.

"That's strange. Who is this young man!? I will check to see the transcript, sir." The woman said as she pressed the holographic screen thing to check. The result came out zero.

"Sir, I don't have any transcripts what so ever about this boy!"

"Hmm, fascinating." The man said.

"Indeed, but I think we must interrogate the boy to find out more. Should I go in to capture him and bring him here, Professor Ozpin?" She asked.

"No thank you, Professor Goodwitch. I am curious to see what this mysterious lad can do with the others. One thing I would add is this boy, he has this interesting gauntlet." He said as he stared at me, specifically the black gauntlet on my right hand.

Back at where I was, now I am in a…pickle or more like flying pickle. _That was a bad joke._

"This is crazy!" Weiss yelled as she hanged out the bird monster that Ruby and I were also hanging on.

"We got to jump!" Ruby suggested.

"What!? If we do, we will get crush!" I yelled, feeling horrified.

"See! Even this loser knows how reckless you are!" Weiss said. _Hey!_

However, we noticed that Ruby was gone.

"Great." We both said at the same time. My grip on the monster's feather loosened as I was let go.

"Oh craaaaaaaaapppp!" I said as I lost my grip and fall like a meteor. "This just suuuuuck!"

Soon, I realized that girl, Weiss was also falling down. She must have lost her grip on that monster we were on.

"Woooooaaaahh!" We screamed.

 _O.K. This is the end! This is really how I am going to die!_

I closed my eyes as I said my last prayers, but I felt nothing. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer falling, but carried by someone. When I looked at who it was, a girl with long blond hair, who looked very familiar.

"You're O.K., dude?" She asked, grinning.

"Um, I am fine. Thank you." I said, but she dropped me on purpose as I landed on my face on the ground.

"Ouch!"

I got up soon, and noticed there were more people here. This was one girl with red hair, a boy in some Chinese uniform, another girl, Ruby, a blond guy, and Weiss. Suddenly, we interrupted by another monster, a giant scorpion. Not to mention that bird monster I was hanging on before was flying above us, circling around us.

"Oh great! What is that!?" I said, horrified.

"That thing is a creature of Grimn!" Ruby stated as she faced head on with the monster with that humongous scythe of her.

However, the scorpion monster deflected her attacking, making her lose the scythe. She began running away instead, but that bird monster shot feathers at her as one of the feathers caught her by her robe. Then, the scorpion monster approached, getting ready to attack

 _Oh no!_ Suddenly, I felt something strange. I felt a sense of fighting, and next thing I knew I slashed the scorpion, killing it in the process. Weiss came after to freeze the monster with ice. When I finally regain myself, I noticed I had a sword popped out of the gauntlet I wore.

"What the!?" I gasped as I looked at the blade.

While I was preoccupied with myself, Ruby was rescued by Weiss as they were talking. It looked like that made up with each other. I rejoined the group as I laid down my gauntlet, so I won't cut anything or anyone, including myself.

"Hey, Ruby. Are you O.K.?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, but…." She said as she come up closer to me.

"That was so amazing! So, you are a hunter! I did not notice it before, but that gauntlet of yours look so awesome! How did you move like that!?

"What!? I….I am confused!"

"You are a hunter, right? That is why you have that gauntlet, and the reason for you to be here is to become a student at the academy, right!?" She asked excitedly.

I backed up for a second. "Well, I…I."

"Hey. Shouldn't we take that artifact to where we need to go now?" Weiss stated as her eyes rolled.

"Oh right." Ruby said.

 _Phew. That was just…too much for me. At least now, I know this gauntlet is a weapon. Now I have something to defend myself._

"We need to take these artifacts back to the temple. Let's head out." Ruby said decisively as everyone took each piece, except for me.

We all ran together as we head to this temple, wherever that is.

 _O.K. So, all I learned so far is these guys, Ruby, Weiss, and the others are doing some kind of test to gather these cheese pieces and bring them back to the temple. Also, there are monsters in this forest that they have to fight. Each of them has a weapon of their own as for me, I have this gauntlet. Whatever is going on, few things that are indeed true are I am in some kind of another world, and I came here with this gauntlet. I don't how or why I have this, but if I want to find out more about it, including this crazy world I got into, I guess I have to stick with Ruby and these guys. This is all crazy, but I guess I have go with the flow for now!_


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Beacon Academy Part 1

**Chapter 2**

 **-Beacon Academy Part 1-**

 _So, where do I begin? Well, first I was in my bedroom, using my laptop before I decide to go to bed when suddenly, my laptop transported me to some weird world where monsters and people with transforming weapon exist. Second, my look apparently changed. Now, I have silver hair and wore black trouser with a sword piercing vertically through a shield for the motif on both sides of the trouser where my legs go, which I think it looks cool. I also wore white shirt with black zipper jacket and crimson red underneath the jacket. My new clothes looked similar to Roxas from Kingdom Hearts 2. Third and finally, I am with these guys. Ruby, her sister Yang, Weiss, and other people whose around my age, were bringing their cheese piece back to the temple. The only problem is…there is that stupid bird monster flying above us, who looks like it is ready to kill us!  
_

"We're almost there!" Ruby said excitedly, yet seriously.

Suddenly, my eyes blank out and saw a vision. "What the!?" In the vision, I saw Ruby running on the bridge when a giant spider monster crawled out from the side and strike her with its fang. The vision stopped there.

"Wait, Ruby! Stop!" I yelled.

"Huh!?" She looked at me, confused while she was running. The spider crawled out from the side. When she turned back to facing the front, Yang pulled her back by her hood, saving her just in time.

"What is that!?" Jaune gasped, feeling scared.

"Another Grimm!" Pyrrha said. She was the red-haired girl with the spear and shield.

The Spider hissed at us as the bird cried like an angry crow.

"Jaune and others will take care of the spider. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ellix, and I will handle the bird!" Ruby stated as the girls and I followed after Ruby.

Nora, the girl with the orange hair, summoned her weapon, which was some kind of hammer. She swung hard on the spider's head, distracting it for us to pass by.

As Jaune and his group fight the Spider, we had to deal with the bird.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"We beat its butt! That's what!" Yang said excitedly as she jumped into the action.

Everyone fired bullets at the monster. Unfortunately, only thing I can do was just watching them.

"Man, I wish this gauntlet can do something more than just as a sword!" I whined when suddenly it transformed again.

The blade was put away until I realized it became into a gun. The fingers turned into a cylinder rod as each finger tip became a muzzle. It looked like the gauntlet transformed into a machine gun.

"Woh! Now, this is more like it!" I said as I began shooting at the bird.

I hit the bird, but it wasn't effective.

"We got to get closer to take it down!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang jumped high with her weapon as she landed on one of the pillars. She began shooting at the bird from the top of the pillar.

Ruby and Weiss go ahead while Blake and I covered from the ground.

I shot at the bird as much as possible. Then, suddenly I got another vision. This one was that monster strike through the pillar, destroying it in the process as it collapsed. Yang fell off from the top while Ruby get caught by the monster.

"Oh no!" I said out loud.

"What's wrong!?" Blake asked while she was using her pistol.

"Ruby! She will be in another trouble again! So for Yang! Blake, go and save Yang, and I will do for Ruby!" I said as I ran to Ruby.

"Hey! What do you mean by saving them!?" She asked, but I ignored her because I was too focused. She didn't know why, but she did what I tell her to do.

The bird charged right into the pillar, causing it to collapse.

"Oh oh!" Yang said as she fell off, but Weiss used her magic to create several runes for Blake to jump on until she caught Yang and returned back to the ground safely.

Meanwhile, I ran up to where Ruby was as the bird monster swiped her feet off.

"Aaaah!" She screamed.

"Ruby!" I said as I ran and jumped high into the air. The time felt like it slow down as my gauntlet turned into a sword. I jumped on the monster's back, and staved right into its middle back.

The bird cried as it let go of Ruby back to she was initially standing. I fought the monster while doing damage on the back.

"Ellix!" She yelled.

"Kick this, you Tweetie Bird!" _Not that I don't have anything against that adorable Loony Tunes character._

I staved my sword right into its eye, causing it to cries. Ruby took her scythe, jumped high into the air with the help of Weiss' magic, and cut the monster's head off.

I got off before the monster's body fell into the abyss. It looked like Jaune and his group somehow defeated that spider. Although, Jaune, the blond guy, looked little…sticky. _He was tied up in the spider's web._

"Hey!" I turned to Ruby. "That! Was! Amazing! Your gauntlet! It can be a gun and sword! That is so cool!"

"Um, thanks." I smiled awkwardly.

"Yes. That was quite impressive." A mighty male voice said. Everyone turned to where the voice came from. It was a man in green clothes with glasses as a woman with blond hair and glasses approached us.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby gasped.

"Professor?" I asked to her. _So, is this guy their teacher? Then, that mean he must be really strong and have some ridiculous transforming weapon, too!_

"Congratulations to you all for getting the pieces back to the temple. You may all go back…while Professor Goodwitch and I will have some words with this man here." He said, who strangely was looking at me.

"Um. Excuse me?" I asked.

Several minutes later, I was in a dark room. It looked like I was in some kinds of interrogation room.

"So, tell me, young man! Where did you came from!? How did you sneak into the academy!?" The blond lady asked seriously.

 _Yeap. I am in an interrogation room, and I am the suspect!_

"Now, now, Professor Goodwitch. Let's talk this in a more calm manner." The man suggested.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry." She apologized.

"It is alright. I will handle it from here." He said as she allowed him to seat on the chair she was sitting on.

"So, young man. Tell me about yourself. First with your name." He asked.

"Well, my name is Ellix Knight, sir. I..." _Should I even tell this guy where I came from? I don't think he will believe me, although._

"Yes. Are you going to say something?" He asked softly.

"Well, I didn't break into an academy or something. It is just that I woke up in the forest. I was chased by that bear-liked monster, but I was saved by the girl named Ruby Rose. Then, after sticking with her, I met with her sister, and her other friends and people, I helped them on their mission, and now, I am here." I explained, ending with a grin.

 _I hope he buys that, even though that is the truth!_

"I see. So, where did you learn to fight like how you did back there? I never seen such fighting style, and you were very quick to act as if you can…predict the enemies' movement." He said, with his eye narrowed at me.

I gulped. _Wait? Was he watching me or us back then!? Does this guy have a third eye or something!?_ "Well, I really don't know how to explain it, but when I was in those fights with those monsters, I was able to see…the future."

"The future?"

"Yeah. I don't know how or why I can do it, but I just do it. It happens during the fights at random time, and it happened twice so far." I answered honestly.

"Hmm. I see. That's interesting." He said. "So, I take a guess that your semblance is foresight."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "What is semblance?"

"Semblance is a manifestation of the person's innate and personal power. It is unique for everyone who has or born with semblance. You seem to have the semblance that allows you to predict a future event, and with it, you can either allow it to happen or change the outcome by reacting to it through certain action. Is that how you did it?"

"Yeah. That is kind of like what it is!" I nodded. _Wow. So, I have the power to see the future! Hmmm, I wonder if I can predict what food I will eat in the morning or something like that._

"One more question; where do you got that gauntlet of yours?" He pointed to the thing on my right hand.

"Oh this! Well, when I woke up in the forest, I realized I had this thing. Also, I can't seem to get it off. I think it stuck on me. Heh heh." I scratched the backside of my head.

"Alright. Very well. I think you need to come with me, Ellix." He said as he got up and opened the door for me.

"Huh? Why? Are you not calling the police to arrest me or something?" I asked.

"Do you want to?" He asked in return.

"Um, no." I said as soon as he asked it.

The place he and Professor Goodwitch took me was a ceremony. He announced these team names, which the members will stay together for the rest of the 4 years at this academy called Beacon Academy. I don't know what kind of school is this for, but from what has happened so far, I think it is for people who use transforming weapons.

"Now for the last team. I like to announce Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xia Long, Ruby Rose, and Ellix Knight to be in team RWBYE. Ruby Rose will be their leader!" He announced, surprising Professor Goodwitch, the girls, and most importantly, me.

"What!?" I gasped surprisingly.

"Hey! You are supposed to be up here with us!" Yang said as she pulled me up to the stage with her and the girls.

"Huh!?" I frantically looked as I was confused.

"These members have proven themselves through their initiation very greatly that I have decided to put them in a team of five, which has not been done in the history of Beacon Academy. Let's all give a hand to this team and wish them luck for the rest of their 4 year study here at this academy." Professor Ozpin said as everyone clapped their hands.

 _Wait! Now I am a student here!?_

"Wow. Isn't this great, Ellix!? Now you can become an official huntsman here, like us! Well, for the girls, it is huntress, but still the same thing!" Ruby cheered, smiling at me.

"Um. Yeah. Woohoo for me." I chuckled nervously.

 _I don't know if I should feel good or not, but if I want to find my answers to my questions, I guess I will stay here. There are just too many thing to answer, but being here with Ruby and the others are probably the safest way. Although, there is one thing on my mind right now; where is the cafeteria here? I am starving!_

The opening ceremony ended as the night time began. After having a nice banquet, the girls and I went to our bedroom, but there is one problem although.

"Woah! This is going to be awesome! We will be sleeping together in the same dorm room, and I am the leader! My life can't get any better than this! Weeeeee!" Ruby said joyfully as she danced around in the dorm room.

 _She's like a little girl going to an amusement park or something._

"Hold your horses, my baby sister! This is just the first day, but I got to say this will be an awesome first year!" Yang grinned. "What do you think, Weiss?"

"Whatever. I will get a perfect A in all of my classes this year, and the rest as well." Weiss said nobly.

"As long as I have time to read my books, I am fine with anything." Blake stated calmly, showing almost no emotion at all. Her personality reminded me of Raven from Teen Titans.

"Well, let's pack up our stuff first and then head the sack!" Ruby said as she took out some stuff out of her backpack.

"Um, guys… _Oh right, manner_ …girls, there is one problem, well two actually." I said, catching their attention.

"What is it, Ellix?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I think this year will be good and all, but there are two things I have to say. One, there are only four beds in this room and there are five of us. And two, I am the only guy in your team and we have to share the room, so where do I….have my privacy?"

A silent fell the room for a moment.

"Oh right." Ruby remembered. "Now that you mention it….Oh crap! This is very weird!"

"Great! Just great! Not only that I have to share room with you three, but you as well and you are a boy! Don't even think about getting near me when I am sleeping!" Weiss said bossily.

"What!? I was not even planning to do something like that!" I retaliated as little tint of blush appeared on my face.

"This is very serious matter." Blake said like as if this was normal.

"Hmmm. Hey, I know!" Yang snapped her finger as she ransacked some stuff out of her backpack. We dodged some of the stuffs that she threw out of her backpack. "Ah ha! Here you go!"

What she gave me was very…embarrassing. It was a pink towel with bunch of red and white heart, and another with a face of a teddy bear. She also gave me an extra pillow.

"Aaaahhhh." I was speechless.

"Hey, aren't those?" Ruby questioned.

"Eeyup. They are your old baby stuff, sis! With these, you can sleep on the carpet, warm and comfy, Ellix." Yang said as she grinned.

"Thanks." I replied. _I feel my manhood is decreasing._

"But, that does not solve the privacy issue!" Weiss remarked. "I know. You can sleep in that corner of the wall!"

She pointed to the right corner of the wall. "What!?" I gasped.

"No complaining! And, while we add it, let's also make some rules for housekeeping!" Weiss stated.

"Horsekeeping? Sounds interesting! What is it, Weiss?" Ruby asked happily.

"Well, first of all, Mr. Knight here will have to not get anywhere near us when we are sleeping. Second, when we are changing clothes, we use the bathroom and each of us takes turn, or at least only girls are allowed to change clothes together. Any objections."

"That sounds like good rules." Ruby said.

"I guess it is alright." Blake agreed.

"I guess so." Yang nodded.

"Well, the rules do make sense. I don't mind." I said, without any objections.

"And remember! No funny business!"

"Alright! Don't worry! I promise to not do anything weird or strange while we were sleeping!" I fussed.

I prepared my bed, and lay myself comfortably on the carpet. _Not only I feel embarrassed, but I feel like I'm being treated like a dog. If I was Courage the Cowardly Dog (I miss that cartoon), my name wouldn't be J.J. Andrew...and it is not.  
_

"Alright, gang. Goodnight." Ruby said.

"Goodnight." Yang yawned before she entered snooze mode quickly.

Weiss and Blake went to sleep as well as Ruby. For me, I slept quietly, but still half awake. I stand up, but with my legs still lay on the towel that is now my bed. I tried to take off the gauntlet, but I couldn't. It really was stuck on me.

 _Maybe I will use soap to try to get this thing off._

The morning has arrived. I was sleeping very comfortably until I got a wake up call from a loud noise like if I was at a boot camp.

"Wakey, wakey!" Ruby said.

"Ah!" I gasped as I jumped out of my "bed." "What's going on!?"

"Nothing. It is just time to wake up." I noticed that Ruby was already in her school uniform. It was a dark red-blackish color with the academy's motif on the left side of the uniform (right side if you were wearing it) and buttons, with skirt and white cloth underneath the uniform. Yang and Blake were also up while Miss Little Perfect was still in her bed.

"You should get change, Ellix while I wake up Weiss." Ruby suggested.

"Sure." I said as I take my school uniform and head into the bathroom. Just before I closed the door, Weiss just woke up and she got spook when Ruby blew her whistle.

"Ah!" She screamed and then fell off from her bed.

"Good morning, Team RWBY!"

 _How do you like that, Miss Little Perfect?_

I got into my uniform. It was the same color like the girls' uniform, except that I was wearing a trouser.

"Now that everyone is wake up, we can officially began Team RWBY's first mission!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Mission?" I asked.

"Decorating!" Yang said as she carried a lot of stuff on her hands.

"We still need to unpack." Blake added as she was holding a suitcase, but then it opened up, dropping stuff out of it. "And cleaning."

Weiss looked distasteful until she tripped again when Ruby blew her whistle at her again. I chuckled to myself.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ellix, and your fearless leader, Ruby, will officially began their first mission! Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang joined with Ruby as they put their right arm up in the air together.

"Um. Banzai?" I did it, too, just so that I don't feel left out, but this felt very weird.

We began decorating the room. I helped with Yang putting up her posters. It was mostly about boy's band. _Very typical thing for a girl to have._

I offered help to Weiss, but she objected to my offer. I guess she does not trust me, and probably still mad that she has to share the room with me, specifically. I can't blame her, although.

When I was helping with Blake, I noticed a very strange book. "What is this book?" I asked to her while holding one with the title, "Ninjas of Love."

"That's private!" She swiped off from me.

She whistled innocently as I shot a confused, yet suspicious look at her.

We finished the unpacking, but I don't think we did well with the beds, although.

"Um, girls. I don't think piling up the bed in the middle of the room is a good idea." I said.

"Yeah. This does not work." Weiss added.

"It is seems cramp." Blake stated.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Oh maybe we can replace the beds with bunk bed!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I think that is dangerous." Weiss sweat dropped.

"And it's awesome!" Yang made a fist.

"It is more efficient that way." Blake said.

"I guess bunk beds are the better way." I suggested.

"Well, I don't want a bunk bed!" Weiss complained

"Yeah, but we just did put it in a vote." Ruby said, when strange sound like from a TV game show echoed the room, with Weiss making the noise for the incorrect answer.

The girls changed the bed quickly, but ended in a flash.

"Alright, objective is complete!" Ruby stated excitedly. The four beds have turned into two bunk beds. _Wow! Besides being the huntress, they should also become a furniture maker._

"Now, our next objective is….classes." Ruby dropped from happiness to sadness as she checked into her agenda.

"So we have few classes together today. There is one at 9:00 about…"

"Wait! Did you just say 9 o'clock!?" Weiss asked abruptly.

"Ummm." Ruby looked at her with confused expression.

"It is 8:55, you dunt!" She said as she ran out of the room.

"So, wait. Is that mean we're…late!?" I said as I did the same like Weiss.

"Ah, to class!" Ruby declared as everyone, including our neighbor, Team LNRP, who was Jaune's team, composed of Jaune himself, Nora, Pyrrha, and Lie Ren. We all ran to the classroom, but I was the last person in the run, thanks to the weight of the gauntlet I wore.

"Wait up!" I called out as I tried to run as fast as possible. "Oh, why can't I move faster like yesterday during that fight!?"

While we were running late, Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch were passing by when they saw us.

"It looks like the freshmen are running late, just like last year." Goodwitch noted.

"Yes. It is almost like if it is a tradition. Too bad for Mr. Knight, although. He's probably feeling a lot of weight just from wearing that gauntlet." Professor Ozpin said as he sipped his cup of coffee.

We somehow made it in class just time. The class was about the creatures of Grimm, which are those monsters that we fought yesterday. At least now, I can learn something about them. I sat on the same row with my teammates as I sat next to Ruby, who tried not to fall asleep, but to avail, she feel asleep as I tried to help her to stay awake.

The professor was explaining about the Grimm, and the hunter and huntress. Apparently, those are the kind of people who fight against the creatures of Grimm. It really sounded interesting about this topic, more than Math I have to admit. While the professor was lecturing, he seemed to wink at Yang.

 _Is it just me, or did the professor made a wink at Yang? Not that I can see his eye winking since it was covered fully by his bushy eyebrows._

"Now, is there anyone who want to go first to demonstrate his or her skill to fight a creature of Grimm?" The professor asked.

He looked at me. "How about you, young man?"

"Me!?" I gasped.

"Yes! Come here to the front and show us your move!" Professor said, almost sound like a command. _When he says it like that, it reminds me of Captain Falcon. OK, I guess I will try this out._

I nervously walked to the front. I soon noticed two cages with the Grimm in it.

 _What the!? I did not notice these cages when I first entered this room!? Where did they came from!?_

"Alright then. Please be prepared, Mr. Knight. And face your opponent head on, or else, you will be killed." He warned me.

 _What kind of warning is that!?_

"Now…begin!" He said as he opened the lock on one of the cages. The creature of Grimm that I was facing up to looked like a wild hog or boar.

The wild boar charged at me, but I dodged roll quickly. "Wo!"

"Yeah! Go, Ellix!" Ruby cheered.

"Kick that boar's butt!" Yang said.

"You can do it!" Blake cheered as well.

The boar shook its head from the impact when it missed me, but it came back charging at me. I dodge roll again, but I should really kill or do something about this, or I will be dead! Worse, this monster might even destroy the entire classroom if I leave it alive.

The monster came back, charging again. I put up my gauntlet, straight at it, thinking it will transform into the machine gun.

 _Oh crap! Why isn't this thing transform into that gun!?_

The boar ran up to me as I closed my eyes, but strangely, it stopped. I opened up my eyes, realizing that it really stopped charging at me. At closer look, it was sweating like bullet.

"OH!" The professor awed.

"What?" The girls awed, too. The rest of the class awed as well.

Somehow, the Grimm boar back up a little. It looked like it was afraid of me or my gauntlet. Instead of gun, the sword blade came out and I used it to attack back the boar. I sliced it in half.

 _Phew! That was close! This is just one crazy class! And I don't want to imagine what other classes feel like, either!_

 **Author's Note: And, here we end the first part. The next chapter will be the second part, continuing from where this chapter ended. This chapter is composed of episode 9 part 1. Just to head up, I know that this series is short, which may be the only bad thing about it, but I do have plan to make the storyline longer with few original ideas I have in mind. One of them will appear in the next chapter. Next time in Tales of Ellix: RWBY OC, our hero will face against a new character. Who could that be? See you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Beacon Academy Part 2

**Author's Note: This chapter continues from where the last chapter ended. This one is more original, but it takes place during the event of episode "The Badge and The Burden Part 2". It may be short, but it introduces new characters, so enjoy and see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-Chapter 3: Enter Beacon Academy Part 2-**

After I survived from a short battle, Weiss volunteered to go next. She seemed to be tick off or annoyed by Ruby, with how she behaved in the class. I think she was only trying to cheer us up, although. After the class was over, Ruby went to talk with Weiss. I had a feeling that they will argue over it, so I decided to walk around the academy, so that I can get used to the place.

"Man. This school is huge! It is like Hogwarts!" I thought.

 _Although, now that I think about it, this place is like Hogwarts! We learn to use magic, but with weapons instead of wands._

"Hey, you." A male voice spoke up.

I spun around to notice a male student slouching on the wall. He had a black, pony tail, with an eye patch for his left eye. He wore the academy uniform, but unlike my uniform, he had a silver-colored motif of the academy.

"Wo! Um, hello." I said, surprised.

He approached me and analyzed me like a scientist, until he stopped in front of me. "So, you're the new freshman named 'Ellix Knight'."

"Um, yes. That's my name." I replied. _I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this._

"I saw you yesterday at the opening ceremony. You're the member of the new and first team of five, RWBYE. However, I don't see why the headmaster chose you to be in the team."

 _To be honest, I really want to know that as much as you do, mysterious eye-patched man._

"Perhaps I can only find my answer by challenging you in a fight." He said.

"Wait, what!?" I gasped.

Next thing I knew, we were in an open field. There were no obstacles around. The pony-tailed man was now in white clothes with blue scarf. He looked like a samurai!

 _Is he really going to fight me!? Just why me!? I already had enough with that Grimm I killed during the last class!  
_

"Summon your weapon, Ellix Knight. I want to see your strength." The boy said as he summoned his weapon. What he uses was two katana swords. It looked kind of strange because the blade looked skinny, but the handle where he holds the swords looked bulky.

"Um, OK!" I said hesitantly. Without even thinking or doing anything yet, my sword blade came out of the gauntlet.

 _It looks like my gauntlet want to fight, too! I just wonder how I can tell it to not fight when I want it to!_

My feet were shaking nervously.

"Let's begin." He said as he dashed toward.

Without thinking, my feet automatically dashed toward him. "Wo!"

His swords clashed with mine. He backed up and then charged again, but I dodged roll, just like how I did last time. He fought me back with series of slashing, but I used my gauntlet as a shield until he pushed me, making me trip.

"Ouch!" I said in pain. _OK. I really had an enough of this._

"Is this really your strength? If it is, then you are not worthy." He stated out loud.

He jumped high. When he did, I got a new vision. This one was when he pointed his sword at me as he come back, falling onto me. After the vision stopped, I reacted. I quickly dodged away the attack before he landed.

He gave another series of slashing as I used my gauntlet as the only shield to protect myself. He pushed me again, but this time, I stood firmly to prevent myself from tripping for second time. Then, I fought back with my gauntlet's blade as our weapon clashed one another.

 _I don't know why, but I think I am kind of getting hanged of this!_

"I take it back what I said before. You may be strong, but that does not mean you will be victorious!" He claimed as he back flipped away from me. He silently stood still as blue aura surrounded his body.

 _What is that!? Am I seeing his…aura!?_

"It's time to end this." He said as his words caused me to gulp.

As he was about to attack, something interrupted our little fight. "Musashi!"

He stopped his attack as I stood there, sweating. I turned around where that voice came from when I noticed a woman was walking toward us. She had long blue hair. Her eyes were sapphire as she also wore the academy uniform. Like the guy, she also had the silver-colored academy motif on her uniform.

"Captain." He said.

"Musashi, have you ask this poor boy to fight you? Can you see he is not even interested in the fight!?" She scolded to Musashi.

 _Phew! Thanks god I can stop fighting, but who exactly is she. That Musashi guy referred to her as 'captain'. Is that mean they are in the same team, and she is his leader?_

"I was only testing his strength. It appears that he was worthy to fight, but still considered to be weak." He answered.

 _Hey, what is that supposed to me!?You are the one who I said I am strong!  
_

"I understand you do this whenever you encounter a freshman, but please stop it. You might have hurt this poor student, just like how you did last year." She said, then turning to me. "I am very sorry about my comrade's attitude. He always challenge a freshman to see if they are strong or not."

"Um, that's OK. At least, no one got hurt, right." I chuckled a little.

She chuckled back. "You are right about that. My name is Sapphire, by the way. He is Musashi. We are second year students here at Beacon."

 _Second year student? I guess that would explain why the academy motif on their uniform is silver. It is probably a way to tell what year you are in as a student here._

"Hey, I remember you. You're Ellix Knight, member of that first five-member team, RWBYE." Sapphire realized.

"Um, yeah. That's me." I said.

"No wonder why Musashi asked you to fight him. Anyway, again, I am very sorry for what he did to you. We better go now. Good luck this year, Ellix. I'll see around." Sapphire said, smiling as she and Musashi walked away together.

When they were finally gone from the scene, I lay down on the soft grasses. "Phew! I thought I was a goner!"

Meanwhile, Sapphire continued to talk with her comrade. "So, how was his fighting style, Musashi?"

"He seems to lack confidence, but interestingly enough, he does fight fairly well, but still lack courage. His weapon is interesting, although." Musashi explained.

"His weapon? Now that I think about, that black gauntlet he was wearing looked very unique. I never have seen a gauntlet as a weapon before." She said.

"Captain, why you watching me?" He asked.

"I wouldn't lie to say I was following you." She replied with a grin.

"Hmmm." He mumbled.

"Well, I think this year is going to be very interesting one." She said.

"Ellix Knight. Team RWBYE." Sapphire thought.

It was night time. I returned back to my dorm room. I noticed that Ruby was studying in her bed while Yang and Blake were sleeping. I am kind impressed that she isn't distracted by Yang's constant snore.

"Hey, Ruby." I said.

"Oh, hi, Ellix." She said.

"You're studying?" I asked.

"Yeap. I am. I know this isn't something I do a lot, but I just needed to do this if I want to become a better leader." She explained.

"I see. How are you with Weiss?" I asked.

"She and I got along, or better to say, getting along. The reason for why I am studying now is because of her and what Professor Ozpin said. We had an argument. She thought she was a better off being a leader than me, saying that Professor Ozpin might have made a mistake in choosing me to be the leader, and I asked Professor Ozpin if he did made the mistake. But, he said I just need to work harder and prove myself to be more capable in leading this team. After how I goofed off in our first class, I decided to work harder and improved myself!"

 _Wow. She is very dedicated and determined. She must have gone through a lot today to realize her way of error. I guess that she is our leader and all, she need to work harder. Maybe I should ask if I could join her with the study, but I am really tired from that unexpected fight with the second year student, Musashi guy, so I will ask her later._

"I see. Well, good luck, Ruby. Also, try not to overwork yourself. You will need to get some sleep or else, you might go asleep during the class again."

"Thank you, Ellix. Don't worry about me. I will go to sleep after I finish." She gave a sure smile.

"OK. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ellix."

That same night, Sapphire was meeting with Professor Ozpin in his office.

"Sapphire Skyflower, I am assigning you and your team in the 'Masters to Students Program,'" Professor Ozpin said.

"Yes, sir. I believe that's the program made for upper students to help with the freshman." Sapphire stated.

"That's correct. Here is the folder that contains on each freshman's profile. Each team will be assigned to your members, including yourself. However, the role of the supervisor will be assigned to each of you and your teammate, so all four of you will be supervising the freshmen during all time for the rest of the coming years, until you and your team graduate or something else comes up. Any questions?"

"Yes, just one."

"Certainly. What is it?"

"There is no record about the student named Ellix Knight. Why is that?" She asked.

Professor Ozpin pulled up his glasses as he pondered. "Oh yes. That boy is little bit more special, actually. As you can see, he will be assigned to you, alongside his teammates, and I want you to keep an eye on him."

"What do you mean by keep an 'eye on him'?" She questioned further.

"Apparently, I cannot find any kind of transcript or single record about him. Mysteriously, he was joined in the initiation without further notice."

"So, he snuck into this academy." She proposed.

"Not exactly. He claims that he did not do that, but rather coincidentally. I am also curious of the weapon he held, that black gauntlet of his. Overall, I am very curious of him, so I want you to specifically keep an eye on him for the rest of the year. You will report to me anything and everything that you learn about him. Understood?"

"Yes sir. I will work on this right away." She said as she bowed to him before she leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Masters to Students Part 1

**-Chapter 4 Masters to Students Part 1-**

It has been little over a week since I came to this world, and I still don't have any answers. On the bright side, I am getting used to this school and my team, and everyone else. Prof. Oobleck kind of speak too fast, but he is very interesting guy since I do like history. I feel bad for Jaune Arc because of his bully problem with the leader of the CRDNL. I hate that guy, but somehow Jaune stood up against him after what I saw…with a little, secret help from his teammate, Pyrrha. Apparently, Pyrrha's semblance is to control magnetism, which is very cool.

Now, my teammates, Team JNRP, and Team CRDL were gathered at the open field where I first fought against Musashi a week ago. We were kind of chilling while we waited, ordered by our Professor Goodwitch.

"Man, this is boring! When are we going to do, anyway!? Why are we all here!? How long do I have to wait!?" Nora complained.

"Please Nora, just calm down." Lie said.

"But I'm so BORED!" She moaned as she pouted.

 _I wonder why we are all gathered like this. Professor Goodwitch asked all of us to stay here, and just left us. Is she coming back or what?  
_

My hunch came true. She did came back, but not alone, although.

"Sorry for the wait, class. We got into a little problem, but it is resolved." Professor Goodwitch said as we listened to her. "Everyone, please meet your supervisors, Sapphire Skyflower and Musashi Watanabe."

"Hi. It is nice to meet you all. I am Sapphire Skyflower, second year student and leader of team SWAN. This is my comrade and old friend, Musashi." She said as Musashi had his arms crossed with his eye closed beside his other eye was covered with an eye patch.

"Wo. It looks like the waiting paid off." Cardin said suggestively as he whistled at Sapphire. He was the bully that I mentioned about.

All of the guys except for me were making googling eyes at Sapphire. Not too surprisingly, but even my teammates (Ruby, Yang, and Weiss) were doing the same, except they were eyeing on Musashi.

"He's so dreamy!" Ruby squeaked.

"I never see such a hunk before!" Yang drooled.

"So beautiful." Weiss blushed.

 _Wow. If I was an anime character, I will be sweat-dropping at them. Oh wait, I am!_

"Ah hem!" Professor Goodwitch coughed out loud, making everyone pay attention. "As I was saying, these two, and their rest of the team will be your guardian, and supervising all of you so you can become a better and productive student here at the academy. Now, I wish you all good luck. Sapphire, you may take care from here."

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch." She nodded. The professor nodded back as she walked away.

"Alright, my fellow classmates! Let's go to the place where we will do your first assignment. Follow me as I will explain you all something." She said as she led us to somewhere else.

"So, like what Prof. Goodwitch said, my team and I will be your supervisor as long as we will be here at Beacon Academy. We will guide you and help you with anything as long as you do your work. That will be only exception and no other! Is everyone understood?"

All the guys replied just with "Ah ha" as they still blushed. The same thing for my teammates as I face pawned with my left hand.

"And, here we are. Your first assignment will be very simple." She said as she showed us a grassless area with bunch of logs and rock around.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Good question, Ellix! What each of you will do is fight through these obstacles. Your 'enemies' will be these logs and rocks lying around. Think of them as the creatures of Grimm. This assignment will test to see how you handle through them as obstacle."

"This is an obstacle. Heh! It will be too easy!" Cardin said smugly.

"Oh, you think so?" Sapphire said, smirking. "Well, before you all begin how about a little demonstration? Musashi."

"Yes, captain." He said as he entered the grassless area.

"And…begin!" Sapphire shouted.

Everyone watched quietly as Musashi began. Strangely, all he did was just walking with one sword opened and…whistling to himself.

"Why is he whistling?" Blake asked.

"He is not even doing anything, except just walking and whistling." Jaune remarked.

He finished when he reached the finish line. As he put his sword away slowly, he said something softly, but loud enough to hear him.

"Whistle of Pain: Silent Slice!" Once he closed his sword, the logs and rocks were cut in half. Surprise to our eyes, we were very shocked.

"What the!?" Ruby gasped.

"How the heck did he do that!?" Cardin questioned surprisingly.

"Wow!" Nora shocked.

"You see, just like how Musashi demonstrated, each of you must destroy the logs and rocks as many as you can in one consecutive attack." Sapphire said.

"Wait, but how did he attack? He barely moves his sword!" Jaune exclaimed surprisingly.

"It may look like he hasn't moved at all, but he actually did." Blake admitted as everyone turned to her.

"Oh! I see you have noticed. Care to explain to your classmates how Musashi did it?" Sapphire asked.

"You see, he wasn't just whistling and walking, but he was actually moving his sword at a very rapid speed that no one can see it. It is an ancient move that is passed down from someone who learns in the 'Art of Sword-Play.' Although, I am quite surprised that someone like him knows one of the moves." Blake elaborated.

"The Art of Sword-Play?" Ruby questioned.

"Very good, Blake. You are quite knowledgeable on the subject. To add a little bit, the Art of Sword-Play is a series of moves involving only the use of swords. Musashi is one of the few people in the world who actually knows this art of fighting style in the world, and he is quite famous for it." Sapphire said, with a grin.

"Ah hem!" He coughed, with a tint of blushing on his face.

"Oh right! Eh hm. Let's begin one by one." Sapphire said decisively.

The first person to go was the bully, Cardin. He managed to destroy some rocks and logs, but he was kind of slow. Although, I couldn't blame him since he uses a mallet.

As other students go one by one (poor, Jaune. He couldn't even slice a log, and got his sword stuck on one), I was next.

"Alright! After Ellix is done, we will go on with our second assignment." Sapphire stated.

"Yeah, you got this, Ellix! Woohoo!" Ruby cheered.

"On your mark." I got my feet ready. "Get set." Sweats fell down on my face. "Go!"

I ran as fast as possible, cutting one log after another log. When I approached the rock, I think for a moment while still moving. "How would I destroy this thing!? I don't think even my sword can cut it in half!"

Suddenly, the black gauntlet transformed, which this time, it turned into a bigger, ticker gauntlet. It was quite heavy, but I used it to hit the big rock with it and it managed to break into several pieces.

My classmates dropped open their jaw while Sapphire and Musashi watched silently. I reached the finish line as Sapphire blew the whistle.

"Good job, class! All of you have completed the first assignment. Now, everyone will be ready for the next assignment." Sapphire said. "Let's go to our next destination."

We reached our destination shortly. In front of us was an entrance to Emerald Forest, the first place I came into this world.

"This second and last assignment will be a race. We will split into two groups, and see who will reach the finish line. So, here are the lines up." Sapphire said as she took out her notebook to read each of our names.

"I hope that I will be with Musashi." Ruby said as she crossed her fingers with both of her hands.

"Please, please, please!" Yang held her hands together.

Even Weiss was praying to be with him. _Really, girls? I know he is cool and all, but still._

"I will take Jaune (he made a fist as he was happy), Pyrrha (now, he back up a little as she glared at him), Cardin, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Ellix. Everyone else will be with Musashi." She said.

The three girls became depressed, like how anime characters would do it when they feel like a failure.

"Alright! Now that the groups have been decided, we will enter Emerald Forest now. My group will take the west path while Musashi's group will take the east path. Few other rules that all of you must follow is one, once we enter the forest, each of you must work together in your assigned group, and two, no matter what happen, your supervisor can't get involve in whatever issue happen between members. All of you must solve your team's problem. Alright, let's begin now!" Sapphire said as we entered the forest.

"So, wait. You will be guiding us, but whatever happens, it will be our problem!?" Jaune questioned.

"What's wrong, Jaune? Are you scared?" Cardin said, mocking him.

"What!? No, I am not." Jaune replied nervously.

"Well, you better be! Something bad might happen when we are in that forest!" Cardin said as he laughed.

 _I really hate that guy, and here I thought, he became more respectful toward Jaune._

We entered the forest. I just hope that we won't face any monsters while we race to the finish line.

"Hey, Ms. Sapphire? May I ask a question?" Ruby asked, which Sapphire was in the front.

"Sure thing, Ruby, but please, just call me by my first name. You don't need to refer me as Ms." She said.

"Oh, OK. Well, if this assignment is a race against the other group, shouldn't we run to the finish line?" She asked.

"Hey, yeah! The girl is right! Let's make a run for it!" Cardin said as he was about to run ahead.

"Hold it!" Sapphire shouted. "This race is not like that kind of race. This is a race where we take slowly with patient. Besides, even if we run, we will just tire out in the progress since it will takes us about three days to get to the finish line."

"What!? Three days!? We are going to be in this forest for three days!?" Weiss busted.

"Eeyup." She replied with a grin.

Weiss moaned as we continued walking through the forest. It was getting denser and denser as we go deeper and deeper into this thick forest.

"Hey, look on the bright side, team! At least, the scenery looks great!" Yang said, cheering us up. Although, I had a feeling she said that to cheer Weiss up.

 _I couldn't blame her. The scenery does look nice._

Suddenly, I got a vision. In the vision, there were four Beowolves, two of them on each side striking on us. They were attacking us on the path just right above us right now.

"Um, guys! We should, um, change our path!" I said out loud, since I was the person behind everyone else.

Everyone turned to me. "Why? This path is the path we need to take, Ellix." Ruby reminded me.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? You got bored out of this scenery path." Yang questioned.

"Um." I stopped for a moment to think. _What should I say? Should I say that there are four Grimms waiting us up ahead or should I say something else? I already lied enough to everyone that I did not say I come from another world. What to do?"_

"Actually, you know what. Ellix is on to something." Sapphire stated.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"This path is little bit too easy and less adventurous. Let's take a little detour, team!" Sapphire said as she jumped into the bush and ran off.

"Hey, wait, Sapphire!" Ruby called to her, but she just kept going. We chased after her.

 _Phew! At least, I didn't have to make any excuses, and good thing to, or else we have to deal with those Beowolves up ahead if we continue to take the right path. Hopefully, this was a good choice._

Suddenly, I got bumped into Jaune by accident.

"Ouch! Sorry about that, Jaune." I apologized as I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's alright, Ellix, but we have a bigger problem." Jaune said, frightened as he pointed to me the giant Ursa in front of us.

"Grrrraaaaaaaaaaagggggh!" It roared loudly as the surrounding trees shook by the vibration of its roar.

 _Never mind. This was a bad choice!_

To make it even worse, two smaller Ursa came out of the bushes on the side, surrounding us. I had notice that Sapphire was not with us.

"Hey! Where is Sapphire!?" I asked.

"She ditched us, literally!" Weiss remarked, although sounded like a complain.

"We will worry about her later. We got to take of these Grimms!" Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah! This is going to be fun!" Yang said excitedly as he got her weapons ready.

Each of charge forward in different direction as the Ursa charged toward us.

Jaune, Cardin, and I fight against our Ursa.

"I got this, dweeps!" He said so confidently.

He hit it with his mallet, but it blocked with its arm in front and then it swung him away. I attacked next with my sword blade already out. I slashed at the Ursa as it cried in pain. It strike me back with its claw, but I dodge rolled out of the way.

Jaune took the chance to strike on its back while it was looking at me. It cried painfully as Jaune staved it right into its butt with his sword. We managed to defeat it.

"Yeah! Nice job, Jaune! That was a good timing!" I praised him.

"Heh heh! Thanks!" He said proudly.

"But, now we got to help the girls!" I reminded him, which he nodded in return. He helped Cardin to get up as I go right ahead to help the girls. I joined with Pyrrha and Weiss.

"Need a hand?" I said.

"We got our hands full here!" Weiss remarked as I looked at the two Ursa they were facing with. Pyrrha strike them with her spear at one of them, but she missed.

The other strike back with its claw attack. Weiss used her glyph to block the attack, which I took the chance to strike it with my sword. I cut its one arm, and then punched it with my gauntlet directly at its chest. The impact caused it to crash on the tree.

The second one strike me, but Pyrrha quickly protected me with her shield.

I used my gauntlet, transforming into its machine gun form, and shot dust bullets at it. It killed it, hitting straight into its head.

As for Ruby and Yang, they were fighting against two smaller Ursa, and the giant one, which I take it to be the leader.

Everyone joined them as he posed in our fighting mode.

Weiss, Jaune, and I took care of the smaller Ursa on the left, Pyrrha and Cardin on the right, while Ruby and Yang with the giant one.

Weiss started with her move as she teleported multiple times to confuse the foe. Jaune just rushed it, and unluckily, hit Weiss.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" She scolded.

"Sorry!" He apologized when I noticed the Ursa was about to strike them with its claw attack.

I ran up to them to save them when my gauntlet summoned a force shield out of nowhere, protecting us in it.

"Woah! Ellix, I never knew you can use a force shield!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Um, me neither!" I replied, but I don't know how long I can hold this up!"

Weiss got up as she strike it with her glyph, freezing the Ursa in a huge ice dome. I strike it back with my gauntlet, punching the frozen beast into pieces.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Cardin were handling with the other Ursa. It seemed like they are not working too well together.

"I got this!" Cardin exclaimed.

"Wait, Cardin! No!" Pyrrha warned him, but it was too late. He got flung by the monster again like the last one when we fought together with Jaune.

"Crap!" He cursed.

"I will handle this!" Pyrrha said as she fought it with her Milo, but it countered well. I stepped into her fight.

"I got your back, Pyrrha!" I said as she nodded in return.

She distracted the monster while I go behind it. Just like how Jaune did, I staved my sword right into its butt hole. The monster roared in pain until it fell down, dying.

"So, that is its weak spot!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"You can say that. Let's handle the leader next!" I reminded her.

Ruby and Yang were fighting against the giant Ursa, but it was managing to keep up with their attacks. Ruby swung her scythe at the monster, but its fur or skin was tough like metals.

"It is no use! This thing's whole body is tough as steel!" Ruby said.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, sis!" Yang remarked as she strike it with multiple punches. The giant Ursa shivered her off from it. Then, it hit Ruby with a slap attack.

"Grgh!" The impact caused her to hit the tree.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted until she became furious as she looked at the monster. "How dare you to hurt my sister!?"

She glowed in yellow, fiery aura like when Goku from DBZ turned into a Super Saiyen. She hit with all her attacks as the giant Ursa countered with its attacks at her. It grabbed on her hair and swung her away.

"Yang!" I yelled. Suddenly, a weird sense of hate erupted through my blood as I fight the monster very fast.

I sliced it multiple times at multiple spot on its body. It couldn't move, thanks to my fast speed that I trapped it within.

I staved my sword right into its head. It roared, but it stopped attacking or moving as it fell down to the ground, causing a huge shake like an earthquake.

I calmed down after the fight was finally over.

I fell with my arm holding down on the ground, feeling so tired from it.

Ruby got up, regaining her conscious, but she walked dizzyingly as she approached me.

"Ellix, are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just tired." I answered back.

Suddenly, Yang came back, even more furious than before. "NO ONE TOUCH MY HAIR LIKE THAT! NO ONE!"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted. "It is alright! The giant Ursa is dead!"

"That does not mean he deserves more punches!" She yelled back as she rapidly punched the dead corpse and threw it away into the air.

Everyone gathered around me as Yang cooled down.

 _Man. This is such a bad day._

"Well done, team, but that could have gone a little better." A voice said.

We noticed quickly that the voice belonged to Sapphire, who came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Sapphire! Why did you not help us!? Why did you disappear when we needed you the most!?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! I want to know that as well! Speak!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Don't you remember one of the rules I said before we came in here? If something happens, I can't be involved. Anything that happens in this forest will be all of you guys' responsibility. Now, let's get going." Sapphire said as she walked away.

"She is just going to walk away like that! We were almost killed!" Jaune complained.

 _Correction: This is a very bad day!_


	5. Chapter 5 Masters to Students Part 2

**-Chapter 5 Masters to Students Part 2-**

As we travelled further to our destination, the day was getting late. It will be night soon as Sapphire checked her watch.

"It is almost dark soon. We should camp for the night, and continue with the race tomorrow." Sapphire said.

Everyone looked quite exhausted, but as for Miss Little Perfect, she began ranting like a kid.

"What!? We're going to sleep here, in this dark, dirty forest!?" She ranted.

"Yes, but do not worry. I know a good camping site to rest at. It is just up ahead." Sapphire said as she went ahead and we followed her.

The place she took us was an open space. There was a campfire in the middle and logs for sitting around it. Surrounding the campfire was grassless dirt. It looked like someone made it here.

"This is a campsite that my team made last year. We use it to rest during a mission or even just camp a night here. It is pretty cool. Make yourself at home, but you all have to make the campfire, that is."

"I will get some woods." Pyrrha volunteered straightforwardly. "Do you want to come, Jaune?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"I will help, too." I joined in.

We got plenty of woods and brought it back to the campsite. Pyrrha used two small rocks that she found, and used to create a spark, causing the woods to ignite into a fire. It felt nice.

"Well, the campfire is on, so we should have a smore!" Ruby said excitedly.

Although, everyone else didn't look like they were in a mood for smores.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked to everyone, which we were gathered around the campfire.

"Well, let's me see. We took a detour from the main road, which we could've stay on it for the rest of this assignment trip, we fought a pack of Ursa commanded by a giant Ursa, and most importantly, my battle suit got dirty! And this is all thanks to a certain teammate of our, who suggested that we should not continue using the main road!" She huffed as she shot a glare at me.

"Wait, are you saying that everything happened today was my fault?" I asked, getting little bit serious.

"Yes, that is right!" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Hey, it is not, Ellix's fault. I am sure that he had a reason for us not to take the main road." Pyrrha spoke up.

"Maybe, but why are you butting in? You are the one who didn't even help a teammate!" Cardin argued.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I helped!" Pyrrha argued back.

"Naw ha!" Cardin whined. "You just fought against the monster, and might have helped everyone, but not me! I got, um, beaten by that stupid Ursa by accident! You could've helped me then!"

 _That was no accident._

"Hey! I was only doing the main duty; killing the monsters!" Pyrrha raised her voice.

"Hey, guys. Calm down. At least, we killed those Ursa, right." Jaune tried to reason with them.

"Shut up, Jaune the Loser! You couldn't even scratch a monster head on during that fight!" He argued against him.

"Hey! Leave Jaune alone! He actually did kill an Ursa, right into its ass!" Pyrrha angered out.

"My poor hair. I still feel pain from that pulling by that stupid Ursa." Yang said as she tended her long, blond hair, not listening to anyone else.

"Hey, you two! Stop fighting! I am not even done with complaining!" Weiss yelled.

"You stay out of this!" Both Pyrrha and Cardin yelled back. Soon, it became a three-way fight. Jaune and Ruby couldn't stop them while Yang was distracted with tending her hairs.

I saw this all happen in my eyes when suddenly a feeling of rage erupted inside of me that I couldn't hold back.

"SHUT UP!"

My outburst felt like it spread throughout the forest. Meanwhile, somewhere else where the other group was, Nora looked to the direction where my yell came from.

"Hey, guys, did you heard that?" Nora asked.

"It sounded like a strong voice or something." Len said.

"I think it was Ellix." Blake stated.

Back to the main scene, everyone stopped with what they were doing as they all watched me. I had a tint of dark purple aura glowing from my gripping hand, but disappeared shortly.

"LISTEN! I don't care who fought well or didn't, or whatever that happened today! First of all Cardin, you got beaten twice, smacked twice nonetheless! Pyrrha, although killing those Grimms might have been a main priority, you could have at least backed-up Cardin more properly! Yang, who cares about your hair! Your hair will be fine! You can just FREAKY grow it back if that giant Ursa ripped them all off! And, you, Weiss, you want to know why I suggested not to take the main road!? Well, because I did it to prevent us from being attacked by a bunch of Beowolves right up ahead on the main road! If you want to know how I knew there were Beowolves up ahead, I got a vision! I SAW THE FUTURE! If you want to know why I can see the future, my semblance is FREAKY FORESIGHT, dammit! Do you know what it is!? I will explain it to you! Seeing the future! That is what! And, also PLEASE STOP WHINING! Get used to it! The next time I see a vision, I might not decide to prevent it from happening if we are going to be in another danger! Now, everyone just SHUT UP!"

I huffed and puffed air in and out, respectfully. Everyone stared at me, surprised by my outburst of anger like an erupted volcano. When I realized what I said, I felt very bad.

"I…I am going to bathroom." I said as I ran away.

I ran away as far as possible, but not too far. I came to a stop at a giant boulder. I climbed up the boulder and just laid myself on the top. I wiped my tears dripping down my eyes, trying to make myself stop crying.

I heard some footsteps behind me. It was Ruby. "Hey, Ellix." She called out.

"Ruby, I'm….so sorry for what you saw back there. I really didn't mean to burst out like that." I said, sniffing.

"It is OK. I understand that everyone are stressed out today because of what happened." Ruby said as she climbed up the boulder to sit next to me.

"Yeah, I guess I was stressed out, too." I said sadly.

"Don't feel bad. Besides, I think what you said was right. Plus, a foresight or looking into the future is a pretty cool ability of yours." She grinned.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Of course! It is probably the most powerful semblance in the world! Anyway, what I want to say is I think you did the right thing to make us not take the main road as we should had. It may be true that we were attacked by Ursa, but hey, at least we are all still here, right. If it wasn't for you to speak up, we might've got into a bigger trouble." She explained thoughtfully.

 _I never actually thought of like that. I only did it because I thought it was the right thing to do, but what she said really touched me._

"Yeah, you're right, Ruby. I shouldn't feel bad. I only did it because I…cared about everyone, even when we disagree with each other." I said, regaining a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Ruby smiled back. Then, she looked up the sky, seeing the stars shining above us. I looked up, too. It was very beautiful as if they were all watching us, comforting us.

The next morning we continued the race. I wonder how the other group, Musashi's group, was doing, but I guess we were attacked by that pack of Ursa yesterday, and that caused us to waste some time. So, we better pick up the pace.

Everyone was very quiet, so quiet that it felt very awkward about it.

 _I guess everyone couldn't talk because of last night, or they were scared of me._

Suddenly, we stopped when Sapphire turned to see us. "OK, group. Since we were attacked by a pack of Ursa yesterday, the other group might be ahead of us, but on the bright side, I know a shortcut. We will take the 'Screaming Abyss'."

"Um, what is the Screaming Abyss?" Jaune asked.

 _Finally, somebody spoke up. I was about to ask the same question._

"Oh, you will see." Sapphire said, smirking.

The next thing I knew, we were walking on a thin path with the wall of mountain at our left and on the right, an abyss.

"So, this is the Screaming Abyss!? I don't see why it is called the Screaming Abyss!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Is this really a shortcut!?" Ruby asked, feeling scared.

"Yes it is! We take the longer path, we would have had to go over the mountain. This path will take us across the mountain." Sapphire explained as she kept moving.

We walked steadily and carefully. One false move might send you down into that abyss!

Suddenly, I was interrupted with a new vision. An earthquake occurred, causing Jaune and Weiss to fall into the abyss. I grabbed Jaune by his arm, but Weiss continued to fall into the abyss. The vision stopped there as I rubbed my eyes.

 _No, this can't be! That vision tells me that I will save Jaune, but for Weiss, she…! No, this can't be possible! But, should I warn them about it? What if I can't stop this future from coming true? I saw myself in the vision when I grabbed on Jaune, but Weiss continued to fall. The vision stopped there._

Jaune noticed that I stopped walking. "Hey, Ellix! Are you coming?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, um, coming!"

I walked up to him as we continued walking down the path.

 _What am I going to do!? Should I say it now!? I should, but even if I did, could I or anyone else prevent it from happening!? You know what; I got to say it now._

"Um, guys. There is something I need to say." I called out, catching their attention.

I was interrupted when the mountain began to shake. _Wait, no! This can't be happening now!_

It began to shake harder as he grabbed on to the wall and kept ourselves steady. However, Jaune slipped his foot, causing him to fall.

"Woah!" He yelled.

"Jaune!" I yelled, too as I grabbed his arm successfully.

However, like in the vision, Weiss also fell, too.

"Aaaahhh!" She screamed.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Yang screamed at the same time. Once I helped with Jaune, I did the craziest thing. I jumped out of the path and into the abyss to catch Weiss. I caught her and without even thinking, I looked up and shot my gauntlet as the hand itself caught on the ledge.

We hanged on as the earthquake settled down. It only lasted for forty-five seconds.

"Weiss, Ellix, are you both OK!?" Ruby asked.

"We're fine, Ruby! Just hanging out!" I answered. _No pun intended._

Everyone except for the group leader helped us by pulling the rope together. After a minute, we got back on the path. Weiss breathed in and out.

"That was scary!" I said, almost feeling like I will faint.

"At least you're both alive. Thank to Dust!" Ruby stated.

"That was quite a reckless, yet quick rescue. You did well, Ellix." Pyrrha commented.

"Nice job, man! No one could've done that!" Cardin praised me.

"Ellix, thank you for saving me." Jaune thanked me.

"Um, it's no problem." I said, scratching the back of my head and blush a little.

"Hey." I turned to Weiss. "Thank you for…saving me, too."

I gave a small grin. "No problem. That is what teammates are for."

We continued walking the path as we eventually made it through the mountain without anything else happening. Surprisingly, the sun was just midway till noon. We were making a good time.

"See. Look at here, team. We are back at the main road. Now, let's get going." Sapphire said as we followed her.

Weiss walked a little slower until she was walking side by side with me. "Hey."

"Um, hi." I replied awkwardly.

"Listen, about yesterday, I'm sorry for what I said. It wasn't your fault at all." She apologized, with a little hesitation in her voice.

"It is alright. I never expected that we were met with the Ursa when we took the detour." I said.

"So, your semblance is foresight, which allows you to predict the future, right? So, was it that that you wanted to says before the earthquake?" Weiss asked.

 _I almost forgot about that._

"Um, yeah. That was it, but I was kind of hesitant to say it before it happened. The vision showed me that both you and Jaune were falling into the abyss, and I was only managed to save Jaune, but as for you…"

"Stop there!" She said strictly.

"Huh?" I looked at with a puzzled look.

"If you saw something, just say it! Don't think about it after you saw it before it happens! You got to let us know, alright!" She ordered.

I nodded to her. "Sorry. I will speak up if I saw anything else."

"That's what I want to hear." She said as she walked ahead of me.

 _Say it before it happens. I guess I have to speak up more, whenever I get a vision._

Suddenly, we were interrupted by King Taijtu in front of us. It stuck its tongs out as it revealed its two head, one black and another white.

"Well, team, you know what to do." Sapphire said before she disappeared like a ninja.

"What the!? She disappeared in thin air!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Jaune! We have each other! It is it and us! We can handle this!" Ruby determined as she summoned her weapon. Everyone else got their out as I summoned my sword blade from my gauntlet.

We all charged forward the monster as it charged us. I jumped as the white head strike me with its bite. I hopped on its head and when I was on its back, I gave it a series of slashing. Weiss used her glyph to shoot some projectile as Jaune gave her a back up. Yang fired at the black head with her weapon while Ruby gave a series of slashing with her scythe on the back of the black head.

Cardin and Pyrrha handled with the central part of the body. When the creature was about to hit Cardin with its tail, Pyrrha used her shield to block the attack.

"I knew that was coming at me!" Cardin stated.

"Less talk. Just fight." Pyrrha said, giving him a little grin and in returned, he smirked.

While I stood on its back, I transformed my gauntlet into the machine gun and began shooting Dust Bullets at the black head. The white head was distracted by Weiss and Jaune.

"Hey guys! I have a plan. Everyone, let's make some shoe laces!" Ruby exclaimed.

Everyone got an idea of what she was talking about. We all ran in different direction. The black head went after Ruby, Yang, and Cardin while the white head chased the rest of us.

Ruby jumped on the monster back as the black head chased after her. I jumped over the black head's back as the white head chased me. Each of us did this in order until both heads tied up each other.

"Good! Now, we can finish it with our combined attack!" Ruby said as we gave it our all.

Combing our attack, Yang threw the monster up in the air. Weiss cooked it up with large amount of fire, using the red Dusts. Cardin smashed the black head with all its strength, making it stuck out its tongue and X-crossed eyes while Pyrrha staved her spear into the white head. To finish it off, Ruby, Jaune, and I jumped as high as we can and sliced the monster's interconnected body in half.

We landed safely as the monster itself hit hard on the ground behind us.

We looked at the result, and we just cheered in joy.

"Yeah, we did!" Ruby cheered.

"That was just awesome!" Yang added.

"We all were awesome!" Pyrrha cheered. _  
_

"Yeah we are!" Cardin said joyfully. "Um, I mean, whatever!"

Sapphire came out of nowhere when we heard her clapping as she sat on the dead corpse. "Congratulations, team! You did well in fighting together."

Later that night, we gathered around the campfire that we made this time. Everyone looked more cheerful than the last night as we were eating smores.

"Man, this smore tastes great!" Jaune said happily as he bites his smores.

"I agree with you on that, dweeb! I mean, Jaune." Cardin said.

 _I was quite surprised that Sapphire had a bag of marshmallow, chocolate bar, and granola biscuit for the smores, but good thing she did. I love smores!_

"Say, I was wondering." Ruby spoke up as she had a melted smore around her mouth. "What is the point of us being here in the first place?"

Everyone became silent, thinking the answer to the question.

"Well, it is our assignment and all, but….well, you see. That's." Weiss tried to thought out an answer, but couldn't

"Well, if you want to hear my thought, I think we are all here because so we can get to know each other. We may be in a different team, but we are at least going to be huntsmen and huntresses, so I guess sometimes we also have to work together like how we are together right now." I admitted.

Sapphire widened her eyes, looking at me with interested eyes.

"You know what. I think Ellix is right!" Ruby agreed.

"Yeah, me too." Jaune nodded.

"I guess so." Cardin shrugged.

"Eeyup." Yang grinned.

"Well, I guess that is a valid answer to the question, but is that really the right answer, Sapphire?' Weiss questioned.

She chuckled. "That's for all of you to find out. Well, I am going to take a sleep now. Goodnight."

She turned away and went to sleep.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Weiss nagged.

"Weiss, I think that is what Sapphire wanted us to do." I pointed out. "It is not that we ask the question to find the answer, but we just have to find it our own. I think doing this assignment as a combined team taught me that."

"Hmm, I see." Weiss pondered.

"Well, that's great, but there is one thing I want to say." Yang said.

"What's that, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"You got smores all over your mouth, sis!" Yang laughed, causing everyone else to laugh as well.

"Oh!" Ruby realized, making her laugh at herself, too.

The next morning, we woke up and began our final day. Sapphire led us to our final destination. As we walked, we approached to another path that connected with our path, and on that path, Musashi's group appeared as they walked side by side.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby." She replied. Suddenly, both of our supervisors began running.

We all looked at them, confused to why they did that.

"What's the matter, freshman? If you just idle and chat with each other, all of you will lose in this race!"

"Wait a second! This was a race against our supervisor!?" I gasped.

We looked at each other for one second, and just started running.

"If one of you reached the finish line, you will pass the assignment, but if either I or Musashi win, all of you will do chore for the rest of this week!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"We will not fall to that! Right, guys?" Ruby said.

"YEAH!" We all yelled symmetrically.

Meanwhile at the finish line, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch watched us as we approached the finish line.

"Look! There is Prof. Ozpin and Prof. Goodwitch! We are almost at the finish line!" Ruby said.

"But, how will we reach them!? Our supervisors are ahead of us!" Jaune questioned worryingly.

"Don't worry. I will use my semblance to.."

Then, another vision appeared in my thought. What I saw was Musashi turning around and using his sword to cause a trench opened up on the ground in front of us as the speedy Ruby tripped on the trench.

"Ah! Ruby, wait!" I called out to her as I ran ahead.

Everyone watched me as what I was going to do.

Just like in the vision, Musashi turned around and stop. He focused his sword and sliced the ground up to create the trench, just like in my vision. I jumped high and punched the ground with my gauntlet, causing the ground to pile up, creating a hill. Ruby ran up the hill that I made as she jumped over them and reached the finish line.

"Yeah! My sis did it!" Yang cheered.

"Yeah! We won!" Ruby said.

Sapphire and Musashi made it to the finish line while rest of us came later.

"Congratulations to the first year class. You all have done well." Professor Ozpin said to us.

"Well, can't believe we lost, but it was a good time having you all on this assignment. Great job, you guys!" Sapphire said, praising us. "What do you think of them, Musashi?"

He was looking the other way with his arm crossed. "Hmph. They are fine."

We headed to the dorm room later that day. It felt really good after what we went through. I really feel like I am closer to my classmates and teammates over these past days.

Later that day, Professor Ozpin was meeting with Sapphire. "I see. So, that's what happened."

"Yes sir. Ellix is a fast learner with good morale, but I sensed a strange aura within him, especially when he got angry. Even I feel fear from him when he outburst." Sapphire said seriously.

"Thank you, Sapphire. You may go back to your dorm and rest for today. You did well."

"Thank you, sir and goodnight." She said. "Goodnight to you, too, Professor Goodwitch."

She was standing next to Ozpin's desk. "Goodnight, Miss Skyflower."

Sapphire bowed again before she left.

"What is it that she felt from Ellix's anger, sir?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"I am not quite sure, but I have a feeling that we must take a careful look at Ellix from now on. For a boy who has no record of fighting, he is learning fast and becoming even better, faster than any other students here. It is a matter of time when he become a real huntsman, maybe even sooner. that we expect."

"Sir, do you really think that is a good idea? Ellix is a good student, but he's learning too fast even for a beginner. And his semblance, it couldn't be explained fully since anyone who has a semblance can control it on their will, but not for him. Not too mention that gauntlet. I don't know why, but ever since I saw that gauntlet when we first met him, I've been having this bad feeling about it."

"We will just have to keep an eye on him, Professor Goodwitch. Whatever will happen, we shall do what's necessary when it happens."

 **Author's Note: This is end of Masters to Students. Man, I wrote 5 chapters for this in a week. This chapter will be the last for awhile, but I will be back. I am going to take a break from it and focus on other things (like studying and homework). Please leave any comments if you want and also thank you for everyone who has favorite this fanfiction or became a follower for this! It shows a sense of support, which makes me to write even more because I enjoy this work, but I will take a break from time to time. Next time on Tales of Ellix, we will learn little bit more about the gauntlet and Ellix will get along with one of the teammates in his team a little bit more (Possible sense of interest, nudge nude wink wink). Anyway, see you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sunny Bond

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place between episode "Forever Fall" and "The Stray." The other two previous chapters also take place between those episodes as well, if you have not realize or that I not mention it before. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **-Chapter 6 Sunny Bond-**

The surrounding areas were dark and misty. I couldn't take a sight as I walked around to get out of the mists.

"Where am I?" I asked to myself.

When I got out of the mist clearly, I noticed I hit something. It was kind of soft. When I looked down, I was shocked.

"Ruby!" I said as I checked her lifeless corpse. Then, I was even more shocked. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were on the ground, laid on their front side of the body.

"No! This can't be! Why!? Who!?" I panicked.

Suddenly, I felt a chilling presence. When I looked up, I noticed a silhouette figure standing up and surrounded by a mist. When the scene became cleared, I noticed the figure was wearing a black armor. His eyes were glowing red.

"Who, who are you!?" I yelled. _What is this feeling!? This feeling of fear, hate, and familiarity!_

The mysterious figure took his helmet out slowly as it revealed his chin, then his mouth, next his eyes, and hair.

"No way! You can't be! Nooooooooooooo!" I yelled, realizing that I was in the dorm room.

"What!? What!?" Ruby jumped out of the bed as she then fell off from her bed.

The other girls woke up by my outburst. They all looked at me with surprised look.

"What the hell was that for!?" Weiss questioned madly.

"I…I…" I couldn't get any words beside "I" out of my mouth as I was steaming with sweats.

Ruby stood up. "What's wrong, Ellix? You are like sweating bullets!"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Blake guessed.

"Are you alright, Dude?" Yang asked.

"I…I am fine." I lied to them. "I will, I will go and get some water."

I got out of my blanket and went outside. Ruby looked worried as Weiss crossed her arms, already ticked off. Blake looked sort of worry, too as Yang was deep in thought, rolling her eyes.

I headed outside the room, and found the water foundation. I drank a lot of water to calm myself down.

 _What was that dream!? Why did I saw my teammates, my friends, all..dead!? And the culprit, he was…!"_

The next morning, I was very tired. I didn't sleep well last night after I had that….nightmare. I just couldn't believe that….well, I really can't say it because it was that horrifying to even describe what I saw!

"Aah." I looked down, sitting alone on one table, away from everyone else.

"Is it just me or Ellix seems to be in a downer mode?" Nora asked.

"It is out of his norm." Len stated as he rubbed his chin, thinking.

Everyone else was sitting at the other table.

"Did something happen to him?" Pyrrha asked worryingly.

"He.." Ruby was about to say something until Miss Little Perfect butt in.

"He woke up like a maniac, causing a ruckus which disturbed my beauty sleep!" Weiss said.

Blake gave her the glare, sighing and rephrasing her words. "What Weiss means by that, he had a nightmare, which woke us up."

"Oh! So that explains when I heard the 'Noooooooooo!'" Nora exclaimed.

"Exactly." Ruby said. "I hope he will be OK."

Suddenly, I fell asleep as my face hit into my lunch.

"Better yet, let's hope he will be OK soon." Jaune said as he sweat-dropped.

Yang was in deep thinking, just like last night.

It was during the class with Prof. Oobleck. I tried to focus, listening to his lecture, but couldn't stay awake. When he realized I was sleeping (because of my obvious snoring), he slammed his thermos on the desk, causing me to wake.

"The Atlas kingdom was invaded by the Grimm of waffle!" I shouted.

The other students laughed me for saying a real random thing that I just said, making me blush and covered my head with my arms and hands.

"Mr. Knight, I don't think that is how Atlas kingdom was invaded by. True, they were bombarded by the attack of the Grimms, but there is no such thing as one based on waffle. Please see me after class!" He said strictly, causing me to growl.

The class ended, but I came out ten minutes after every other students left.

"Are you OK, Dude?" I turned to see Yang, slouching on the wall next to the door when I came out.

"Yang. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was in your class, Sleepy Head. So, how was your talk with Prof. Oobleck?" She asked.

"Um, what did he say? Oh right, something about paper report." I couldn't remember what he said exactly since I couldn't stop thinking about that…dream.

"Hey. How about let's hang out, just you and me?" She asked, smiling.

"Hang out." I looked at her with confused look, but changed my mood. "Sorry, but maybe later."

"Come on. Let's go!" She dragged me by my back collar.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go! Ah!"

She dragged me to some kind of garage. I never had been to this place before. What I saw was some vehicles. She took out a gray blanket covering something. When she did, it revealed to be a motorcycle.

"Ah, motorcycle?" I asked.

"Here, catch!"

She threw me a helmet, which I caught it.

"What am I to do with this?"

"You wear it, Dude." She chuckled. "Just wear it, and hop on. I will take you on a road trip."

"Road trip?" I asked. I thought for a moment, but with nothing else to do than just mop around, I wore the helmet and sat behind her.

"Hang on." She warned me as she riffed up the engine. I held on to her back. The garage door opened automatically, and as soon as it opened completely, she drove off, causing me to grab hold on her belly.

"Woohoo!" She exclaimed.

"Woah!" I screamed. "Where are we going!?"

"Some place nice!" She stated.

As she drove off, Sapphire was watching us go by until she disappeared like a ninja.

The ride took about 20 minutes or so. We arrived at a cliff road. "Here we are!"

I immediately jumped off the vehicle to catch my breath. _Man that was scary! Who knew Yang can drive a motorcycle so fast!_

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Huh? Well, you see, no offense, but your driving skill is…too fast for me." I admitted.

"Not that, dumby! The scenery behind you!" She pointed.

I turned around, and I was met with a very gorgeous view.

It was the entire view of City of Vale. I could see the signature tower building of Beacon Academy. I saw the town that surrounded it. I could even see the Emerald Forest on the side. The sun was almost setting down, making the view to be very gorgeous.

"Wow! This looks amazing." I awed.

"Glad you like it. I come here from time to time when I want to see this view, and just relax and chill." She said as she sat on the bench with her back lay.

"Sit here." She padded the empty spot next to her. I sat on the spot as I watched the view.

We didn't talk for about 5 minutes as I was really focused on watching this scenery. About another few minutes or so, Yang spoke up.

"So, what were you moody about? Did you like had a nightmare or something?" She asked.

Her questions reminded me about that nightmare. I clutched my hand into a fist. "Well…"

"So, you did have a nightmare! That explains a lot. Do you want to talk about it? You know, to make you feel better." Yang said comfortably.

"No. I really don't want to talk about it. It is…too scary to tell." I said, trying hard not to say it.

"You know, Ruby used to had a lot of nightmare." She began the tale as I looked at her silently. "It was after she…we lost our mother. She was young when her mother passed away. She kept having a weird dream about her. It caused her to cry a lot like almost everyday, making me wake up in the middle of the night. But, I always say to her that no matter what happens, everything will be fine as long as there is a person there to support you."

 _Wow. I didn't know that happened in Ruby's past. Now that I think about it, I wonder how my mom is doing, my dad, everyone else I knew back in my world._

"I…I didn't know that." I said softly.

"Ellix, ever since we met you, you had been supporting the team and everyone else, but mostly, you also been helping my little sister. She is very energetic and happier now that you are her friend. You supported her in battles, and even saved her butt more than I can count! Same for Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and everyone else. You are good friend to her, me, and everyone else. So, maybe you can, you know, allow me, my sister, and everyone else to support you next."

I didn't know why, but this feeling, it agonized me, but in a good way. It warmed my heart as tears dropped down my eyes. Yang put her right hand on my left shoulder as I felt the warmth from her hand when she touched me.

"I, I had a nightmare last night. A really bad one. I…saw you, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby…dead."

"Oh." Yang gasped, with a surprised look.

"And, I saw…the one who did. I saw this black armored guy, and he…was me."

Yang stared me, but made a big smile. "Is that what it all about!? What a relief!"

"Huh?" I was very confused. "Aren't you scared!? Did you hear what I said!? I saw me, killed you and the whole team, including your sister, Ruby!"

"I know, dude. I am not laughing at you, or think your nightmare is funny, but it is just a nightmare, anyway! The stuffs that Ruby saw didn't came true, so I am sure your nightmare won't come true at all! You were probably so stressed out in real life that you got weird dream like that. Ha ha ha!" She laughed.

 _She really was laughing at my story, but yet, her laugh was contagious that I started to giggle until I broke._

"Ha hah ha! You know, Yang. Thank you so much. I can see why you are like the 'big sister' of the team." I said.

"Big sister?" She asked, trying to stop her laughs.

"Yeah! You are really supportive to others. You even made me say what my nightmare is about, and now I feel much better! It is thanked to you. So, thank you, Yang." I said with a grin.

"Hm, no problem, Ellix! Glad to help! If there is something you couldn't talk about with everyone else, you can always ask me and I can take you to this place, so we can talk it out." Yang said helpfully. "Also, one more thing.."

"Yes, what is it?"

Suddenly, she approached my face to her. I blushed a little, looking confused until I was met with a punch in my face. "Ooof."

"That is for few days ago when you yelled at me about my hair. I don't want to imagine myself without any of my hair. As long as you don't say anything about my hair, then we're cool. Got it?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, maim." I said as I had my hand on the spot where she punched me.

 _Very supportive person, and yet also the very scariest person. Although, I feel better when I talk with Yang. I don't know why, but she does. It kind of make my heart feel better and sort of warm. Anyway, the point is I think I can say pretty much anything to her, but I wonder if I should say more about myself to her such as that I came from another world. I don't think I am courage enough to say that, but maybe, just maybe, someday I will._

 **Author's Note: And...cut! Sorry, but I just want to say that. So, what do you think of the shipping here? I don't think it is a perfect one, but this is what I thought when working on this fanfiction. There will be more moments between Ellix/Yang in the future chapters. I hope you look forward to what other surprises I have. Next time in Tales of Ellix, we move on to the two final episodes of Volume 1 where we have a _little_ problem in the team. See you all again very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 Ideals and Mystery

**-Chapter 7 Ideals and Mystery-**

My teammates and I were walking near the docks. I noticed that the shorekeeper from the Dust Till Dawn store was putting up a banner that says "Welcome to Vale." Whatever it was going on, I am guessing there will be some kind of celebration or festival.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said, smiling.

"I don't think I ever see you this smile much, Weiss. It is kind of weirding me out." Ruby commented.

 _It is kind of weirding me out, too._

"How can you not be smiling!? The Vytal Festival is where we celebrate the cultures of the world! There will be dancing, parade, and tournament! The amount of planning and organization that go through this is just breathtaking!"

"You should know how to take something fun and make it sound boring." Yang said.

"Oh, quiet you!" Weiss shot a glare at her.

"Well, I think it sounds fun. I never have been to a festival before." I said.

"Wait!? Hold up a second!" She stopped. "You, of all people, never had been to the Vytal Fesitval in life!"

Her face was close to me that I have to back up. "Umm, well…"

"Do you live under a rock or something!?" She asked.

"Um, no." I replied. _I bet there are festival like this in my real world, but I never been to any festivals like this._

"Well, it doesn't matter as of now. What matter is welcoming the guests from other kingdoms." She said as we walked to the docks.

"So, why are we spending the Friday's afternoon at a stupid dock?" Yang questioned.

"Eeew, it smells like fish." Ruby pinched her nose.

"Well that is why we're at a dock." I pointed out obviously.

"I heard from students from Vacuo are arriving today by ship, and as a representative of Beacon, it is my sworn duty to welcome them to our fine kingdom." Weiss said nobly.

"The secret is she only wanted to study them, so she can have upper hand over them for the tournament." Blake admitted.

"Hey!"

 _Well that makes sense. It is just what would Weiss do._

Ruby's attention was caught by something else. I noticed the same thing, too. There was some kind of crime scene by investigated and guarded by police. We went to check it out.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked to one of the police officers.

"Robbery. This is the second Dust Shop this week." The police officer with the black sunglasses said.

"Eeyup. Strange is that the thief didn't steal the money." The other officer stated.

"Do you think it is the White Fang?" The police officer asked to him.

"I don't think they are paying us enough." The other one joked.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerate." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"White Fang?" I said, puzzling.

"Wow, you don't even know who the White Fang is? Well, I will explain to you in simple words; they are bunch of crazy Fanus who wants to destroy everything." Weiss explained smugly.

"That's not true. They are just a group of misguided Fanus." Blake argued.

"Misguided? Oh please, they want to wipe off the entire humanity from the planet!" Weiss countered.

"Well, then, they are very misguided Fanus." Blake countered back.

I could sense the burning tension between them, so I decided to step in.

"OK, girls. Let's don't fight over this. What I understand is that these White Fang people, well Fanus people are some kind of terrorist group. I get that, and maybe some of them are misguided while other is, well, crazy, but that does not mean all of them are like evil."

"Ellix has a good point. Besides, the robbery could've been done by that Roman Torchwick. I stopped that guy when he robbed at the other Dust Shop before I came in to the academy." Ruby explained.

"Hmph! Well, I don't care about them at all! They are no good people who know how to lie, cheat, and steal!" Weiss pouted, causing Blake to grit her teeth madly.

"No they are not!" Blake yelled angrily.

"That is not all true. It is not like all Fanus do that." Yang said.

"Hey! Stop that Fanus!"

We heard the yell from the docks as we then ran back there to see what was going on. We saw a young man with white clothes, blue jean, blond hair, and interestingly, a white monkey tail.

"Thank for the ride, guys!" He exclaimed.

He jumped off the boat and leaped to a dock light, hanging on it with his tail as he ate his banana.

One of the officers on the dock threw a rock at him.

"Hey! Get down from here this instant!" The officer ordered him strictly. In return, he threw his banana peel at the officer. He laughed at them, and gave them a chase as he ran up from the dock and headed toward us. He ran us by, but in slow motion, he winked at Blake.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see your competition and there goes…" Yang joked.

"Quick! We must observe him!" Weiss declared as we chased after that mysterious Fanus. Blake just stood there behind us, staring at the direction where the Fanus ran off to.

"Hey, Blake! Are you coming!?" I asked her as I looked behind while running.

She snapped out of her thought and ran side by side with me.

We ran straight behind the police officers, who were chasing after the Fanus boy.

They turned to the corner, so we did the same until Weiss bumped into someone. "Ouch!"

We stopped, watching the Fanus guy leaped up to a building like a real monkey.

"Darn it! He got away!" Weiss moaned.

"Um, Weiss." Yang said to her, pointing to the person she bumped into.

She jumped off from her, getting surprised by her. The person was a girl with orange hair with on strand curled up, and then down back to her head. She had green eyes and wore very android-like clothes.

"Salutation!" She said with a smile and waved at us.

"Um, hello." Ruby replied.

"Are you OK?" Yang asked.

"I feel wonderful."

We stared at her, waiting for she will get up.

"Do you want to get up?" Yang asked, feeling very awkward.

"Yes." She replied. She got up, standing and facing us. "My name is Penny. It is pleasure to meet you."

We looked at her little suspiciously. "Hi, Penny. My name is Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked rudely.

Blake punched her to her side. "I mean! My name is Yang!"

"And, I am Ellix." I said at last.

"It is pleasure to meet you all." She looked at each of our face.

"You already said that." Weiss rolled her eyes.

She looked at my gauntlet. She walked up, and analyzed it closer.

"Well, what is this? Is this your weapon?" She asked excitedly.

"Huh? Well, yes." I replied abruptly.

"My, I never had seen such a gauntlet like this before! It looks very cool and dark! Why are you wearing it now?"

"Well, it is kind of stuck on me." I explained to her.

"Stuck? That sounds very silly. Ha ha ha ha!" She laughed like very awkwardly, causing all of us to feel very weird. Her laugh sounded like a robot.

"Well, sorry running into you." Weiss apologized quickly as we walked away from her.

"Take care, friend." Ruby said to her.

As we walked away causally, Yang spoke up. "She was...weird."

"I have to admit. She was kind of strange." I said honestly.

"Never mind her. Now, where that Fanus rascal went to?" Weiss asked until we were stopped by Penny, who was standing in front of us.

 _What the!? Did she just teleported to us!?_

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized.

"No, not you." Penny stated as she walked toward to Ruby. "You!"

"Me!?" Ruby squeaked. "I don't know why, um, I call you, um!?"

"You call me friend! Are you really my friend?" She asked.

 _What is she? A poet?_

"Umm" Ruby hummed as the other girls were making faces to let her know to not reply to Penny's awkward question. "Um, yes. We are friend."

The three girls fainted in disbelief, something you would see in an anime.

"Wow! This is so great! We can hang out, paint our nails, talk about cute boys!" She said as she did some spin dancing.

I looked at her as sweat drop rolled down behind my head.

"So, Penny, why are you here in Vale?" I asked her.

"I am participating in the tournament." She answered.

"Wait, you're in the tournament?" Weiss questioned curiously.

"Yes! I am combat ready!" She saluted to Weiss.

"No offense, but you look hardly dress for a tournament."

"Said a girl who wears a dress." Blake stated, which made me giggle a little.

"It is a combat skirt!" She asserted.

"Yeah!" Ruby said as they did low five.

"Wait a minute. If you are here for the tournament, do you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked her, holding her arms.

"Um, who?" Penny asked with a confused look.

"That filthy Fanus from the boat!" She said as she showed her the sketch she drew, which does not look anywhere near that guy.

"Hey, why do you say that!?" Blake finally let loose of her anger. "Stop calling him rapscallion! Stop calling him filthy! He is a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop calling this trash can a trash can? Or this street lamp a lamp?"

"Stop it!"

"What!? He clearly broke the law! In time, he will most likely join those White Fang!"

They began arguing about this for the rest of day and even when we were back in the dorm room.

"Girls, please stop fighting!" I tried to reason them, but with no use.

"Not until she apologizes!" Blake argued.

"Yeah, you wish. What I said about the Fanus and continue saying about them are the truth!" Weiss countered.

"Is that fair for them!? Human can do as much bad things as Fanus can!" Blake asserted back at her.

"Rrrgh! You should know that the White Fang is a terrorist group, and what they do are pure evil!"

"There is no such thing as pure evil, just like what Ellix said this afternoon! People like Cardin, people like you made the White Fang to take drastic measure! You are discriminatory!"

"Me!? I am a victim. Do you know why I hate the White Fang so much!? Why I particularly don't trust the Fanus? It is because my family had been in war with them. People who worked for my family's company have been killed by them. Friends and family disappeared. They even stole an entire train carrying a cargo of Dust! All these actions made my father furious whenever he comes back home, and that made a difficult childhood!"

A moment of silence was only heard in the room. "Weiss, I…" Ruby approached her.

"No! You know why I despise the Fanus? Because they are liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well, maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake finally snapped.

We looked at her, with our jaws dropped.

"I, um." Blake said, panicking. She ran out of the room quickly like a cheetah.

"Blake, wait!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I will go and get her, Ruby." I said. Before I left, I turned to my shoulder, looking at Weiss. "You didn't have to say that much, you know."

I ran out of the room to chase after her. I lost track of her, so I decided to look around for her at the academy plaza. There, I found her and that Fanus with the monkey tail. I hide myself behind a nearby bush, listening to what they were saying.

"You look better without the bow." The monkey tailed Fanus said, grinning.

"So, you want to know me." Blake said formally.

"Well, yeah. Ever since I lay my eyes on you back at the dock this afternoon, I was curious to whom you are. So, I kind of follow you and your friends here." He said, scratching his head.

"Excuse me for one moment." She said as she turned and faced against the bush that I am hiding in.

 _Why is she facing this direction!?_

"Come out, Ellix! I know that is you behind the bush!" She yelled.

 _Busted!_

I slowly came out of my hiding place as I made an awkward smile. "Um, heh heh. I guess I am not good at hide and seek."

"Why are you doing here? Go back to the room." She said, almost demanding.

"Blake, listen. I only want to help." I said, offering her my support.

"No thanks. You should not be involved with me now." She said as she walked away, going with the monkey-tailed Fanus.

"Hey, wait, Blake! Where are you going!? Shouldn't you apologize to Weiss?"

"Why would I have to apologize to that prick!? She is a stubborn and don't know the suffering and injustice that Fanus goes through, like everyday! I am right, and she is wrong!" Blake argued at me.

"I understand that you are mad, but that does not mean you can hate her for that. If you just talk with her in more nicer way..."

"Forget it, Ellix! I won't do it. Besides, I need to go with this guy since I have questions to ask to him. Please, just...leave me alone for now. and keep this as our secret." Blake said as she walked away.

"Well, see you later, Dude." The monkey-tailed Fanus waved at me as he followed her.

"Wait! Hold on a second, Blake!" I yelled. She jumped away like a ninja along with that Fanus guy until they disappeared into the dark night.

"Blake…why?" I asked to myself, feeling confused and sad.

I went back to the dorm room, telling Ruby and Yang that I couldn't find her, which was a lie. Why did she go with that Fanus guy? What is it that she want to ask of him? And most importantly,...Blake, who or what exactly are you when you said in that fight with Weiss?

The next morning, Blake hadn't return from last night. She really did went with that Fanus guy. Ruby and Yang were very worried while Weiss still protected her claim, not even showing any tint of worries for Blake. We decided to find her outside the academy since today was Saturday.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled loudly.

"Blake, where are you?" Yang said loudly.

"It is us! Your friends!" I exclaimed loudly as possible.

"Blake." Weiss said softly.

"You are not helping, Weiss." Ruby complained.

"What? I am trying." She argued.

"Not trying enough." I stated plainly.

"Oh come on. Why don't we just call the police?" She suggested.

"That is a bad idea, Weiss." Ruby said strictly.

"We have to hear her side's first before we jump to conclusion." Yang said.

"Yeah. It is…um, better that way." I said, trying not to say the truth.

"Well, if we do find her, you will see that I was right!" Weiss asserted.

"And, I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Another female voice said after Weiss.

We all turned around to notice it was Penny.

"Yaaaah! Penny, what are you doing here!?" Ruby screamed a little.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Penny asked, looking happy like yesterday.

"We are looking for our friend, Blake." Yang admitted.

"Oh, you mean that Fanus girl!" Penny remembered.

We looked at her silently for a moment. "Wait, you knew that she is a Fanus!? How did you know?" I asked surprisingly.

"Of course I did because she has a cat ear." She answered.

"But, she wears a….bow." Yang realized.

Awkward silence surround us as winds blew a random timber weed, passing us by.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby said.

"HA! That's terrible!" She walked up to Ruby and held her by her arms. "Well, don't worry, Ruby my friend! I won't rest until I find your friend!"

"Um, that's nice and generous of you, Penny, but we are fine. There are four of us, so I don't think it is hard to find her. Right, guys?" Ruby asked until she noticed it was just her and Penny alone together.

 _Now I feel bad ditching Ruby like that, but that girl Penny, she is well…weird._

"Thanks for the help." Yang said, exiting the store and finding no clue to where Blake is.

I looked at Weiss as she was looking down, minding her own business.

"Hey. Do you even care about her?" I asked, sounded almost mad at her. W _hich I am, by the way_.

"Of course I do! I am just afraid what she will say after we found her." Weiss replied. "The innocent does not run away, Ellix."

"That may be, but even the innocent person can have a reason to run away from someone or something. Everyone has some kind of secret or guilt that they don't want to admit to anyone." I argued. _  
_

Yang saw me thinking in space. "Hey Ellix."

"Huh? Yes, Yang." I turned to her.

"Are you hiding something?" She asked.

"Me!? I am not hiding anything!" I said nervously, gesturing my hands.

"Then, why are you sweating? You've been awfully acting nervous since last night." Weiss claimed. "You know something about her, don't you, Ellix!?"

She and Yang surrounded me as I backed off away from them.

"Um, well. Um." I mumbled.

"Spill out, Ellix Knight!" Weiss yelled at me.

"I saw Blake with that Fanus guy!" I admitted out loud.

"You did!? Why didn't you tell us!?" She grabbed by my shoulder, shaking me like a mad person.

"Waaaah!" I cried.

"Weiss, calm down!" Yang let go of her from me as I catches some air. "Ellix, do you know something about Blake that you are not telling us?"

"Yeah, but Blake told me to keep it a secret from rest of you, girls. I saw her last night with that Fanus guy, and she ran away with him." I said the truth.

"So, that proves that she has a connection with that Fanus rapscallion!" Weiss proclaimed.

"We do not know the reason why she went with him, Weiss." Yang stated. "We got to find that Fanus guy, so that we find Blake."

Suddenly, a vision came into my thought. What I saw was Blake and that Fanus guy surrounded by bunch of guy in white mask and black hood, leaded by some guy with an orange hair and wearing a white suit, carrying his cane.

"Blake!" I shouted.

"Yes, we are looking for Blake! That is what we are doing, Captain Obvious!" Weiss stated.

"No, that is not I meant! I saw her in my vision! I saw her and that Fanus guy surrounded by a bunch of guys, leaded by a man in white suit and cane!" I explained.

"Roman Torchwick!" Yang exclaimed. "Where is she, Ellix? Or at least, where will she be where your vision will happen!?" Yang questioned.

"I'm really not sure, but I noticed in my vision that there are a lot of cargo boxes!" I said.

"It must be at the dock! Quick! Let's proceed onward to the dock!" Weiss declared as we ran to the dock.

 _I hope we won't be too late when we arrive there!_

The time was already night time. When we're coming near the docks, we heard an explosion sound and saw a black smoke.

"An explosion?" Yang asked as we ran to the dock.

"Oh no! Blake!" I yelled. "We got to hurry!"

I ran ahead of the two girls, surprised to their eyes how fast I was. When I arrived at the scene, I saw Ruby and that girl, Penny fighting against those men. I also noticed Blake and that Fanus guy surrounded by the men in white mask and hood.

"Blaaaakkkee!" I yelled at her.

She noticed me. "Ellix!"

I jumped into the scene.

"Oh great. Another intruder. This is getting such a hassle!" The man with cane said explicitly.

"What are you doing here, Ellix!?" Blake asked.

"What do you think!? I am here to help you!" I replied.

"Hey, you two take care of the new intruder! While we take care of these two." The man with the cane ordered.

The two masked men approached as they posed for a fight. I got my gauntlet ready, already transformed into a bigger self. The two men made the move first, but I dodged roll and punched at them, sending one into the water. I punched the other, sending him into the water, too.

"What the hell!?" The man in the white suit looked surprised. "How could that be!? Grgh! All of you take care of everyone else! I will handle this young gentleman by myself!" He ordered.

The man approached me, standing a little bit away from me. "What is your name, young man?"

"Me? The name is Ellix! You must be Roman Torchwick, the true culprit behind all those Dust robberies that have going on around here!" I exclaimed.

"I see that you know me. I feel very proud how famous I am lately. As you can see, I am a busy man and I don't have time to play around, but when I see someone who catches my interest or just annoy me, I tend to stay around and show them a lesson." Roman said. "So, how about it, Ellix. Let's dance!"

The sword blade came out of my gauntlet and we strike against each other. Our weapon clashed one another as I fought him. He was very fast and skillful, but somehow, I was managing to keep myself up with him in this fight

"That is quite an interesting gauntlet you are wearing there! It quite matches with your clothes! Are you interested in monochrome fashion?" He asked, mocking me in some way.

"Well, I guess! I will stop you, nonetheless!" I yelled at him as I jumped away from him, transforming my gauntlet into the machine gun and began firing at him.

He dodged from my shooting as he hopped from cargo to cargo, and kicked me in the face. I slid across the hard metal deck until I crashed into some crates.

"Ellix!" Blake yelled as she joined in the fight. However, Roman overpowered her as he disarmed her weapon from her, and took her down.

"Hey! That is not very gentlemen like, you punk!" The Fanus guy said as he also joined in. He fought Roman with his weapon, which was a staff that can transform into a nun chuck and it is also a gun.

I got up shortly, feeling little bit dizzy until I recovered. I looked, noticing Blake is out. "Blake!"

I ran up to her to tend her. "Are you OK, Blake!? Say something!"

Blake woke up shortly. "Ellix." She got up, holding up her head. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Just with some scratches and bruises, but I am fine." I said with a small grin.

Meanwhile, Roman stopped fighting the Fanus guy as he jumped onto a tower of cargo.

"OK. Enough fun time for tonight. I got to leave now." A helicopter of some kind came above him, with a rope tied down. He held onto it as he flied away with the helicopter.

"Goodnight, children! I hope I won't see you all next time, and let's stay that way!" He said as he laughed evilly, running from the scene.

"He got away!" Blake complained as she was about to chase after, but I grabbed by her shoulder.

"It's OK, Blake. We may not have caught him this time, but he will eventually be caught someday." I said to her.

About a minute later, Blake, Ruby, me, and that Fanus guy named Sun were sitting on some crates when Yang and Weiss approached us.

Ruby stood up to see them. "Look Weiss, it is not what you think it is! She is not actually just have a bow, but also has a kitties ears, which are actually kind of cute!"

She ignored Ruby as she faced Blake. Blake stood up against her. "Look, I am..."

"Stop! Do have any ideas how long have we been looking for you? 12 hours! That means I had 12 hours to think about this and that is…" We quietly waited for what she was about to say. "I don't care."

I was surprised that I almost gasped.

"You don't care?" Blake looked at her confused.

"You said that you are no longer a member of the White Fang, right?"

"Yeah, since when I was younger…"

"Ah bub u bub! I don't want to hear about it! All I want to know is when something big like this happens again, you come to your teammates, not with someone else. Got it?"

I gave a little grin as Ruby and Yang did the same. It looked like they apologized without even saying sorry to each other.

"Of course." Blake agreed.

They grinned at each other. "Yeah! Team RWBYE is back together!" Ruby cheered.

We gathered around, but then Weiss looked up to Sun. "And as of you, I don't know what to think of you yet!"

He laughed little awkwardly.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Wasn't she with you?" I asked to her.

"Yeah, but she disappeared. Where did she go?" Ruby looked around.

"I am sure that wherever she is, we will meet her again, Ruby. She did say she is participating in the festival's tournament." I reminded her.

"Yeah. That is true." Ruby said.

We decided to go home as we departed away from Sun. "Later, Blake. I will see you around at the academy."

"Um, yeah." She replied.

"Hey, Ellix." I turned to her as we were walking back home.

"Yes, Blake." I said.

"Thank you for saving me, but how did you know where I was?" She asked.

"Ellix has a foresight for his semblance!" Ruby stated.

"Foresight?" Blake wondered.

"Yeah! It allows him to see the future! Pretty cool, right?" Yang said joyfully.

I scratched my head, feeling little blush.

"Wow. I never knew that. That explains why you knew that Yang was going to fall off that pillar during the initiation mission." Blake realized.

"Um, yeah. I can see the future, and good thing I did, or I won't able to find you." I said as she gave me a grin.

Blake gave me a soft smile, something very rare to see from her. "Ellix...Thank you. You are truly a great teammate and...a friend."

"Thanks, Blake. I think the same to you, too." I said.

 _All is well ends well._

As we walked back home, I noticed my shoe lace was untied. "Um, hey girls, go ahead without me. I need to tie my shoes."

"OK. We will be at our dorm room." Ruby said as they left me behind while I tied my shoes.

That was when a man in a gray hood walked up to me.

"Hello, Mister Ellix Knight. How are you?" He asked.

I jumped to my foot. "Wah! How do you know my name!?"

"I know you because I am aware of you, Mister Ellix Knight." He said to me as his hood hide his face. "Tell me, Mister Knight. What is your answer to this question; do you risk your life to protect your friends or do you risk your friendship to save the world?"

"What kind of question is that!?" I retaliated as I took my sword blade out of my gauntlet. _I don't know why, I but I feel threatened by this guy._

"Hmmm, I see you are not ready to answer that question. Very well. I will see you again." He said as he disappeared like a ghost.

"What the!? How did you!?" I stared in space where he disappeared. "Who was that guy, and how does he know me?"

 **Not Ellix's POV**

Roman sighed when something opened up. "How disappointing of you, Roman."

"Wah!" He turned around. "I wasn't expecting I will meet you guys soon."

"We were expecting more from you." The young woman in a red dress and black hair said with menacing eyes.

"Hey, you are the one who decided to work with those little animals, the White Fang." Roman stated.

"And we shall continue with that." She said as she summoned fire out of her hand. "We have big plan for you, Roman. We just need your corporation."

She stepped in along with her partners. One was a man with a gray hair and another was a girl with minty green hair and brown skin.

"So, what happened to the Dust that you promised?" She asked.

"I couldn't get all of them! Those stupid children got in my way! If it wasn't for that one boy with that black gauntlet, I would've less trouble!" Roman complained.

"A boy with the black gauntlet?" She said slyly. "Tell me more about this boy."

"Huh? That is all I know…although, I got to say. He fought pretty well. Not too shabby, and his gauntlet seemed to have the ability to transform into different weapons, like sword and machine gun. Not to mention he can use it to punch those worthless members of the White Fang!"

"Hmm, interesting." She said, grinning evilly.

 **Author's Note: So, what did you all think? This chapter is based on the last two episodes for Volume 1. I combined those episodes together in one chapter, which resulted a big chapter. Sorry if it is too long. I want to give credits to the RWBY wikia for the character's dialogue and lines for the episodes. I also want to credits to Roosterteeth and Monty Ohm for creating this awesome series! I do not own the series, but I think we understand that when we want to share our idea such as fanfiction like this, we will do it anyway, no matter the criticism.**

 **So, back to the topic, who is this mysterious hooded man? What do you think of him (even though he was just introduce in this chapter)? What do you think he wants from Ellix? Only time will tell...until next time, see you all in the NEXT CHAPTER and the new original arc will be starting soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 Onward to the Future

**-Chapter 8 Onward to the Future-**

 _It has been over a month since I came into this strange, new world. I still have no answers to why I am here, this gauntlet that's stuck with me, or just everything! To top it all off, I met this mysterious hooded man during that night of the dock, and he appeared to know me, asking me a strange question; 'do you rather risk your life to protect your friends or saving the world by risking your friendship' or something like that. So many questions are stacking up, I don't think I will find my answers to all of them. However, I have become friend with these girls, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and her older sister, Yang, and everyone else here at Beacon Academy and I also became a student here by that wise Professor Ozpin. As long as I stick around here, maybe I will find some answers, but now that I know there is that guy out there who knows, I rather want to search for him and find my answers from him. There are so many questions to ask him!_

I was in deep thought while Yang was eating foods thrown by Nora. She looked at what Blake was doing, who was reading her notebook very deeply an seriously.

"Watcha doing?" She asked.

"Um, nothing! Just reading my notes from last semester." Blake said eruptly as she closed her notebook before Yang even took a peek.

"Lame." Then, she turned to me. "And watcha thinking this time?'

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thought. "Oh, um, nothing."

"You're sure. You are like always thinking and never talk about it. If there is something you want to say, just say it, Dude!" She slammed her left hand on my back so hard I squeaked in pain.

Suddenly, Ruby came to our table with a stack of paper. I gasped by the huge stack of paper.

"At hem!" She cleared her throat. "Sister…friends…Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby announced.

"This ought to be good." Yang said as she caught another berry into her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the five of us come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had…ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked strictly.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said, returning with a peace sign.

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned curiously.

"Yeah, Ruby. What is this all about?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" She exclaimed excitedly, pointing her finger at Blake, and then me.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" I face-pawned on my face from hearing that pun. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

She got hit by an apple, and then glared at Nora. "Booooooooooo!" She said.

"Looks gang, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange student arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! This is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful event for us today." Ruby explained.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said snootily.

I sweat dropped on that comment as Yang tossed the apple away, causing it to hit on some unfamiliar student and Nora giggled when that happened.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said, with an unsure face.

"Well, it will be great that we do something fun before the new classes start tomorrow." I said.

"Our only male in the group is correct." _Geez, I know I am a guy, but you could've at least said by my first name instead of referring me as the "male", even though that is true!_ "Sit out or not, I think that however we want to spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"

"I got it!" Nora exclaimed off-screen.

"I for one think…" Weiss was interrupted when a pie slammed on her face.

We looked at who did it, which was Nora, but she pointed at her partner, Ren, who had his head in his palm. Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hand and Jaune sat there, staring with wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

"Um, I don't want to say this out of random thought, but why do I have a feeling that Weiss getting hit by a pie means a declaration of food fight?"

Everyone looked at each, strangely grinning and smiling at each other as Nora giggled, becoming more into an exciting, yet evil laugh.

"Oh crap." I said out loud.

Meanwhile, two guys were walking just outside the cafeteria, talking to each other. One of them was Sun, the Fanus guy with the monkey tail, and a human person with a messy blue hair and a pair of yellow goggles worn on his forehead.

"They are just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay?" Sun said excitedly, making sure of his friend. "You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude." The blue haired teen boy said as his teeth gleamed when he smiled.

"Good point." Sun said, with no objection to that. Before they entered, they noticed two other students, coming to the cafeteria.

One was a teenage boy with dirty blond colored and little bit spiky hair. He wore white clothes with black outlines on the edge of the sleeves, and the side of his trouser for each leg. His eyes were gray in the darker shade. The other one was a teenage girl. She wore an orange hood, hiding her face, but you could see that she has a brown eye, and wore orange boots that cover half-way to her knee. Her clothes was an orange skirt with yellow shirt underneath the uniform.

"Why, hello there." Neptune said as he approached closer to the hooded girl. "What is your name?"

She shrugged away from Neptune.

"Sorry, but my friend here don't like to talk with someone new to her." The boy said. "Are you two from Haven Academy?"

"That's right. I am Sun, and my friend here is Neptune." Sun greeted as Neptune winked his eye at the girl, but she turned away from him.

"It is pleasure to meet you, two. My name is Lucifer, but people call me by my nickname, Lucas. And she is Eve. We're from Atlas." Lucas said, smiling.

"Well, nice to meet you, Lucas and Eve. Would you like to go in the cafeteria with us? I was going to introduce my friend here to a special girl, I mean friends that I made with who are a student here!" Sun recommended, almost stating the obvious for why he wants Neptune to meet Blake and the others.

"Certainly. It seems like we are on the same page. Plus, I want to see if I can find a certain person I am looking for." He joined with Sun and Neptune as all four of them entered the cafeteria, but then they were passed by a stampede of students running in the opposite direction.

"FOOD FIGHT!" One of the students exclaimed.

Nora laughed excitedly, yet evilly as her teammates stood on the other side of the cafeteria hall, standing on a tower of tables stacked in a very unfashion way.

My teammates and I were on the other side.

 _Yeap. This is a food fight, and I was the guy who brought out the idea. Great…._

"I'm the queen of the castle!" Nora singed out loud, attempting us to attack on them first.

Ruby stumped her foot and pointed her finger at Team JNRP. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She grabbed a milk carton and crushed it with her bare hand. "It will be delicious!"

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed.

"Is it too late to ask that we could stop it here, and call it a short truth?" I asked out loud.

"Yes." All of my teammates answered, making me gulp.

The food fight began.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby ordered as Yang rolled over to the turkeys and stuck her hand into them. She proceeded to fight against Nora, who held a wooden bow with watermelon stuck on the end. Nora flung Yang into the air as she crashed into the ceiling and continued to go higher into the sky.

"Yang!" I yelled. That was when I got serious into the food fight, which was very strange, but I did it anyway.

I ran up toward them as I grabbed two nearby pies, and used one to slap on Nora's face directly.

"Oof!" She was fallen to my immediate attack, and then I threw the second pie hard, hitting on Jaune. This caused Pyrrha to go straight after me as I grabbed a plate that you used for teas, using it as shield when she punched at me with a big chicken leg.

She used her semblance to manipulate the plate since it was made of metal, swinging me back to my teammates' side as I get stuck on the wall.

"Dang it!" I cried as I got off the plate, momentarily sticking on the wall.

We continued fighting like this until Ruby ended the fight by creating a powerful wind, blowing the whole Team JNRP to the wall covered with mash of color from the foods.

That was when Professor Goodwitch came in, looking furious as she used her magic to fix up the cafeteria hall.

"See. I told you will like them." Sun said to Neptune, who was covered with some bits of food on his face.

"Yeah. Great." He moaned.

"Well, well, well. I guess I did find him here." Lucas mumbled to himself, glaring at me, which I had not notice him at all.

"Children!" Professor Goodwitch exclaimed madly. "What are you all thinking!? Look at the mess you made! Well, I just cleaned it now, but think of the things you just did here!"

That was when Yang crashed down from the sky, but got up soon after and gave us a thumb up.

Professor Ozpin came to the scene soon after. "It is alright, Glynda. They are just children."

"But, sir." She said.

"I know that what they did was inappropriate, but like I said, they are children. We should let them have fun sometimes…because they can't be children forever."

We laughed together, commenting on the food fight we just had.

"That was awesome! Best day ever!" Ruby squeaked.

"Best food fight ever!" Yang said excitedly as she made fist palm.

"That was quite exciting. Oh why I am lying to myself? It was the best!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Very great." Blake nodded, grinning.

"Woohoo! Yeah! Alright! To the extreme! Let's do that again next time!" I double fist palmed in the air excitedly.

My teammates looked at me surprisingly until they laughed out hard, causing me to shake my head behind, blushing a little.

 _You know what. No matter what if I can't find my answers to my questions like why I am here or why I have this gauntlet or who is that mysterious man in the hood, I feel very happy with my friends, my team. Team RWBYE is the best, and the memories I experience here, some were crazy and others were bad, I enjoy being here. I just hope a moment like this with my friends can last forever as long as I want to._

 _But, of course, it won't last forever._

 **Author's Note: This chapter is based on the first episode of Volume 2. I know that I skipped most of the food fight, but this chapter is kind of like more of filler than story progress, but I wrote it anyway because I just did it for the fun. There will be some chapters just doing something like this or at least characters' relationship development. Next chapter will be little bit more exciting, and there will be new original story arc coming. Just few more chapters (2-3, I think). Credits go to Roosterteeth and RWBY Wikia for helpful resource. See you all in the next chapter.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting the New Students

**-Chapter 9 Meeting the New Students-**

The new semester had begun. These past days were quite the same as usual, except with new exchange students coming in to the academy for the upcoming Vytal Festival. Right now, my teammates were playing a card game called Remnant: The Game. It was kind of like based on Yu-Gi-Oh for some reasons. Jaune was doing his best to prove himself to Weiss, but as usual, he came out with zero result. Poor guy. I was just sitting and watching the game until Sun and that Neptune guy approached us.

"'Sup losers!" Sun greeted, holding his fingers in a peace sign.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby said.

"What's up." I greeted back.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ellix…Ice Queen." Sun said each of our names, except for Weiss.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend. This is Neptune, everybody." Sun said, presenting his friend.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune questioned.

"Thank you!" Ren said across from us, throwing his arms up.

"Pancakes!" Nora popped her head up, who was sleeping momentarily.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said to Neptune.

His friend shook his finger at him. "The more proper word is 'intellectual', okay?"

He walked up to Weiss' side.

"Hi. I'm Neptune." He introduced himself to Weiss, doing his flirt tactics.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked, blushing a little bit.

 _She fell into it._

"Haven." He approached closer to her. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss." She answered back little nervously.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune moaned.

 _Well, I do have to admit, even though I am saying this in my mind, but Neptune is saying it in a lot cooler way. No offense, Jaune._

"Pleasure to meet you." He said softly to her. They stared in their eyes at each other.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." She said as she shoved Sun aside and left to our dorm room.

 _I wonder what's wrong with her. She has been awfully more quiet than usual._

"Women." Nora shrugged.

 _Or, maybe that._

I decided to follow Blake to see if I can talk with her, and help her in some way. As I followed, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I said, slouching on the floor. I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was a young man with a gray hair. He was with two girls; one with green hair and brown skin, and the other one had a long black hair.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He stated, looking little bit despise.

"Um, I am sorry." I apologized.

"Need a hand?" A girl with long black hair offered me her hand, which I humbly accepted.

"So, who are you?" She asked.

"Me? My name is Ellix, Ellix Knight. I am guessing the three of you guys are an exchange student, right?"

"Yes, we are. We're from Haven. My name is Cinder. This is Emerald and Mercury." She answered as she presented her friends' name. _That is the same academy where Sun and Neptume came from._

"Nice to meet you, Cinder. Again, sorry to bump into you, Mercury. Well, I will see you three around, I guess." I said before I ran around them.

Cinder took a quick look at my gauntlet as I ran.

"So, I guess that is the young huntsman in training that Torchwick mentioned about." Emerald said.

"Hmph. He is just a kid." Mercury said smugly.

"Yes he is. A gentle, nice one, but those characters of his could be used to our advantage." Cinder said menacingly.

The day had become night. Blake sat alone in our dorm room, where she was thinking of all the past events that happened.

I came into the room. "Hey, Blake. Sorry to interrupt you, but I want to know if you are, um, doing alright."

"I'm fine." She replied coldly.

"I don't think you are telling the full truth, no offense. I mean, I don't talk about a lot when I see a vision or something like it, but if you have something to talk about, I will listen, if you want to." I advised her.

She looked up at me, with that cat-like eye staring at me. That was when the rest of the team enters the room.

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Yang complained.

"You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened." Ruby scolded her.

"I could have!" She moaned back.

As everyone was inside the room, Blake approached the door in order to leave.

"Stop!" Weiss said, pointing at her. Blake stopped about a 1 centimeter away to the doorknob from her hand reaching it. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial, and moody!"

"Um, have you met Blake?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"Which, I get it is your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! In fact, you are even quitter than this guy!" _Hey, I am trying!_ "Anyway, your late behavior is quite frankly, unacceptable! You made a promise to me, all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?"

She pointed her finger at her again, but this time, balancing herself on the chair while pointing at her.

"I just, don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said unsure of herself.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked, approaching her.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake argued, yelling at us.

Yang stepped in. "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well, I'm not!" Blake argued back. "They don't know what the White Fang like I do."

"Blake, STOP!" I outburst, causing everyone to look at me. "Listen, I don't know what the White Fang or Torchwick is up to, but you don't have to worry about them like every seconds of your life, OK! The police and other Huntsmen, and Huntresses are doing their best to find them! Besides, we may be strong, but we're still students. Whatever Torchwick and his goons are up to, I don't think that we're ready for whatever they are planning up to, even as we speak!"

Blake looked at me, clenching her hand into a fist until she said something. "Then, are you proposing that we may never be ready!? Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

I looked at her silently before I got say to what I need to say. I breathed in and out of air slowly.

"No, we are not ready and we may never be, but if you think too much about it, you will just overwork yourself for nothing. Torchwick and the White Fang may be up to something bad right now, and most likely they are, but you can't just rush in and stop them, even when you want to, Blake. It will be too dangerous to handle alone. It is even dangerous for all of us to handle, whether we will be ready or not, but one thing for sure is we need to stick together as a team. So, please, let us help you, not just as teammates, but also as friends."

"Ellix…" She sighed.

Ruby raised her hands as she does some weird gestures. "Okay, all in favor of the becoming the youngest Huntresses and Huntsman to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale…say aye."

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang said excitedly as she pumped her fist.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss nodded.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby whined.

"We can do this together!" I said enthusiastically. "Let's do it together, Blake."

"Ellix...Thank you." She said calmly as she grinned. "Let's do this together!"

Yang, Weiss, Blake, and I joined our hand together, Ruby joined in shortly, and cheered to ourselves, raising. "Go Team RWBYE!"

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said determinedly.

"Yeah!" Yang said as she double-gunned at her little sister.

"Ah!" She gasped. "I left my board game at the library!"

Her gasp caused us to trip ourselves pathetically like how characters do it in the anime.

"We're doomed." Weiss said, placing her hand on her head.

"Hey, let's don't forget our hope." I said to her.

"I'll be right back!" She ran out of the door.

As Ruby went to get her board game, we waited for her and that was when Blake approached me. "Hey, Ellix."

I looked at her. "What is wrong, Blake?"

"Thank you for making sense to me. I don't know what I was thinking." She apologized.

"Hey, it's no problem. At least that you understand that you are not alone in this. We will put an end to Torchwick and the White Fang, whatever they are up to. I am sure of it!" I said determinedly.

Blake giggled a little. "Thank you, Ellix. You are quite a brave person."

"Brave? Naw, I am only saying and doing the right thing. Although, all this talk makes me hungry. I am gotta grab some snack." I said as I approached to the door.

"If you are going to bring some back, I like to have a candy bar!" Yang suggested.

"I will like to have a bottle of water. Crystal Clear, nothing else!" Weiss said, almost like an order.

"A bag of fish chip." Blake said.

 _Really? What am I!? An errand boy!?_

"Um, sure thing, ladies. I will be back." I said as I walked out of the room, sighing.

I found the nearest vending machine to get the candy bar, the bag of fish chip, and the water bottle.

"Hmm, I wonder what Ruby would want." I thought to myself.

"Getting a night snack, I see." A voice said.

I turned around panicky until I met with a male student. "Oh, um. Hello."

 _This guy looked kind of familiar. I think I seen him after that huge food fight we had._

"Aren't you that student who came when we had that food fight?" I asked.

"Yes, one of them, at least. My name is Lucifer, but my friends call me Lucas. I'm from Atlas." He said, gesturing with a bow like a gentleman.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Lucas. My name is Ellix Knight." I introduced myself. "Do you want to use this vending machine?"

"No thank you." He replied like a gentleman. "I was just curious to meet you, Ellix. Although, you were in that hectic food fight few days ago, I never had the formal timing to speak with you since then, but here you are."

"Oh, sorry about that. Yeah, that food fight was crazy." I laughed a little, finding it to be a good memory.

"Indeed, it was. So, Ellix.." He said as he looked at my gauntlet. "How are you with that gauntlet of yours?"

 _Gulp! Why do I have a feeling this guy know something about this gauntlet!? Anyway, I should just ask plainly and normally like a regular person._

"Oh, this little thing! Well, it is fine. It is my weapon, after all." I replied.

"I see. So, I am guessing that you fight well with it."

"Yeah, I am. That is the reason why I am here, right? Hah ha ha!" I laughed awkwardly.

He laughed a little, too. "Heh, heh! That is right. We, students, are of course have fond relationship with our weapon. It is our most prized possession. I only asked because you wear that gauntlet all the time, and I thought that it is your weapon. Anyway, that will be all the talk I will have for tonight. Goodnight, Ellix Knight." He grinned as he walked away.

"Um, yeah. Goodnight to you, too." I waved at him. _That was real smooth._

He grinned menacingly. "Yeap. Definitely, he is him, or at least, he will be him."

 **Author's Note: So far, I am really enjoying the series and working on this fanfiction...maybe little too much. Anyway, this chapter is based on the episode "Welcome to Beacon". I know I left out some of the scenes, such as Professor Ozpin, Gylanda, and Ironwood scene, but anyone who watch that episode should know how it goes. Credits go to RWBY Wikia and Roosterteeth! And also, thank you for over 1000 views! I know I update this story very frequently, but please don't expect that I will do it all the time! However, I would say that I have a lot of chapter prepare to be uploaded, but I will be editing them before they come out. Next time in Tales of Ellix, Team RWBYE began the investigation on the White Fang, to see what they can find out about their operations. See you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 Investigtions

**Author's Note: Man, in just over a week, this fanfiction got a lot of views and followers. Thank you for everyone who followed and favorite this fanfiction. As a treat, here is a new chapter!**

 **-Chapter 10 Investigation-**

After the class with Professor Peter Port was over, my teammates and I returned to our room, preparing for the investigation. Today, we will investigate on Torchwick and the White Fang.

Each of my teammate was wearing new clothes. Ruby wore a red skirt with a large black-colored image of her emblem, which is a rose, on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. There were few pieces of metal attracted to her sleeve on her left shoulder in an abstract shape. She still had her red hood, but this one had a scarf.

Weiss changed to a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of black buttons on the abdomen. She also had a print of her emblem, the snowflake on her back in blue instead of white. Her new high-heel boots were white and she also wore black stockings that you can see it because it was little above her boots.

Blake was now wearing a white v-neck zip-up shirt, which was black along the bottom and had mid-length sleeves. Her emblem, the belladonna flower was in printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt, and for the pant, it was black and there was a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and black belt came with them.

Yang's clothes were black shirt covered with collared cream top, and over the top of the former was a black article of clothing that consisted of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and sleeves that were mid-length and gold at the end. As for her bottom half, she had a pair of crooked black belt across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges, hanging from her left hip, and pair of black boots with a series of belted strap across them. On the backside of each boot at the top was a large white ribbon tied with a bow.

As for me, I wore the same clothes since I came into this world.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake commented.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby exclaimed very enthusiastically.

"I am glad to see that we're taking this seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got plan! That's….moderately serious." Yang exclaimed.

 _Yeah. I am not sure how this will go well._

"Right!" Ruby said as she looked around at her teammates. "Everyone remember their roles?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said very confidently, and nobly.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out missions and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said seriously.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang said.

"And, I will check and revisit local places where Dust robberies took place. I will gather as much information from local sources." I said. _And, perhaps I can meet that hooded man I met during that night of the dock._

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby stated excitedly.

"Yeah!" A voice said, cheerfully. We all looked to the windows, where we saw Sun hanging on the tree upside down with his tail.

"Sun!" Blake surprised.

"How did you get up here, Sun?" I asked.

"Ah, it's easy. I do it all the time." Sun answered.

"You do what!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"I climb trees all the time." He explained further, giving him a scowl from Weiss.

 _Sun, if I were you, I advise you to be careful with your words, especially around Weiss._

Blake stepped forward to Sun. "We're going to investigate the situation…as a team."

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby explained.

"Psh! That's stupid! You should always have all the help you need, and we should always get friends involved!" _I don't think that is really good philosophy, dude._ "That's why I brought Neptune!"

We leaned out of the window, noticing Neptune gestured at us.

"Woah! How did you even get up here, Neptune!?" I asked, feeling scared as he was.

"I have my ways." He replied. "Seriously, though, can I like come in? We're like, really high up right now."

Neptune and Sun entered our dorm room through the window. We were all standing in a circle as Ruby proposes a new plan.

"Alright, now there are seven of us, I have a new, revised plan! I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. And, Neptune, you go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. And, Ellix, well, you will be our most important solo investigator! Everyone's good?"

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss suggested, suspecting.

 _You only want to make her go with Yang because you want to be with Neptune._

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asked.

"Well…I guess I will go with Neptune, then." She said as she and Neptune smiled at each other.

 _Oh, get a room, you two!_

"Hahaha, nah!" Ruby laughed as she pulled Weiss away by her back out the door.

"But! But!" Weiss whined, sticking her arms out powerlessly trying to get back to Neptune.

"Well, I guess that's that. Let's begin." I said confidently.

Each of us went on our own separate way. I walked around Vale, asking some questions to each local storekeeper. It lasted for some hours. It was almost night time, but I had nothing.

"This is hopeless. I wonder if everyone else is doing better than me." I said as I walked to the dock, where I had my first fight with Torchwick.

"What are you planning, Torchwick? I know that you are stealing Dusts and working with the White Fang for some reasons, but what are they!?" I pondered.

"You're very deep thinker…Ellix Knight." A female voice said.

I turned around, and jumped by the girl who was behind me. She had a long white hair, whiter than Weiss' hair. She had clear blue eyes, and wore a pure white cloth, very similar looking to what Namine from Kingdom Hearts wears.

"Um, hello…waits! How did you know my name!?" I asked her. _Is this girl somehow link with that mysterious hooded man?_

"I have watched you from the beginning, Ellix." She answered.

"Wait, what!?" I gasped. _Okay…this girl is creepy!_

"Sorry for startling you, but I just wanted to meet you in person." She said calmly. "I see that you've been investigating around the place."

"Yeah…well, I am, but first of all, how do you know me? What do you exactly want? Who are you first of all? And, do you know that hooded man!?" I asked to her seriously.

"Like I said, I watched you since the very beginning. All I want is to talk with you. As for whom I am, my name is Crystal. Finally, I do not know of a hooded man." She answered each of my question, plainly and short.

I stared at her for a moment, then breathed in and sighed out.

"Okay. At least now, I know your name. But, then why do you want to talk with me? What is your reason?" I asked.

"There are many things I want to talk with you about, but my time is limited." She said cryptically.

 _What does she mean by that? She got to go somewhere or something?_

"One thing I want to say before I leave is beware of the future, Ellix." Her word there spooked me.

"What do you mean? Is something bad going to happen in the future!?" I questioned her seriously.

"Yes. And it involves with you and the future may already be happening as we speak. Just remember that do not lose hope, no matter what, Ellix." She said, holding my hand together. For odd reason, her hand felt cold like ice. Her hands made me shiver.

"Brrrgh! Okay, Crystal, but your hands, it feels so cold!"

"And your hands feel warm. It feels…nice." She said, blushing.

 _This is just getting weirder and weirder...wait, if her hands feel cold, is that mean this girl...a ghost!?  
_

Suddenly, I got a vision coming through me. I saw my teammates fighting against some kind of giant robot. They fought against it until my vision stopped there.

"Ah!" I gasped.

"You saw the future, didn't you? Your friends are in trouble." She stated. _How does she know that!?_

"Sorry Crystal, but I need to go and help my teammates! They're in trouble!" I said.

"Do not worry, Ellix. I will lead you to your friends." She said as a flash of light appeared out of nowhere.

"What the!? Aaahh!"

I gently opened my eyes. "Oof. Where am I?" When I regained my vision clearly, I was not at the dock, but in the middle of a highway. Suddenly, a car was approaching and I dodge rolled quickly to evade it.

"Woah! Sorry! Excuse me!" I got safely to the side.

"How did I even got here!?" I exclaimed surprisingly.

That was then I heard some noises behind me. I looked down, seeing Ruby and others fighting against the robot.

"Ruby! Weiss! Blake! Yang!" I yelled. Ruby heard my cry, and looked up.

"Ellix!" She yelled. I jumped off from the highway, and landed with my gauntlet on the ground and leg stretched out. Surprisingly, I didn't rip my pant or break my legs when I jumped from a high place like that.

"How did you even find us here!?" Weiss questioned.

"Never mind about that! I am here to help!" I replied as I took out my sword blade.

I charged forward with an attack. I sliced the leg, but it didn't completely cut through the armored leg. It punched back at me, but I blocked it with my force shield.

"What is this thing, anyway?" I questioned.

"It is a weapon stolen by the White Fang! It is piloted by Torchwick!" Blake stated.

"And, soon it will be a trash!" Yang said enthusiastically as she activated her semblance.

While Yang trashed the robot, I strike it with my gauntlet, using it in its punching form as I destroyed one of the legs.

"Crap!" Torchwick cursed out loud from the inside of the robot.

"It is working, but we still got to slow it down!" Blake stated.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Weiss asked.

"Ice flower!" Ruby thought out loud.

Twirling with her weapon, Weiss summoned a series of glyph in front of Ruby's scythe's sniper barrel. Ruby shot one bullet out, creating a large icicle upon impact on the robot. They continued shooting at it until it was completely trap in a giant ice like a glacier. Blake swung Yang around in one more circle, using her weapon to do that as her fist hit the robot so powerfully that it flew into the air. That was when I jumped high into the air and slashed the robot in half before I landed and second later, the robot landed.

Torchwick got out of the robot, feeling little dazed, but unharmed. "Just got this thing cleaned ..."

He looked up just in time to see Yang as she fired a single shot at him until at the last minute, he was saved by a girl, deflecting her shot with her pink umbrella.

"Woah! Who is she!?" I exclaimed.

Torchwick fully recovered from his daze. "Ladies, gentleman, and Ice Queen…"

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would like…"

The girl curtsied us with a bow, but Yang didn't take it well, charging forward with fists, but only breaking their image made out of a mirror strangely. I realized they escaped in that plane, the Bullhead.

"Aidos, ladies and gentleman!" Torchwick waved at us.

We ran up to Yang's side as we watched him and his new assistant escaped.

"So, I guess he has a new henchman…" Yang said as she was cooled down.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans…fall apart!" Weiss said, making a joke.

She smiled while Ruby giggled, but Blake just walked away from her. "No. Just...no."

"What-But, you do it!" Weiss said madly.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said.

"Was this not it?" She asked.

"No. It just wasn't very good." Yang replied, following Blake.

"And very corny." I said, following after her.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss exclaimed, following after her.

"Wait…Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby questioned.

I was wondering the same thing not that she mentioned it. "I think they will be fine, Ruby. Let's just go home."

"I guess so." Ruby said as we all walked back home.

 _When we got back to Beacon, we discussed about what we gathered. Ruby met Penny again while Weiss got some of the data from her family's company. Blake, with Sun, found out that the White Fang is using a weapon stolen from the Schnee Company. Apparantly what Weiss and Blake found were connected. As for Yang, she didn't quite find anything, but she said she was "happy" meeting the man who she beaten up. As for me, only thing I said was, like Yang, didn't quite find anything. I didn't tell them about that mysterious girl, Crystal I met several hours ago. I thought it was too unrelated to the investigation, but now I feel like I want to know more about her and everything that's been happening with me lately. Perhaps now I can get my answers to the questions, but it felt like as I try to find answers, I stumble upon with more questions._

 **Author's Note: And, that is for Chapter 10, Investigations! So, another mystery is opened up to Ellix. Who is this mysterious ghost girl, Crystal? What is her connection with Ellix? And, what is she meant by the danger coming in the future? Only time will tell...Next time in Tales of Ellix, Ellix will go on his own investigations to find out just that. See you all in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 Church of Darkness

**-Chapter 11 Church of Darkness-**

"Beware of the future. Just don't lose hope." Crystal said, until the scene changed to something else.

"Chosen one…" A deep, menacing voice stated at me in the darkness, until it revealed its red reptilian eyes.

"Good job, Agent. You have done well for the Church of Darkness." A tall man in black coat said to a member of the White Fang.

The dream ended as I briefly woke up. This time, I didn't scream because, well it wasn't a nightmare like the one before.

 _Was I dreaming the vision of the future?_

It was yesterday when we investigated about Torchwick and White Fang. We learned a lot, but one thing I learned was that there is this girl or ghost girl, Crystal, who said to me some cryptic things. Apparently, she warned me about the future that involves with me. Not to mention I had a dream about her, and this other things in the dream that I couldn't understand what they are. One thing that caught my attention was the 'Church of Darkness.' What is it? And who was that guy in the black coat talking with the White Fang member? I don't know why, but I must figure out who they are or whatever they are. I decided to investigate this matter in my hand today.

"Blah, blah, bah, blah." Professor Port babbled the story of his youth in class while I listened.

The timer went off, indicating that today's class was over. "Oh! Again for second time. Well, class. The conclusion of this epic journey of mine will continue in next week's lecture."

Everyone got out of class. _This is it. Now, I can begin my own investigation. First thing first…where do I begin?_

I thought hard about it while we were in the library. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Sun were playing the Remnant the Game again while Blake was reading her notes. That was when I remembered about yesterday's investigations.

 _Yang did say she met the guy she knows that pretty much know anything. If I were to meet this guy she met, maybe I can get some information about Crystal and this Church of Darkness I saw in my dream. But, wait…I don't want to ask where she met this guy. She said he owns a club in the shady part of the town. I don't want to ask where that is, or else she might get suspicious on me…I know! I will ask Neptune! He was with her, anyway._

"And, I attack your kingdom with my Spell card!" Ruby declared.

"Nooooo! My men! Why!?" Sun said horrifically, yet sarcastically as he tried to get Blake's attention. Blake didn't even listen to him or look at him, which caused him to scowl a little at her.

"Hey, Sun." I said, making him turn on me. "Where is Neptune?"

"Neptune?" Sun said. "Well, I think he is like chilling outside or something."

"Thanks." I said as I left out of my chair and headed outside while Yang watched me leaving.

"Hey! Why do you want to talk with him about?" Sun asked, making me to stop.

"Oh! I…want to talk with him about something." I answered nervously. I continued walking away, trying not to be too suspicious. Yang, however, watched me silently, looking quite concerned.

I found Neptune, lying on the grass, relaxing under the tree. "Hey, Neptune."

He woke up, and stretched out his arms. "Nrraaagh! Hey, what's up, Ellix."

"Neptune, I want to ask you something. What is the name of the club that you and Yang went to yesterday?" I asked.

"Huh? The club?" He questioned, scratching his head

"Ah ha!" He snapped his finger, remembering it. "Yeah, that place. It is called 'Junior's Club.' It is kind of strange because the owner, who is basically an old man around his twenty or thirty, his name, is Junior. Pretty funny, don't you think?

"Um, yeah. It is kind of funny." I laughed a little. "Thanks for answering."

I left the scene before I was interrupted when he spoke to me. "Hey, Ellix. Why did you ask?"

"Um, I…I was just curious, that's all." I answered him back nervously before I walked away, trying not to be suspicious at all.

He looked at me as I walked away, looking puzzled. "Hmph, weird kid."

When the afternoon begins, I left Beacon and took the bus to the shady part of the town that Yang and Neptune went to yesterday. I arrived no later than 10 minutes. This place gave me a creep.

 _Eeww. No wonder this place is like…well shady._

I looked around the place, seeing old building crumbling and most of the stores were abandoned.

"Where could that Junior's Club be?" I said to myself until I heard some noises. I followed to where the noise was coming. There I found a big building with neon light that says "Junior's Club." There were also two guards, with red sunglasses and black suit, at the front door.

 _This must be the place. (Gulp) Here goes nothing._

I walked up to the front door until one of the guards noticed me and stopped in front of me.

"Hold it there, kid! This club is not for kid like you."

"I am here to see the owner of the club." I answered.

"What? You want to see our boss. Sorry, kid, but he is a busy man. So scram!" The other guard scowled at me.

 _I am not going to let these guys get in my way, but I can't just barge in. Hmmm, if I can persuade them somehow…..ah ha, I know what._

"Hey! Earth to kid! Are you listening? I said scram!" The guard said.

"I am friend with…Blondie." I guessed.

The two guards looked shock when they heard what I said. They whispered to each other for a moment.

"Um, wait here for a moment, sir." The guard said, acting more politely before he went inside.

 _Hey! It actually works._

The guard returned. "Alright, the boss wants to meet with you. You may enter, sir."

The two guards opened the big doorway for me as I entered. There were flashing lights everywhere. People were dancing, enjoying themselves as the DJ, who was wearing a big teddy bear mask, was controlling the DJ box, playing the music.

I was approached by another man in the same clothes and sunglasses, escorting me to a bar. I noticed two girls were sitting on the side. One was in a white dress and other one was in red. Then, I noticed the man with black, rugged beard behind the counter. He looked very intimidating, which caused me to gulp.

"This is him, boss." The guard said to the man. He raised his hand, telling the escort to leave us alone to talk.

I quietly sat down before I said anything.

"So, you're friend with Blondie, huh? Want do you want?" He asked strictly.

"I…heard from her that you know a lot of things. I want some information." I answered back, trying to sound serious and not showing any fear, even though I am kind of sweating nervously right now.

"Okay. What do you want to know, good sir?" He asked, giving me a glare.

"Well, do you know a girl named Crystal? Do you have anything about her?" I asked, with my first question.

"You got to be more specific. I know a lot of girl with the name like that."

"Well, she has a long white hair and wears a white dress." I explained shortly.

"Sorry, kid. Do not know of the girl."

"Okay, what about a hooded man?" I asked, with my next question.

"I seen a lot of men wearing a hood. What about it?" He questioned to me, getting little bit annoyed.

 _Okay. That was maybe little too broad. And I hope he will have the answer to my next question, or something bad will happen if I ask him more weird questions!_

"What do you know about the Church of Darkness?"

Suddenly, his eye widen as he covered his mouth when he coughed.

 _He reacted! That means he know something!_

"You want to know those crazy lunatics?" He asked calmly, with a deep, serious voice.

"Um, yes. I do want to know everything you know about...those crazy lunatics." I said, going with his word.

"Well, all I know is they are cult. They worshiped some old warrior from a legend or something like it, and they believed that this warrior will come back alive and make the world a better place or something on the line." Junior explained.

"They are a cult?" I questioned to myself.

"Yeah, they are. I heard about them from few customers who come here occasionally. They were human hanging out with a Fanus."

 _Fanus!? That could mean that part of my dream is true…or at least it will come true!_

"Do you know where I can find this cult?" I asked enthusiastically, yet seriously.

"Don't know. Don't care. Sorry." He replied until he realized something. "Although, I did heard that they will meet somewhere. What was it? Ah yes! I think I heard that they will meet at the abandoned lot, not too far away from here. It will be tonight."

 _An abandoned lot. Now that I think about it, I think in that part of the dream or vision, the White Fang guy was talking with the man in the black coat, along with other people at an empty lot, where there was uncompleted building. I am guessing it took place at a construction lot._

"Thank you for the information, Mr. Junior. I appreciate it and I will be leaving now." I said as I left out of the chair.

"Hold it!" He said, making me to stop. Suddenly, I got surrounded with bunch of his men, and the two girls also stood up from their chair as well.

"You're not leaving just yet, kid." He said, grinning evilly.

 _I guess I have no choice._

-8 minutes ago-

Team RWBYE was minding their own business in their room. Blake was still reading her notes. Weiss was reading the latest issue of fashion magazine while Ruby was listening to some music through her headphone. Yang was looking out the windows, seeing the full moon.

"Ellix is kind of late." Yang said.

"Yeah. What about him?" Weiss said, sounding not too caring.

"We have not seen him for some hours now. I wonder what happens to him." Blake said, closing her notes.

"Hmm, you do have a point there. Now I am curious." Weiss said, pondering.

"I don't know about you girls, but he's been acting kind of suspicious lately." Yang said.

"What makes you think that?" Blake asked.

"He talks a lot less than usual. He is always thinking to himself. Something is up with him." Yang explained.

"Well, who knows? Maybe he is thinking and realizing how appreciative I am to him." Weiss proposed smugly.

"Appreciative?" Yang asked sarcastically. "You made him sleep in the corner of the room. I don't think he really appreciate that."

"Well, he is not complaining about it, at least!" She argued back.

Suddenly, they heard someone singing outside their door. Weiss opened up the door to see who it was, revealing to be Jaune, serenading to her.

"Weiss! Take me to the dance this weeekeeeenndd!" Jaune sang until she slammed the door in front of him.

"Pllleeeeeeassseee!" He begged her behind the door.

Yang approached the door and opened it. "Pllleeeasse, Weiss!"

"Hey, Jaune. You had last class of the day with Ellix. Did you see him?" Yang asked.

"Huh? Ellix? Well…" Jaune pondered. "Yeah, I did. I saw him leaving out of Beacon, actually."

"He left?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Don't know why, but he was kind of like in a rush or something. Why do you ask?" Jaune asked.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the window, revealing to be Sun.

"Hey! Let me in, Blake!" Sun exclaimed, begging her.

"You again?" She asked, looking a bit scowling.

"Oh come on. Please." Sun begged her.

"Yeah. I am with him too. We are kind of high up right now, you know." Neptune's voice stated.

"That's Neptune!" Weiss jumped in excitement. She shoved Blake as she opened the window. Sun and Neptune got into the room.

"Oh, why he shows up!?" Jaune complained, gripping both his hands up.

"Woah! It is like a party in here." Sun joked. "But, I do notice we are missing one dude. Where is Ellix?"

"That's what we're figuring out now. Jaune here says that he saw him last time after class, leaving Beacon. He has not come back since then." Blake explained.

"Ellix? I actually saw him, too." Neptune admitted.

"You did?" Weiss asked.

"Sure thing, Snow Angel." He replied, smiling at her as they gazed in the eyes again.

"Okay, Romeo. Stay focus!" Yang snapped her fingers in front of him. "Now, tell your side of the story. Where is Ellix?"

"I don't where he is, but he did ask me the name of that club we investigated yesterday, but then he kind of left after that. Kind of weird to me." Neptune elaborated.

"So, wait. If you…" Yang looked at Jaune. "…say that he left Beacon and you…" Then, she looked at Neptune. "…say that he wanted to know the name of that club that means….no, he can't be!? Is he an idiot!?"

"What's wrong, Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yes. Why are you all getting heat up?" Weiss questioned.

"Ellix went to see Junior! He's going to kill, or worse…we got to get to the club now! Girls, we got a recuse mission!"

All this time, Ruby didn't even listen or notice Sun, Neptune, or Jaune. Yang approached to her as she lifted one side of the headphone off from her left ear.

"I said, we have a rescue mission!" Yang yelled.

"Ah!" Ruby screamed as she tripped herself from the bed.

Some minutes later, Team RWBYE arrived at the club. There were two guards lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Woah! What happened to these guys?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Never mind about them!" Yang exclaimed seriously as she opened the door hardly. When the girls entered the club, they were quite surprised. All of Junior's men, even the girls including Junior himself were moaning around.

"Ooof. My stomach." Junior moaned.

"Hey, Junior!" Yang yelled at him.

He looked up. "Oh shit! Not you again!"

She went up to him and grabbed by his neck collar.

"Talk, Junior! Where is our friend, Ellix!?" She yelled at him, shaking him.

"Oof! Stop! Please! Just stop, Sir! I'll tell if you let me go first!"

"Yang! Just put him down!" Ruby said, reasoning her sister.

She let go of him, allowing him to catch some air.

"Oh thank god." He mumbled to himself.

"Now, spill the bean, Junior! Where is he?" She asked loudly, getting very mad by the second.

"I never seen she gets this mad before." Weiss whispered to Blake.

"So am I." Bake whispered back.

"Okay, you want to know where that kid went. Well, he came here to ask some information. He asked some weird questions about some girl, hooded man, and what not, but I didn't have any answers for that. What I did give him is the answer to his last question. He wanted to know about the Church of Darkness." Junior admitted.

"Church of Darkness?" Ruby questioned out loud.

"Yeah. They are basically a cult, bunch of weirdo to me, but your friend asked me if I know them. Don't know how he knows them, but I don't care. After I gave him the information about the cult's meeting place for tonight, my men, subordinates, and I were going to kidnap him, but that was when I was awfully wrong to do as you ladies see right now."

They looked around for one more time.

"Well, it looks we know Ellix is fine since he managed to beat you goons so easily." Weiss said.

"So then, where did he go?" Yang questioned further.

"Like I said, I told him the location of the cult's meeting for the night. I guess he headed to the abandoned lot not too far away from here. That is all I said to him and it is the truth, now please. Leave me along." Junior said, holding his stomach, feeling the pain.

The girls left out of the club quietly until Ruby spoke up. "Wow. Ellix really beaten up that man and his gang, just by himself."

"So, he went to the abandoned lot. We need to find the place to find him." Blake said.

"Indeed! Onward, girls!" Weiss proclaimed objectively.

They ran off to find the abandoned lot while Yang think to herself. "Ellix, what are you doing?"

 **-Ellix's POV-**

I arrived at the abandoned construction lot. "This must be the place." I thought, looking around.

I quickly went into hiding behind some wooden crates. I sat down, waiting for that White Fang guy to come. I waited for about a minute, and like on cue, the White Fang member arrived at the scene.

"Just like my vision!" I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the Ballhead arrived and landed on the ground. The door opened up, and the tall, muscular man in black coat came out. He also wore a big black boot with chains tied around it, and black sunglasses. His skin was pale white, but his hair was dirty blond. To me, he reminded me of Albert Whisker from the Resident Evil series. He wasn't alone although as more men in black suits came out of the airship.

"Report your status, agent." He said to the White Fang guy.

"Sir, I have confirm that I found the Chosen One." He stated firmly.

""Good job, Agent. You have done well for the Church of Darkness." The man in the black coat said, confirming with a smirk.

 _Just like the vision I saw!_

"Tell me more about him. What is his description?" He asked.

"The Chosen One is a huntsman in training at Beacon Academy, sir. He wears black and white clothes, and has a white hair. The gauntlet he held on his right hand is definitely it, sir."

 _So, they know something about my gauntlet. Now, I am very curious!_

"I see. At least now, our infiltrators have successfully infiltrated into the Academy. Now, it is up to them to do to their mission and wait for the right time when the Chosen One's True Self awakens." The tall man said.

 _Chosen One? True Self? They are talking about me, but what I chosen for exactly!? This is just getting weird._

That was when someone covered my mouth and hold on to me. I panicked until I realize it was Yang, then Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.

"Found you!" Ruby whispered.

"Girls, what are you doing here!?" I gasped quietly to them.

"Isn't it obvious!? We noticed you were missing, so we went to find you!" Weiss scowled quietly at me.

"Let's get out of here!" Yang said as she dragged me.

"Boss, I heard something over that crate!" One of the men stated.

"Huh?" He looked disgusted as he looked at the wooden crates. "Who goes there?"

He said in a deep, yet scary tone. We froze until the wooden brakes broken into pieces coincidentally. They noticed and looked at us as we looked at them. Awkward silent was occurring between us and them.

"…agent." The man said to the White Fang member.

"Yes, sir." He replied, looking a bit nervous.

"The rule of our Church states that whenever we have a meeting in the public area, it must be discrete and we must not be seen or followed by someone. You understand your consequence, correct?"

"Yes, sir, but I didn't know I was followed!" He complained.

"Well, then…you're done." The man said as he punched the White Fang member in the stomach, crushing in his inside before he dropped dead.

"Men…eliminate the eavesdroppers." He ordered.

His men pressed a button on their belt as the belt transformed into an armor, now that they were wearing it. They took out their sword, which glow in red electrical energy. They surrounded us, looking menacingly and ready to attack.

"Great! Now, we are in a mess! Thanks to you!" Weiss complained, scowling at me.

"Hey! You girls followed me here, anyway!" I pointed out.

"Never mind that! We have company!" Blake stated.

"Let's kick some butt!" Yang said enthusiastically.

"Right! Team RWBYE…GO!" Ruby declared, springing forth into actions.

Yang ran up to one of the men in the armor, slashing his sword, but she dodged it quickly and countered him with a single punch.

Weiss created an ice dome, freezing the men surrounding her while Blake fought them with her own sword and sheath.

Ruby fought her enemies with her scythe, shooting them and hitting them while I back her up with my gauntlet in its machine gun form.

The man in the black coat smirked evilly. "Interesting."

I looked up to him. "You fight very well. I believe in you more than ever that you are the right Chosen One."

"What are you talking about!? Who are you exactly!?" I shouted to him.

I got a quick vision, showing me that in the next few seconds he will strike me with a punch. The vision stopped there, and I reacted to it. He punched at me, but I barely dodged it to the side, but then he countered my dodge with a kick to my side, throwing me off balance.

"Ooof!" I held on my side where I got hit.

"Ellix!" Ruby shouted as she used her Semblance to go super speed, striking the man with her scythe. However, he stopped her with its gloved hand.

"What the!?" Ruby surprised. Even I was surprised.

He threw her away and he approached me. I tried to get up, but he pushed me, holding on my chest with his leg to the ground.

"Aaahh!" I tried to jerk, but couldn't loosen from his leg.

"You still have not come to your full potential. You're still weak, but someday soon, you will awaken your full potential. Once you realize your place, you will bring this world to a better state." He said before he got his leg off from me, allowing me to catch some air.

He left into the Ballhead as all of his men followed him, and then flew away, escaping from the scene.

"Ellix!" My teammates approached me as I watched the airship flying away.

Later that night, we all went back to our dorm room. I just looked down, facing away from them until Yang approached me and slapped my face.

"Oof!" I fell hard on the carpet floor.

"Yang! What was that for!?" Ruby exclaimed surprisingly.

"You IDOIT! What were you thinking!?" She yelled at me.

I touched my cheek where she slapped me. "I…" I got up slowly, holding my cheek which was now red.

"You should have not gone alone to Junior's Club and meet him alone! Do you have any ideas how worried we were!?" She yelled angrily, scolding me.

"I…I'm sorry, Yang. I am sorry to all of you. I just…thought I didn't want you all get involved." I admitted, apologizing to her and my teammates.

"Well…" She approached me and hugged me. "At least now, you're safe."

I felt her warmth while hugging me. "Yang…"

"Ah hem!" Weiss cleared her throat.

Yang stopped hugging me. "Yeah. Just don't do that again, okay."

"So Ellix, why did you go alone?" Blake asked.

"Hey! I was about to ask that!" Weiss complained, pouting like a little girl.

"Well, you see."

I explained to them from the beginning, all the way to now. The girls listened to my tales very carefully with interest.

"So…there is a hooded man who knows your name, a ghost girl who also knows your name and this cult who seems to worship you..." Ruby reviewed. "…This is even more mysterious than the cases in all the novels of Sherry Lock Holmes!"

 _Sherry Lock Holmes is basically Sherlock Holmes of this world as an opposite gender, apparently._

"Um, yeah." I said, with a sweat drop, but changed my mood to seriousness and unsure. "I don't have any clues to what is going on. I don't even know how these people know me or whatever the reason. It is just…a lot of weird things has been happening around me."

 _Beside that I now live in the world where human fights against dark monsters, and there is a civil injustice for a hybrid human animal race.  
_

"Hmmm, yes. You do quite attract a lot of unexplained phenomenon." Weiss nodded.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I scowled a little at her.

"So, there are weirdos who know you. What's the big deal?" Yang asked.

"Well, the big deal is that I learned today or tonight that this cult, Church of Darkness, seems to worship me for being their Chosen One and they have an infiltrator here at our academy." I said.

Ruby gasped. "Wait! Do you mean we have a spy among us!?"

She looked left to right to each of us.

"Sorry to make you panic, Ruby, but that is what they said. They seemed to have a spy in the White Fang, but of course, they killed him hours ago as we all saw, but who knows if they have other spies in the group. I suspect that one or more exchange students here at the academy may be one of the them. That guy in the black coat said the team is in the academy, so I suspect it is a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training."

"Then, we got to be careful with anyone we see or interact, or even have interacted. Maybe that Jaune fellow…" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Weiss, I don't think Jaune is a spy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Do you have a proof, then? Either way, it seems like we can't really trust anyone here at the school. Even the people we are close to." Weiss pointed out.

"She has a good point." Blake stated.

"Yeah, but that won't be fair to our friends and teachers! I would say the most likely suspect is got to be few of the exchange students that have been coming here, to Beacon, for the upcoming tournament and festival! The only clues we have are my vision and this freaky gauntlet! If we can somehow eliminate all possible suspects until we find the culprits, then maybe…just maybe…I can find my answers." I said in upset tone.

They all looked at me worryingly, until Yang spoke up. "Hey Ellix. Do not worry. We will do this together. We will find out more about this crazy cult, the Church of Darkness, and well, all the things that have been happening with you."

"Yang is right. As a leader, we will do this together as a team!" Ruby declared enthusiastically.

"I will help, too. You helped me a lot in bringing Torchwick to justice and stopping the White Fang. Now, it is my turn of the share." Blake joined in.

Weiss was crossing her arms, looking very stubborn. "Well, since you presented another problem to deal with, I guess…we will add it to the list of things to do. Let's hope we will solve it sooner for the better."

"You guys…" I sniffed, wiping my tears. "Yeah! We will definitely do this as a team!"

We put our hands together. "Go TEAM RWBYE!" Then, we raised our hands together, doing our signature cheer.

"Now that I think about it, I am kind of hungry." I said, remembering that I have not eaten dinner yet. "I think I will get some snack."

"If you are going to bring some back, I would like to have a candy bar!" Yang suggested to me, waving her hand frantically.

"Uh uh! I want the strawberry flavor one!" Ruby said demandingly like a little kid.

"A water bottle and make sure this time is the right brand!" Weiss ordered.

"A big of fish chips." Blake said calmly.

"Why is it always me!?" I shouted at them.

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think of this chapter, for anyone who is following this? What could this Church of Darkness wants from Ellix? Why is he the "Chosen One"? More questions arise as we seek the answers. Next time in Tales of Ellix, it will be the dance night! See you then.**


	12. Chapter 12 Secrecy and Date Part 1

**-Chapter 12** **Secrecy and Date Part 1-**

"Alright, Team RWBYE! Time to begin our annual meeting for…." Ruby said as Yang "drum rolled" her knees. "Super Duper Awesome Secret Investigation of Mystery around Ellix!"

She posed in a very weird way, which she tried to do it in a cool way. Weiss slapped her face with her hands while Blake looked little bit half asleep, but still awake. I was sweat dropping.

"Um, Ruby. This is great and all, but don't you think that name is kind of…unnecessary?" I asked plainly.

"Hmmm, I think you are right. I better come up with a better name next time!" She said enthusiastically.

 _Can we just call it just a meeting?_

"So, what do we know so far, sis?" Yang asked.

"Well, we know that…" She presented us a billboard with wheels. "There is a mysterious hooded man and a girl who know Ellix somehow, and also a cult that worship our truly for some unknown reasons. I suppose that they are all having some connections between them and our friend here."

"Yeah, obviously! We know this." Weiss said smugly.

"At least it's a start." Blake said.

"Ellix, do you know anything else?" Ruby asked.

"Well…not really. I mean, it is just this is all too mysterious." I answered. "But, we do know that this cult, Church of Darkness, is planning something and they have their infiltrators at this academy, so perhaps we can begin investigating there."

"Taking down the bad guys within us, I like your idea! You have some spice in you, Ellix!" Yang cheered as she slapped my back with her palm forcefully.

"Ouch!" I felt the burning sensation where she hit my back.

"Okay, but how would we propose to do that? Are we seriously going to spy on everyone we see and meet?" Weiss pointed out.

"She does have a good point. We can't spy on everyone at all times." Blake said.

We all think about this until I thought up of something. "Hey girls, instead of spying on someone or figuring who is their infiltrator, why don't we search more information about the Church of Darkness through the Net?"

"Good idea! Quickly, to the library!" Ruby declared as she ran out of the room, humming to herself that jingle you hears from the old superhero cartoon.

We found an available computer or whatever the technology that people uses in this world, starting it up and accessing the Net. Weiss was using the device while we were gathered around her.

"Why everyone else is gathered around me and me using this?" Weiss questioned.

"Just do it, Weiss. This is for the team." Ruby said.

"Fine. Whatever." She said as the "web browser" opened up. "Okay, so let's search for the term 'Church of Darkness.'"

After she typed the key term, an error message popped up, saying that information cannot be accessed or retrieved.

"That's weird. Did you type it right, Weiss?" Yang questioned. "Hey, that actually rhymes!"

Ruby giggled under her hands as I covered my mouth to not laugh.

"It doesn't!" Weiss frowned. "And yes, I did type it correctly, but this is strange. Something should have come up."

"Maybe we can check the news that talks about them." Blake suggested.

Weiss typed in the news on the Church of Darkness, but the same pop-up message appeared.

"Rrrgh! This is useless." Weiss complained.

"That's really strange. Why won't we access the information we need?" I asked, puzzled. "If the information is being blocked, is that mean that someone is preventing us to retrieve the information?"

 _Back in my world, I study Information Technology, so I do know this kind of stuff._

"That could be possible. Usually, a pop up message like this is to prevent students from looking up something inappropriate." Blake explained.

"Or maybe, the infiltrator knows that we are investigating the Church of Darkness!" Ruby proposed. "Dun dun duuuuuuun!"

"Oh, come on, Ruby! There is no way someone would already know what we are up." Weiss whispered to her.

"But, what then? What are we going to do now?" I said, feeling little bit hopeless.

Yang approached from behind me, putting her hand on my left shoulder. "Don't worry, Ellix. We'll find other way to find out about this weird cult."

"Weird cult, you say? Are you Team researching about something relating with cult?" A male voice said, realizing that it was Professor Ozpin.

"Aaaah!" We jumped. The girls launched on me and hide behind me. _Why am I in the front!?_

"So, what are you Team RWBYE up to?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"Umm, we were…um…"

"We're researching about cult…culture. That's what we really meant! Yeah, we were looking up the culture of other kingdoms for a research paper. Right, guys?" Ruby asked frantically.

"Ah ha, ah ha." We all said at the same time, nodding.

"Oh, I see. Well, that sounds terrific. I wish you all a good luck on it, but there is something I need to ask of you team." Ozpin stated

"Sure. Professor Ozpin, what is it that we can humbly do for you?" Ruby asked, sweating.

"Well…I want some students to plan for the upcoming dance night this weekend. It was going to be planning by Team CFVY, but they have not returned yet. I even asked the second year team, Team SWAN to do the job, but they have to leave for an important mission on the same day. I need someone to help in preparation for the event. Would you girls and of course, Mr. Knight, to do the task?"

"Sure thing, Professor Ozpin! We will do it, right, guys?" Ruby asked.

"Ah ha, ah ha." We all said at the same time, nodding again.

"Good. Thank you, ladies and gentleman." Ozpin nodded to us before he left.

"Phew! That was close." Yang said, wiping off the sweats from her forehead.

"Too close." Blake stated.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well, too bad that we couldn't find anything through the computer. So, I guess we should hit to bed. And, we got the job to prepare for the dance night party this weekend! Yeah!" Ruby cheered excitedly.

"At least, that is good. I already thought up an idea to set up the event." Weiss said.

"Me too. This is going to be awesome." Yang said.

We head back to our dorm room, and went to sleep. Everyone were sleeping except for me. I was awake, still feeling upset that we haven't got any information about the Church of Darkness.

"Hey, Ellix." Blake said softly.

I looked at her. "Blake, you're still awake?"

"Could you sleep?" She asked, noticing already that I couldn't sleep either.

"Yeah. I couldn't stop thinking about it, you know. I just want to know more." I whispered to her, so that the other girls won't wake up.

"I understand how you feel. I want to know more about the White Fang before more lives are taken away." Blake admitted seriously.

"You know, Blake. I think I want to take back about what I said some days ago, about the whole thing not to worry about them like every second of your life. Well, I guess there is something that will make someone to worry about like every second of your life." I said, chuckling a little.

Blake gave a soft grin. "It's alright, Ellix. I know how you feel. Just don't lose some sleep."

"I will try. Anyway, goodnight." I said, covering into my blanket deeply.

"Goodnight, Ellix." She replied before going back in her bed, too.

The next day, we had a class with Professor Goodwitch. Pyrrha literally nailed down the entire Team CRDL. That girl was very tough. Mercury volunteered himself to fight against Pyrrha, which she humbly accepted, but he forfeited himself after some brawling, admitting that he couldn't beat her and that she is better than everyone else. That was kind of weird for him to say that.

My team and I left out of class as recess began. Team SSSN was standing outside the entrance when we passed by until Sun realized us.

"Hey, Blake!" He said, grabbing her by the shoulder. "You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not _as_ lame, huh?" Sun said, confusing Blake.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked.

 _It looks like Sun is asking Blake to be his date for the dance._

Blake stared at him until she stiffened her face. "I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that."

She walked away, passing us as Sun sunk from his rejection.

I turned to Sun. "Hey, it's okay, Sun. She is just…tired and has not been sleeping lately."

"It was just a suggestion." He said softly before he walked away, going back to his team.

We returned to our dorm room, where we found Blake sitting on her bed with her arms crossed.

"Hey, Blake." Ruby spoke up. "We want you to go to the dance."

"That's ridiculous." She replied immediately.

"Blake, we are worried about you. The investigations are starting to mess with your head." Yang said.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss said, counting out the facts with her fingers.

"You think I care about grades?" Blake asked, shrugging and gesturing out the window. "People's lives are at stake!"

Yang had put her hand at her shoulder, lowering it. "We know, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to. Not to mention we are trying to figure out Ellix's problems, too."

"Yeah, but thanks to you and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby stated.

"And, Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech, too." Yang reminded.

"But, there's still answered questions!" Blake said, getting upset and angry.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby exclaimed.

"All we are asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang demanded.

 _I don't think she would do that even if she tried. Same for me…_

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said.

Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang declared.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked.

"Just like Professor Ozpin said, Team CFVY's away mission lasted quite longer than expected since they have not returned yet and Team SWAN will unavailable because they are going on a mission on that same day." Weiss explained.

"Yeah! Don't you remember?" Yang asked.

"…Oh yeah." Blake remembered.

"So, we have to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have a perfect night." Yang said, giving a grin at her.

"Yeah, Blake! Ellix and I will help, too." Ruby said.

Blake stiffened her face. "This is a colossal waste of time."

She walked away from us, passing me by and opened the door.

"I will be at the library." She said before walking out.

"Great." Yang sighed.

"She can't keep going on like this." Weiss stated, looking a bit worried.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I approached the door and opened it up, revealing to be Jaune with a guitar.

"Weiss!" He sang.

Weiss went up to the door, and slammed the door in front of him…again.

"On, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing!" He talked behind the door loudly.

She opened the door. "I lied! Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on…Sundaaaaaayyy!"

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"No." She answered back at him, slamming the door again.

"And that is the reason why they call you Ice Queen." Yang said.

Ruby collapsed in laughter as I only stared in space.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." She said.

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby said, saddened.

I stopped staring in space, walking away to the door.

"And, where are you thinking you're going to?" Weiss asked.

"I…want to be alone, too." I replied honestly.

"Wait, Ellix. You didn't like caught her moody germ, did you?" Yang asked, jokingly, but at the same time, she was serious.

"No, I have not. It just that…I think the same, like Blake. Sorry, girls, but…I don't think I want to come to the dance night, either. I am heading outside to get some fresh air." I said, before leaving out.

"Ellix, not you too." Ruby sighed.

I was outside, sitting under the tree. I sighed as I reflect back what Blake said.

"I guess we're on the same boat, huh, Blake." I talked to myself.

Out from the window, Emerald noticed me. "Hey looks, it's that Ellix kid."

Cinder and Mercury leaned out the window, too.

"It looks like so. What is he mopping around for?" Mercury wondered.

"Hmm, I think this is the chance I want. Wait here." Cinder said, leaving out the room.

I mopped around until someone approached. When I looked up, it was Cinder.

"Oh, hi." I said as I woke up. "Cinder, right?"

"Oh, you remember my name. Thank you." She said, chuckling. "Is there something wrong? You look kind of sad."

"Well…I am, actually, but I don't want to talk about it." I said sadly, sitting back down.

"I understand." She sat down, next to me. "Life can be tough. There are things we want to fix, and yet, not everything can be fixed or solved. That is life, after all."

"True. Very true." I snickered.

"Say, Ellix? I was wondering." She said. "I don't have someone in mind for my date for the upcoming dance night this weekend. If you don't mind, would you like to go with me?"

 _Wait. She is asking me to go on a date for the dance night? I don't know what to say, but…should I accept it? I am not quite sure._

"Thank you for the offer, but to be honest, I am not quite sure if I want to go to the dance party." I stated.

"Why not? You look quite restless. You should at least take one day off." She said kindly, smiling at me.

I thought for a moment. "I…I guess it is fine. Sure, Cinder. I can go with you."

"Really? Oh, that's great! Thank you so much." She said, hugging me unexpectedly.

"Um!" I said, feeling nervous.

She sly menacingly behind me while hugging me.

From her dorm room, Emerald and Mercury watched. "Heh, look at that. It works." Emerald snickered.

"Yeah. She knows how to swoon man over her." Mercury said, snickering too.

 **Author's Note: And, there we have it. Another chapter is complete. This chapter is based on episode "Extracurricular." Most of the parts are original, although. I want to give credits to RWBY Wikia for the character's dialogue lines. So, what will happen next? Next time in Tales of Ellix, will Ellix go to the dance party? What kind of drama awaits for our hero? Stay tune for the next chapter and please leave any comments or criticisms in the review if you have any. It will be very appreciative if you do so, I love to read reviews. See you all next time.  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Secrecy and Date Part 2

**-Chapter 13 Secrecy and Date Part 2-**

The next day, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss went to the ballroom hall, preparing for the dance night. As for me, I was not doing anything. I still wanted to be left alone, so I decided to stay in the dorm room for most of the day, except for classes. It was now afternoon on Friday.

"I wonder accepting Cinder's offer was okay. I still feel like I really don't want to go to the dance night." I talked to myself.

I looked out the window, watching some students walking by and looking excited, and happy.

"Maybe I should tell her that I can't come, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt her feeling. She was very happy yesterday when I accepted her to be my date."

I thought to myself until someone knocked the door. "You can come in."

It was Yang. "Yang, what are you doing here? Are you girls finished already?"

"Most of it." She replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay." I replied, even though it sounded like I am not.

Yang sat on the bed. "Please sit, Ellix."

I shrugged myself and sat next to her, still looking down.

"Hey, Ellix. I managed to persuade Blake to go and she is definitely going! Isn't that great?"

"That sounds wonderful. I thought she would never want to go."

"I made around through her. Now, it is your time…" _I had a feeling that this would happen._

"Ellix, I know you want to know more about that cult, and those people who know your name. I understand that, and I hope you won't stop searching." _Okay, I thought she would say something opposite to that._ "Remember when I told you about when Ruby and I lost our mother? Well, my mom is not really my real mother."

"Huh?" I looked her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ruby's monster, Summer Rose, is my step-mother and my father's second love life. His first love life is my true mother." She explained.

"So, that mean…you and Ruby are not biologically related." I said.

"Wasn't it obvious?" She asked, jokingly.

"Um, well. It does make sense now that I look at that way, but…you two get along so well that I thought you two were really sister to each other."

She chuckled a little. "Thank you for thinking like that, Ellix. Anyway, yeah, my real mother left when I was born. After my stepmother, Ruby's mother passed away, my dad just shut down. When he told me about whom my real mother is, I wanted to know more. When I found something that relates with my mother…."

She explained the tale to me as I listened.

"Wow, that's a heck of a story. I didn't know." I said calmly.

"My stubbornness gotten me and Ruby killed that night, but our Uncle Crow was there, saving us just in time. It was pretty lucky that he found us. Dad was really upset when I came back to him, but he was also happy."

"Of course he was! He is your father, after all." I exclaimed. "Oh, sorry to say that out loud."

"It's OK." She replied. "The whole point is don't stop searching, Ellix, but don't let it make you obsess in it. You got to take a break once a while."

"Hmmm…I guess you are right, but it is just that even when I tried to take a break, I can't stop thinking about it. All the stuffs that have been happening with me, makes me confused and just makes me feel, feel…powerless!" I slammed my hands into fist on my laps.

She stared at me until she put her hand on my shoulder. "Ellix, just relax. You can think about it later. Everything will be fine."

I calmed myself down. "Thank you, Yang and you're right. I do need to relax, and I don't have to think about this whole mystery now. I will just enjoy I guess."

"That's the spirit!" She slapped on my back, causing me to bounce off the bed.

"Dooh!"

"Oops, sorry." She got by my neck and pulled me up to the bed.

"There is only one problem, although." I said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I don't have something to wear for the dance night." I said to her.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll get some from a store. I will fetch it for you right now." She said. "Do you want to come?"

"…Yeah." I said, going with her.

That special night arrived. Many students, including some professors arrived at the dance hall. Yang, who was in a white dress with black heels, was standing at the podium when the door opened.

"Oooh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby dressed in red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. She groaned. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?"

Meanwhile, Sun was walking around, complaining about with his tie as he fought it. He also wore black jacket.

"Stupid dumb neck trap!" He complained.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." A female voice said, catching his attention as he turned around, astonished to what he saw.

Blake wore a dark purple dress and bright blue bow with violet eyeshadow. She stepped forward, and took him by his arm.

"Soo, does this mean we're going…together?" Sun asked.

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for." She said.

The ballroom had many students in dark suits and bright dresses. Sun took his date to the dance floor after they gestured with Yang. She went to hang out with Ruby and Weiss, who also wore the same dress.

"I told you she would come." Yang said.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss stated.

"But, what about Ellix? I don't see him anywhere." Ruby asked, looking around.

That was when the front door opened. All of my teammates and friends noticed me. I was wearing a black jacket with white shirt underneath it and red necktie. I had new black shoes and sleek black pant accompanying the jacket.. As for my white hair, they're in the same style. Too bad the gauntlet was kind of make it little bit uncomfortable, but somehow it didn't bother with the sleeve.

My friends and teammates were surprised how I look.

"Wow…" Ruby awed.

"He looks…different in a suit." Weiss stated.

I walked up to Ruby and the gang.

"Do you think this necktie really match with everything else?" I asked plainly, not noticing that they were shocked to see how I look.

"Umm, they're fine, Ellix." Ruby said, almost speechlessly.

"Yeah, it suits you well." Weiss stated.

"Really? Thanks." I replied.

"So Ellix…are you going to ask someone to dance with you or do you have a date already?" Yang asked curiously.

"Well, I do actually have a date…" I admitted.

"Really? Who is she?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Her name is Cinder. Have you girls seen her?" I asked.

"Cinder, huh. Oh, that girl! I don't think she has arrived yet." Yang explained.

"Oh I see…" I said half-heartedly.

"Woah, looking good, Dude." Sun said, approaching us alongside with Blake.

"You look quite...handsome, Ellix." Blake commented.

"Thank you, Blake." I said, smiling.

"Hey, Ellix. While you wait for your date to arrive, how about you and I dance?" Yang asked, suggesting me.

"What? You and me?" I looked at her, feeling little surprised.

"Yeah, come on." She dragged me by my left arm to the dance floor.

Everyone I know watched silently as Yang put me in front of her. She took her other hand with my hand, and we just…well began dancing.

"Just relax, OK." She whispered.

"Um, yeah." I said softly, feeling very strange about this, but at the same time, quite…nice.

For odd reason, I felt something familiar when I'm dancing with her as if I knew how to dance during the ballroom party, feeling like I have done this before even though I haven't in my life.

"You're really good at this." She said, grinning.

"Yeah. I am actually surprised how good I am on this." I said back to her.

My friends watched me as Yang and I danced.

"Why do I have a feeling those two looks…well together?" Sun asked, grinning to Blake.

"You know what, I think you might be on to something." Blake stated, joking with him, but also being mild serious.

"OMG! Yang and Ellix look so well together!" Ruby squeaked.

At the other side of the ballroom, Professor Ozpin, Glynda, and General James Ironwood watched us dance.

"So, that boy, he is your student?" Ironwood said to Ozpin.

"That's right, General. His name is Ellix Knight."

"And that gauntlet of his…could it be it?" Ironwood asked, becoming serious.

"It could be, but as of now, I have an old friend of mine investigating about that right now. For now, Glynda and I will keep an eye on him." Ozpin stated.

"I see. Perhaps, I should join you." Ironwood thought out loud, but only for Ozpin and Glynda to hear him.

I spun Yang by her hand, and returned her position, facing me. She grinned at me softly and I smiled back. The hearts beeped quite fast, and feeling fuzzy in the inside. When we turned around while dancing, I noticed something unexpected. I saw the girl with the long white hair watching me. I looked again, but when two students pass by, she disappeared.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I stopped dancing with her. "Sorry, Yang, but I need to…go to the bathroom."

I walked away quickly to catch Crystal as she saw me leave, looking little bit depressed and worry.

I walked out of the ballroom, glancing from left to right. "Where did she go? I thought I saw her coming here."

I walked around a bit until I noticed her at the balcony. I went back in, and walked up...to notice that Jaune was dancing in a dress!? Anyway, I ignored the situation for now as I took the step up to the balcony as quickly as possible. I arrived at the balcony, and there she was, standing and facing me away as she looked at the moon.

"Hey, Crystal." I said to her.

She didn't turn around. "Isn't the moon lovely? I wonder why it is cracked up."

"Umm, Crystal, what are you doing here?" I asked to her.

She turned to me, facing me. "I sense that you are remembering who you are. That is not good."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I suggest you to run away from your friends, especially that girl, the blond one." She said, almost like an order.

That was when it struck me. "What? Why would I do that? I don't want to leave my friends!"

"…Be warned, Ellix. As long as you stay close with the one you care the most, it will be your fall." She said before she walked by me.

"Wait! I…" I looked around, but she was no longer there, disappeared.

"What the!? Crystal!" I looked around. I clenched my hands into fists. "Just what the hell is going on!?"

I turned around, slamming on the balcony when I noticed Ruby walking out and running to the CCT Tower. Then, I noticed a cat burglar jumping from roof to roof.

Suddenly, I got a vision. It showed Ruby fighting against the burglar inside the tower.

"Ruby!" I exclaimed before running off.

I ran to outside and headed to the CCT Tower. I noticed an Atlas soldier lying around as if he was attacked by someone. I head inside, noticing more soldiers defeated. I took the elevator up to the top floor, which was the communication floor. When the door opened, I noticed Ruby was fighting against the mysterious cat burglar.

"Ruby!"

"Ellix!?" She turned to me.

I walked up to her when the mysterious cat burglar sent a shard of ice at her. I activated my force shield to protect her and myself from the attack.

"What is going on here!?" A strong, deep male voice stated.

We turned to the source of voice, who it was revealed to be Ironwood. I am not sure if I am glad to see him or not, but when I turned back to the cat burglar, nobody was there. She had escaped.

 _This is just a weird night._

 **Author's Note: Whenever I upload a chapter, it get more viewer and viewer like everyday. Which is understable since I update this very frequently. I just want to say thank you to all of you readers, and people who have favorite and became followers to this fanfiction. I can tell you guys show support for this. So, more Ellix/Yang moment, I hope you enjoyed it. More future warning from Crystal, but this time suggesting Ellix to get away from his friends, and Yang...what will happen next? Next time in Tales of Ellix, like in the real episode, Team RWBYE go on their first real mission with a certain interesting professor...See you all in the next chapter (By the way, that original story arc I mentioned before, well it will begin after 4 chapters from this chapter, so stay tune for that as well).**


	14. Chapter 14 To the Southeast of Vale!

**-Chapter 14 To the Southeast of Vale!-**

The next day, Ruby and I were heading to Professor Ozpin's office by elevator.

"Hey, Ellix." Ruby said. "Thank you for saving me…again."

"No problem, Ruby. It was just another vision, that's all." I said.

"I wonder who that burglar was." She wondered out loud.

"Yeah, me too." I said seldom.

We arrived at the floor as we heard voice welcoming us in. The door opened, and I saw Professor Ozpin sitting at his deck, Professor Goodwitch on one side, and General Ironwood at the other side.

"Thank you for coming you two. How are you both doing?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby stated, but in return, the adults stared at us silently.

"Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it." Ruby said, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ironwood said. "The same for you, too, Ellix."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby thanked him.

"Thank you very much, sir." I said to him as well.

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin said.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked us.

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby explained.

"She also seems to use ice Dust, too." I added.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda stated.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood stated

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby questioned out loud.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin said, pondering

"Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom." Ruby admitted.

"Interesting." Ozpin wondered.

"I thought you said the intruder never—"

Ozpin interrupted her. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby and Ellix. Why don't you both go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Any time." Ruby said, leaving.

"Yes sir." I said, leaving with her as well.

"And Miss Rose and Mr. Knight, please try and be….discrete about this matter." Ozpin said to us.

"Yes sir." We said at the same time.

Ruby and I went back to our dorm room, where our teammates were waiting for us. They zoomed over to us.

"What happened?" Yang asked curiously.

"Um….well, um…" Ruby said, laughing nervously.

"Yeeaaahh…." I said nervously.

We explained to the girls about what happened when we met Ozpin, Prof. Goodwitch, and General Ironwood.

"That was a risky move." Weiss commented.

"No. I think both of you handle well." Blake stated.

"I hope so." Ruby said, but looked little bit more worried.

"The talk was kind of…too serious for us." I admitted.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby, Ellix. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang said as she took out a cylindrical package.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. Our Dad sent it to me and Ruby. I thought we could open it together!" Yang explained.

"Oooh! Something from home!" Ruby said excitedly, zooming over to Yang and wrapping herself around her, trying to take that package away from her.

Yang opened up the package, and another cylinder came out. This one was hairy and black, until it moved and transformed into a corgi. We stared at it closely.

The animal was revealed to be a dog as it barked at us twice, panting its tongue out very happily.

Blake, Weiss, and I reacted with great shock as Ruby and Yang reacted excitedly, with Ruby jumping in air with joy.

"Zwei!" She exclaimed.

"He sent a dog?" Blake asked.

"In the mail?" Weiss questioned confusingly.

"How is that even possible?" I asked unbelievably.

"Oh, he does this stuff like this all the time!" Yang said, gesturing her hand.

Blake jumped on to Ruby's bunk. "Your father or your dog?"

"Are you telling me that this mangy…drooling…mutt is going to wiv wif us, foweva? Oh, yes he is, oh yes he is! Isn't he adorable!" Weiss awed at the dog.

"This is much…unexpected." I said, sweat dropping.

"Please keep him away from my belongings." Blake stated, hissing at the dog as Ruby set it down and it go over to Blake and tried to reach her, barking at her happily.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" Professor Goodwitch announced over through the intercom.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Weiss stated.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang exclaimed as Zwei arrived in front of Yang and she began reading the letter. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

Dozens of cans of dog food piled up around Zwei.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked.

The last can fell off from the package, bouncing off on the dog's head.

"Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said, leaving out the room to head to the amphitheater.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute you are." Weiss baby-talked to the dog as she was leaving out the room.

Blake jumped down from Ruby's bunk and then jumped across the table, avoiding Zwei.

"It's been nice to meet you, Zwei. We will see you in a week." I said, patting on his head before I left the room.

Ruby stared at her dog for a moment, before smiling slyly.

We went to the auditorium. We placed our bags at the side with everyone else's bags. Ruby was carrying a huge backpack. I wondered if we needed a lot of stuff for our mission.

Everyone listened to Ozpin's speech. His speech was very inspirational and hopeful, talking about diversity and this Great War that pretty almost ended the importance of individualism, self-expression, and unity through diversity. It really touched me, and I really respected him for that.

Today, all the first-year students will be going on a real mission. It was the way for the school to allow us to feel an experience for what it likes to be a real Huntsman or Huntress in the outside environment.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby stated excitedly.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang said enthusiastically.

"Let's check "search and destroy"!" Weiss said.

We approached to the hologram screen, and checked the search and destroy section.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby stated, pointing at the hologram.

"Well, it is in southeast!" Blake exclaimed.

"Sounds perfect!" Yang said excitedly.

Ruby picked the mission, but the hologram stated we can't accept it.

"Wonderful!" Weiss moaned.

"Now, what are we going to do?" I asked worryingly.

"Any other ideas?" Blake questioned.

"We will mail ourselves!" Ruby suggested.

"Well, that's one option." A familiar voice said. We turned and realized it was Professor Ozpin.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that _particular_ region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you five will make your way there no matter which job you choose." He explained.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang glared at me and Ruby as Ruby nervously rubbed her head while I whistled to myself innocently.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked nervously.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago. And, I am also curious to know why the construction lot was a mess at the downtown part of Vale." Ozpin stated as we looked at him nervously.

"Um... well... I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just _bend_ them?" He said as he touched something on the screen, making the system to register us, the team for the mission.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby thanked him kindly.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

We were outside, in the school plaza. We commented how un-uplifting Professor Ozpin said to us. Then, we met with one of the members of Team CRFY. Blake went up to Velvet, who is a Fanus with the rabbit ears. We gave a worried expression to her, but she said to not worry about her and wished a good luck. We then went to meet the Huntsman who will supervise us for this mission, but boy, were we surprised who he was.

Each of us had a different stunned expression. The Huntsman who will supervise for this mission was none other than Professor Oobleck

"Why, hello girls and boy! Who's ready to fight their lives?" He said very quickly, drinking a cup of coffee, which he always does.

"Professor Oobleck!" Weiss stated.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, ladies and gentleman, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now a reconnaissance mission…" Dr. Oobleck babbled on and on as he explained what our mission was about.

 _So, Dr. Oobleck will be the one who will shadow with us for this mission. As much I find this guy talking about history during his class interesting, he talks a little too….well fast and maybe too much._

"So any questions?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

Weiss looked over to Blake, unequally disturbed.

I raised my hand. "Yes, Mr. Knight, what is your question?"

"Um, so how does this whole shadowing thing work?" I asked, which all four girls looked at me, disbelieved.

 _What? It is just a question._

"Very good, question, lad! Well, you see…." He babbled on again as the girls looked displeased to hear him talk long again.

"That was a bad question, no offense." Ruby whispered to me.

"Sorry. I just feel very…awkward about this." I whispered to her back.

"However, as much as I want to explain it now, I think it is better off to explain this more in detail when we head to our destination. Let's go ladies and gentleman!" He ran off to the Ballhead.

When we were about to leave, that was when we were interrupted and approached by Team JNRP.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us! I'm hurt…sad! Maybe a little hungry? That one's not your fault, though, Ren…" Nora said, making no sense.

Ren just crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"You guys going on a mission, right? What is it about?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Oh, just outside the Kingdom…" Ruby stated.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora exclaimed.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren added.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" We saw Neptune and Sun approaching us. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We got junior badges."

They both showed off their badge, causing Jaune to awestruck.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know….normal." Sun elaborated.

"That sounds very important and admirable of you guys." I said.

"Thanks, Dude." Sun smiled. "We'll do our best!"

"Well" Ruby was about to say something until Dr. Oobleck called us.

"4 minutes, ladies!" He goes back inside until he leaned out again. "And gentleman!"

"Well, uh…" She threw a thumb-up. "Wish us luck!"

We disbanded from each other as my teammates and I flew off to our mission.

As I watched from the helicopter, I saw a lot of buildings and streets.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to our teacher.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Dr. Oobleck said.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Those are truffles." Blake said, leaning over to her.

"Like sprout?" Ruby asked more, scratching her head in confusion.

"Those are Brussels." Yang stated.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in the archaeological survey, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular…assignment." Dr. Oobleck continued.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

He turned sharply at her, looking quite serious. "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"And that means..?" Weiss continued to question him.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, _but_ it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby realized.

"Mountain Glenn?" I titled my head, never heard of the name before.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang remembered, explaining to us and especially to me.

" And a likely place for a hideout." Blake added.

"Precisely!" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed.

The airship came over an empty spot of street, surrounding with abandoned buildings and ruined structures. It hovered over the area as we jumped off with all weapon drawn out, except for Dr. Oobleck who was just holding his coffee canister, before the airship flew away.

"Ladies! And gentleman!" Dr. Oobleck called out attention. "You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses and Huntsman has begun!" _Gulp!_ "From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?"

Each of us nodded to him until he looked at Ruby, startling her. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school!"

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." She said.

"She's not wrong..." Dr. Oobleck said to himself for a moment. "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I, well uh-"

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." That was when Zwei's head popped out of the bag, barking at us happily as we started at the uninvited guest surprisingly.

"Get back in the bag." She whispered to him.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a _dog_?" Dr. Oobleck asked, sounding like he will burst in anger.

"Um! Sorry, I just can't leave him alone back at our dorm…"

"Genius!" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed as he speed past the confused Ruby and snatching her pet away from her, who tumbled to the ground as Oobleck spun around Zwei in the air. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

Zwei barked at him happily as it stick its tongue out.

"I'm genius!" She got up fast, excitedly.

Weiss and Yang both face palmed at their grinning leader.

"Well, at least Zwei is a good dog, so he will most definitely be useful for this mission…I guess." I said, sweat dropping and looking little bit unsure.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked.

" Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" He let go of Zwei by dropping him down softly to the ground, before he put his hands behind his back for a serious pose. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

"Um, what?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Grimm! A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." He stated.

"What!?" Yang gasped. We turned to the lone Beowolf wondering into the street. We got our weapon ready.

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Blake asked.

We lowered our weapon to listen. "There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So…what now?" Ruby questioned.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Dr. Oobleck said.

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack."

He was right. There was now five Beowolves following the first one.

"What?" Weiss stated plainly.

"And now they've seen us." Dr. Oobleck said, continuing with the obvious.

"What?!" Weiss said louder.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Our shadow shout into Weiss's ear.

The pack of Beowolves noticed us, thank to our teacher's shout.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby asked, with her weapon ready.

"An accurate assumption, yes." Our teacher stated.

"What's the plan, then?" Yang brought her fist together, feeling ready to fight.

"Show me what you're capable of." He said.

We got our weapon out, ready to punish these monsters. However, strangely, the pack of Beowolves didn't even approach us. We just stared at them as they stared at us, not moving at all.

"Umm… should we attack them first?" Ruby asked.

"I…I am not quite sure about this. This is quite odd and fascinating! Apparently, this pack doesn't want to attack us, and by looking at their body language from this safe distance, they are shivering…in fear of something!" Dr. Oobleck hypothesized.

 _He was right about that. They were shivering like if they are afraid of something or someone._

"Heh, they should be! We're going to kick their butts!" Yang declared as she was about to run up to them until she was stopped by Dr. Oobleck.

"Hold it, Miss Long! Can you see this is a very interesting, delicate phenomenon we are experiencing now! This pack of Beewolves in our presence is afraid of something, which is the cause of their current state right now! Usually, they will attack us or anyone in their presence, but they are not. Hmmm." Dr. Oobleck said as he hummed to himself when he looked at me and my gauntlet.

"Ah ha! I have an idea!" Dr. Oobleck snapped his finger.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"You, Mr. Knight, approach the pack of Beowolves by approximately 50 yards to them!" He ordered me.

"Say what!?" I gasped.

"Dr. Oobleck, what are you saying!? Ellix will get kill!" Ruby yelled.

"Do not worry, Ruby and ladies! I have a hunch that those pack of Beowolves is afraid of something that we or at least one of us possess. Mr. Ellix Knight, please go and confront this pack of Beowolves while we watch your action from the safer distance." He said.

"You got to be kidding me!" I looked at them disbelief until I realized everyone hide around the corner of the building as they watched me.

Yang gave me a thumb up while the rest of the girls and Dr. Oobleck watched me, anticipating what will happen.

"Great…" I sighed. I turned to face the pack of Beowolves. I walked closer to them as some of them back off.

"Ah ha! I knew it! They are afraid of Mr. Knight! That explains why they have not attack us!" Dr. Oobeck proclaimed.

"But, why?" Ruby asked, wondering.

"Yeah, like what she said. Why those Grimm afraid of Ellix?" Weiss said curiously.

I approached and stopped about 50 yards spot from them. "Okay….so, which one of you guys want to fight with me first!?" I said strongly at them.

Few seconds later, they scrammed away from me as one of them tripped until it got up and ran off.

My teammates and I came out of their hiding spot as I laid down on the street.

"Phew! That was scary as hell!" I exclaimed.

"Good job, Mr. Knight! You have proven my theory well!" Dr. Oobleck said.

"What theory!? I thought I was going to die and get eaten by those pack of Beowolves!" I complained to him.

"Never mind about them! There will be more of them out there, so we must be diligent and careful! Let's begin our search!" Dr. Oobleck declared, completely ignoring me.

 _This day starts off in a weird, terrible, and abusive way!_

 **Author's Note: Another chapter, another well done job I have to say. This chapter is based on the episode "Field Trip" from Volume 2. So far and from previous chapters, it seems that Grimm are afraid of Ellix's gauntlet as you can tell. Why? More mysteries raveled around him as it become thicker, but more mysterious will come in the next chapter soon. I want to give credits to RWBY wikia for the character's dialogue, and Monty Ohm for the creation of this series.**

 **Recommendation; this is not RWBY-related fanfiction, but please and go check out OPFan37's Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V fanfiction. It is based on the Arc-V anime series, and it is own interpretation just like this story, but Yu-Gi-Oh related of course. If you like that series or even the current anime series for the lovable children card game series that some of us may have grew up with, then I am sure you will like his story, so go and check it out.**

 **Next time in Tales of Ellix, Ellix will meet a terrifying beast...see you all in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 Reason to Fight

**-Chapter 15 Reason to Fight-**

As we searched around the abandoned city, Dr. Oobleck talked with each of us, one by one as we fight against more Grimm.

I shot bullets with my gauntlet in its machine gun form when Dr. Oobleck approached me after I killed some more Beowolves.

"So Ellix my boy, why do you fight? Why do you want to become a Huntsman?" He asked as I faced him.

"Well…" _I never really thought up on that. The only reason why I am here is to know why I am in this world...but I guess the best answer I have is... "_ I want to help my friends and people I care so much about." I answered, yet with uncertainty in my voice.

"Oh, so you think by becoming a Huntsman, you will be able to help your friends and other people. Is that it?" He asked further.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Why do you ask, Doctor Oobleck, if I may, well ask?" I asked politely.

"To me, you seem to want more than just that. I can sense it through your voice. What else that you want to do?"

I looked at him, just staring at him. _I don't know if I should tell him the truth that I came from another world, and all the stuff that has been happening with me. The hooded man, the girl named Crystal, and the Church of Darkness._

"But, it is getting late now. Let's continue discussing this tomorrow. We should prepare for the camp tonight!" He declared, walking away before I got to say anything, which was a good thing…right?

We set up a camp in an abandoned building. We made the firewood, which kept the place warm and set up our own camp bed. Dr. Oobleck and Ruby secured around the perimeter.

Yang, Weiss, Blake, and I huddled around the campfire.

"I can't believe we didn't found anything…" Yang said, feeling little bit disappointed.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake stated.

"That's a good point." I nodded.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said, getting off-topic.

"Huh?" Blake looked at her, a bit confused.

"Earlier, about…upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss explained.

"Yeah…No, me too. I mean…I don't know." Yang said, unsure for herself.

"I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake claimed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. _We_ know why we're here. Right?" Yang asked as we just stared each other in silence until I say something.

"Well, I don't know why we are exactly here for, but we are on a mission to find out if Torchwick and White Fang are around here. Isn't that what we wanted to do?"

The girls stared at me silently and before one of them get say anything, Ruby and Dr. Oobleck came back.

"Ah wonderful: a textbook campfire!" Our professor said joyfully.

"Fire!" Ruby came behind Oobleck, and immediately sat next to the blaze with Zwei on her side.

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" He asked.

"Yo!" Ruby raised her arm.

Oobleck went somewhere else as Ruby got up to go over to her lookout point.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?" Yang asked, stopping Ruby.

"Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!" She waved at us before going to her lookout point, care freely.

All the girls looked kind of disappointed. I felt disappointed, too, but I didn't show that to them. I didn't want to make everyone else worry about me. Exactly why Dr. Oobleck asked questions to me? Why do I even want to become Huntsman anyway? The only reason I am here is to…find out why I am here, in this world. Should I have told him that? Will I ever find my answer?

We were sleeping around the burning campfire, but I was interrupted when Yang spoke up. I didn't get up, so I listened and pretended that I was sleeping.

"Blake, are you awake?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" She asked to her.

"Maybe he was curious." Blake guessed.

"You think?"

"No."

"Weiss, are you awake?" Yang asked to Weiss.

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake said.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?" Blake elaborated, telling them her past.

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Yang said, comforting her.

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leap behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!" She argued.

"At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dream about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

That was when I woke up. "You know. I think all of you four girls have a good reason to become a Huntress."

I turned around to face them. "I mean, as for me, I got into the Academy because well…I just thought that was the way to find out why I am here. I didn't have any experience in fighting or anything. I am not like strong like you four. I don't even have any _good_ reasons to be a Huntsman, like Ruby's reason, or any of you girls' reason. I'm just a lost kid."

"But, Ellix, you are a good fighter. You fought well and learned to fight well over the past semester, faster than anyone else, even for beginners." Blake said.

"Yeah! All the fights we have got in together showed that you know how to kick butts!" Yang claimed.

"That may be, but that is just it. I only fight because I want to protect you girls whenever you are in trouble, help other people when they're in need of help, or just preventing some disasters to happen, but I don't have a real reason to fight for myself. I only joined in the Academy because I…want to know why I am here. I am…very far away from home, and I don't know how to find my way back there, but I am here for some reasons or another. That is the whole reason why I joined with you, Weiss and Ruby, back at Emerald Forest because I was lost and didn't know what to do then. I didn't know how I got in Emerald Forest in the first place, but I was there for a reason, and perhaps everything that happened so far was maybe fate or just some luck or coincidence. I couldn't explain this well, but this is just the best way to explain it, you know."

 _I didn't want to say the whole truth, but I only said half the truth so that I don't startled them that I am from another world. Damn my lies._

"I…didn't know that. Where is your home?" Blake asked.

"Well…I can say that it is a lot more peaceful than here. No Grimm, at least." I said to her.

"That's impossible. Grimm exist pretty much everywhere in the world." Weiss stated.

"Not where I am from. Anyway, I just want to know how I can go back to my home, get back to my family and friends. I…really missed them." I said, looking down on myself.

"Ellix…" Yang said softly. "Well, I'm sure that you'll find your way to home! Plus, I think you do have a good reason like ours to be a Huntsman!"

"Huh? I don't understand." I looked at a bit confused.

"Your reason is to find out what you want to do for yourself. That's a good enough for reason to be Huntsman, a journey to find you! It is like mine, except you want to know what you want and I already know what I want. You want a journey to find yourself until you are ready to go home." She explained.

"Yang is right. You don't have to have a reason for legacy, equality, or adventure to become a Huntsman. I think finding yourself is a great reason to be a Huntsman. Going on a journey from your home to find you reason for life is a great journey." Blake said, with a sure face.

"Yes. Like the old word says, knowing yourself is the beginning of all wisdom." Weiss said, nodding.

"You guys…" I mumbled to myself.

"Plus, you are a good friend and helped us multiple times, and everyone else. I think you've shown us what a true Huntsman to be; helping other people. All of us has our own personal reason to become a Huntress or Huntsman, but in the end, it is also our job; protecting the people. Whatever we want, it will have to come second and you demonstrated just that by sticking with us and fighting with us." Weiss elaborated.

"…Thank you, Weiss. I never thought like that." I said, giving her a grin.

Unknown to us, Dr. Oobleck made a small smile while he was sleeping.

Later that night, Yang took her turn to watch while Ruby, Zwei, and rest of us sleeping. Suddenly, Zwei woke up and stood up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." She moaned, half asleep, but the adorable dog ran off to outside. Ruby got up quietly as she wandered out of the building to chase after Zwei.

That was when I got another vision. It showed Ruby and Zwei, watching two guards of the White Fang entering metal doors, hurried off to go back to the building, but then interrupted when the asphalt beneath them suddenly broke, creating a hole. Ruby grabbed on the ledge as she holds Zwei by his collar. She threw her dog up into the air, making it land safely on the solid ground while the ledge she was holding on broke off, sending her into the deep hole.

I woke up, and sneakily chased after her, running out of the building.

I arrived at the scene, and when I did, the asphalt beneath Ruby and Zwei broke.

"Ruby!" I shouted.

Before I got to approach her to rescue her, the asphalt beneath me broke off, plunging me into the dark abyss.

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

The next thing I knew, I was lying on a hard ground. I got up, feeling some pain, but they ceded away immediately. What I did not notice was I was wearing a dark armor, which faded away shortly before I realized it.

"I…I am OK." I said, with hand on the back of my head. I looked up, seeing the hole that I fallen from. I had fallen into some kind of underground city.

"Hey! Hands off!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to the roof of a building, noticing Ruby and she was being taken away by two members of the White Fang.

"Ruby!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Hands off!" She said as they took her away to somewhere else.

"I got to save her!"

I ran up to the building, and checked how tall it is. "Even if I can use my gauntlet to get up there, I don't think I can reach the top. I need to find other way to get up there."

I search around the place I was in. I noticed a cave. "This cave might lead me to where they took Ruby! Don't worry, Ruby! I am coming!"

I ran into the cave as it goes on and on. _This is a very long cave._

When I reached the end, it led me into a big chamber and when I turned to the side, I gasped, but shut my mouth quickly with my hand. There was a huge Grimm, a gigantic size. Its body was very scaly like a reptile. It had razor sharp scales that lined up alongside its body. I noticed it had two wings. It does not show its head, but I really didn't want to know what it looks like. Like all other Grimms, it had that black and white color for its skin.

 _I got to sneak past this…thing to catch Ruby. Better do this quietly._

I tip toed myself very quietly as the Grimm snoozed and snored while it was sleeping. I saw the other cave, which may lead to where Ruby is. I paced myself, but slowly so I won't wake up this monster.

Suddenly, it turned its body around, revealing its entire head. It opened up its eye, looking at me. I turned to my side, looking directly in its opened eye, and I just froze in fear.

The Grimm stood up with its four legs as I backed away from it. It growled as it stretched its neck. It was very long, and its head had sharp horns sticking around the side of its chin and forehead. Its eyes were red and reptilian like.

It stuck its tongue like what snakes do. "Ah, who might you be?"

I was awestruck. "You…did you just talk!?"

"Yes, I have." The Grimm said in a deep, beastly-like voice. "And who might you be?"

He looked at me until it noticed the black gauntlet I wore on my right hand. "Ah! You…are the Chosen One."

 _Wait a second. This situation feels so familiar…now I remember! This scene is part of that dream I had!_

"Why? Could it be that…hm, hm, hm." It chuckled evilly. "So, the time is coming."

"Time? What is?" I asked out loud.

"You do not know, and yet you wear that…Ah, I see. You have not realized it yet."

"Realize what? What do you know!?" I exclaimed.

"You are the Second Coming of Darkness."

"Second Coming of Darkness? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Many things. With that ancient weapon you held, you will bring this world into a better state, a place where my fellow kinds, Grimm, can roam freely and rule over all things as you will destine to lead us. Or at least, will roam more freely and rule over all things as you command us."

"Rule over the world?! Lead the Grimms?! Is that what you mean?!"

"Yes, Chosen One. You will be our great leader, or in proper sense, you will return to be our great leader, and the world will be yours, the Darkness will triumph, and everything that is good and has soul will be destroyed and under your control. Our enemies will fall, covering the skies with blood and all hopes will disappear."

I was shaking in fear not because of this monster's size, or how it can talk. It was the expression and the cryptic, unknown meaning behind its words. "Well…I..I don't believe in all of that! What you say is nonsense! I'm leaving!"

I got up, and made a run for it, but it stomped its front leg in front of me. "Ah!"

"However, if you are truly the Chosen One, I must test your strength!"

I got my sword blade ready as it attacked at me. It breathed out firebreath which I dodged. Then, it strikes me with its tail, hitting in front of me. It caused me to collide with the rocky wall hard.

"Oof!" I agonized in pain.

"What's wrong, Chosen one? Is this really your power?" He said, before laughing evilly as he roared and went to ram on me.

That was when I thought I was going to die, but suddenly, I was free when I realized that I was saved by someone. I opened my eyes out of my fear when I noticed a person with long black hair and sword, blocking the Grimm's mouth. The mysterious Huntress pushed the monster away, turned to me, took my left hand, and ran off with her.

"Woooah!" I screamed.

"I will not let you escape from me!" It roared as we ran off into the cave. It breathed out fire through the cave. I looked back, seeing the fire chasing us. I ran as fast as possible as the Huntress held on my left hand. We turned left, getting away from the fire as it blast through the cave until it settle down.

"Phew! That was too close! I thought we were roasted!"

I looked up to the mysterious Huntress. Whoever she was, she wore a mask with a familiar pattern to what Grimm looks like.

"Um, thank you for saving me!" I thanked her appreciatively. "Who are you, anyway?"

She walked away from me, using her sword to open up a dark portal. "Hey, wait! Who are you?"

She turned to her side, looking at me for a moment until she went into the portal and disappeared just that.

"Who the heck was she?" I said to myself. "Oh! Ruby! I need to find and save her!"

 **Author's Note: My most favorite moments in this chapter and story overall are the character developments. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I want to give credits to RWBY Wikia for character dialogue and Roosterteeth for doing a well done job for introducing Crow in the latest episode for the series. He may be drunk all the time, but even that, he can still fight well. Just imagine when he is not drunk. I also want to give credits to the website, goodreads for Aristotle's quote; "** **knowing yourself is the beginning of all wisdom". Anyway, this chapter is based on episode "Search and Destroy" from Volume 2. Next time in Tales of Ellix, will Ellix find Ruby? Who is the mysterious black-haired Huntress with the Grimm Mask? See you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter 16 Enemies

**-Chapter 16 Enemies-**

"Ha ha ha!" Roman Torchwick laughed. "Wow! You are so much manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours."

Ruby charged up against him, but he sidestepped away from her, causing her to stumble across the floor.

"Oh, man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." He said to one of the White Fang members, raising his thumb up in agreement as Torchwick laughed.

Roman walked up to the defenseless girl, aiming her with his weapon. "But seriously. How did you find this place, Red?"

She growled and used her Semblance to escape from Roman and make for the exit. However, Roman used his weapon to fire its handle, activating its grappling hook to catch Ruby, which it caught her successfully.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." He stated seriously until an explosion nearby occurred.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Don't worry, boss. We will investigate it now!" Perry exclaimed as he took his fellow members to check out the source of the explosion. Another explosions occurred, and soon they realized they had some intruders as some White Fang members ran away around the corner. It was Dr. Oobleck, and rest of our teammates.

Ruby took this moment to make her escape, jumping on Roman's shoulders, and fleeing to her friends.

"Somebody kill her!" He exclaimed. They fired at her, but missed as she reached to her friends.

Roman turned madly to a White Fang member. "You! Attach this card and spread the word: We're starting the train."

"But we're not finished!"

Roman pinned the member with his weapon against the wall. "Do it or you're finished!"

Ruby reached her friends as they blasted away members of the White Fang.

"Ruby!" Yang said as her sister jumped into her arms.

"Yang!"

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." Ruby stated.

"What!?" Blake exclaimed, handing Ruby her weapon.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Dr. Oobleck said. "But, anyway, where is Mr. Knight, Ruby?"

"Ellix? Is he missing!?"

Suddenly, another explosion occurred as White Fang ran away from the other corner. "Another intruder is over here!" One of them shouted.

That was when I arrived to scene.

"Out of my way!" I shouted as I stormed some White Fang members away from me. "Ruby, where are you!?"

"Ellix!" They shouted.

"Oh, you're safe, Ruby. I guess everyone noticed that we went missing." I approached them.

"Ellix, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked, looking a bit confused.

"I came to save you when I saw in my vision that you fell into the hole! Anyway, what is going on?!"

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman announced through the speaker system.

The train began to move toward the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going _somewhere_." Yang joked, at the same time being serious.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby said as she used her device to call him, but he didn't pick it up.

"I can't get through! So, what do we do? "

"I believe we only have one option..." Dr. Oobleck stated.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby declared as we all hopped onto the train.

As the train rushed through the tunnel, a White Fang member standing on the train heard a noise as he noticed we were on-board. He used his communication device.

"Boss, we have a company."

Roman, who was in front of the train, controlled by Perry, was irritated.

"Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!" He shouted through his communication device. "Man, animals, every one of them."

He then looked awkwardly at the White Fang member sitting next to him.

"Not you though, you're, heh, you're great."

Meanwhile, we were standing on the train as this train moved at a fast speed.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed.

" Err... Professor?" Ruby said in an uncertain tone.

"Doctor..." He corrected her

"What's that?" She asked.

We looked inside the cargo, realizing a metal object with wires and timer attached to it.

"That my dear... appears to be a bomb." He explained.

"Um, guys, we got company!" I said as I pointed at the White Fang members coming out from the side of the train, climbing up to the roofs and walking straight toward us.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go…" The bomb beneath began its timer, counting down to zero. "—easy on us. Time to go!" Dr. Oobleck stated. "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"On it." She said in agreement when suddenly the car with the bomb decoupled itself.

"Huh?" Blake looked confused. "It decoupled itself!"

"What?!" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said.

"It looks like so." I nodded.

"That's not good." Dr. Oobleck said as we watched and saw the decoupled caboose exploded.

"Err, neither is this!" Ruby exclaimed, standing next to another opened hatch.

"Another bomb?!" Blake shocked.

"No. No. No." Dr. Oobleck checked the next train car and another, and another. "They all have bombs!"

The bomb under me and my team charged up and started beeping as the cart itself detached itself. We ran to the next cart before the detached car exploded.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang yelled.

"Get the humans!" One of the White Fang members shouted.

We jumped toward the approaching White Fang members, attacking them. While we were handling with them, Dr. Oobleck watched the detached car explode, but this time, the explosion caused an opening to the tunnel, allowing multiple types of Grimms to enter the tunnel.

"Oh, dear..." Dr Oobleck said, looking very afraid as more Grimms emerged. A horde of them began advancing quickly to the runaway car we were on.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Dr. Oobleck yelled to us.

"That's insane!" I said.

"Yes, he is, but we don't stop, this train will lead the Grimm to the city and it will be disastrous! You three, all go below and stop the bombs while Ruby, Ellix, and I will go to the front!" He ordered.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang went inside the car while the rest of us ran toward to the front train.

We ran up ahead as we saw the mech, Paladin, charged up toward us. Oobleck took a sip before he transformed his thermos into its weapon mode, which was a flamethrower with a fire burning at the tip. Zwei, who was with us, barked and jumped and flipped in the air as Oobleck batted him like a baseball, turning him into a small, powerful fireball. He crashed through the Paladin, destroying it in the process.

I ran up to another one as I used my gauntlet in its gun mode to shot some aura bullets at it. It exploded after a few second I landed behind it. Another mech appeared, this time in front of Zwei, aiming at him. Oobleck shot multiple fire at it, and knocked it off from the train.

When we were getting closer to the front train, I got a vision. I saw Yang in trouble by that Roman's new henchman girl. I stopped for a second and turned back.

"Mr. Knight, where are you going!?" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed.

"Ellix!" Ruby yelled.

"Sorry, Doctor and Ruby! I got a vision! Yang is in trouble and I need to go back there to help her!" I said before running off.

"No, foolish boy! You got to stay with us!" Dr. Oobleck yelled as he chased after me, but interrupted when another Paladin jumped in front of him, cutting him off from me. I entered an open hatch as I head to the car.

I went through one car to another as I beaten up White Fang members on my way. I reached the one where I met Blake fighting Roman.

"Blake!"

"Ellix?!"

"Well, hello there." Roman greeted.

"Excuse me, sorry, but, coming through!" I said as I ran pass by them.

"Ellix, where are you going!?" She yelled, but I was already away.

Then, I reached to the car where Weiss was handling with a White Fang lieutenant.

"Weiss!"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Dr. Oobleck and Ruby!?" She exclaimed.

"I am, but I need to help Yang!" I shouted as I ran pass by them.

"Oh, no you won't!" The tall White Fang strike me with his chainsaw, but I dodge rolled quickly, avoiding him as I ran into the next car. He chased after me, but Weiss prevented him from going any further, holding her Myrtenaster at him.

I reached to an empty cart.

"I am almost there. Hang on, Yang!" I said to myself. I ran toward the door on the other side when somebody came down from the ceiling in front of me.

I jumped back, realizing it was that man, in the black coat.

"You!?"

"Nice to meet you again." He said, smirking at me.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked surprisingly.

"Just like you and your friends, I am also an unwelcome guest on this express." He said as he walked toward me and I back up. "If you want to go through to save your precious friend, you have to face me first."

I gripped my hands into fists hard. "I don't have time for this!" I charged forward with my first attack.

He dodged to side and then I countered it with a kick. He blocked it, and held it with one hand, spinning me around and threw me at the side, crashing to the wall.

"Ooff!" He punched at me, but I dodged quickly. His punch caused a hole on the wall, but he didn't care as he charged forward and I punched back at him with my gauntlet. He blocked it flawlessly, kicking me in the front.

"Gah!" I spat out some bloods. _What's up with this guy!?_

He laughed evilly at me. "You're such a fool to think that you can change the future for the better."

 _This guy knows my Semblance!_ "How do you know I can look into the future!?"

"Well, you are our Chosen One after all, but why would you use your power to help your allies and instead use it to change the world? Besides, you don't need your friends in the end anyway." He said, approaching me as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why you….! You don't understand! My friends are the most important thing in the world, and I will not let anything bad happen to them!" I yelled angrily.

He stopped and stared at me with a stoic glare. "Hmmm, very well, but be warn that you won't stay thinking like that. You will realize soon who you really are."

The man gestured his hand, creating a dark portal next to him. He went into the portal and just disappeared. I got up, looking at the spot where he was standing before I turned around and head into the car as I dragged my right leg.

I went into the car, and saw something unexpected. That girl with the umbrella was intimidated by that mysterious Huntress with the Grimm mask.

"Hey, it's you again!" I shouted. The mysterious Huntress turned to her side, looking at me as Torchwick's henchman disappeared, making her escape.

"Ah, Yang!" I ran up to her side, checking if she was alright. The mysterious Huntress used her sword to open up a portal in space. She looked at us as I looked at her seriously before she walked in and disappeared. Yang woke up just after that.

"You're okay, Yang?" I asked.

"Ellix, what are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"I…came to save you." I answered her.

"Wow, you came all the way from the front to just save me?" She looked a bit confused at me.

"Why, of course! I saw in my vision that you were in trouble by that girl with the umbrella!" I exclaimed. "Now that you're safe, let's go and help our teammates, OK!"

She grinned at me. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

We headed to the front train. We met up with others, exception of Dr. Oobleck and Zwei. I noticed that we were going to crash into the wall that we were approaching to.

"Oh crap! We gonna crash!" I yelled.

"What do we do?" Blake questioned.

Ruby and Weiss nodded at each other. Weiss used her Dust to create ice shield around us, protecting us and bracing for impact.

BOOM!

My eyes opened up later, hearing some kind of siren. When my vision cleared up, I noticed that I was back in the City of Vale, in the plaza. I saw my teammates recovering from the collision, too. Civilians were looking at us, confused and surprised to the scene. At least, we were alive!

Suddenly, King Taijutsu emerged out of the hole, roaring loudly as other kinds of Grimm popped out of the hole. The civilians panicked as Grimms chased them and attacked them. We were horrified, but Ruby changed her face to determined and mad. We each stood up, getting our weapon out and ready to attack on the Grimms.

 **Author's Note: I want to update this fanfiction like every Mondays, Wednesdays, and weekend(s), but since this chapter is pretty much finished at my best ability, I am going to be nice about it and upload it early, but as for the next chapter, it will be uploaded at later time. Plus, I also want to say that after the next chapter, this fanfiction will be put in temporary hiatus. I have more chapters written after the next chapter, but I want to work ahead and have at least 10 new chapters completed before I upload new one for this fanfiction. Thank you for your support and understanding.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix, Team RWBYE will face against the horde of Grimm! Will they succeed or will their home be destroyed? See you all in the NEXT CHAPTER. Credits go to RWBY Wikia for character dialogue.  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Attack on Grimm

**-Chapter 17 Attack on Grimm-**

We were surrounded by three kinds of Grimm; Beowolves, Ursa, and one and only King Taijitu. The snake Grimm roared again, commanding the other Grimm to attack. We charged forward with our weapon.

Ruby planted her scythe, Crescent Rose, on the ground before kicking away the Grimm while her sister propelled herself upward and shot some bullets at the Grimm. That was when I got another vision, showing me that she will be attacked by three Nevermore behind her while she was still in midair. The vision stopped and I got my gauntlet ready in its gun mode. When the Nevermore approached her, I shot them with all my might, stopping all of them just in time.

Yang gave me a thank you smile as I smiled back at her before we separated our way to fight against our own enemies. Weiss slashed up some Beowolves before summoning her glyph to create an ice blade. Blake slashed up her Beowolves with her Gambol Shroud before she shot the approaching one. I shot more Beowolves with my gauntlet, and then charged forward with a mighty punch.

As Ruby finished up with some of the Grimm, King Taijitu approached her, ready to attack. Then, something unexpected happen that not even my Semblance can predict it.

"Nora Smash!" Nora exclaimed as she slammed the hammer on the head, killing the monster.

Soon, rest of Team JNRP followed after Nora.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha stated.

"Okay, who's first?!" Jaune shouted until he realized a big Ursa behind him, growling at him. "Oh, oh, okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before…"

Jaune screamed courageously as he slashed the Ursa several times before it gets to move. He successfully killed the beast as Pyrrha smiled from the distance. Not far away from the fallen Ursa, Sun and Neptune arrived to the scene.

"Nobody moves! Junior detectives!" Sun exclaimed.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune noted.

"Um, that's great and cool, guys! But, we could at least have a hand here!" I said to them, receiving silent, scowling expression from them.

Suddenly, a giant fleet arrived. We looked at it, surprised to see its massive size. That was when one Ursa took a chance to attack on Ruby, but it was gun down by the ship. The airship then deployed some robot Knights, made by the Atlas Military as it countered against the Grimm.

We continued our fight against the horde of Grimm. One of the Ursa slammed me from my blind spot. I crashed into the a building's window.

"Ouch!" I said, feeling dazed as the Ursa approached me. Luckily, someone came to help me by kicking that Ursa in his face. It was Mercury, alongside Emerald and Cinder. Cinder went into the building to help me.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, accepting her help as I rubbed my head.

We rejoined with everyone else, continuing in fighting the monsters. Out of the opening, Zwei popped out of the hole, followed by Dr. Oobleck. Another airship arrived, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Port. Yatsuhasi, who looked like a samurai, swung his sword on the ground, creating a shockwave. The surrounding Grimm was paralyzed by the shockwave as his fellow teammates, Fox and Velvet kicked and punched the Grimm repetitively.

While Team CFVY was fighting, I was interrupted by more Beowolves. Before they attack, we were stopped when we heard someone whistling. When I looked ahead, I saw Musashi approaching and passing by the pack of Beowolves until he came up to me.

"Musashi!" I said, feeling happy to see him.

"Whisper of Pain…" The pack of Beowolves jumped on him, getting ready to attack. "Silent Style!" He slowly closed the sword with his sheath, and all those Beowolves were cut in half and fallen to death.

Then, I heard a gunshot somewhere from the top. I saw Sapphire, using her rifle to gun down some Grimm below. Next, she jumped off from the roof and transformed her weapon into a sword as she began slicing up the remaining Grimm.

Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck regrouped, nodded at each other, and fired their weapon at the approaching Grimm while Professor Goodwitch came to the scene and finished off with telekineisis.

Everyone met up in the pavilion as we cheered for our victory over the horde of Grimm.

"Yeah, we rock!" Nora yelled triumphantly.

"That was quite exciting." Ren nodded.

"That was fun." Coco commented, who was the girl with the brown hair and black sunglasses. She's the leader of Team CFVY.

However, I got another vision. It showed everyone here at the pavilion when an earthquake occurred. Suddenly, the Grimm dragon that I met back in the cave emerged out of the hole as Roman screamed in horror before he get swallowed into its mouth. Then, it roared at us with shocked expression on our face as I faced toward the monster with anger and determination. The vision stopped there.

"Um, guys! We are not over yet!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Wait, did we miss one!?" Nora asked out loud, looking from left to right.

"What are you talking about, Dude? There is no more Grimm around! We practically killed all of them!" Sun noted.

"Yeah, man! What's the panic?" Neptune asked, looking a bit confused.

"Well, technically yes, but…" I was interrupted when that earthquake occurred now, just like in my vision.

"Woah!" Some of us said surprisingly.

"What is going on!?" Ruby asked, holding on to her sister as she held Zwei in her arms.

"It's coming!" I yelled.

Suddenly, the hole cracked up as a bigger and familiar Grimm emerged out of it.

"Help! Someone, please help me! Get me off this thing!" Torchwick cried loudly as the bottom half of his body was in the monster's mouth.

"Torchwick!?" Blake exclaimed.

"Heeeeelllp!" He screamed before he was thrown up into the air and swallowed into the monster's mouth, gulping him in whole. Then, it roared and looked at us, smiling menacingly at us as it revealed its sharp teeth.

"What…what is that thing!?" Ruby exclaimed as Zwei growled and barked at the Grimm.

Professor Port looked more shocked, but enthusiastic than everyone else. "My word! I can't believe my eyes!"

"Dr. Port, you my friend is an expert on Grimm. What is this?" Dr. Oobleck asked.

"With many years of experience in studying Grimm, I thought I will never see such a beast that only exists in fork tale and myth, but here it is! Right in front of us! It is the one and only, one of the Legendary Grimm, the mighty, the strongest, the cunning…Firebreather!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment. If there was a cricket, this was the time. _Well, that was kind of simple._

"Heh heh heh. I am most impressed that human of this modern time know the name of my kind. Thank you." The dragon Grimm said, chuckling evilly.

"Um, is it just me or that overgrown lizard Grimm just talked?" Yang asked jokingly, but also seriously.

"And, like in the legends, it can understand human language, so yes, it can talk!" Professor Port added. "Oh! This is so very EXCITING! I think I have the hibby jibby in both good and bad ways!"

"Professor Port! Please, stay in control!" Professor Goodwitch ordered him.

"Ah, so you do have accomplices, Chosen One." It said, looking at me.

"Chosen One?" Ruby asked as everyone watched me.

"Hey Ellix! Do you know this dragon breath?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! I met this thing back in the cavern!" I answered back.

I walked up closer to Firebreather. "You, Firebreather, what do you know about me? What do you know about the Second Coming of Darkness that you mention back in the cavern!?"

Professor Goodwitch looked surprised when she heard what I just said. Cinder grinned slyly, although nobody noticed that.

"Second Coming of what?" Ruby repeated, looking at me with questionable expression.

The dragon Grimm laughed heuristically as it kneel down its head to get closer to me. "You will find that out soon in the future, but if you really want to know, let's say there will be destruction...suffering...anger...hate...and _darkness_."

"Give me the straight answer!" I yelled angrily, summoning out my sword as everyone followed my lead as its head back up.

"Oh come now. Don't be like that, but on the important matter, I am still famished after eating that pathetic man with the cane. Perhaps now I can have a little fun with you all." He said menacingly.

"You…you're going to eat us!?" Jaune asked, feeling very horrified as his legs shivered.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled.

"What!? I'm just saying! I didn't mean it in the way that I prefer someone else here to be eaten instead!" Jaune argued.

"Dude, that aren't cool." Neptune stated with his hands on both of his hips.

"Oh, don't worry, little blond one. I won't eat you first." It replied.

"Phew…Wait, what!?" Jaune gasped.

"Instead, I rather have my next taste on the beautiful maidens that are presented in my eyes right now." He said, licking out its mouth sadistically and seductively.

All the girls were grossed out from that. Even the guys were offended by that as Sun moved closer to Blake, providing her protection. "That was the most disgusting, atrocious, harassing, grossest, unnecessary thing to do with your slimy, grossest, ugly tongue!" Weiss said madly.

The dragon Grimm chuckled again. "Oh, do not worry, little Snow Angel. It will be over soon enough!" The dragon Grimm roared as it was about to launch its head toward us with its mouth wide opened.

"Everyone, dodge!" I yelled. Everyone dodged to one side or another as the dragon Grimm's head crashed into the wall. It took its head out of the building as it roared and then fly off. The airship shot at the Grimm, but missed because it moves too fast.

The dragon Grimm crashed through the airship, destroying it in the process. "It just crashed into that Atlus airship and it didn't even stop!" Neptune exclaimed.

Firebreather breathed out fire at us from above. We dodged from the fire as it burned some buildings down.

"This is not good! We got to stop this thing or else it will burn the entire city down!" I shouted. Everyone began attacking at the Grimm, but even if some of our attacks hit it, it didn't even stop it. It landed as it made a huge stomp, shaking the ground. It uses its tail to whip some of us away. Nora charged forward with her hammer, slamming its head, but she was bounced off, having no effect.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed before crashing into one building. Lie Ren ran up to it, using his aura to do some kung-fu moves at the monster as Yang ran underneath its belly, punching repetitively on it. It roared strongly as it shot fireballs at us, but Weiss and Professor Goodwitch countered it with Ice Dusts and telekinesis, respectfully.

Musashi took out his second sword and duel-wielded his swords at the monster's leg, attacking it back repetitively alongside Yatsuhasi. They jumped back away, dodging from its tail attack.

"There is no use! Our swords won't even make a scratch on its skin!" Musashi stated out loud.

"Foolish human and Fanus! Your resistance is futile!" Firebreather said, roaring and then grabbing Ruby very quickly before she reacted.

"Urgh, aaaaaahhh!" She screamed.

"Ruby!" My teammates and I yelled.

The dragon Grimm expanded its wing with Ruby in its grip. "NOOOO! Give me back my sister!" Yang yelled angrily as her hair blazed up, and punched the Dragon Grimm before it flew off.

"Yang! Help!" Ruby screamed defensively.

The dragon Grimm took her up in the sky, so that we couldn't reach her or our attack couldn't reach it. "Ah ha ha! You look both cute and tasty, little Red One!"

"I may be cute, but I am not tasty!" She retaliated as she tried to loosen from its grip.

"Foolish, little girl. Now that you are in my possession, you will soon be in my stomach, but do not worry; your sister and friends will join you after you." The dragon Grimm said, laughing evilly as it licked her.

"Eehhhhhh, gross!" She moaned.

"ThAT BASTARD!" Yang yelled angrily. "I am going to KILL IT!"

Yang used her weapon to fly up in the air as she reached for the Grimm, but unfortunately, she ran out of ammo, beginning to fall down on the ground. Weiss used her glyph to catch her safely.

"NOOOO! I got to get up there!" Yang yelled.

 _What are we going to do!? If we don't do something, Ruby will be eaten by that thing! It got to have some kind of weakness!_

Suddenly, I got a new vision. This one presented me being thrown up into the air as I charged forward with my sword straight out. I staved right into the dragon Grimm's scaleless skin, which was a hole where it had one scale missing. The vision stopped.

 _I see! Just like in Hobbits…! But, I need a lot of power to get as high as possible!_

"Weiss and Nora! I need both of your help!"

Weiss and Nora looked at me. "What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"Weiss, I need you to use a glyph to aim me and Nora at the dragon, but you shoot me first. Then, you shot Nora, and Nora, you use your hammer to whack me to the dragon! If we can do that, I can finish this it off!" I explained.

"But, its skin is hard like an armor! Your gauntlet's sword won't slice it!" Sapphire stated.

"No time to explain! Let's just do it!" I yelled as Weiss got her glyph ready for me and Nora to take flight. She shot me high into the air, and then Nora.

"Here you go, Ellix!" Nora exclaimed as she whacked her hammer by my feet as the added kinetic energy pushed me higher into the air at faster speed, breaking the sound barrier.

"Here I GOOOOOOOO!"

The dragon Grimm was about to eat Ruby into its mouth, but I approached it with my sword out as I staved right into its weak spot. Its eye widen as it roared in pain. It dropped Ruby in the process as it flied out of control while I held on it.

"Ruby!" Yang said as Professor Goodwitch used her telekinesis to slow her down from falling and preventing her to crash to the ground. Yang had her arms out, catching Ruby safely as she slowly float down to her arms.

"Yang!" She said, giving her a hug.

"Ruby! Oh thank god!" Yang hanged her tightly.

"Wooaaaah!" I exclaimed.

"Rraawwwwwwwwaaaaggh!" The dragon Grimm roared before it stopped completely and gravity took its effect, causing us to fall down.

"It's going to fall! Duck!" Professor Port exclaimed as everyone ducked away.

The dragon Grimm hit hard on the ground, causing a sheer of dust and debris into the air and ground shook strongly.

Everything settled down as the dragon Grimm laid dead when it threw up Torchwick out of its mouth.

"Eehhh, at least I am out of that Grimm's stomach.." He stated before he fainted.

"Ellix!" Yang yelled as she got out of her hiding, and the girls looked around. "Ellix, where are you?!"

"Ellix!" Ruby yelled.

"Ellix!" Blake yelled.

"Ellix?!" Weiss shouted

"Ehhhh…." They heard a soft voice. That was when I got up with my right arm holding the left arm. They turned to me and approached as I sat on my knees down.

"Ellix!" The girls exclaimed. Everyone else came closer to look at the scene.

"My word! Look at the size of this monster! Isn't it glorious?" Professor Port commented excitedly.

"Yes, indeed, it is very…huge! Good thing now that it is dead." Dr. Oobleck stated.

"We should get it clean as soon as possible." Glynda suggested as she turned to face me and my team, whom the girls were giving me a big group hug.

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury approached Torchwick. "Well, it looks like we should arrest this guy, I guess." Emerald said.

"And of course, we don't need him for now." Cinder whispered as the Atlus robot knight took him away, arresting him as they dragged him while he was unconscious.

 _-Not Ellix's POV-_

Some hours later, the day became night. My teammates rested back at Beacon while I was attended at the local hospital, ordered by our professors. Prof. Ozpin looked out the window, seeing the exact place where the Grimm had attacked in the City of Vale.

General Ironwood, Glynda, Dr. Oobleck, and Professor Port entered Ozpin's office as General Ironwood looked furious.

"Ozpin!" He yelled.

Ozpin turned around to face him.

"James, calm down. You promised us that we will talk this calmly and professionally like an adult." Glynda stopped him where her arms out to his chest.

"It's alright, Glynda. General here has the right to be angry at me, and believe me, I can relate." Ozpin stated calmly.

"Yes sir." She said, releasing Ironwood.

"Listen, Ozpin. Do you see the mess there? This is what I was telling you about! We should have taken action, not standing around and wait for something to happen! It is madness out there!" General Ironwood said in madly tone.

"If I may speak my words, General, I agree with you, but the young students have at least stopped the crisis. I am actually impressed with Mr. Knight the most." Dr. Oobleck said, speaking his thought out loud.

"I agree with my colleague with this, General. Mr. Knight, although a student, was an exceptional fighter…no, he knew what he was doing out there, better than all of us." Professor Port added.

"But, that does not mean he is no longer on the list of possible threats!" General Ironwood argued, saying to the two professors behind him. "Ozpin…" He turned back to the headmaster. "According to what my robot soldiers' recording, I propose that we must get that kid as far away as possible. He knows too much! I think…no, I highly believe that we must relocate him until the tournament is over. Then, we should handle how to deal with him then."

"General, didn't you listen to what my fellow teachers stated. Mr. Knight has fought well there, and he knew how to deal with the threat because he predicted it that it had happen before it happened. If it wasn't for him and his action, the city would be burned down by now!" Glynda reasoned with him.

"I thank him for that; I really am, but even so, as long as he has that gauntlet, he will eventually be danger to us, and everyone around him! Possibly the world! I got the message from other well-known Huntsman and Huntresses, historian and even scientists, confirming that gauntlet is definitely it! That old tale is not fairy tale anymore, and if it comes true, who know what will happen to humanity and every living things on this planet!"

Everyone stared silently, unsure to what to say next or even tried to argue back. Ozpin pulled up his glasses. "General Ironwood, I agree. We should relocate Mr. Knight somewhere safe. Maybe even be supervised by a trustworthy Huntsman or Huntress, but even so, I think it is inevitable to what will happen in the future even if we take action now."

"Ozpin…" General Ironwood said, much calmer now.

"If the prophecy of the old do come true, and I believe it will, then even if we relocate him far, far away as possible, even to the end of the world, there is nothing that we can do to prevent...it from happening. We can only hope for the best that we will take action when that time happens. However, what I won't do now is to take him away from this school, us teachers, and most importantly, his friends. I saw him grow, or at least, I had one student tapped on him and reporting me on his every progress of life here at Beacon. He has grown to become a great fighter, more than ever. It could be the magic trick of his gauntlet, but his heart is in right place. I highly believe that even when the Second Coming of Darkness comes true, he and his friends will reshape the future, and that is our hope. It is what this academy and other academies around the world made for; raising the hopes of the world. Do I make myself clear, General?"

General Ironwood gritted his teeth, looking furious. "Fine. I guess you will be responsible for what will happen then. By the way, the Councilmen put me in custody over the criminal, Roman Torchwick as you might know. Adding that, they are questioning your current position. I should warn you that don't let anything like this happen again. We still have that other threat looming over us, so you best not forget that either." He said, before storming out.

The professors sighed, with Ozpin closing his eyes and sitting at his desk with his hand on the head. That was when Professor Ozpin's communication device beeped. He took a look, and got a message from a person named "Nene."

"Hmmm." He hummed to himself, opening up the message.

"Is there something wrong, Headmaster?" Glynda asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm, it seems like an old teacher of mine is coming here to aide us." He answered.

At the same time when Ozpin was having a _friendly_ conversation with his fellow colleague, Cinder Fall and her teammates were walking down the hallway. As they walked, Lucifer or Lucas from Atlas Academy walked toward them. They pass by, but Cinder stopped for a moment and felt something.

Emerald turned around and said, "Are you OK?"

"What's wrong?" Mercury asked.

"You two, go on ahead. I will need to do something."

Emerald and Mercury glanced at each other. "Yes maim."

They walked ahead while Cinder turned back and followed Lucas.

Lucas and Cinder met privately at the academy's orchid garden.

Lucas was looking at the flowers as Cinder approached from behind him.

"Flowers...they are so beautiful and yet so delicate...It is a matter of time when they will fall and die." Lucas stated cryptically.

"I see that you are still interested in gardening, but on important matter, you want to talk with me. What is it?"

He turned around to face her. "Cinder, how long since then we had a talk like this?"

"Get on to the main point." She said with a deep, demanding tone.

Lucas just smirked slyly. "I have proposition for you and your little group. It will have a catch, but I will promise you that it won't be hard and it will involves with...him, Ellix Knight."

Cinder smiled as her eyes glowed menacingly in orange.

 **Author's Note: OK, about the last chapter when I said the chapter after the previous chapter will come out later...Well, I lied and sorry that I can't keep my own promises or be impatient, but this Chapter is already been done, and I also even broke my promise that this fanfiction will be updated on every Mondays, Wednesdays, and weekends. I guess I really enjoyed writing this story that I want to upload new chapter as soon as possible, but here is what I will do; This fanfiction will now be in HIATUS. But, that does not mean I will stop working on this! It will be put on hold for now until I created enough amount of chapters for this. I also want to focus on my other fanfiction and other things I need to do in life. From here, this chapter is the last chapter of Volume 2 Saga, and we begin the original story arc in the next chapter! Credits go to RWBY Wikia for character dialogue and Monty Ohm, and his crew at Roosterteeth for the great series.  
**

 **Again, thank you for all the readers and followers who have been supporting this story. I can see that this fanfiction has grown in a very short time, compared to my other fanfiction, which grows slowly compared to this one, but I guess the reason is because I upload this fanfiction like almost daily, but that will be changed now because I am going to take a REAL break from it, but I will still be writing new chapters for it. Another reason why I want to put this in hiatus is that Volume 3 has only recently started, and there are only three episodes. I do have plan on how I want to go with Volume 3 because it will be same for the most part, but there will be some differences here and there, and at certain point in the story, this fanfiction will have _different_ Volume 3, meaning it will stop following the main storyline and we begin a new plot, which involves answering the big question that we want to know (HINT, HINT) since the beginning of Ellix's adventure. **

**Also, special shoutout answer to kamen rider w; Yes, Ellix will be in the tournament. Like I hinted above or said it, Volume 3, which is about the Vytal Tournament, will start off differently, but Ellix will definitely be in the tournament.**

 **Sorry for the long note, but that is all I want to say and I hope all of you guys and gals will look forward to what I have in store for the future. Next time in Tales of Ellix, we begin the first new original story arc and Ellix will meet a very forgetful, yet wise Huntress...See you all in the NEXT CHAPTER.**


	18. Chapter 18 Journey to the Northeast

**Author's Note: From this chapter and on, it begin the new original story arc before the Vytal Festival. I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Chapter 18 Journey to the Northeast-**

It was one week since that horrible attack. I went to my doctor for check up several times, and he said I will be just fine. It felt very great to go back to Beacon, but at the same time, I wanted to know more and more about what Firebreather said.

"Second Coming of Darkness…I need to know what it is." I thought in my mind as I walked around Vale. I stopped at the streetlight. When it turned red and the walk sign turned green, I walked across the street, but then I noticed one old lady walking very slowly. She was walking slow that I noticed the walk sign was going to turn red. I went to her back, and pushed her a little to help her cross.

"Oh, why…" She said, surprised.

"Don't worry. I got your back." I said, helping her carrying the bag she had.

We made it to the other side of the street. The old lady turned to me. She had white hair down to her neck, and white cat ears. Her eyes were brown, and her clothes were like white with column of black buttons. She looked around the age of 80.

"Thank you for helping, young man. You are very sweet, the first time I seen since I arrived to this city." She said, smiling.

"Your welcome, maim. Are you going somewhere here at Vale for a reason?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, yes I am. I am looking for a place called Beacon Academy, but I have no slight clue where it is." She stated, looking a bit confused.

"Oh, Beacon Academy! I know where that is because I go there. I am a student there. I will escort you there." I stated.

"Oh, really? Why, thank you, young man. You are very sweet and helpful." She said, smiling.

We walked together to the Beacon Academy, but of course, it took us little longer than I expected, but hey, she is an elderly, um, Fanus lady.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Beacon Academy." I presented her.

"Ooohhh. My, my, so this is Beacon Academy." She said, looking around excitedly like a little kid on a field trip.

"Well, if there is nothing else for me to do for you, I will leave you be…" I was about to leave until she stopped me by holding by my arm. "Ack!"

"If you don't mind, would you care to give me a tour around the place?" She asked sweetly.

 _I really want to meet my friends, but I guess I will help this lady little bit more. Maybe by giving her a tour, I will meet my friends on my way._

"Um, sure, maim." I accepted.

"Oh, goody! Thank you so much." She said joyfully.

I toured her around the place, showing places like the CCT tower, the cafeteria, and dorm house.

 _No sign of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, or Yang. Not even my classmates. I guess they're somewhere._

"So, young man, I forgot completely, but what is your name again?" She asked.

"My name? Well, actually, you haven't asked my name yet, but that's OK. My name is Ellix Knight." I introduced myself.

"Ellix Knight, it's pleasure to meet you and thank you for helping this old hag for almost half of the day. My name is Nene." Nene introduced herself.

"Okay, Miss Nene." I smiled.

"No, no, dear. Just call me Nene, like as if we were in a relationship." She said, with her face blushing.

"Uuuuh, okay." I said, sweat dropping nervously. I rubbed the sweat drop from my face. "So, um, Nene, why do you want to come here? Do you have a grandchild here or something?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. Sorry, but my elderly age is getting to me." She said, looking a little disappointed.

"That's okay." I said, not minding about it.

"Oh, you're very sweet and kind boy. Well, yes in some perspectives, I am here to meet my 'grandchild,' Ozzy. Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Ozzy…?" I pondered to myself. _Is this Fanus lady talking about Professor Ozpin? Is he half Fanus?_ "Well, I think the only person I know with that name is our headmaster."

"Oh yes! That is him." She exclaimed.

"Really? He is your grandchild!?" I surprised.

"Hey, Ellix!" A familiar female voice called to me.

I turned around, noticing my teammates approaching me.

"Ruby! Weiss! Blake! And Yang!" I exclaimed.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Weiss asked, pointing her finger at me.

"Huh?" I looked at them a bit.

"We went to check you at the hospital, but the doctor said you just left from there, so we went looking for you." Blake explained.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was caught with helping this elderly Fanus lady who is behind me…" I turned back to where she was standing when I realized that she was gone. "Huh!? Where did she go!?"

I looked around, not finding her anywhere.

"Ellix, are you okay, Dude? Maybe you needs to stay at the hospital a little bit longer." Yang said jokingly, thinking that I am crazy or something.

"No, I mean, I was helping this elderly Fanus lady, but she just disappeared. She was here a moment ago!" I claimed, but they all looked at me disbelieved.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't we go back to our dorm room? And you sir, have a lot of things to catch up for your classes." Weiss said, walking away.

"Come on, Ellix. We will help you catch up." Ruby said happily as they followed after Weiss.

I rubbed my head, shrugging. _Was I imagining? I swear to myself that old Fanus lady was here. Where did she go and why did she disappear like that?_

I just shrugged off, following after my teammates.

 **-Not Ellix's POV-**

The elevator door made the beep sound. Professor Ozpin noticed while Glynda stood next to him. "Come in."

The old Fanus lady, Nene, entered his office, smiling at Ozpin and Glynda. "Oh, Ozzy, so long time to see you."

"Ah, Nene, it is such a long time I seen you. How have you been?" Ozpin asked, grinning.

"What kind of question is that?" She snapped. "You need to introduce your lovely friend here first before you ask a question like that to me. You need to be more polite to ladies!"

Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other for a moment. "I am sorry, Nene. This is my fellow staff here at Beacon and professor to the students, Glynda Goodwitch."

"It is honor to meet you, Miss Nene. I heard all about you." Glynda bowed to her.

"Oh, no need to have formality, dear. I'm may be from a famous team of Huntsman and Huntress, but I am not that famous." She said to her until she focused back on Ozpin. "So, Ozzy, I met that boy while I was heading here."

"Oh, you met Mr. Knight already?" He asked.

"Eeyup. Very sweet kid, but I understand why you are very curious and…paranoid about him, but now I am here, and I already understand what I must do." She stated.

The elevator opened again with another familiar figure coming in. "Ozpin, I need to talk with you…."

It was General Ironwood, realizing the lady. "Jamey!"

"Oh why, hello there, Nene! I didn't expect you to be here or even come here…" He said as he glared suspiciously at Ozpin.

"I see that you are doing well and busy as always, Jamey, but of course, that is a life of both being General and headmaster of the Atlas Academy. Ho ho ho." She chuckled. "Anyway, do not worry about the boy, Ozzy. I will take care of him and his team, starting tomorrow."

With that, she walked by General Ironwood and entered the elevator. After she left, General Ironwood looked mad at Ozpin.

"Care to explain…Ozzy?" He asked.

 **-Ellix's POV-**

It was the next day. I had notebooks and papers piled up next to me as I was studying last night, all thanks to my teammates. Then, I got a loud wake-up call by my fearless leader.

"Yikes!" I jumped out of my blanket bed.

"Goooood morning, Ellix!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Ruby! Was that really necessary!?" I exclaimed to her.

"As a leader, yes, yes it is!" She just smiled at me. "Alright, Team, today we have few classes, which are good, meaning that we have more time to practice for the upcoming tournament, which is also good! Let's do our best! Banzai, everyone!"

"Banzai!" Yang, Blake, and Weiss joined in with her.

 _Even Weiss agreed with this. I think I am dreaming…_

"Would Team RWBYE please report to the auditorium now." Professor Goodwitch announced through the intercom.

We stared at each other for a moment. "Um, guys, did we do something…bad?" Ruby asked.

"I wonder why they call us." Blake wondered out loud.

"Don't look at me. It is mostly likely one of you clowns did something." Weiss said strictly.

"Let's just go to the auditorium to find out." Yang said as we leave out the dorm room.

"You are in trouble!" Nora exclaimed, until Ren covered her mouth and dragged her back into their dorm room as Weiss scowled at her.

We arrived to the auditorium in less than 5 minutes as I saw Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and that familiar Fanus old lady.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Good morning, Ellix. Did you had a good sleep last night?" She asked, noticing my dark spot under my eyes.

"Oh, this well…"

"Wait, Ellix, you know this old lady?" Yang asked.

"Miss Long, that is rude! Please apologize to her immediately." Professor Goodwitch scolded her.

"Now, now, that is alright. I love a person with spunky personality. It will make the journey more exciting." Nene said, chuckling to herself.

"Team RWBYE, please meet Nene. She will be your shadow Huntress for your first special mission." Professor Ozpin said, surprising us.

"A Special Mission!?" Ruby shouted with her eyes glittering with stars.

 _Hold on a second, this elderly Fanus lady is a Huntress!? I never expected this…._

"That's right, Ruby. Nene here is a very…experienced Huntress, but traveling alone is very dangerous, even for her. She needs a couple of young Huntsman and Huntress to accompany her on this mission, and she suggested me personally to choose a Team here at Beacon to be her accompany, and so, I decided your team to go with her." Ozpin explained.

"That's right. I hope you girls and gentleman love to walk because it will be a long travel." Nene said, walking pass by us. She stopped and turned to her side. "When you are ready, meet me at the front gate of the school. I will be there."

She just walked away like that without even explain what the mission is.

"So…we're going with her?" Yang asked.

"Miss Long!" Goodwitch glared at her seriously.

"The mission will be you, Team RWBYE, journeying to the Northeast of Vale. You will hear more about it from Nene when you are ready. So, make your preparation well. You will need it, and a little warning; where you all be going will be even dangerous than your last mission. Good luck." Ozpin stated, making us feel uncomfortable and unsure about this.

We packed up our stuff. Ruby asked Team JNRP to keep an eye on Zwei while they will be gone, which they accepted. After making our preparations, we went and meet up with Nene at the front gate.

"See, girls. I told I was not making things up yesterday." I said.

"You were right, Ellix." Ruby said as we walked side by side. "So, Ellix, how is she like?"

"Yes, I want to know what kind of person is she, anyway, besides that she is, well an elderly Fanus." Weiss stated.

"Well, she is kind of…little forgetful, but she is very kind. I just did not expect her to be a Huntress. Although, she is seems to know Professor Ozpin for a long time, referring to him as 'Ozzy.'" I explained.

"Professor Ozpin mentioned that she is an experienced Huntsman, so I guess she knew him for a long time." Blake thought.

"Well, she does look ol-…elderly, yeah. Although, if she is experienced Huntress, why would she need someone accompanying her on this mission?" Yang wondered.

"It doesn't matter. This is so exciting!" Ruby exclaimed.

"At least that's true!" Yang made a peace sign, smiling excitedly.

We approached to the gate of the academy where we saw Nene standing around.

"About time, you ladies and gent arrived! I thought I will die just waiting for you all!" Nene exclaimed.

"Yeah, this will be _very_ exciting." Weiss whispered , rolling her eyes.

"Ellix!" We turned around, noticing Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

"Cinder?" I said, puzzled. "Um, excuse me for a moment." I ran up to Cinder and her gang, seeing what is up as my teammates and Nene watched.

"Ellix, you're going on a mission?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are. It is kind of little…unexpected, but we got to go on a mission. Sorry that I haven't talk with you about since that dance night." I said to her, looking kind of disappointed.

"Oh, I am very sorry for that, too. I saw you leaving, so we followed you, so I can get to say how sorry I am that I never met you that night. Again, I am very sorry." Cinder apologized, looking quite sad.

"Cinder was really upset that you didn't meet her that night." Emerald stated.

"Well, I am sorry for my part, too, Cinder. I was kind of…occupied during that night. Let's talk more about this after I come back." I promised to her.

"Thank you, Ellix. You are a sweet kid. I wish you good luck and be safe out there on your mission." She said, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Woah!" Ruby exclaimed, with Weiss gasping and Blake's eyes widen in surprised. Yang rubbed her head nervously as she shrugged to her side. Nene noticed her reaction, humming to herself.

"Um, right. Thanks. Well…I guess I better get going." I said nervously as I ran back to my team.

"Sorry to keep waiting, ladies. Let's get going." I said.

"Hm, very well! Let's go, Team!" Nene declared as we began our mission to…whatever the place we're going to.

 _I hope we will come back alive on this mission. However, there are questions I want to ask to Nene such as where the heck are we going anyway? Why are we going to Northeast of Vale and what awaits us there? Also, Cinder Fall…why did she kiss me like that? I don't know why, but it felt…somewhat wrong, but I couldn't explain why, especially that she did it in front of my team, including Yang...Why did I think about Yang just now? Anyway, whatever will happen on this mission, we will strive together and come back home safe. At least Roman is in jail now, so there is no worry for the White Fang for now, at least…or so I thought._

 **-Not Elliot's POV-**

The setting took place in unknown location. There was a man in some kind of black robes, but he also several rings on each of his finger. He was praying at the altar as there is a statue of knight in black armor as candles flickered with small fire.

Suddenly, that same man in the black coat came into the chamber. "Father Shadow, I received a message from our infiltrator that the Chosen One and his fellow teammates are on a mission to the Northeast of Vale. They are accompanying one of the members of Team LGND (pronounced Legend), the brawler, Nene."

The hooded man stood up. "I see. Send some men, and…him to go and keep an eye on our beloved Chosen One, Buio."

"You're sure that sending him to go on this mission? I understand his skills, but I am not quite sure about his…well attitude." Buio stated, nodding with uncertainty.

"He may be little bit…rugged, but he is skillful and know very well about the territory that I suspect our beloved Chosen One and his teammates are heading. I suspect that they will meet the other member of Team LGND for where they're going, so he will be our best candidate to face them, if they get in the way." The hooded priest said.

"Yes, Father Shadow. I will commence your command to him and his men." Buio bowed to him before leaving out the chamber. Once he did, Father Shadow turned back around to face the altar.

"I can see it. Soon, the future will be ours." He said, before chuckling in a sinister way.

 **Author's Note: Since this week is Thanksgiving week (at least here in the USA), I thought I will upload few chapters I have already finished writing and editing at my best ability. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix, Team RWBYE heads to the Northeast of Vale with the mysterious huntress Nene. What kind of adventure and challenge await for them? See you soon in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	19. Chapter 19 Journey to the Northeast 2

**-Chapter 19 Journey to the Northeast Part 2-**

We began our mission to….whatever the place we're going to. The shadow Huntress, who is supervising us was this elderly Fanus lady named "Nene". She seemed to know Professor Ozpin for a long time, and according to our headmaster, she is well-experienced Huntress. That sounded unbelievable, but I don't think Professor Ozpin would lie about that. Well, whoever she is or wherever we are going exactly, I want to know…

"Um, excuse me, Nene." I said as I walked closer to be at her side. "Where are we going to exactly?"

"Hmmm?" She looked at me with a smile. "Oh don't worry about it, sweetie. We're going somewhere special."

 _Now I am more curious to what this "special" place we're going to._

"Oh by the way, I don't recall each of you girls' name. What was it again?" Nene asked.

The girls looked a bit confused. "Um, Nene, you didn't actually ask their name yet." I said to her.

She thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I didn't! Sorry, I guess my elderly age is really getting to me."

Ruby and other girls sighed a little.

"Well, my name is Ruby Rose. This is Weiss, Blake, and my sister, Yang." Ruby introduced herself, and our teammates' name.

"Oh I see. Well nice to meet you all." She said looking back to the front until she whispered something to Ellix. "So Ellix…are you feeling lucky?"

"Lucky? About what?" I said to her.

"That you are in a team of lovely, beautiful girls. Since you are the only boy in the team, you must be feeling really _good_ about it." She whispered, nudging to my side.

"What!?" I shouted with my face red.

"Is there something wrong, Ellix?" Ruby asked.

"Um, nothing!" I said, waving my hand panicky.

"Ho ho ho." Nene laughed.

"So, Miss Nene…" Weiss spoke up formally until she received a glare from her.

"Please, Miss Schnee, I don't need formality when referring my name. Just call me Nene, like I am your friend, girl." She said with a peace sign.

Weiss looked at her, with a sweat drop. "Um, ookaaay. But, wait, how did you know I am Schnee?"

"Hmm, oh that is easy. Your face reminds me of your older sister, Winter, and your father. Your family share very similar resemblance." Nene answered.

"Oh you know my sister…and my father." Weiss said cheerfully, yet unhappily.

"Eeyup. I know a lot of people because I lived for a long time!" Nene said excitedly. "By the way, Blake, was it?"

"Yes?" Blake looked puzzled.

"Why don't you take that silly bow off and show your true self?" Nene asked.

This made Blake a bit surprised. "What!? Wait, you know that I am…!"

"Of course I know you're Fanus! I may be an old, forgetful hag, but that does not mean I can tell a difference between human and Fanus! Now…what was I talking about again?"

We all sweat dropped by that statement. _Well, this mission starts off well very…confidently._

"Sooooo, where are we going exactly?" Yang asked, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? It will be some place special! Now no more chatting and let's just continue walking…and keep an eye on things." Nene said.

"Things? What things?" Ruby asked.

"Dangerous things…oh what were they called again?" Nene asked to herself. "Well, that doesn't matter. When you see it, you will know."

We walked for some hours now. I didn't know exactly how long, but judging by how high the Sun was, I am guessing we're in the noon now.

"When are we going to get to…that special place?" Weiss asked, beginning to whine about it.

"Well, it will take us about few days, depending how fast we move." Nene said.

"What!? Few days? Oooohhh…" Weiss moaned.

"Come on, Weiss. It is not that all bad. Just feel adventurous about it!" Yang grinned.

"More like it is _unadventurous_ …" Weiss growled.

Suddenly, Nene stopped for a moment. I knew why; there was a steep pile of rock in front of us.

"Great, what are we going to do with these?" Weiss moaned more.

"Isn't it obvious? We climb over this pile of rock." Nene said, smiling innocently.

"Climb over this!? We walked over like hours now. I don't think I…I mean, we have the energy to do so." Weiss complained.

Nene just chuckled. "You Youngsters are not as energized as I thought. Oh well, then I will go first then."

Nene just jumped from one rock to another easily like a rabbit. She surprised us as Weiss's eye turned white in shock expression like how anime character does it.

"Come on, girls! I am going up ahead!" Nene shouted at us.

"Come on! Let's do this!" Ruby raised up her fist in the air. She used her semblance to jump from one rock to another in super speed. Next, Yang did it. Then, Blake, who was the most agile than all of us, did it well. It was now just me and Weiss left.

"I really don't want to climb..." Weiss mumbled to herself.

I just scowled at her, but I sighed and gave her my hand.

"Hey, do you want to go with me?" I asked.

"With you? What, are you going to carry me up there?" Weiss questioned smugly.

"Not exactly I will carry you up there…" I answered back as I shot my gauntlet at the top of the rocky pile.

Weiss breathed out. "I see your point. Fine. Let's just get this over."

She wrapped her arms around my chest and held onto me by my back. As we zipped upward, Weiss squeaked as she chocked me to almost death. Ruby and the others watched us as we zipped upward to the top of the rock. Ruby and Blake helped us to get up on the top.

"Lets. Not. Do. That. Again!" Weiss said strictly.

"I agree on that!" I said, coughing out.

"Check it out, girls and boy!" Nene exclaimed. We turned around to see the scenary. We were awestruck.

In front of us, it was a beautiful valley. It had full of forests, but I see some trees looked little different. They were like bonsai trees, but on the extra-large size. There were two mountains standing tall and strong as there was an opening between them, where the valley continued on and on and on.

"Wooooww." Ruby awestruck.

"So beautiful." Blake said.

"If we keep moving, we should get there in about two days at least, but I doubt that, so we will rest up at my place on our way. Listen up girls and boy, from here on end, the journey will get tougher. As beautiful as the scenery is, there are a lot of wild Grimm roaming around in this forest. Other than that, this forest is like a maze, so if you do get lost…well let's just say…you are dead." Nene explained, making us feel uncertain for what she said at the last sentence. "Any questions?"

Yang raised her hand up. "Yes…Yang, was it?"

"Um, yeah. Can we, like eat our lunch before we go in there? I'm starving." She said plainly.

Now that she said, our stomach just growled. Nene looked at us, sweat dropping. "You youngsters can't even hold your stomach growling. You all have a lot to learn. Very well, let's have a lunch before we continue on."

A moment later, we sat around on the soft flat surface of the rocky pile we were on. We ate our lunch, but we were also surprised about Nene's lunch. She was literally munching on a big tuna.

"That's a big fish." I said plainly.

"You got to eat a lot to get your energy! You will need it!" She said with a mouthful.

"I agree on that." Blake said as she munched on her fishes.

"That's a lot of fish." Yang commented, making a joke, but we didn't get the joke.

 _Why do I have a feeling I heard that before? I think it was a quote in a giant monster movie, but I can't remember what exactly it was called…_

"So, um, Nene, I know you said you will take us to this special place, but what is our objective anyway? What are we going to do when we get there?" I asked to her, who I was sitting to next her.

"Oh, you will find that out yourselves." She said, avoiding my question for some odd reasons. She looked at us, with a soft smile. "Aahh, this feels so good. Eating together like this reminds me back in my old days."

"What was it like in your old days?" Ruby asked plainly.

"Well, that is a long story, but I can tell you that my fellow teammates and I traveled to pretty much everywhere in the world of Remnant. Even so, there are many more places that we have not explored, or discovered yet. I met many people and…I saw many people go by, but having lunch like this feels great. It makes you think about your life, your purpose, your reason for existing, and I enjoy it every moment." Nene said deeply.

We stared at her, feeling deeply emotional about it. _Hearing like that sounds like Nene has went through a lot. Of course, what do you expect from a…well-respected elder?_

"By the way, why did each of you want to become a Huntress or Huntsman, anyway? I am quite curious about it…" Nene questioned curiously as her cat ears moved a little.

"Well, I want to become a Huntress because I want to become a hero like in all the fairy tales I listened to when I was a little girl." Ruby answered.

"Oh! Well that sounds exciting. A hero or heroine in this case. Ho ho ho." She laughed, and then she turned to Weiss. "What about you, Young Ms. Schnee? I thought you would succeed your father by becoming the next head of your family's company."

"Well, yes, that is what I am planning to do. I want to change my company for the better." Weiss answered confidently with her arms on her hips.

"I see, I see. What about you, Blake?" She asked.

"I want to stop the injustice in this world. There are just too many racial issues between the Fanus and the human. I want to change that." Blake said seriously.

"Hmm, good answer. The White Fang do gives bad name to Fanus alike…" Nene pondered out loud. "And what about you, Yang?"

"Me, I just want the adventures! I don't care what happens tomorrow! I just go with the flow!" She said excitedly with a thumb up.

"Wow, you girls have quite an interesting and good reasons to be a Huntress, and life in general. However, as there are many paths in life, you must make one to see the change you want to see in life." Nene said before standing up and getting ready to continue the journey. "Well, that is enough talk. We should get going now."

We packed up our stuff again and continued on. I thought to myself about what Nene said. _As there are many paths in life, you must make one to see the change you want to see in life. I wonder if I can ever find what I want to do in life. The only thing I want to know is to know why I am here, what's this gauntlet for, and…what does Church of Darkness want from me? Also what Firebreather said, the Second Coming of Darkness. What could they all be mean?_

They stopped, and I accidentally bumped into Weiss, which in return she gave a frown face.

"Um, sorry!" I apologized to her quickly.

"Alright, Team! This is it!" Nene exclaimed as we stood in front of a tree gate into the forest. All I can see is darkness.

"It sure is dark in there." Ruby said, feeling little bit fearful.

"You all better stick with me very closely. Once we are in this forest, you might see things that you think it's real, but not really real. So, stick with me close together at all times. And also watch out for Grimm, too." Nene said, sounding like an order. We entered the forest.

The forest was deep and steep. The path was not very clearly straightforward but with many up and down, left and right. We even needed to climb over some trees' roots. The deeper we traveled into the forest, the harder and slower we walked, and quitter the forest became.

"This place gives me the creep!" Weiss stated.

"I agree on that." Blake nodded.

"Me too." Yang followed.

"Me three." Ruby said.

"Well, this forest is like a maze. People who travels and come into this forest get lost, and some just disappear and never seen again." Nene explained, spooking us. It gave me the shivers.

Suddenly, I was stopped while my teammates walked. I saw Crystal looking at me and staring at me as she walked away from me.

"Crystal?" I followed her like if my body is being pulled by an invisible rope. My teammates and Nene did not notice me as I followed Crystal.

"Crystal, wait!" I called to her, but she did not stop. For odd reason, she just kept running from me and faster each time I fastened my pace to chase her.

"Wait! I need to talk with you!" I shouted to her. I came out of the clutter of tress and realized I was in some kind of opening with grasses. I looked around and noticed nothing until I saw Ruby.

"Ruby?" I asked to her. I approached closer to her until I put my hand on her shoulder. When he turned around to see me, I was dead scared.

Her face was half skinless and revealed her skull with no eyes. I jumped back and gasped in fear.

"Ruby!?" I shouted as I tumbled and moved away from her as she walked slowly to me.

"Why Ellix? Why did you do this to me?" She asked.

"Me? I didn't do anything, Ruby! What are you talking about!?"

"Liar! Why, Ellix!? Why did you betray us and let us die!?" She asked, yelling at me as she took out her scythe and strike me with her attack. I quickly dodged away from her initial attack. I got back up.

"Ruby, stop!" I yelled to her. _This can't be real! This just can't be real! How could Ruby be…dead and zombie now!? I got to get out of here!_

I ran away from her as she chased after me very slowly. I ran back into the forest, finding my way back to the main road.

Meanwhile, my teammates and Nene continued walking down the main path. "It sure is quiet here." Ruby said.

"Too quiet." Blake stated as she glanced left to right.

"Let's just hope that nothing pops up that require us to fight it." Weiss suggested.

"Boring! I want to fight some monsters right now!" Yang complained. "Right, Ellix?"

She looked back where I am supposed to be, but I was nowhere in her sight.

"Um, guys, where is Ellix?" She asked, making everyone stopped and turned around.

"Ellix. Ellix!" Ruby said, beginning to panic.

"Where did our only male member wonder off to this time?!" Weiss questioned, sounding angry and worry.

"Ellix! Where are you!?" Blake shouted around the areas as the girls looked around frantically.

"This is not good. It seems that this forest got its victim from one of us, and it was him. I should've known…" Nene thought out loud.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby asked panicking. "We lost Ellix!"

Then, they heard some kind of noise. "Ellix, is that you?!" Ruby exclaimed, looking around where the noise was coming from. Blake looked up as she sensed something up in the tree.

"Guys! I don't think it is Ellix, but something else! Something's up in the tree!" Blake said, getting her weapon out. The girls followed her lead as they watched carefully up to the trees.

"Neaaawww!" A voice screamed as something came out falling down from the tree.

The girls and Nene dodged it away from it, revealing to be some kind of humanoid being in black clothes and Grimm mask.

The mysterious person looked up, striking first at Blake. Blake quickly dodged away as the mysterious person charged forward at her with a sharp metal claw.

He jumped on the tree bark and pushed himself, charging forward at Blake, but she dodged it again by somersaulting.

The mysterious figure stopped as it moved around like a wild cat. He countered back with another attack, but Blake countered with her weapon as they collided against each other. "STOP! Kurooooo!"

The mysterious figure turned to his side, looking at Nene. "…Great Grandma Nene?"

Everyone relaxed their pose. The mysterious figure walked away from Blake, and took his mask down, revealing his face. He had gray eyes with cat-like pupils, similar to Blake. His hair was little spiky and black, and had black cat ears.

Nene ran up to him, and gave him a punch on his head, causing a big bump on his head. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"For surprising us like that! You should've known better to not attack on any new travelers here in this dangerous place! What the heck were you thinking, you idiot grandson of mine!?" Nene yelled at him.

"Hey! I was only doing my duty while you were away! Besides, you didn't even leave a note to as where you were going!" He yelled back.

"I did write about it! Didn't you check the fridge?"

"Yes, yes I did, but you forgot to do that…again!"

The girls looked at them, confused as to what was going on. Nene turned around and just coughed and cleared her throat. "Well never mind about that."

She looked at the girls. "Sorry for my grandson's unnecessary surprise attack, ladies."

"Wait, this guy is your grandson?" Ruby asked.

"That's right. His name is Kuro, and he is my great grandson. I expected us to meet him since he is always on duty, patrolling in the forest to find any lost travelers, and Grimm." Nene said. "Kuro, please make your greeting to the girls here. This is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. They are from Beacon Academy."

Kuro looked at each girl carefully. "Wow, meow…"

"Meow?" Ruby looked at him a bit confused.

"I've seen beautiful girls before, but not so beautiful like one I see right now. So, what is your name, Snow White?" Kuro asked flirty.

"Um, your grandmother already said my name!" Weiss stated strictly.

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you." He said, smirking flirty at her and in return, Weiss looked at him disgusted. "...Naw, just kidding. You are not my type."

"HEY!" Weiss yelled.

"OKaaayy, but we have a bigger problem!" Yang said, reminding that problem.

"Oh yes, you are right, Blondie." Kuro said, causing Yang to give him a frown.

"This girl!" He pointed at Blake. "Bothers me!"

"Me?" Blake asked, getting serious.

"Yeah! You are dangerous to me because of all the people I fought before, you are the first one to notice my presence before I attack!"

"That's because you made noises up in that tree!" Blake stated, pointing up to the tree.

Kuro thought for a moment. "…Whatever! The point is that you are sore eye to me! What are you? Fanus who want to win a fashion show with that stupid black bow on your head! Please, I have better fashion senses than yours!"

This made Blake furious as a flame emerged out of her. "Why you!"

Yang held on Blake as she tried to get him with her arms out and Kuro growled at her like in a real cat fight.

"That is not important right now! We actually lost one of our teammates and friend!" Ruby exclaimed.

"A friend?" Kuro asked.

"Oh, yes! That is right! We need to find Ellix!" Nene remembered.

"Seriously. What is wrong with you people?" Weiss said, putting her hands on her head and feeling disbelieved.

Nene took something out of her pockets. "Here girls, each of you take these whistles."

She gave them a wooden whistle.

"What is this for?" Ruby asked curiously.

"It is a special whistle that can emit a sound long enough for everyone to hear. Use it when you find that young lad. Now, let's get moving!"

 **Author's Note: And, here is another chapter for you guys for this week. I hope all of you celebrating Thanksgiving with your family or anyone you loved and cared for. I hope you are all grateful for the wonderful things in your life, and remember to take care of yourself and your loved one. I am grateful to you guys who have favorited this and followed this fanfiction. You guys are one makes me want to keep working on this, and motivate me to upload new chapters ASAP. Anyway, this one will be the last for this week, and I will take a longer break, so temporary hiatus even though I said that few chapters ago LOL.**

 **Special shoutout again to Kamen rider w: Well, now that you mention it, yes, Ellix is kind of dense, but he will admit his feeling for Yang someday...I won't exactly tell when, but I hope you will enjoy the progress to the time when he will admit his feeling for her.**

 **Other than that, this fanfiction has grown big, and it keeps growing bigger, thanks to you readers, followers, and everyone who just enjoy this fanfiction. I will say few more things; this story will come to an end in about two months or so, but I have an idea for a sequel and interquel for this story. Although, I don't have a definitive idea for the sequel and interquel, but it will have new plot and characters. However, of course, this fanfiction must be finished before I start working on the sequel and then interquel. As of now, I hope you all enjoying staying on this "journey."**

 **Next times to Tales of Ellix Knight, will Team RWBYE with the help of Nene and her great grandson, find Ellix in time? Stay tune...**


	20. Chapter 20 Illusion and Reality

**Author's Note: I am really, REALLY bad on keep promises. I said many times that I want to put this fanfiction in temporary hiatus so I can write certain amount of chapters before I upload it, but you know what...I will just upload this chapter as well because I just want to say this fanfiction got over 5000 VIEWS and the first chapter has over 1000 VIEWS! Which mean that you guys are really supporting this fanfiction, which is what makes me very happy! Criticism are always welcome and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

 **-Chapter 20 Illusion and Reality-**

I ran as I breathed heavily away from Ruby, who was chasing after me. However, that…Ruby was not a Ruby that I know.

"This can't be real, this can't be real!" I said heavily as I ran as fast as possible, I stumbled into another opening when I stopped by Weiss and Blake, who had their face turned away from me, hiding their identity.

"Weiss! Blake! Thank god I found you two! Help! I am being chased by Ruby, and she is…" I was interrupted when they turned around to see me, with their face scarred like her.

"Woah!" I horrifically shouted.

"Ellix, why…why did you leave us? Why did you kill us?" Weiss said, taking out her weapon.

"Ellix, you're traitor. You are supposed to help us, but you didn't…" Blake said cryptically as they approached me with their weapon out.

"No, not you two, too!" I screamed as I ran to the side, escaping from them as they, along with Ruby chased after me.

"I got to get out of this place! I don't know what's going on, but this is just too unreal!" I said, terrified.

I ran and ran as fast as possible. "Why! Just why!? Is this really for real!? Did I really kill them!?"

I came into another opening. There, like everyone else, I found Yang facing away from me, just standing there alone.

"No way! Not you, too. Please don't be…" I said, feeling scared as she slowly turned around to face me.

"Ellix? Are you OK?" She asked.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. "Yang! Oh, thank god you're alright!"

"Ellix, what's wrong!? You look like you seen a ghost!" She said, surprised and puzzled.

"Yang, we got to get out of here! I am being chased by our teammates, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, and they're…dead! Zombie! And they are chasing after me!" I stated rushing.

"Hold your horses! What is this all about!?" She asked.

"There is no time to explain! We got to get out of here! Quick!" I grabbed her by right arm when my gauntlet summoned out its sword, staving right into her abdomen.

"Gah!" She gasped as blood spurred out of her mouth.

"Yang!" I yelled.

"Ellix…why…!" She said before she fainted to death.

"No, Yang, no! Please, don't die! That was an accident!" I yelled at her, with my hands pushing the blood back into her wound.

Suddenly, I heard an evil laugh approaching me, and out of the bushes, the man in the black coat approached me.

"You!" I yelled.

"It is pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Ellix Knight. And you have done well. Now, you are ready to achieve your full potential." He stated, walking around me like a predator stalking on its prey.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Can't you see I have a friend dying here!?" I yelled angrily.

"That's the point. Now that you committed your first death, you are ready to move on and ready to accept your darkness." He said, clenching his hand into a fist in the midair. Suddenly, he transformed as darkness swallowed the entire area, surrounding me.

"What the!?" I gasped, looking around panicking.

The man in the black coat transformed into a knight in dark armor, who was at around my same height.

"Ellix…!" The armored figure hissed at me.

"You! You're that…him in my nightmare before!" I yelled confusingly.

"Ellix...Accept…Me…!" The armored figure exclaimed as he approached me and swallowed me into a dark abyss.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed as I waved around my swords at nowhere.

Meanwhile, not too far away from me, Yang and Blake was searching for me until they heard my scream.

"What was that?" Blake asked her partner.

"It must be Ellix! Blake, call the others with that whistle! I will check him out!" Yang exclaimed as she ran off to the direction where I was screaming from.

"El…Elli…Ellix!" A female voice yelled at me.

"Ah! Get out of my way! Don't get near me!" I yelled, going out in berserk as I waved my sword around in space.

"Ellix, stop!" The female voice shouted at me. I turned to the source of the voice, revealing to be Yang.

I stared at her, not realizing that this one was the real Yang and just began attacking her. "Get away from me!"

"Woah!" She dodged my attack. "Yo! Calm down, Ellix! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Liar! Stop messing with my head!" I slashed back at her, but she quickly dodged it. I transformed my gauntlet into its machine gun form, and began shooting at her and everywhere pretty much. She dodged them away quickly as I shot at her.

She transformed her weapon into its full complete gauntlet form. My sword gauntlet collided with her when she punched the blade part of the sword.

"Ellix, stop! It's me, Yang! Your friend and teammate!" She yelled.

"Stop lying to me! This is all a trick! You! Are! Not! REAL!" I screamed as black aura burst through my body, feeling frustration, confusion, and anger through my blood.

I quickly slashed her, cutting the front strand of her hair. She noticed the few strands falling to the ground. Her eyes turned red.

"Ellix! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She punched me in the face as the impact threw me to a tree.

"Ooof!" I said in pain as I fell off from the bark of the tree.

"Ellix, stop attacking! You are being crazy!" She exclaimed.

I got up, with both my hands on my knees. "I won't fall into this…This is all not real!" My eyes were dark purple as I strike her fast. I cut her left arm with a quick slash by my sword.

"Argh!" She held on the cut as blood spilled down from it.

I looked at her, seeing her in pain until I realized what I had done. "Yang…I'm…I'm so sorry." My eyes turned back to its original color.

The black aura emanating from me disappeared as I lay down on my knees, and began to cry.

"Ellix, what's wrong?" She asked worryingly.

"I…I'm scared, Yang!" I sobbed.

"Scared? Scared of what?" She asked kindly.

"I am scared of…myself! I don't know what I was doing, what I am becoming into, and I saw…saw…" I sobbed, crying like a baby, confused and sad. I couldn't help myself, but I just cried as tear fell down like a waterfall.

Yang kneel down and gave me a hug, comforting me. "It's OK, Ellix. I am here. Everything will be fine."

"Yang…your arm…" I cried, reminding her cut.

"Don't worry about it. I am fine. You have done nothing wrong. Everything will be just fine because you are not alone." She said softly.

I just cried and weep on her shoulder as I hugged her tightly.

That was when Ruby, Weiss, Nene, and Kuro showed up, discovering us.

"Woah! What happened here? Is that him, your friend?" Kuro questioned.

"Ellix!" Ruby and Weiss shouted. They ran up to see me and Yang, but Blake stopped them.

"Blake, what are you!" Ruby stated, but interrupted when Blake made an eye to the situation. Ruby and Weiss realized what was happening, telling them to just leave me and Yang alone for a moment.

After a while, we were now at Nene's residence. She lived in a very tall tree-house, tall enough that not even Ursa or Beowolves can't reach it. Nene gave me a medicine of some kind, and I was put into a deep sleep. Everybody else hanged around in the living room as Nene tended Yang's arm.

"There you go hun. All better." She said, finishing up with Yang's bandages.

"Thanks." She said, smiling. "So, is Ellix going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about him, dear. He is sleeping like a baby after I gave him a medicine. He will be back being himself tomorrow I suspect." Nene answered.

"That's a relief." Ruby stated. "Although, what exactly happened to Ellix, Yang? I never seen anyone cry like that."

"It was surprising for me, too, sis. Ellix was just…going nuts, basically." Yang explained with a serious expression.

"That is what this forest, Dusky Maze Forest do to people." Kuro admitted.

"Dusky Maze Forest?" Blake questioned.

"You never heard of this place before? Hmph, like I expect from outsiders, but yeah, like I was saying, this forest makes anyone who comes in go crazy. Not because this forest here is a maze, but whoever has a trouble mind and heart, they see their own fear, creating real-life illusion. Don't know how the forest does it, but that is the reason why this forest also has the name "Mind Trap Forest." If you are not mentally prepared or ready to face your own fear, you will see weird stuff and you could get yourself lost in the forest forever, never finding your way out, but instead…death." Kuro explained.

"That's horrible." Ruby commented, terrified.

"Yeah, and you are looking at a guy and old hag who live here. My great grandma and I got used to the place because we face our fear every day, but even we have to be careful, too." Kuro said, getting a glass of soda out of the fridge.

"That's right." Nene nodded as she gave him another punch in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" He yelled.

"For calling me an old hag…even though that is true." Nene scolded him.

"So, that is why you warned us beforehand. About things we might see, but it isn't real." Weiss remembered.

"That's right. People who come to travel here will most likely see their own fear and when they do, they get lost and go crazy, just like how Ellix went through." Nene said.

"Uuh, then I really don't want to know what Ellix saw." Ruby said displeased, yet feeling sorry for him.

The girls agreed with Ruby, although Yang looked the most worried.

"Do not worry, girls. The medicine I gave him and he drank will heal him up from his…craziness. How about I cook you all a dinner and rest up for tonight? In the meantime, make yourself comfortable. I will have my idiot grandson here prepare the bath for you sweet girls." Nene said.

The last sentence she said made Kuro jumped in excitement, but she made him collapse to the floor again with a third punch on his noggin. My teammates sweat dropped.

As my teammates take their turn for the bath, Yang went upstairs and entered the room where I was resting. I was sleeping very peacefully like a baby. She approached me to my bed. She looked down on me, smiling gently as she kneel down. She slowly put her arm and gently rubbed the side of my face, making me turned around, facing the other way. She smiled softly.

"Yang..." A voice whispered behind her.

Yang almost jumped shockingly, turning around to see her young sister, wrapped with towel around her neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I...I was just checking Ellix if he's sleeping. What are YOU doing here?" She whispered back.

"The bath is available for you." She stated.

"Oh OK, thanks." Yang said as she quickly exited the room. Ruby looked at her with her head tilted, confused as to what just happened. She then looked at me and grinned before closing the door quietly.

Later that night, very late night, I slowly opened my eyes, waking up.

"Oof, where am I?" I asked to myself. "I…couldn't remember what I was doing."

 _Hmmm, by looking at a place, I am in some kind of tree-house, but why I can't remember coming here? Where is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Nene?_

I got out of the bed, and exited the room. I found a stair that leads downstairs, so I went down to see what is up. There, they are. My teammates, sleeping peacefully, and apparently, there was another guy, a Fanus boy with black cat ear, sleeping in a hanging bed just above Blake.

 _Well, at least my teammates are here, but who is this guy?_

Then, that was when I realized my bottom half of the body. _Uuuh, needs to use the bathroom. Where could it be?_

I looked around quietly and carefully. _Great! This tree-house has everything except the bathroom! I guess I have to use it outside…"_

I went out the balcony, noticing a ladder. I climbed down the ladder, and find the nearest bush to do my business.

"Aaaahh, that feels better." I said, finishing up. I zipped my pant up. I looked at the scenery. There was a stream flowing down from the waterfall, nearby. That was then I noticed someone bathing in the river.

"Huh?" I asked to myself. I took a little closer. I stopped and hide myself behind a tree. The person who was in the water was a…stunning person. She was tall, had long silver hair, and white cat ear. I could only see her backside (and it is probably the best), but it looked so…soft.

"Oh my…GOD!" I said, blushing. I wiped my eyes to make sure I am not dreaming this. When I looked at her again, she disappeared.

"Okay, I think I need to go back to bed." I said to myself.

"And that is what you should do." A female voice said behind me, pressing on my neck, causing me to faint.

"Aaaahh, what just happened?" I said, waking up and realizing that the sun was out.

Suddenly, my attention changed when I smelled something very good. I followed the aroma to downstairs. My teammates realized I came down.

"Ellix!" Ruby shouted as she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Um, hey, Ruby! Good morning." I said to her.

"Oh Ellix, we are so worried about you!" She said, hugging me tightly that now I felt pain.

"Worried? About me? For what? Anyway, could you get me off!? You're squeezing me too hard!" I squeaked.

She let go after one more second of squeezing hug, allowing me to catch some breath.

"We're glad that you are alright." Blake stated, grinning.

"What do you mean, Blake? Did something happen?" I asked.

The girls looked at each other a bit confused.

"You don't remember anything yesterday?" Weiss questioned.

"Hmmm, all I remember is that we went into the forest and…hmmm, now that I think about it, everything else after that is blank. I can't remember. Exactly what happened?" I asked them.

"Well…" Ruby was about to explain, but her mouth got covered by Yang.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Ellix. You just got hit by coconut on your head, and you went to Snooze Land, we carried you all the way, and yeah, that is pretty much it!" Yang said, smiling.

"Oh I see…." I said until I realized her bandaged arm, surprised to see she was hurt. "Yang! What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this thing!" She let go of Ruby, allowing her to catch some air. "I kind of got hurt while we were carrying you, but it's no big deal."

"Oh, well, thank you for carrying me here, I guess. Anyway, what are you guys eating? It smells really good…" I said, sitting on a chair available for me.

"Here ya go, Dude! Bon appetite!" Kuro exclaimed, presenting me a dish of rice.

I took my spoon and ate a spoonful of it. "Wow! This tastes great!"

Ruby and Yang sat back on their seat. "He really can't remember anything." Ruby whispered to her sister.

"Let's just keep it that way." Yang whispered back.

"Could I have more?" I asked with a mouthful.

"Here ya go, man!" Kuro gave me another plate. "By the way, my name is Kuro. I am that old hag's great grandson."

"Ah huh!" I nodded as I munched my breakfast.

"Ellix, manner!" Weiss shouted at me, but I just looked at her with rice all over my mouth.

She looked displeased. "Eeww, never mind." I shrugged and just continue munching.

"I got to say. The fried rice tastes good. What is it made up of?" Ruby asked to Kuro, cooking in the kitchen.

"Hmph. You want to know what it's made of. Well, I just gather some stuff around the forest. Mushroom, fruits, crop that we grows in our backyard, and bugs." Kuro explained, with that last word surprised the girls with their eyes widen up.

They quickly ran out to the balcony and threw out their breakfast.

Kuro laughed. "Heh, at least you're tough."

"Hm? Did you say something?" I asked, not paying attentions to my surroundings.

"Heh he. Nothing." Kuro chuckled. The girls returned to the living room, but when they saw me that I was still eating, their face turned green and went outside again.

After a hearty, good breakfast, I was stuffed. I ate the whole thing. "That was good! Thank you for the meal, Kuro!"

"Your welcome. At least, somebody appreciates my cooking!" Kuro said, glaring at the girls, especially at Blake.

"Let's move on from that…breakfast and prepare for where we need to go." Weiss said.

"Where?" Kuro asked until he realized something. "Oh! You guys are going to Humana-Beastiam Village!"

"Humana-Beastiam Village?" Ruby looked at him. "Is that where Nene is taking to us?"

"Beat me, but that is the only thing exists beyond this wrenched forest. You guys will love it there!" Kuro exclaimed.

"So, what is this village anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Well, if you really want to know…" Kuro said until someone came in.

"Kuro! You spoiler!" A young female voice shouted his name. We looked at who said that, and I was so shocked that I jumped with my stomach returned to be flat!

"Aaaaaaah!" I yelled.

"Ellix, what's wrong?" Ruby asked worryingly.

The person presented in front of us was the same woman I saw yesterday.

"You're, you're!" I was speechless as my face blushed in red.

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Ellix Knight the Peeker. Had a sweet dream?" She asked, sounded little bit flirty.

"I..you…I..aba….blah…I'm so SORRY! I didn't mean to look at you yesterday!" I apologized, panicking.

"Ellix, you make no sense! And, what do you mean you're sorry to look at this woman?" Weiss asked with a scowling, suspicious glare at me.

"So, besides Ellix is acting very weird and probably going crazy again, who are you?" Yang asked.

"What? You girls don't realize now. I'm Nene." She said, smiling.

The girls stared at her.

"WHAAAT!?" They all shouted.

 **Author's Note: And, that is Chapter 20. It seems that Yang has a feeling for someone...oh what I am kidding, you guys probably already guessed that she has a feeling for Ellix, too from reading previous chapters. Anyway, what did you think?**

 **A special shout-out; this is not RWBY-related, but if you are interested in Ace Attorney fanfiction, check out Earthcub12's "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Courtroom Champions." It is a very good AA fanfiction, which I highly recommend to read if you are interested in that popular video game series. Other than that, thank you for supporting this fanfiction, guys and gals!**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, Team RWBYE will finally learn their destination and their mission! What could it be? Stay tune for the NEXT CHAPTER and Happy (late) Thanksgiving for American readers and happy Black Friday!**


	21. Chapter 21 Humana-Beastiam Village

**Author's Note: After some thinking, I decided that I will upload a new chapter every Sundays because new episode for this series is released on Sunday for the public at Roosterteeth's official website, and occasionally Thursdays. Anyway, I hope I will keep this promise, and I will at my best ability. Anyway, please enjoy reading this story and of course, criticisms are always welcome!**

 **-Chapter 21 Humana-Beastiam Village-**

We were all surprised.

"WHAAAT!?" The girls shouted.

"What's with you guys?" Kuro asked.

"What's with!? Can't you see your great grandma is now…ah…ah…younger!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know that. She does this sometimes." Kuro stated normally.

"Sometimes!?" Ruby exclaimed confusingly.

"But, how!? Is it her Semblance?" Blake asked exaggerating.

Nene just chuckled. "Oh, Blake, it is not my Semblance, but I won't tell you my secret. Let's just say I have something that makes me young, but only for temporary times. Do not worry. I'll be back to my old hag self tomorrow. Anyway…"

She walked up to me and gave me a hand. "You're OK, Ellix? Sorry that I surprised you."

I looked at her face and noticed the two, big…. "Uuuuuuaaahh." I moaned until I fainted.

I woke up, not knowing how long I was out. I noticed I was moving, but not because I was moving. I was being carried until I regain my consciousness.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked.

"Hey! You're awake again, Ellix!" Ruby exclaimed, happy to see me.

"Ruby? What is going on? Who am I being carried by?" I asked until I turned to my side, meeting face to face with the youthful face of Nene.

"Good morning again, Sleepy Head." She said in a flirty tone.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" I screamed.

"Geez! If you scream like that Ellix, you could become a metal rock singer." Yang joked.

"This isn't a dream, right?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry. It is not a dream, sweetie." Nene said, grinning.

"Sweetie!?" I exclaimed.

"Do you want to get off? I don't mind if you want to, but I am worried for you if you faint again." Nene suggested.

"Um, I…I will get off, get off." I repeated confusingly. Nene stopped and unwrapped me from her back. I untied myself and stretched.

"So, exactly what had happen after I fainted?" I asked.

"Well, after you fainted, we just packed up and headed to the village, Humana-Beastiam Village like what Kuro briefly said yesterday." Ruby explained.

"Yeah, and I got another of this on my head!" Kuro groaned as he pointed the big bump on his head with a bandage.

"Oh I see..." I sweat dropped. "Wait, what is this Humana-Beastiam Village?"

"Oh, you will see." Nene said. "We're almost there."

As we walked through the forest, we managed to find the end. We entered the light as it enveloped and came up to a wall of rocky hill.

"The village entrance is through that small valley. We'll have to walk through it." Nene said as we entered the valley. It was a rocky, but straight path.

"So, what is this village alike anyway? Why are we going there?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Wait? You guys don't know the reason why you're all brought here." Kuro questioned.

"I almost forgot about that. What is our purpose in coming here anyway?" Weiss asked.

"What!? Seriously!" Kuro exclaimed. "Grandma! Did you like forgot to tell them why you brought these outsiders to the village?!"

"Outsiders?" Blake raised her eyebrows at him.

She turned to her side while we were still walking forward. "I didn't forget! I was saving it for surprise, but since you spoiled the fun last night, I guess I will say the rea…."

She stopped for a moment. "Everyone, hide!"

"Hide what?" Ruby looked at a bit confused. Yang dragged her confused sister to the side as we hide behind some boulders.

I hide along with Yang and Ruby while Weiss, Blake and Kuro were together and Nene was hiding at the front boulder. She leaned to the side as we also leaned to take a look. A lone Ursa was sniffing around, not noticing us.

"There is a Grimm there!" Ruby whispered.

"Should we kick its ass?" Yang asked, getting her gauntlet ready.

That was when we heard someone humming a song of some kind.

"Hey! Who is humming at a time like this?" Weiss asked seriously.

"Heh he! It looks like we don't have to kick that Ursa's ass." Kuro chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Just watch." He snickered.

Ursa Grimm turned to the other side, facing the opposite direction, the direction where we're heading. There, not far in distance, I see a shadowy figure walking toward the Ursa. It roared at the person as the shadowy figure's characteristics become clearer as he walked closer.

It was a young man with brown, smooth hair with little spiky strands on the side. He wore black clothes and yellow sandels. He also carried a sword with a sheath hanging on his belt. His sword was shiny. His eyes were blue, and closer look, his face looked European. He looked like a samurai similar to Musashi.

"Yo ho ho ho ho! Well, what do we have here?" He laughed happily.

The Ursa roared madly at the strange young man.

"Well, you sure know how to greet! Yo ho ho ho ho ho!" He laughed back. "So, are you lost, Ursa? Or are you here to wait for someone to pass by and eat them up?"

The Ursa roared as it raised its claw up in the air and then slashed at the man. We was surprised as we were about to go and stop him, but the young man blocked the Ursa's attack just with his sword.

"Ah ah ah." The young man said, waving his finger at it. "You shouldn't have done that, but since you did I guess this is where you will take your…"

He quickly gestured with his sword, so fast that we didn't know what he did. The Ursa's body sliced into pieces. "Last breath." He finished.

He walked over the dead body pieces and approached us.

"You can all come out from your hiding. It is safe now, yo ho ho ho!" He said, laughing again.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Ruby zoomed over to him. "How did you do that? Where did you learn that move? What is this sword?"

Ruby was being so excited like a kid getting a present on the morning of Christmas.

"Kojiro, I see that you've improved the last time I seen you." Nene said.

"Ah! Miss Nene, you have returned and you are in your sexy mode, yo ho ho ho!" He said, laughing until he looked around us. "Are these your guests?"

"Not exactly. They are here for the special assignment." Nene explained.

"Oh, that! Well, that sounds terrific!" He said, dancing in joy. "But first…"

He goes up to Yang. "Eeew, hi." Yang greeted, feeling awkward.

"May I see your underpants?" He asked plainly.

Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and I jaw dropped as I felt rising anger through my veins. Kuro had his hand on his forehead. Yang's eyes instantly turned red as I heard a flame sound, emanating from her. In the next moment, the man was punched in the face as he crashed into a boulder, breaking it into pieces.

"Yo, ho, ho, ho…What a punch." He said, dazed.

He got up soon after, brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

"Who the hell are you!? And that question was utterly rude!" Weiss scolded.

"Guys, meet Kojiro. He is my friend, but he is not quite…good with talking girls." Kuro introduced him, sweating nervously although.

 _I clearly can see that!_

"Nice to meet you all, ladies and gentleman! Are you all from outside the village?" He asked, all back standing upright well.

 _That was a fast recovery!_

"Outside the village? Why, yes, we are. We are from Vale." Ruby explained.

"Vale! So, you all are from the city of the main kingdom! Oh, that sounds splendid! Yo ho ho ho ho!" He laughed hardheartedly, even though he had a huge bump on the side of his face where he got punched at.

"Anyway, Kojiro, we got to get going…" Nene said.

"Oh yes! Since I am here, how about I take you all there? Come guests! Let me show you the way, yo ho ho ho!" He said, laughing joyfully.

"I don't like this guy…" Yang growled.

"Me either…" I nodded.

"So do I." Weiss whispered.

The new tour man, Kojiro took us to the end of the valley, where we were confronted by a huge wall made up of logs. Kojiro went up to the log, and knocked three times. A little window opened up, revealing only two glaring eyes.

"Oh, Kojiro, it's you. You finished patrolling already?" The man asked with a burly voice.

"You can say that, but I have guests and Nene is here, too." Kojiro said, presenting us as Ruby waved at the man.

"Oh, she has!" He exclaimed as he closed the window. Suddenly, the gate opened up slowly. Once it was completely opened, we were confronted by a mild-weight, muscular man with dog ears.

"Welcome back home, Lady Nene. You may enter." He said, greeting her as he side stepped away for us to walk through.

"Thanks." Nene grinned as we followed her. Once we were in, the gate behind us closed up.

"Wow, so this is the place?" Ruby asked.

"That's right! Team RWBYE, welcome to Humana-Beastiam Village!" Nene exclaimed.

The village was small, but very lively. I saw all or most houses have their own crop field. There were some people, both Human and Fanus working well together. There were also children playing around such as jump rope, hop scotch, and even yo-yo battle, which reminded me of Bayblade. There were even some kids playing that board game, The Remnant.

"What is this place?" Blake asked who seemed to be the most surprised and awestruck.

"I can see that you are very surprised, Blake. Of course, I understand the feeling." Nene said, until she looked to see an elder man with a stick approaches them. "If you want your answers, he is the one who will give you."

"Hey, look! It's Nene and Kuro!" One of the kids yelled. A group of kids ran up to us as they surrounded us.

"Hey, what's up, you brats!" Kuro greeted, padding on one of the kids' hair. Most of the kids looked at us around, feeling amazed to see us.

We turned to see the old man approaching us. He was bold, but had two car ears. "Ah, Lady Nene, you have returned safely from your journey and you look lovely as always."

"Oh please, John, you're blushing me, but it is the truth. Anyway, here is the team I hired for the job. Please meet Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xia Long, and Ellix Knight. Together, they're known as Team RWBYE." Nene introduced each of us to the elder man.

"Ah! So, you all will be…" The elder man exclaimed as tear of joy rolled down his eyes. He soon wiped it off as we saw him with concerned face.

"Are you OK, sir?" Ruby asked worryingly.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking, young dear. It is just that I am in joy that someone outside our village will help us and protect the beloved soon-to-be wed couples. Oh, thank you so much!" The elder man said, shaking Ruby's hand wildly.

"Oh, um, your welcome!" Ruby said nervously as she grinned and looked at us with confused expression as we were also confused as her.

"So, um, sir, no offense, but what are we here for anyway? Nene here has not even explained the reason for why we are here." I admitted.

The elder man stopped shaking Ruby's hand and rubbed the long white beard. Suddenly, he opened his eyes very widely and shouted, "WWHHHHAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Surprise!" Nene shouted.

Few minutes later, we came to Elder John's home, which was a big house. It looked almost like a Longhouse that Native American built and used for meeting and other occasional events. Elder John sat at the front while we sat on each cushion, facing him. Nene was sitting next to the elder.

"Nene, did you forgot to explain about our situation?" He asked.

"Nope. I was saving it for a surprise, and I was expecting for you to explain to them what's going on."

Elder John shrugged and said, "Alright. I guess that is fair as the elder of this village."

"I think we will finally know why we are here." Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"Finally, like after some days and everything we went through!" Weiss whispered back.

"Ah hem! As you can see, I am very joyful that you Team RWBYE will help our problem that we faced. But, first with an introduction; I am Elder John, and as I mentioned, I am the elder of this village, our home, the Humana-Beastiam Village. Nene here is one of our village's guardians whom job is to help any lost travelers and fend off against those heinous creatures of Grimm. Here in our village, human and Fanus alike live together in peace and harmony, and some even cooperate together to create their own family and start their live together here."

"Wait! So, you're saying that human and Fanus…here actually…can marry!?" Blake asked surprisingly.

 _Is that even possible? Although, they are both like a human, except that Fanus is a hybrid of Human and animal. So, I guess it is possible…_

"That's right! This village is the only place in the world of Remnant where practice of inter-marriage between human and Fanus are accepted. This village is actually founded by a couple, a male human and female Fanus. It is a great love story, let me tell you that." Nene explained.

"Wow! I never heard of this place before!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Ruby nodded.

Elder John laughed a little. "Well, that is simple. This village is a sacred land, safe haven for Human and Fanus alike to live and love equally with each other. In short term, our founders were madly in love, but the people they knew around them never quite accepted their relationship, so they decided to run away. After a long, treacherous travel through the Dusky Maze Forest and the valley, they came to this land. They decided to settle this land, making the first crop field, but of course, life didn't quite start well. However, after long years of hardship and never giving up, through patience, support, and love of one another, they managed to create well-livable family, which eventually became a community, and that is how our village came into being. Thanks to our founders, marriage between Human and Fanus became a traditional custom in our village, and we take it very importantly and sacred."

We were awestruck as Ruby wiped the tear down her eyes. Even I noticed Weiss was wiping her tears, too.

"That is…just amazing story." Blake awestruck. "I'm…really touched."

"Thank you and I see that you are Fanus yourself. Why do you hide your identity with that bow of yours?" Elder John noticed. "You should reveal yourself more often. No one here will judge you."

"Thank you, sir." Blake grinned. "It is just that where I came from…I kept it like this to hide my true self, so nobody won't treat me badly."

Elder John's joyful expression turned to seriousness. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot that you are not born here. All of you are from the outside world, the world where Fanus aren't treated equally like Human, and to make matter worse, there is a rebellious troublemaking group, the White Fang, running amok and causing chaos. Unfortunately, we are facing that right now."

"Say what? What do you mean, Elder John?" Blake said, jumped into her serious self.

"You see, about few weeks ago, one of the male citizens, Sam, received a threat letter from unknown sender. I don't know why, but he has a suspicion that it is from the White Fang."

"The White Fang? Here?!" I exclaimed.

"No way!" Blake shocked.

"Unfortunately, yes. This never happened before, but yes, he believes that the White Fang found out about our safe haven, and now they are threatening not just him and his fiancé, but also the very fabrics of our village. Over these past weeks, they received more and more threats, and even had their crop field destroyed over nights. Our fellow villagers took turn and stayed in watching over night, but never seen or found the culprits. I am very afraid of what will happen to them or this village if we don't stop this group!"

Elder John clenched his hand on his lap into fists as we looked at him worryingly.

"Do not worry, Elder John!" I stand up. "We will do whatever it takes to protect the couples!"

"Ellix…" Blake sighed.

"Whether if this is White Fang behind it or someone else, I won't let them continue harming the couples! It is just unacceptable! And, we will stay in this village until we find these crooks and stop them!"

"Yeah! I mean, yes! Ellix is right, sir! We, Team RWBYE will do whatever we can to not let Sam and his fiancé get hurt!" Ruby joined in.

"I agree with my sis and Ellix on this! We'll bring them to justice and they will face with the Yang!" Yang stood up with her fist up.

"Of course, I will lend my help as well! I despise those White Fang as much as anyone else and they…personally harmed my family. If they are planning to hurt a couple who wants to make a family of their own, then I will not tolerate their actions!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I agree with my teammates! We will stop them! Whoever they are, and bring them to justice!" Blake stated determinedly.

Elder John cried in tear of joy. "Oh, thank you so very much! Oh thank you! You outside youngsters really are soulful and caring! I never had seen such a people before!"

Nene padded his back. "There, there, John, don't cry." She then turned to us. "Thank you, Team RWBYE. So, this is your mission; protect Sam and his fiancé and find the culprits. Their marriage will be in next week, so the objective is to find the culprits and stop them by then. Understand?"

We nodded, agreeing and accepting the mission.

 _And, finally, we know what we must do. We need to find this culprit, causing the threats to this Sam guy and his fiancé. I don't know who they are, but whatever will happen, we must protect them and find the culprit, so they can be married safely on their important day! We will do this together!_

 **Author's Note: So, what did you all thought up this chapter? This is just a build up for what's coming in the future. I have several more chapters after this already written, so expect to those coming out in the near future.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, Team RWBYE is ready for their mission now that they finally know what it is and what they will do, but certain someone is objecting to this and them...Who could it be? See you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	22. Chapter 22 Words of Hate

**Author's Note: Unlike my other fanfiction, this story got over hundred readers on the first day of this month! Wow! Anyway, I just want to say thank you for all those people and you guys for noticing this fanfiction out of all others and reading this. I want to make few annoucements; One, I am almost up to 40 chapters for this fanfiction, and I expect at least 15 to 20 more chapters for this fanfiction, meaning the conclusion will come soon, but not too soon. We still have long way to go. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **-Chapter 22 Words of Hate-**

After our meeting with Elder John, my team and I were really determined to stop these crooks. Nene, Kuro, and Kojiro took us to the couple's home, where we meet them in person.

"Oh, so you're the people who will be protecting us until we get married!" A Fanus man with dog ear exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you very much! And thank you for hiring such nice people, Nene!" A human woman with long red hair bowed to Nene.

"Oh sucks! It is no problem! All I wish for is both of you to marry safely and enjoy the rest of your life with each other." Nene stated, making the couple look at each other and blushed.

"Do not worry, Mr. Sam and Ms. Angel! We'll stop and find your criminals, and beat them up!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"So, I heard from Elder John that you believed that the White Fang is behind it. Why do you suspect them?" Blake asked, wondering.

"Ah, yes. Let me show you all couples of threat letters we've gotten." Sam said as he took out something from the drawer.

He took out a stack of letter paper and gave it to us to look at and read.

Each of us took a piece to look at.

"Yeah, this is definitely the White Fang, just by looking at their mark." Blake said seriously.

"So, that proves 100% that they are behind this!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hold on a second, girls!" I said as they then looked at me. "There is something strange about this letter and all other letters."

I checked every of them, and found out the same thing about them.

"What is it, Ellix?" Yang asked.

"These letters seem to be signed by the White Fang, but look at the color of their symbol. It is in black, not red." I claimed.

"You're right, Ellix, but the symbols look legitimate enough to me, even if they're printed in different color." Ruby said.

"Maybe they didn't have enough red ink." Yang said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but why on all the letters? I just have a feeling there is more than meet the eyes about these threat letters." I argued.

"Well, White Fang or not, we still have a job to do!" Weiss stated confidently.

"Weiss's right." Blake nodded, and then turned back to the couple. "Do not worry, Mr. Sam and Ms. Angel. We will bring them to justice and stop them. I promise to my aura."

"Oh, thank you very much!" Sam said joyfully.

"Thank you, everyone! We really appreciate it!" Angel said, joyfully crying as she wiped her teeth with her handkerchief.

After meeting the couples, we all talked outside the couples' house.

"So, our plan is to keep on guard, right! There are five of us, so this should be easy." Ruby said confidently.

"Yeah! This will be a piece of cake!" Yang exclaimed excitedly.

Kuro smirked. "Heh! I wonder about that."

We looked at him, with few of my teammates, especially Blake looked at him with a scowl face. "Don't think this mission is easy for you guys even if you are trained well as Huntress or Huntsman. If I had some times, I've already solved this problem long time ago."

"But, Kuro, my friend, you can't even barely go through a night watching on guard." Kojiro said obviously.

"Shh, don't say that!" He whispered to him.

Nene began walking away from them before she turned to her side and said, "I'm sure you guys will be alright without me, so I'll leave the rest to you guys. I'll be going to prepare for the marriage and guardian duty. If you do need help, ask my grandson or Kojiro and his friend, and teacher. They will provide you all the support you need. See ya!"

She walked away from us.

"Wait? She's not going to be with us for the rest of this mission." Yang questioned.

"Naw. Grandma and I take turn on guarding outside the village, so it is her turn now, but that also means I have to stick around with you guys and baby sit you." Kuro stated as he sneered at Blake.

"Yo ho ho ho! In that case, I will bring you all to the place you will eat and rest for the rest of the week! Follow me!" Kojiro said joyfully.

After some minutes of walking, we came to a pagoda gate with stairs leading upward.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, this stairs lead up to my school, Gojira's Academy! It is our village's only school for Huntsman and Huntress! Come along." He said as he walked up the stone stairs.

We did the same, and it was quite a steep stairs. Once we got up to the top, I felt my heart beeped rapidly, inhaling air.

"Here we are, ladies and gent! Welcome to Gojira Academy!" Kojiro exclaimed, showing us the place.

I thought it was going to be some kind of cool samurai dojo, but it wasn't like that. The roof looked rusted and the paint was peeling off. The walls looked bland as the white paint on them were also peeling off. The stone pathway leading to the front door of the building was missing some stones.

"Eeeeeww…" Ruby stared.

"Are we seriously going to stay here for a while?" Weiss asked, feeling unimpressed and disbelieved.

"It may look bad, but don't worry! It is in progress of repair!" Kojiro stated.

"KOJIRO!" We heard a feminine, yet monstrous yell.

From the side, a young woman who looked around 17 stormed toward us. She wore mainly red samurai clothes with orange and yellow leaves for the motif, spreading across on her clothes. She held a sword on her side in her belt. She held a rake on one hand.

"Oh, Aki-chan!" Kojiro exclaimed as he jumped in to give her a hug.

However, she hit him with the rake on the face as the impact flew him off to the side, crashing into one pile of leaves.

We were awestruck. "What a rankly hit, yo, ho, ho, ho…"

"Kojiro, you lazy bone! It was your turn to rake the leaves and you ditched your chore…again! If Gojira-sensai returns and see all the chores have not finished, we will be dead! Dead I tell you!" The girl yelled at him.

He got up. "Don't worry, Aki. Besides, we have guests."

The girl turned and noticed us as we were still kind of awestruck.

"Yo." Kuro greeted with a wink.

"Oh! Hi, Kuro." She greeted. "And, I'm humbly sorry for you all to see that. I hope you all didn't get scared by my harsh outburst."

 _For one moment, she was angry like the Hulk and next moment, she is gentle like butterfly!_

"My name is Aki Autumnal. I am a student here at this academy. Sorry if it looks out of shape, but each chore takes some time to finish unless Kojiro here can help me and don't wander off somewhere else."

"Um, that's OK, Aki." Ruby replied, nervously chuckling. "Anyway, my name is Ruby. This is Weiss, Blake, my sister Yang, and Ellix."

We greeted to her until Kuro said, "They are from outside the village. They are from Vale, and go to the academy there. What was it called? Bacon or something."

"It is Beacon." Blake corrected him.

"Beacon Academy?! Vale?! You all five came from outside the village!" Aki jumped in excitement. "Oh, I always wanted to meet a Huntress or Huntsman from outside academies and now, my dream came true!"

 _Now she is joyfully exciting overly like a little kid on Christmas morning….oh wait, I already said something like that._

Aki showed us around the dojo temple. It didn't looked as worse as the outside, but even so, it was still kind of bad.

"Sorry that the place isn't as clean as it should be." Aki apologized as one of her eyes glared at Kojiro, who innocently whistled to himself.

"Naw, that's alright." Ruby shrugged.

"Is this really an academy for Huntsman and Huntresses? It looks quite…old." Weiss said, not liking the place as we looked around the room. We were now in a traditional Japanese room with the tatami flooring, scrolls hanging on the wall, and sliding doors.

"Yes, it really is. This academy is actually about over 400 years old." Aki explained.

"Woah! That is old!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yeap, but I really like this place. The first Huntsman who founded this dojo created the first art of Sword-Play. Since then, his pupils, and their students and their students, and so on created more Arts of Sword Play. As of now, there are 100 different Arts of Sword-Play, each created by different huntsman and huntress through generations."

"Woah, that sounds so awesome!" Ruby jumped in joy. "So, this is the place where you learn the Art of Sword-Play?"

"Yo ho? You have heard about it before?" Kojiro asked curiously.

"Yeah! Actually, there is this one student at our academy who knows how to sword-play. His name is Musashi." Ruby admitted.

The name caused Kojiro, Kuro, and Aki gasped.

"What!? Musashi goes to your school!?" Aki exclaimed. "Is that true!?"

She was facing very close to Ruby's face.

"Um, yeah, that's right." Ruby backed away.

"I see. So, Musashi did really join the other academy. That would mean that the day we fight will come closer…" Kojiro said out loud, but saying it in a tone that if he was talking to himself. He slide opened the door.

"I'll be at the training ground…" He said calmly as he closed the door.

 _That was kind of…weird._

"Wait, how did you know Musashi?" Weiss wondered.

"Well…it is kind of long story…Anyway, I will get dinner ready, and so you guys make yourself comfortable." Aki said before she looked at Kuro. "You sir, will help me cook."

"Do I have to?" Kuro moaned. "These girls didn't like the breakfast I gave them, except Ellix."

"Just come." Aki glared at him.

"Fine…" Kuro groaned as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Soooooo…now what?" I asked.

"Well, while we wait for dinner, let's go over our plan!" Ruby said determinedly as we sat around the table in the middle of the room.

"So, what's the plan, sis?" Yang asked.

"Well, since there are five of us, I think it is best to be on night duty around their house."

"But, Elder John said that the other villagers did that, but they didn't find anything." Weiss pointed out.

"Maybe, we can stake out the culprits." Ruby suggested.

"Uuuuh, I like the sound of that." Yang said, awfully excited. "I vote for that."

"Well, I guess it is best to keep an eye while we hide, so stake out is probably the best way to do this." Weiss nodded.

"I agree." Blake said.

"It is the safest way to do it." I claimed.

"Hey! You guys didn't say aye again!" Ruby pouted. "But, since we're all agreed, let's do it!"

"I object to that idea." We turned around, gasped to see Kuro slouching on the side of the door, which was slide opened.

"Kuro, didn't you go with Aki?" Ruby asked.

"She asked me to get a bucket of water as you can see." He showed us the bucket he was carrying. "Anyway, don't forget that old hag of mine hired me to help you outsiders to catch the culprits, but to be honest, I don't think you guys are cut out for the job."

Blake stood up and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Blake…" Ruby whispered to her, pulling softly on her pant to tell her to sit back down.

"Some of the villagers here even tried to stake out, but never found the culprits that way either. Whoever these bastards are, they are like ghosts. In fact, some of us here think that the ghosts are the culprits. Even some kiddies here believed that, too. What I am saying is whatever you guys will do, we already done it. So, if I were you…"

We stared at Kuro anxiously, yet seriously. "I suggest you to pack up and leave, and let us handle this. We don't need you outsiders' help!"

Blake clenched her hand into a fist. "You! What's wrong with you? Your grandma is the one who asks us for our help, and we really want to do this!"

"Blake." Ruby stated, trying to get her attention.

Kuro just smirked. "That's true and Grandma Nene is right…most of the times, but I doubt that you outsiders will succeed even if I help you, and truthfully, I really don't want to. Getting helps from outsiders is forbidden in the first place, but Grandma Nene persuaded Elder John and everyone else that was the only best solution we have, but as for me, I was the only one who was against it, but they did it anyway. The villagers and Mr. Sam, and Ms. Angel may appreciate you all to be here, but let me make it clear to you all…You guys are just pest to me and this village."

The word "pest" caused Blake to growl in anger. Yang got up quickly as she held on Blake before she jumped in to attack.

"Let me go, Yang!" She yelled.

"Blake, calm down!" Yang shouted.

"Blake!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hmph! I don't mind all of you to stay here and all, but remember this…" Kuro said, turning around and facing away from us. "If you do anything and it harms them, Mr. Sam or Ms. Angel, or this entire village in anyway possible, then I will gladly kick all of your asses out of this village."

He left the room and shut the door harshly, causing some dusts to fall off from the ceiling. Yang was still holding Blake.

"Let me go, Yang! Don't you know what just happened!? What that jerk said!?"

"Yes, we know! We have ears, but you got to calm down first!" Yang argued..

Blake struggled with full of her strength until she stopped. Yang let her go, allowing both of them to catch some breath.

"What was that all about, anyway?!" Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"I want to know that, too and I will get my answer NOW." Blake said determinedly, yet angrily as she walked toward the door, but I stopped her by being in front of her. "Ellix, what are you think you're doing?"

"To stop you from going to beat up Kuro." I replied.

"Didn't you heard what that jerk said!? Aren't you mad!?"

"Yes, I am! And, I think we all are, not just you, Blake, but we can't just go and beat someone we know for two days!"

"Ellix is right, Blake. Even after all that mean words Kuro just said, he most likely had a good reason for why he said it." Ruby supported me.

"But!" Blake turned to her.

"Listen, Blake. I really don't know why Kuro said what he just said, but I have a feeling he just don't trust us enough. We will prove it to him that we are capable of doing this mission by doing it." Yang reasoned with her.

Blake just breathed in and out, calming down. "Alright. I'm sorry for acting so angry."

"We understand." Ruby said softly, smiling softly.

 _Phew, at least Blake is calmed now, but I just wonder…Why did Kuro say those harsh words to us? It seems to me that he is hiding some kind of grudge against us or…just someone from outside the village in general. Well, whatever it is, the most important thing is we need to the culprit for all those threat letters. Whoever or whatever they are, White Fang, some bad people, or ghosts, whatever, we will stop them! Hopefully before marriage…_

-Not Team RWBYE POV-

The setting took place at a bar. There were few people drinking. There was one guy sleeping at a table while a Fanus man with red hair and mask drinking a cup.

A door opened, causing the bell to ring. The bartender noticed the incoming customer. He wore a dark gray jacket, black boots, and gray cowboy hat. He had dark green hair, long, and yellow eyes, looked like an eye of a hawk.

"Welcome. What would you like to have?" The bartender asked as the man sat down next to the red haired Fanus.

"The usual." He said roughly. The bartender nodded to him as he goes to the back kitchen.

The Fanus man put down his drink. "So, you're the one who called me here?"

The cowboy man smirked. "That's right. And you must be from the White Fang, correct?"

The Fanus looked at him. "Hmph, so you are informed. What do you want anyway, but make it quick. I don't like to cooperate with Human like how I am right now."

"I have a special job for you and your gang to help on my behalf. What if I tell you there is a secret haven for Human and Fanus alike live together?"

The Fanus man looked shocked even under the mask he wore.

"I see you're interested now. Good. I will tell you more if you accept the job."

"…I'm listening."

 **Author's Note: What did you guys think of this chapter? Next time in Tales of Ellix Knight, will Team RWBYE prove to Kuro that they can do this mission well? Who is that cowboy man? And, finally we have Adam's first debut in this fanfiction! See you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	23. Chapter 23 Kuro's Past

**Author's Announcement: As we had enter the new month, and the new fifth episode for RWBY Volume 3 came out just today for the public viewing, I have decided that when we reach a chapter based on the fifth episode of Volume 3, then that will be the last episode that this fanfiction will follow, meaning the rest of Volume 3 will be different all the way till the end. I hope you will look forward to what I have in store. Until then, enjoy this chapter.**

 **-Chapter 23 Kuro's Past-**

We ate our dinner very quietly, which was unsettling.. After what Kuro said, we were pretty silent after that. He didn't eat with us, stating that he wants to eat alone. The dinner was good and after that, we continued discussing our plan for stake-out.

"Mmm, that dinner was good. I never ate like that well in my life!" Ruby said joyfully.

"Yeah!" Yang nodded.

"So, let's go over the plan." Weiss said after she politely wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Right. Well, since there are five of us, I think it is best to take turns. So, tonight I think it will be me and Weiss, then next night it will be Yang and Blake, and the other night, it will be me and Ellix. We will rotate our turn like that. So, anything to add?" Ruby stated.

"Ruby, if you don't mind, may I stake out with you instead of Weiss?" Blake asked.

"You're sure?" Ruby questioned back.

"Yes, I am." She said in a moody tone.

 _She's still mad about that whole thing with what Kuro said._

"Well…Weiss, what do you think?"

Weiss crossed her arms, pondering her thoughts. "Well, I really don't mind. I guess this can be exceptional. After what we went through, I rather have a proper sleep in proper bed before I am properly ready for stay up all night."

 _How many times did she say the word relating with "proper"?_

"If Weiss goes along with it, I don't mind at all." Yang said. "What do you think, Ellix?"

I snapped out of my thought. "Um, if that is what Blake wants to do, then I don't mind either...I guess."

"OK. So, tonight it will be me and Blake, then tomorrow will be Yang and Weiss, and the other night will be me and Ellix again." Ruby restated. "Anything else."

We didn't say a word. "OK! Let's begin then."

Ruby and Blake prepared themselves as they head out.

"Be careful out there, you two." Yang said.

"Thanks, sis. Well, see you guys later." Ruby said, waving hands at them. Blake didn't say any words.

"So, I guess we'll head to bed then." Yang said.

"Finally. I need my beauty sleep." Weiss said.

"I'm guessing you only let Blake do this because you wants to sleep." Yang joked.

"Oh, quiet you." Weiss scowled.

Aki made the bed for each of us. It was very nice of her to do that. Of course, I slept in the other room next-door to my teammates. I think to myself before I sleep.

 _Blake…I hope you won't overwork yourself after what Kuro said_.

Meanwhile, where Ruby and Blake are, they were hiding behind a bush nearby the couples' house.

"What time is it right now?" Ruby asked wondering.

"It's about hour till ten. We've only been here for a short time, Ruby." Blake said.

"Oh right. I am kind of getting little bit impatient." Ruby said, although her feet says a different story as it constantly moved around.

"Don't worry, Ruby. If you want, you can sleep while I watch. I will wake you up if something happens." Blake suggested.

"Thanks, but no thank you. I'll be fine." Ruby said determined with two of her hands in fist.

5 minutes later, Ruby fell into a deep sleep.

"Sure you will." Blake sighed as she continued watching the couples' house and the surrounding areas.

Unknown to her or Ruby, Kuro watched them from a safe distance at a tree branch. He spied on them with serious expression.

Dawn had arrived. I woke up early. I slide opened the door slightly to take a peek. I saw Yang and Weiss still sleeping. I closed the door and went to the other door, leaving the room. I found the bathroom as I washed my face. I went back to the room and changed to my clothes.

Suddenly, I smell something good. I followed the aroma, leading me to a kitchen. I noticed Aki cooking.

"Good morning." I said, catching her attention as she turned around.

"Oh good morning, Ellix. How was your sleep?"

"It was good. Thank you."

"Oh hey, Ellix. Since you are the earliest, would you mind in helping me? I need some more firewood for the oven."

"Sure. Where can I get them?" I asked.

"If you go outside and go around to the dojo from your left. You will find a stack of firewood. You can go through that door. "

"OK. Be right back." I said. I headed out to get some firewood. I went around the dojo just like she said. I found the stack of firewood, stacked up on the side of the dojo. I picked up some of them and carried them with both arms. I walked back into the kitchen with some firewood.

"Thank you, Ellix. You're great help." She said, smiling.

"Your welcome." I returned with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Well, how about you clean the table with this wet towel."

"Sure." I said, accepting the towel. I went and cleaned the table. I swiped up all the smudge, especially around where Yang and I sat last night.

 _Man, we really eat like pigs. There are smudges everywhere from the last night's dinner._

"Sorry that there are smudges everywhere." I apologized.

"That's alright. I am glad that someone outside the village to eat and like my cooking. Thank you, Ellix and to your friends." She said with a grin.

I felt happy to hear that, and went to cleaning the table.

Just about the time I finished cleaning the table, I noticed a sound from the front door.

 _It must be Ruby and Blake._

I went to the front door, and welcomed Ruby and Blake. "Hey guys, welcome back and…Hey, what's wrong with Ruby?"

Blake was holding Ruby on her back. "Don't worry. She is just sleeping on the job."

That was when Yang and Weiss woke up.

"Hey, morning." Yang yawned until she saw her sister. "Hey, Ruby! Is she OK?"

"Don't worry, Yang. She is just sleeping." I repeated to her.

"Oh. Thank god." Yang said relieved when Ruby snored.

"Well, I see our fearless leader putted a _lot of effort_ last night." Weiss said sarcastically.

Blake put Ruby at the bedroom in Yang's bed. We then ate together at the dinner table.

"Eat as much as you want. I have plenty." Aki said.

I ate the bowl of rice with the chopstick. Yang seemed to have trouble using her while Weiss and Blake did fine.

"Dang it! How do these sticks work?" Yang asked.

"They are not sticks. They're chopstick. You use it like this." Weiss said, showing her how to use it.

Yang tried to do it, but she broke it in half when she put too much strength in it.

"Oops."

"That's OK, Yang. Here's a spoon and fork instead." Aki said, giving her the utensils.

"Now, these two are more like it!" Yang said as she chowed down her food.

That was when Ruby came into the room, yawning as she wiped off her eye. "Good morning, team."

"Good morning, sis!" Yang said with a mouthful.

"Uuuh! Breakfast!" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed to her chair as she begin eating the food.

"So, what happened last night? Did we found the culprits?" She asked.

"No, but you've been sleeping on the job and Blake here carried you all the way back here." Weiss scolded.

"Oh, I was. Sorry about that, Blake." She apologized.

"It's alright, but unfortunately, nothing happens last night." Blake said, much to her disappointment.

"Of course nothing happens. I told you guys you won't find anything." Said a voice.

We turned to see Kuro slouching on the side of the door.

"You!" Blake exclaimed, standing up. Yang stopped in front of her.

"Your little stake-out won't work, even if you stay up all night. If I were any of you, I will just pack up and go back where you came from. It is hopeless." Kuro said.

"You won't know for sure! We will eventually find the culprits, one way or another!" Blake argued back, determinedly.

"Hmph! You really are persistent, aren't you? Well, do whatever you want as long as you don't disturb or hurt anyone in harmful way." Kuro said before he left.

"Kuro!" Aki yelled at him, but he just ignored her and banished quickly.

"I am very sorry for that."

"You don't have to apologize, Aki. It is him who should apologize." Blake said angrily as she walked away somewhere.

"Blake, where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I am going around the village to investigate. I will be back later." She said as she stormed away.

"Wait up! I will go with you!" Yang said as she gobbled up all of her plates. She rushed out to follow Blake.

"Blake…" I said, looking down and feeling sad. He barely touched her food.

"Geez, what's wrong with that...guy, Kuro!? He's been acting like an ass to us since yesterday." Weiss complained.

"Again, I am very sorry. It is just that…it is very complicated." Aki said.

"It's alright, Aki. We understand that he does not trust us enough, but I just wonder why." Ruby said.

"Well, actually I do want to know something I wanted to say since yesterday." Aki said. "How is Musashi doing? Is he doing OK?"

"Now that you mentioned, you, Kuro, and that Kojiro pervert know about Musashi. Why?" Weiss asked.

"Well…" Aki said as she picked up the dishes. "It all begins long time ago…"

-Flashback-

"Neeaayaaaaah!" Young Kuro slashed his opponent with his attack. Musashi blocked it with his double katana sword.

Kuro continued to attack him rapidly with his metal claw. "Not bad….but…."

Musashi countered it with his attack, slashing Kuro with an X-cross attack. "Not good enough."

Kuro fell in defeat. "Ooooohh maaaaann! Not again."

Musashi gave him a hand, which he replied with a grin. "You're getting stronger and faster, but your weakness is very obvious."

"Weakness?! What kind of weakness that would be, hmmm?" Kuro said, sneering at him.

"Yo ho ho!" Kojiro laughed. "It is very obvious, Kuro my friend. You're too impatient."

"Me, impatient!? I am not impatient! I just prefer to make the first move." Kuro argued.

"Kuro, it is not matter of who attacks first. It is matter of waiting for the right time to strike." Musashi said.

"Well…you will all see! I will get much stronger and more patient than any of you guys." Kuro said, giving them a thumb up.

Musashi grinned softly as Kojiro laughed. Not far from the distance, Aki along with a man with rugged, white beard watched them.

Two days later, it was a stormy night. Kuro, Kojiro, and Aki searched around the village frantically.

They gathered together as the winds get stronger. "Did you guys found him yet?"

"No, unfortunately. Where could he be?" Kojiro asked worryingly.

"Dam it! Why did Gojira-senpai say that much!? What a jerk old man!" Kuro shouted.

"Come on! Let's just keep looking!" Aki said determinedly as they departed from each other.

When Kuro was looking for Musashi around near the village gate, he saw a familiar figure walking down to the gate.

"Musashi?" Kuro asked. "Musashi!"

Kuro ran up to him as Musashi turned to his side, looking at him.

"Yo, bro! Thank god I found you. Come on, let's go back home…"

"No, Kuro. I will not go back." Musashi replied in a serious tone.

"What? What are you talking about, man? I know that old geezer is mad at you and all, but he is your teacher. He doesn't hate you or anything." Kuro said, trying to reason with him.

"No, Kuro. All of you don't understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I stay here, I will never improve. If I want to get stronger, I must go out there, to the outside world and find a better place to train my Art of Sword-Play. I have no purpose to stay here."

Kuro clenched his fist. "That's not true! You have friends and villagers who care about you, man! Aki, Kojiro, Grandma Nene, and me, man! You can't just leave us behind, if that is what you are referring to!"

"Kuro…are you going to get in my way?"

"Huh?"

"If you are, then I won't hold back." Musashi said as he took out his sword, pointing it toward him. "If you are going to be in my way, I will fight you and cut our brotherhood if I win, and I know I will beat you."

"Dude, what are you thinking…"

"Fight me, Kuro. Prove me I'm wrong!"

Kuro summoned his weapon out as he launched an attack on Musashi. Unfortunately, Musashi was too quick, attacking him back with his sword.

"Gargh!"

Kuro fell down, defeated in one hit.

"….Pathetic, and here I thought you learn your lesson to be patient more. From here on and end, I'm no longer part of this village and we're no longer BROTHER! From now on, I am an OUTSIDER!"

Musashi ran away as Kuro reached his hand for him. "Mu…Musashi…you…bastard…" He fainted soon after that.

-Flashback ends-

"I…didn't know Musashi had a past like that." Ruby said.

"I can't believe it either." Weiss said softly.

"Me, too." I said.

"Sorry to downgrade your morning, guys, but yeah, that is why Kuro distrusts anyone from outside the village. Since Musashi ran away…in order to become stronger, Kuro began a harsh training for himself. He risked his own life to face any outside threats to this village. Whenever any Grimm comes nearby the village, he will be there to kill it before it hurt anyone else. I…appreciate his duty, caring so dearly for everyone in this village but his reason for it is just…sad and lonely." Aki said.

-Not Ellix's POV-

Blake walked quietly down on the village's path or the main street, if you like to call that. Yang approached from behind her.

"Hey, Blake!"

Blake turned to her side and said, "What do you want, Yang?"

"Just to hang out with you." Yang said as she walked side by side with her. "Say, you're still mad about Kuro, aren't you?"

Blake scowled at her, but sighed. "Yes, I am and I will prove it to him that we're capable of doing this mission without his help!"

"Blake, I know what he said is wrong, but you got to calm down. Besides, it is probably the best to work with him."

"Why would we work with him? He clearly doesn't like us, Yang. I want to prove it to him that we are best at what we do." Blake said madly, yet determinedly.

"Blake, I know how you think, but if you do this, you will just overwork yourselves like the last time." Yang said, padding on her shoulder.

"But!" That was when they noticed a ball rolling down to their feet. Suddenly, a little Fanus kid approached them.

"Excuse me, could you pass me that ball please?" The little Fanus boy asked.

"Sure. Here you go." Yang said kindly as she passed the ball to him.

"Thank you, Miss…Say, you guys are from outside the village, right?"

"Eeyup, we are!" Yang replied with a big smile.

"Do you want to play with us? We are short in teams." The Fanus boy asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure. Come on, Blake! Let's have some fun!" Yang said as she dragged her by her hand.

"Hey! You didn't even give me a choice!" Blake yelled.

For some hours, Yang and Blake played with the group of Fanus kid in a little soccer game. It was the last match with a tie.

"Go, Team A!" The group of Fanus and human kids, composed of girls and boy cheered for the team, which contained Blake as their member.

"Go Team B!" The other group cheered, which has Yang in it.

"Bring it on, Blake! Give me your best shot!" Yang said as she padded on her lap, playing as the goalie.

Blake sighed as she kicked the ball. Yang jumped to the side, but the ball was too quick that it went through. Team A won as the team and all the kids ran up to Blake, cheering her as they surrounded her.

"Yeah! We won today!"

"That was awesome!"

"You are so good at this, Blake!"

Blake was little bit hesitant, but she gave a soft grin to the kids. Yang watched her, grinning as she felt relieved.

Later that day, Blake and Yang hanged out with the kids as they ate snack together.

"So Yang, this is your huntress' weapon?" One of the Fanus kid asked.

"Eeyup! It is called the Ember Ceila. I can throw a mean punch with this." Yang explained.

"That sounds cool." Said a human kid.

"Blake, what kind of weapon you used?" A Fanus girl asked.

"I use something called a Gambol Shroud. It's a sword, but I can also use it as a grappling hook." She said, showing her weapon.

"Woah! It looks so cool!"

The kids looked at their weapon with interests in their eyes.

"So Blake, how long are you going to stay here?" The Fanus boy asked, the same kid who asked her and Yang to play with them.

"Well...until we finished our mission here, we will stay here for a while I guess."

"That's sound good! That means you can play with us as long as we want to! That would be great! You can hang out with us here! We want to know more about you! Maybe you can show us how you fight, maybe fight against Aki, Kojiro, or Kuro!"

Blake gave a stern look when Kuro's name was mentioned. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. I…just don't like that guy, Kuro." Blake admitted.

"Why? Did he say mean thing to you?" One of the Fanus girl asked.

"Well…yes." She replied.

"But, that is not true! Kuro is a good guy and he is our friend!" The Fanus boy exclaimed. "He play with us, and help everyone in the village! He is nice to EVERYONE!"

Blake stared at the boy for a moment and then said, "I'm guessing that he is, but of course, that's because he knows you guys. That is why he is your friend, right?"

"Yeah, but if he gets to know him, he will be your friend, too! Besides, he is just been grumpy since one of his friends at the school he go to left long time ago."

"His friend?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. His name was Musashi. They got into a fight long time ago, and since then, they have not met each other since then. I really don't know what they were fighting about, but I don't want to ask." The Fanus boy explained.

Blake thought to herself silently. "I see." She looked up, noticing that the sun was setting down. "It is getting late. Yang and I have to get going."

The kids moaned sadly, but Yang padded on their heads.

"Cheer up, guys! We'll play more tomorrow!"

"Really?" Asked one of the kids.

"Sure! Right, Blake?"

Blake gave a small, soft grin. "Yeah."

The kids cheered happily. They said their goodbye to Yang and Blake as Yang waved at them before they walked back to the dojo.

"That was fun! Feels great, isn't?" Yang asked, stretching her arms.

"Yeah. It was kind of fun." Blake said.

"So….are you still mad at him? To me, I think I know the reason why he said all those words to us before." Yang said.

Blake didn't say any words about that. Yang just grinned as she kept being quiet until they arrived at the dojo when they noticed Ruby, Weiss, Aki, and I fixed up the dojo.

"Woah! What are you guys up to?" Yang asked curiously.

"Oh hey, sis and Blake! We were just fixing up around the dojo, helping Aki with the chores!" Ruby explained as she was chopping some woods with an axe she's borrowing.

"It is the least we can do." I said from top of the roof as I hammered some nails.

"This is so stressful! Why do I, Weiss Schnee, need to be doing this?" Weiss moaned.

"Geez, Weiss. You really can't stop complaining, do you?" Ruby asked, sighing at her.

"Well. I am surprised to see you're helping other, Weiss. Good for you!" Yang said.

"Well, it is my thanks for a place to rest while we are occupied in this village." Weiss said proudly.

"You are only saying that out of your pride." I said.

"Oh, be quiet you!" Weiss retaliated as we laughed.

Aki came out of the dojo as she carried a tray with glasses of ice tea and sweet. "Thank you guys for helping the chores. As a reward, I made you guys ice tea and sweet buns. Dig in."

We sat on a bench as we drank and eat the sweets.

"Mmmm! This thing taste so good!" Ruby said happily.

"I know right!" Yang nodded as she munched her.

"I have eaten quite exquisite sweets before, but this sweet bun you call it taste marvelous." Weiss commented as she took another bite.

"It really is good." Blake said.

"Thank you guys. I made it myself." Aki said.

"You're real good cook, Aki." I commented.

"Thank you, Ellix. It is part of my duty besides training to be a Huntress." Aki smiled.

Suddenly, we noticed someone coming up the stare. The person revealed to be a very…scary looking old man. He was little bit hump back, like Nene. He carried a sheath with sword in it on each side of his belt. He wore a black samurai cloth and wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals that the people of the Edo period wore. His eye color were gray, eye brow gray, and busy, sharp beard surrounding his chin and mouth. He also had a very noticeable ball spot on his forehead.

"Ah! Gojira-sensai!" Aki said as she got up and walked toward him, bowing down to him.

"Sensai?" Ruby asked to herself.

"Ah, Aki. How are the dojo while I was awhile?" The man asked.

"All the chores are done like you ordered, sir." Aki said. "Also, sensai. We also have guests who are staying with us. They are the group of students from outside the village requested by Lady Nene. They're from Beacon Academy, sir."

The old man approached us slowly as we looked at him, feeling little bit scared when he walked up closer to us.

"Hmmmm….So, these ladies and this boy are from Beacon Academy?" He asked to Aki.

"Yes, sensai. Yes, they are." Aki repeated.

"I see. So, all of you are Ozpin's students." He said ruggedly. "Hmph! Well, my name is Gojira, the only teacher and headmaster of this academy. Remember that now."

We stared at him for a moment.

"Well, don't just stare at me. Introduce yourself." He said as he glared at us.

"Oh, sorry about that sir! My name is Ruby Rose, and this is…" Ruby introduced, but she was interrupted when he said, "I want to hear your name individually, little girl."

"Oh my bad." Ruby said, rubbing her head as she laughed nervously.

"My name is Weiss Schnee. It is pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gojira." Weiss said.

"My name is Yang Xio Long." Yang greeted.

"I'm Blake Balleodonna, sir." Blake said.

"And my name is Ellix Knight." I introduced myself at the end.

"I see. Very well." He said. "Aki, I will be resting in my room. Call me when dinner is ready."

"Yes, sensai." Aki said.

He walked slowly as he entered the door, but before he did, he stopped and said, "Oh yes. Where is Kojiro and Kuro?"

"Kojiro is training in the training ground, sensai. As for Kuro, I…I'm not quite sure where he is now, exactly. Most likely, he is patrolling and he should be back before dinner."

"I see. Very well." He said before he entered the dojo and headed to his room.

We breathed out some amount of air we were holding back, especially me.

"Man, that guy was scary!" Ruby admitted.

"I know right, sis." Yang nodded.

"He was quite…intimidating." Weiss commented.

"Sorry about that, guys, but Gojira-sensai is really a kind man. He is just strict especially when he is in his teaching mode. Anyway, I got to get dinner ready, so you guys can relax. You all deserve it." Aki said before she left to kitchen.

 _So, that was the one and only headmaster, Gojira. Although his academy is named after him, so I guess it was plain obvious he is the headmaster, but still he was kind of…scary. Now that we finally met the man himself, I just wonder what will happen next. We still haven't caught that culprit who has sent those threat letters. I just hope noting bad will happen before the marriage day comes, and find the culprit ASAP…but of course, something will happen…_


	24. Chapter 24 Fight to Understand

**-Chapter 24 Fight to Understand-**

The time was 6:30 p.m. I could already smell something good cooking up from the kitchen as my team and I waited, watching the sky turning to orange and listening to the sound of wilderness around us.

"You know, this place feels very calming and nice." Ruby said.

"Yeah, this place is a lot quieter than Beacon." Yang said as she putted her hands behind her head, lying on her back to the wall.

"I have to admit. It does feel nice. It is good to go out and be close to nature once in a while." Weiss said.

"I agree." I nodded.

Blake sat quietly until she saw someone else walked up the stair, who revealed to be Kuro. Blake and Kuro stared at each other like if they are in mental cat fight, which most likely they were.

"Blake, calm down…" Ruby said.

Kuro just sighed. He walked quietly to the front door, but he was interrupted by Yang and she said, "Hey Kuro, we're very sorry."

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

We looked a bit confused.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Kuro asked, who also looked confused.

"About that we are all here and all. I know that you disagreed with your great grandma and everyone else here in the village to get help from someone outside the village and all, but we want to prove it to you that we are capable of doing our jobs. So…how can we prove it to you?"

Kuro thought to himself, but smirked. "Prove to me? Heh! You don't need to prove to me because I doubt you guys will do your job, anyway. Especially your fearless leader was snoozing on her job."

"Hey! She did her best, you know." Blake spoke up, standing from her seat.

"Heh! Doing your best is not good enough." Kuro said.

"I agree on that." Said a familiar rugged voice. Gojira came out through the front door as Kuro let him.

"Gojira-sensai, you're back!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. I may be old, but I heard what you said, Kuro. You still don't seem to agree with your great grandma's decision. I can sense it through your aura."

Kuro backed off as he clenched his hand into fist.

"Excuse me, sir, but you can read other people's aura?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Yes I can. In fact, even while I was coming back here, I sensed tension in the auras. It appears that I found the source…well, two sources." He said as he walked away before he stopped, smoking out of his pipe he was using.

"That two sources are you, Kuro, and you, the Fanus girl, Blake was it?" He asked, looking at us, especially at Blake.

"Ye…yes sir." Blake replied unease.

 _Woah! This guy knew that Blake is a Fanus!_

"The only way to settle this is through one thing…fight." Gojira said.

"Sensai?" Kuro asked.

"Follow me, kids." He said like an order.

We, without any argument, followed the old man to a basement. When we entered the basement, we were very surprised. It was very wide and we also noticed Kojiro was training with his sword as he sliced some moving wooden logs that appeared out of the wall. I also noticed there was a sleeping bag nearby and some bowls.

He turned around to see us. "Oh! Gojira-sensai, you have returned!" He said, bowing down to him.

"Training as usual I see, Kojiro. I need to transform this ground into the arena, so you need to stop your training now." He said.

"Yo ho ho! Yes sir." Kojiro said. He walked up to the side of the wall, and pressed on it, causing the wooden logs to stop coming out of the wall. Suddenly, the ground itself shook. Ruby held on to Yang as our body also shook wildy.

"What's going on!?" Weiss exclaimed, trying to get balance until she tripped on her skirt.

Suddenly, the ground opened up as an arena came out. The floor stopped shaking.

 _Geez! I hope the dojo above us is alright!_

"If you are wondering, this basement is my dojo's training ground. It may be old, but it can transform into an arena, using old wheels and thingy-ma-jig to work. Now, let's see what you two can do." Gojira said.

"Wait, sir! Are you saying that Blake has to fight with Kuro right here and now?" Ruby asked.

"That's right, little hood. Your teammate here, if she wants to prove herself that she and your team is capable of doing your mission, then she must face and defeat my student, who seems to have distrust on you all. If she wins, Kuro has to work with you guys, whether he likes it or not…"

"Hey!" Kuro yelled.

"But, if he wins, then you all must leave and go back home."

"What!?" My team and I, myself, shouted in unison.

"I will give you both five minutes to prepare. When you're ready, stand on the arena." Gojira said as he sat down.

Kuro smirked and just chuckled to himself. "I see. Well, this just become _interesting_."

We looked at him as we looked at each other feeling uneasy about this.

"Guys, huddle!" Ruby ordered.

"This is just crazy! Is he seriously going to kick us out?" Weiss asked.

"Well, he is the teacher and headmaster at this academy." I reminded her. "He can do and say whatever he wants."

"Either way, we can't back away from this." Yang said.

"Guys, I got this. I will beat Kuro and prove to him that we are capable of doing our mission." Blake said determinedly.

"You're sure about this Blake." Ruby asked, looking a bit worried.

"2 minutes and half. You better get on the arena." Gojira said loudly as he checked his watch.

"Well, Ok. Blake. Be careful." Ruby said, although still looked worried.

"Just don't lose, alright." Weiss warned her, which she scowled in return.

"Don't worry. You go this, Blake!" Yang cheered.

"We believe in you." I said.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and I sat at the other side. Blake stood at the other side of the arena while Kuro stood on the opposite side. That was when Aki came in, bringing a cup of green tea for her teacher.

"Here you go sensai." She said, handing him the cup of tea.

"Thank you, Aki." He said, drinking the cup. "OK, let the battle commence!"

Blake took out her Gambol Shroud ready while Blake summoned out his sharp metal claw from his black gloves. Kuro smirked as Blake looked serious. They moved fast, colliding with one another. Blake slashed her attack with both her sword and sheath while Kuro countered them with his claws. Blake somersaulted away from him, which Kuro jumped forward, slashing her, but it was a trick; instead, he slashed her clone, which was made up of Earth.

"What the!?" He gasped.

Suddenly, Blake came from the side, hitting him at the slide. Kuro, who now moved both on his feet and hands, crawled around like a cat. He encircled around Blake, begin moving fast like a cheetah. He moved fast as he trapped her in his movement. Blake stayed calm and focused, getting ready for him strike at her at any moment.

Kuro attacked from her back, but she quickly blocked it with her sword. He somersaulted back away from her as he dashed around her again, then striking back at her. Blake charged forward as their weapon collided with one another when it made that sound when two metals contacted each other.

They did this several times until they stopped, pushing each with their weapon as they met with face to face.

"So, you can make a shadow clone of yourself." Kuro said.

"Yeah, that's my semblance." She replied.

"Hmph! Perfect for you. I guess you can use it when you need to make an escape. I will keep that in mind." Kuro stated, smirking at her.

Blake roared madly as she strike back with quick slashes from her sword. Kuro dodged them away as he strike back with his attack.

"Don't let him get into you, Blake!" Yang yelled.

"I know!" She yelled back.

She used her semblance to make two more clones, one made of up fire and another made of earth. They charged forward with their attack, but Kuro managed to counter them back. He destroyed the earth clone, but the fire clone burned the side of his arm. He yelled in pain, but kicked her away, causing her to disappear when she hit on the ground.

Blake attacked from behind them. In slow motion, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss cheered for her as I watched. That was when I got another vision. It showed me Blake, striking behind him when Kuro turned around quickly and shocking her with lighting out of his hand.

"No! Blake!" I yelled, but it was too late for that.

Kuro turned around quickly, summoning lighting out of his right hand as he shocked Blake

"Kyaaaahhh!" She screamed in pain. The lighting caused her to impact on the ground, sliding on until she hit a wall.

"Woah! How did Kuro do that!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Gojira and his students watched silently. Blake got up slowly while she held on with her right arm as she held her sheath on her left hand. She dropped her sword as she walked back slowly to the arena.

"I don't want to break the moment, but now that she is out of the arena, shouldn't she be out?" Weiss asked.

"Not for this fight, Weiss." I said. The three girls looked at me. "This is not about a fight to win or lose. It is more about…proving you're worthy until you are completely down."

Blake slowly walked back into the arena, facing against her opponent. She just smirked and said, "So you can use electricity. I guess that is your semblance."

Kuro smirked back at her and said, "Well, part of it, let's just say."

He posed in his fighting stance; with one arm and claw up in the air behind his head while he had the other arm and claw in front of him. Blake held up her sheath, her only weapon.

"This is not going good for her." Weiss said.

"Weiss, don't say that. We just have to believe in her." Ruby begged.

Blake and Kuro ran up toward each other as they sliced silently at each other. They stopped. Blake looked down quietly until she dropped to her knee.

"Blaaakee!" Ruby screamed.

Kuro smirked, but then he was knocked out. Blake slowly got up and grinned victoriously.

"Yeah!" We cheered. We ran up to her.

"Blake, you did it!" Ruby cheered.

"You won! We won! Oh yeah!" Yang jumped in joy.

"I knew that you would beat him." Weiss said confidently. _Even though a moment ago, she had a doubt that she would win._

"You did great job, Blake. I knew you could do it." I grinned.

"Thank you, guys." Blake said, feeling good about herself. "Thank you for the support."

Aki went up to Kuro to tend him. "Kuro, are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm peachy." Kuro said sarcastically.

Gojiro went up to us and said, "Well done. That was quite a not bad of a fight. I got to say. You fight well, proving you really are Ozpin's student."

"Thank you, Mr. Gojira." Blake said, bowing down to him.

"And good manner, too. Since you proved yourself well, I recommend you and your team to stay here." Gojira said, and then he walked up to Kuro. "As for you..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, sensai. Help them with their mission. It's not like I heard that from my grandma enough." Kuro shrugged rudely.

He received a smack by Gojira's two fingers on his forehead. "Ouch!"

"Kuro, a lesson is to be learned here; you must trust other people. Perhaps, this is the best way to do it, and it is most likely what that old hag of yours is trying to teach you." Gojira explained.

"Who are you calling an 'old hag'?" A familiar female voice asked. When we looked, the person revealed to be Nene…in her old, elderly form.

"Well, well. Looks who show up." Gojira smirked jokingly.

"It's been awhile old man." Nene said, grinning.

"Heh! Put a sock in it. Let's have dinner." He said.

"Yes, sensai. The dinner is ready!" Aki said.

We all ate dinner together. This time, Kuro joined in, but sat away from Blake, so I was sitting in between them. Nene tended her, so now she had some bandages around her arms and even under her eye.

"This dinner tastes great!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah! Watching that battle sure made me hungry!" Yang said as she munched her food.

"Geez, you two. Eat more properly like a lady." Weiss scolded them, which they just ignored her.

I laughed awkwardly, but everyone else didn't mind about them. Kuro, however, was just eating his food, being all grumpy and moody.

"Hey, Kuro." I said to him. "You are pretty good fighter, too. Are you training to be Huntsman as well?"

"Huh? Yeah, thanks…" Kuro said little bit madly. "I am still mad that I lost, but a deal is a deal, what Gojira-sensai said."

"I have to admit. You almost got me there well in that fight." Blake said, catching Kuro's attention.

"Really?" Kuro asked.

"I won't say it again." Blake shrugged, continuing to eat her food.

Kuro looked down and think for a moment until he smirked. "Heh! Well, next time we fight, I will win, Blake Belladonna!"

He huffed as he ate up all of his food, and left the dinner room.

"Where are you going?" Nene asked.

"We're going to stake out! Come on, Ellix! Finish up your dinner, so we can get going!" Kuro said seriously, yet determinedly.

"What!?" I gasped. "Um, hang on!" I sipped all of my soup, and left.

"Hey, I thought it was me and Weiss turn to do it tonight." Yang said.

"Oh well, more beauty sleep for me." Weiss said cheekily.

Blake grinned as Ruby smiled.

"It looks like your great grandson is finally opening up a little." Gojira whispered to Nene.

"Hmm, yes, a little bit. More open toward to Ellix, but I have a feeling this new rivalry he found with Blake is a good encouragement for him." Nene whispered back, grinning.


	25. Chapter 25 Marriage and Chaos

**Author's A/N: Third chapter for the day. I just want to wrap off everything for the Humana-Beastiam Village.**

 **-Chapter 25 Marriage and Chaos-**

Almost 7 days have passed, and no sigh of that mysterious culprit who sent those threat letters. It was so weird. Whoever they are, they should've done something. My team and I, including Kuro took our turn to stake-out, but I guess that won't work. My team and I, including Kuro discussed about a new plan that Ruby thought up.

"So sis, what's the new plan?" Yang asked.

"Well to be honest…I…I DON"T HAVE ANY PLAN!" Ruby cried.

Weiss face-faulted while Kuro looked unimpressed.

"And you call yourself the leader?" Kuro said sarcastically.

"Hey, she is at least trying." Blake pointed.

Kuro just shrugged.

I was pondering to myself until I said, "Well, maybe these culprits, whoever they are, are most likely planning to do something horrible tomorrow for the marriage. I think we need to be on guard during the marriage and even after the marriage."

"You mean like being a security guard like how you do during a celebrity marriage?" Ruby asked, pondering to herself.

"Um, right. Something similar to that." I said to her.

"Sounds good enough for me." Yang said, feeling excited.

"I am beginning to doubt that those threat letters are not real and somehow, they are just part of someone's terrible prank." Weiss said. "But, it is best for us to stay on guard till the very end, especially during tomorrow's marriage festivity."

"I doubt that they are all fake, Ice Queen, but I agree with Ellix's plan. Let's do it." Kuro stated.

"Then, we're agreeing then." I said.

"Indeed." Blake nodded.

"Alright, then! Let's do this team and Kuro! Go Team RWBYE!" Ruby cheered.

"Go Team RWBYE!" We also cheered, except for Kuro.

We rested for the night. Kuro and I stayed in the same room together as it should be.

"Hey, Ellix. Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yeah. What is it, Kuro?" I asked.

"Thank for…doing this, man." Kuro said.

I grinned at him, reassuring him. "Sure thing, Kuro. We're friend now, but I suggest you to say that to my teammates as well, if you want to that is."

"Heh! In your dream." Kuro said smugly as he covered himself.

I chuckled before I fell asleep.

While I was sleeping, I got another vision. Few things showed me; I saw the marriage hall. Ms. Sam and Ms. Angel were about to kiss when a mysterious man in a cowboy cloth stormed into the hall, shooting gun at them. Then, the scene changed to Blake disarmed as she faced up against a man with red hair and Grimm mask, holding a sword up close to her face.

I woke up immediately, realizing it was morning. I turned to Kuro, who was nowhere to be seen. He was already up and left. I went to the kitchen, greeted by my teammates.

"Good morning, Ellix." Ruby said with a smile.

"Yo!" Yang greeted.

"Finally you woke up." Kuro smirked.

"Good morning, guys." I said, sitting down as I stayed calm, but think to myself about those visions or dreams.

 _Another vision showed me that today's marriage wills…should I tell them about this? But, who was that man with the red hair and Grimm mask, and why was he facing against Blake alone?_

"Hey, earth to Ellix! Your breakfast will get cold!" Weiss shouted at me.

"Oh! Right." I said, begin eating my breakfast.

After eating the breakfast, my teammates, Kuro, and I headed to the village's main hall building, where the marriage will take place. It was decorated with many beautiful flowers.

"Wow! It looks so lovely!" Ruby commented.

"Pretty cool, I say." Yang said, grinning.

"It is quite beautiful." Weiss said humbly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's begin guarding the place. Ellix and I will keep an eye outside the building. You girls guard around the inside or something." Kuro said as he walked away. "You're coming, Ellix?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" I said, snapping out of my thought.

"When did we make him a boss over us?" Weiss questioned.

"Ummm, anyway…" Ruby ignored her complain. "Let's check the inside!"

Kuro and I checked around the outside carefully as the marriage was beginning to start very soon. The sky was blue with no cloud in sight. The birds cheeped happily. It was very calm…the kind of calm before the storm.

 _Should I tell what I saw in my vision to Kuro? Would he believe me that I can see future for my semblance? I know that he is more opened to me, so maybe…_

"Hey Ellix, what are you thinking to yourself about?" Kuro asked, snapping me out of my thought again.

"Huh? Well…um, nothing." I replied.

Kuro just hummed to himself. "Meh, whatever."

 _Dam it! Why can't I say to him about what I saw!? Just why!?_

I heard the bell rang, indicating that the marriage was about to begin. I ran into the marriage hall.

"Hey, where are you think you're going!?" Kuro yelled.

I went in quietly as Mr. Sam in a neat, black suit wait for his wife. I noticed Weiss at the front along with Ruby. Blake was at the left side of the bench while Yang was at the opposite side. I was near the front door as I walked closer to the front, making sure nothing bad happen…even though I know something will happen.

When I walked by Yang, she pulled me by my sleeve. "Hey Ellix, what's wrong? You are acting quite nervous. Did you saw something in your vision again?"

"Yeah…" I begin admitting it to her. "I saw that…"

I was interrupted when a music start as the bride appeared, entering the hall. She walked slowly as we awestruck to how beautiful she was right now.

Mr. Sam, the Fanus man, blushed in pink, seeing his fiancé and soon to be a wife in a beautiful white dress. Ms. Angel blushed under the covering.

Elder John, who was the one to begin the ceremony, said, "The time has finally arrived with these two, a Fanus and human, come together to cooperate and become one. It is a great pleasure for us, this village, the Humana-Beastium Village to celebrate this special, holy day. We are humbly grateful that these couples have decided to live for the sake of themselves through true love and unity through our village. Let's humbly accept these two to officially become a wedded couple and also begin a future family here in our village. I announce, as the elder of our great village, to declare that Sam Dogear and Angel Light to be a husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sam took off the covering as he put over her head. Their eyes stared at each other as their lip synched in together slowly.

"Oooohh! This is so wonderful!" Ruby squeaked as tears rolled down her eyes.

Suddenly, the man from a vision broke the door opened as he took out his gun, pointing at the wedding couple. I ran as fast as he shot his gun. Ruby and Weiss reacted slowly as they ran up to the couples. I made it in time, jumping in front of the couple as the bullet shot on my shoulder.

The slow motion stopped there, people screaming in horror.

"Ellix!" My teammates screamed.

Everyone else escaped through the exit door as the couples ran along with everyone else, including Elder John.

"Damn it! I missed. Oh well." The man with the gun shrugged smugly.

"YOU!" Yang yelled, facing him as her hair blazed up and her eyes turned red.

Blake toot out her weapon as Ruby and Weiss tended me.

"Graagh!" I screamed in pain.

"Relax, Ellix! We are here!" Ruby stated.

"We got to get you out of here!" Weiss pointed.

"Oh, isn't that sweet of you girls, helping our Chosen One out. Even though he will destroy all of you and this world…eventually." The man said snootily. He whistled with his two fingers on the right hand, bringing out some men in dark armor with electrifying sword on one side and other side, the White Fang members.

"What the!? White Fang!?" Blake gasped.

"Ah ha! So, they were behind this!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Part of it, Little Miss Schnee, part of it. Anyway…take them down, boys!" The man said smugly as his men and White Fang member launched for an attack.

Yang and Blake charged forward, striking back at them with their attack. Ruby and Weiss carried me as I continued to scream in pain.

Meanwhile, Yang punched some White Fang in their faces as Blake countered the men armor with her weapon and semblance.

"Heh! You two fine ladies are not that bad. I guess I will join in the bonfire." He said, leaving the hall.

"Come back!" Blake yelled as she ran up to him before she was stopped by White Fang member and his men. Then, Kuro jumped in, breaking through the window as he joined the fight.

"Don't forget about me, guys!" Kuro stated as he sliced the enemies.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss took me to a shelter nearby when Nene approached me.

"What happened!?" She asked.

"Ellix got shot when he protected the couple! We got to help him!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You two let me take care of Ellix! You girls need to help your teammates and the village!" Nene said, horrified.

"What's going on at the village!?" Weiss asked.

"It is on FIRE!" Nene exclaimed.

"What!?" They exclaimed.

Without dilly dallying, Ruby and Weiss went to check the village where they saw the most horrifying thing. Most of the houses were on fire as villagers screamed in horror. Some of the men were fighting against the White Fang members and the men in dark armor. Ruby and Weiss nodded at each other as they go off on their separate way to help the villagers.

Nene concentrated on my wound as she used her aura to pull out the bullet. I screamed loudly as the pain conquered over me.

"Hold on, Ellix! I will patch up!" Nene exclaimed.

She got the bullet out, and got ready to heal up my wound, but when she checked it again, my wound closed up very quickly.

She looked surprised as I stopped screaming in pain. "Hey, I don't feel any pain anymore. Thank you, Nene!"

"Um, your welcome." Nene said. "But, we got to help others now!"

"Right!" I nodded.

We ran around to the corner to check the village, and we were horrified with what we saw. Everything was like on fire. It was complete chaos.

I clenched my hand tightly. "This…is all my fault! I saw a vision of the future and I didn't say anything about this! I should've told my teammate or Kuro, or you about this! DAMN IT!"

"Ellix..." Nene padded on my shoulder. "It is alright. It is not your fault. We will fix this."

Nene took out something; a pill and she swallowed it whole. Suddenly, her body emanated a strange pink aura as she grew taller, her hair longer, and her body…bigger. She turned to her younger self.

"Woah! So that is your secret to _eternal youth_!" I awestruck.

"Now you know!" She winked at me. "But, no time to be impressed! We got some bastards to beat up for all of this!"

Nene ran up, joining the fight. I summoned my sword out of my gauntlet as I charged in, screaming in anger.

I countered against the men in black armor with my sword to their sword, and then punched some White Fang members away.

That same men with a cowboy hat watched me from the roof of the main hall building.

He chuckled to himself and said, "That Ellix kid sure knows how to fight. I guess I will join in!"

He jumped off from the roof. I turned around, noticing him and I gritted my teeth in anger.

"You!"

"Hey there, kid. Sorry for shooting you." He said sarcastically.

"You! I won't let you get away with this! Including the part where you tried to kill the couple!" I yelled, charging forward with my sword out.

He blocked it with his long pistol, which had a blade at the side, using it as a sword. Our sword collided with one another several time as I dodged the bullets when he tried to shoot at me.

"Yeah, good, good! You are getting hanged of your power, which means you are becoming him eventually." The man said, snickering.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Who are you anyway!?" I yelled.

"The name is Jessy. Huntsman myself, working as a full-time assassin for the Church of Darkness."

"You're with the Church of Darkness!?" I exclaimed.

"That's right! We know quite a lot of secret about you, Ellix my boy! But, I won't tell you all about them. That would be a major spoiler!"

I clenched my fist as I was about to outburst. "I will stop you, beat you up, and get my answers out of you!"

I charged forward with a punch, but he blocked them with both his long pistols. He pushed me back, making me trip myself. He pointed his gun at me.

"Listen here, you silly little boy! Whether you like it or not, you have a destiny to fulfill! Soon, this world will become better, better than this village. The new world you will create will be happier, more peaceful, and no corruption at all. Great for everybody."

"I…I don't believe what you say are true! I won't let you destroy this village!"

"Me, destroying this lovely village? Why do you think that? I am not going to destroy the village. A certain friend of mine working with me will destroy it."

"What!?"

"Well, I had a lot of fun here, but I got to get going now."

Suddenly, that was when the front door clashed open as two White Fang members dropped to the floor. Yang, Blake, and Kuro came out, noticing me and Jessy.

"Ellix!" They yelled as Yang ran up to Jessy, punching him but he dodged it away.

"Chao!" He threw a smoke bomb in front of him, covering the surroundings with smoke. When the smoke cleared up, he was gone.

"Damn it! He got away!" I yelled, punching the ground with my gauntlet.

"Ellix, you're OK?" Yang said, offering her hand for me.

"Yeah, I am fine." I replied. "But we need to stop this fire!"

"On it!"

We all went to help the rest of the villagers to put out the fire. Yang and I gathered some waters to put out the fire alongside the villagers. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake rounded up more White Fang members. While they were fighting, Blake saw a familiar man from her past.

"Adam….?" She asked as she went to check out.

"Hey! Where are you think you're going!?" Weiss shouted until she was interrupted when another White Fang member attacked at her, but she blocked it with her sword.

I noticed Blake running away from the scene. I chased after her.

Blake ran up to a clearing with burning houses around her. The man she chased after stopped, facing away from her momentarily until he turned around to face her.

"Adam! You're here!?" She asked.

"Blake…it's been awhile since you left from me." He said.

"Adam, how and why are you here? Are you…are you the one behind this!? Those threat letters as well!?" She yelled, almost like she will cry.

"Letters? Hmph, I don't know what you are talking about, but as you can see, all these fireworks are my men's doing…ordered by me."

"WHY!? Why are you doing this!? These villagers have done nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?" Adam asked before he laughed hysterically. "These villagers have done the greatest sin a Fanus can ever do; mating with human! Now, they will face the divine punishment; burning them and their home to hell!"

Blake clenched her fist very tightly before she roared in rage and strike at Adam with her weapon.

"ADAAAAAMM!"

Adam countered her with his sword, the Wilt. They fought severely, but he seemed to have the advantage over her.

"I admit. You got a little stronger and faster, Blake, but you are still far to outmatch me!" He exclaimed as he quickly slashed her weapon away, causing her to be disarmed.

"No!" She yelled. Adam kicked her in the stomach, hitting her to the ground.

"Grgh!" She agonized in pain, holding her stomach.

"Sorry to make a cheap move, but if there is an opportunity, I will take it!" He said, pointing his sword at her face.

"Adam…" She breathed.

"Blake, you've been a good partner and apprentice to me, but you must pay for your betrayal. At least you fought well. Rest in peace…" Adam said as he held up his sword high above his head.

"No, Adam, please." She begged him.

He sliced his sword down at her, but interrupted by something.

Blake, who had her eyes closed, opened up, notching me as I had my sword holding against his sword.

"Hmph!?" Adam hummed.

"Ellix!" She yelled.

I pushed him back, causing him to slide away by his feet until he stopped. I stood in front of Blake, covering her.

"Ellix! What are you doing? Get the hell away from here!"

"NO!" I yelled back. "I won't let you get hurt, Blake!"

"That's not what I mean! I can handle this alone! You don't know about Adam like how I know him!"

"I don't care, Blake! I will fight for you against this mad man!"

"You will get kill!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I outburst. "I won't let him hurt you!"

"Ellix…" She sighed.

Adam laughed as he smiled slyly. "Well, well. So, you're the boy I heard from that man. Hmph! Let's see if you are rumored to be true…that you are strong as you will be."

Adam got his weapon ready as I putted myself in my fighting pose. I charged first, attacking him with my sword as he blocked it with his. He strike me back as he used his sheath. I barely dodged it and I transformed my gauntlet into its gun mode, begin shooting at him. He quickly blocked all the bullets I shoot at him by slicing them in half.

"What the!?" I gasped.

He quickly ran up to me, slicing me by my arm.

"Garh!"

"Ellix!"

I fell to my knees, holding the blood to prevent myself to bleed.

"I guess you aren't who I thought you would be. I guess I will kill you first, and finish off where I left off with her." He said behind me.

That was when all the anger I was holding up boiled through me. I blank out as my eyes turned dark purple. He pierced through me, but missed because I teleported and strike him from behind.

"Grgh!" He jerked as he sliced back, but I teleported again and punched him in the face. My left arm transformed into a second gauntlet, looking similar to the one I wear on the right hand.

"Ellix?" Blake questioned, looking astonished.

"What is this!? Is this your…hidden power?" Adam talked to himself.

My body glowed in pitch-black aura as I roared like a monster. Adam got his weapon ready as he countered with his attack, but I counter back with mine.

I shot him with gauntlet gun, which now I had two. Adam absorbed some of the energy bullet as the motif on his backside glowed in red along with his mask.

"You will not overpower me!" He yelled. He strikes back with his attack, slicing at me, but I dodged it completely with an afterimage.

"What!?" He gasped.

I punched him hard into his stomach before he flied off to the burning house. I walked up slowly to him. He got off the debris from his chest, coughing out.

I walked up to them, looking down at him with a silent, serious expression.

He just chuckled to me, with his mask cracked. "So, I guess you really are who they claim to be. So, how about it? Why don't you just finish me, right here and now?"

I felt somewhat agreeing that statement, summoning the sword out of my right gauntlet as I ready myself to strike at him while he was vulnerable.

"Ellix, no! Don't kill him!" Blake yelled.

I heard Blake's voice, piercing through my heart and soul.

"Please, Ellix! Don't kill him!" I turned to my shoulder, looking at her face as there was tear rolling down her eyes.

The black aura disappeared from me.

"Sorry, Adam, but I won't kill you."

He looked at me and said, "You are pathetic. Both my arms are broken, so I couldn't use my sword and yet, you refuse to kill me here!? You have no will."

"It is not that I don't have a will to kill you. I do, and I can, but I have conscious and unlike you, I am no monster. Besides, I have a partner who needs my help." I said to him as I walked away from him, approaching to Blake.

"Blake, are you OK?" I asked to her, kneeling down to her.

"Yeah." She said, trying to get up. I helped her with her arm around me as I hold her with my other arm. I got her weapon with me.

"Come on. Let's go back to our friends." I said. We walked slowly together as the surrounding areas burned to the ground.

Adam just chuckled to himself. "Heh! I…lost."

The roof above him collapsed on him as the house burned in fires.

We met up with our friends and everyone else, who had put out most of the fire.

"Ellix!" Our teammates yelled at us. They ran up to us, checking if we are alright.

We managed to put out the fire, which took us almost a day. All of the White Fang members and the men in dark armor escaped. Everyone was safe, especially the wedded couple. Despite the surroundings were destroyed, they continued to host the wedding.

"As I was saying, I pronounce these two to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Elder John declared.

They finally kissed as everyone cheered for them. Of all the people, Kuro and Kojiro cried emotionally as Aki looked at them, grinning. Gojira and Nene giggled at each other. We were very relieved despite our injuries.

We stayed at the village for another few days until Blake and I rested and healed completely. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss, while we were taking a break, helped in fixing the village. The villagers rebuild their houses, replacing the burned debris. According to some of the villagers, they did no found Adam, indicating that he must have survived the fire and escaped to somewhere. I had a feeling that that won't be the last time I will see him. Blake, although looked uneasy, was also relieved to hear that somewhat.

"Hey Ellix." Blake said who was sitting next to me as we relaxed at the dojo.

"Yes, Blake."

"I…I'm very grateful for you. For saving me back then."

"Oh! That! Well, of course. I saw in my vision that you were in trouble, but to be honest, I'm…very sorry to not say it earlier. I had some chance, but I…didn't."

"It is OK, Ellix. What's matter is that you reacted to it and took responsibility to face it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. So, thank you very much for that, Ellix."

I smiled at her. "Your welcome, Blake. We are teammates, after all."

"If there is a way to thank you, there is one way." She said, suggesting me something.

I looked at her a bit confused. She leaned toward me slowly, causing me to blush and imagining to myself that I will get a kiss but then gave me something else.

"What's this?" I said as I read the title, "Ninja of Love."

"It's a book…a romance book. My favorite novel series." She said, trying to hide the pinkness on her face. "I read it several times. It is…really a good book, so you can have it and read it yourself."

"Oh…um thank you, Blake. I will cherish it." I said, grinning at her as she grinned at me in return.

After three days, we were ready to go back home as Nene will escort us back. Elder John, the couples, Gojira and his students, and the villagers were there for us, saying their goodbyes and appreciating to us.

"Thank you, Team RWBYE for everything you have done." Elder John said.

"It is no problem, Elder John. We did all we can." Ruby said.

"We at this village wish you all a safe journey back home, and good luck being a good Huntress and Huntsman." Elder John said.

The couples walked up to us.

"Thank you, Team RWBYE. If it weren't for you guys, we're not sure what to do." Sam said happily.

"Especially you, Ellix. Thank you for saving us." Angel stated as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, your welcome!" I said, blushing red on my face.

"He he! Lucky for you, Ellix!" Yang laughed.

"Hey!" I yelled at her.

The young Fanus boy walked up to Blake and said, "Are you really leaving?"

"Afraid so." She replied.

"I will miss you, Blake." He said.

"Don't worry. I will visit sometimes."

"Really? Is that a promise?"

"It's a promise." She said, smiling.

"Yeah! That's good!" He cheered.

Kuro then walked up to her as she looked at him.

"Yeah…I…thank you guys for everything, I guess." Kuro said, looking away as he rubbed his head.

"Hmph, your welcome." She replied.

"But, that does not mean we are through, Blake Belladonna! The next time we meet, he will fight again…at the Vytal Festival Tournament!"

"I will look forward to it." Blake grinned.

"Alright! You guys are officially rival! I can't wait for the rematch!" Yang said excitedly.

"Well, we better get going now." Nene said who at this point was back to her elder self.

"Yo ho ho ho! See you all next time." Kojiro said.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ellix, again, thank you for everything you have done for us and this village. We will see you guys again at the tournament." Aki said.

"We will, Aki! Well see you guys later!" Ruby waved at them goodbye

"Goodbye!" Everyone else cheered.

 _And so, we left the Humana-Beastium Village. Just like how Nene said, this place is very a special place; a safe haven where human and Fanus can live peacefully together in harmony, even allowing marrying one another. I hope that someday, this ideal can be spread and be acceptable fully throughout the world. Love can truly conquer all…however; I know well that something sinister will rise very soon and it will change everything between me, the world, and my friends._

 **Author's Note: So, what do you guys think of this chapter and two previous chapters? I just want to say again that I've been working on this fanfiction almost non-stop and I am already almost finishing it. As of now, I have 20 more chapters ahead, but today's episode, I may have to change one chapter to make the story flow sense, but like I said before, the chapter based on Volume 3 Episode 5 will be the last chapter that follows closely to the real plot for RWBY. All the chapters following that chapter will be original all the way till the ending.** ** **I will be studying for the most of the times, so there may be not as much upload or no upload for the next two weeks, but don't expect it. I may change my mood and upload few more just to make you guys happy.****

 **Thank you for supporting this fanfiction and next time in Tales of Ellix Knight, let's just say more Ellix/Yang moments before the Vytal Tournament. See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!  
**


	26. Chapter 26 Date and Jealousy

**-Chapter 26 Date and Jealousy-**

We returned to Beacon Academy in about two days. We were relieved to be back at our cozy dorm room. Heck, I even missed the silly girl blanket I used for my bed.

"Ooooh, Zwei! I miss you so much!" Ruby said, baby talking to Zwei as she held him up in the air while lying on the bed. Zwei barked at her happily.

"It feels to be back here." Yang said as she took out something.

"What is that?" Weiss asked out of curiosity.

"Beef jerky. I've been saving it for this occasion." She answered as she threw one in the air before catching it with her mouth. "Almost a two month old and still tastes sweet. What some?"

"That's just gross." Weiss looked disgusted at Yang.

"Too bad tomorrow that we have to go back to classes." Blake reminded us, causing us to be moan.

"Well…look on the bright side. It is Friday tomorrow, at least. We will just do our usual tomorrow and then we can take a break during afternoon and weekend." I said, trying to cheer them up.

"Ellix, you're right!" Ruby said, getting up from her bed with Zwei in her arms. "Let's go forth, team!"

"Woof!" Zwei barked excitedly.

"But first, I think I will go and buy some snack. I missed the vending machine." I said as I got my wallet out to check my allowance.

"Uuh! If you are bringing back some, I want the candy bar, chocolate flavor!" Yang exclaimed.

"You just ate that whole bag of beef jerky and you're still hungry?" Weiss asked, raising her eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked, shrugging.

"Well, I guess I also want some refreshment. Please get me the usual, Ellix." She ordered.

"Strawberry flavor!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Woof!" Zwei barked happily.

"The bag of fish chip." Blake said.

I sighed at them and said, "Yes, ladies. I will get them for you guys."

 _Notes to self; if I am going to get a snack, don't mention it out loud in front of my team._

I walked out the room and headed to the vending machine.

While I was putting the money in and choosing the snack and drink individually, someone walked behind me.

"Oh! Ellix, you're back safe and sound."

I turned around and saw Cinder.

"Oh hey, Cinder. What's up."

"I am happy that you are back. How was your mission with your team?" She asked.

"It was good. A lot of crazy stuff happened, but we managed it." I said, grinning.

"That's sound good. I'm glad to hear it." Cinder said, feeling reassured. "Say, Ellix, I want to ask of you something…"

She walked up closer to me as I back away a little until I hit the vending machine. "Would you like to go on a date with me, this weekend?"

"This weekend?" I repeated.

"Unless…if you have something else to do." Her happy expression turned to sad one.

"Well…I don't think I have anything particularly important besides training and probably catching up in my classes, but I guess…it is fine."

"Oh good! I am glad to hear it! The only reason I am asking is I want to make it up to you since we didn't meet during that dance night a few month ago. Thank you so much." Cinder said happily, giving me a hug.

"Um, right. So…when can we meet on Saturday?" I asked, blushing a little.

"How about 8:30 a.m.? At Vale main plaza." She suggested.

"Sure. I guess…it's a date then." I said, with little uncertainity in my voice.

"Sure! I will see you then." She said as she skipped away.

I just stared at her before she walked around the corner where I couldn't see her anymore.

I brought the snacks and the water bottle. Weiss raised her eyebrow at me and said, "You're late. What took you so long?"

"Oh, sorry, Weiss. I was just…" I said until I was interrupted when Ruby swiped the strawberry candy bar from me.

"Thank you, Ellix!"

"Hey, I was talking to him." Weiss stated.

"So? You're not a boss over him." Yang said as I gave her the candy bar.

"Well…never mind. I will just have my bottle." Weiss said as I gave her the water bottle. I gave the bag of fish chip to Blake, and I opened up my candy bar and ate it.

 _I guess it is not necessarily to tell them that I have a date with Cinder. Although, why do I feel something odd about it? Oh well, it is just a harmless date. There's nothing weird about it…right?_

Friday had arrived, and man we had a lot to catch up. Our professors assigned us a lot of homework that we missed, but thanks to Team JNRP and SSSN, we managed to catch up to speed.

Together with them, we relaxed for tonight as we were eating dinner at the cafeteria, at our usual table.

"Thank you for the help, guys." Ruby thanked to our friends.

"It is no problem." Pyrrha said.

"It's the least I can do to my sweet Snow Angel and her teammates." Neptune said, smiling as he revealed his clear, white teeth.

Weiss stared at him, lovey dovey.

"I didn't ask this before, but did Zwei behave well while we were gone?" Ruby asked.

"Well…let's see now!" Nora exclaimed as she put up her fingers. "There was…"

Ren interrupted her by shutting her mouth as she struggled to get his hand from her. "Zwei behaved well. So well that we had a good time!"

"Yeah, exactly!" Jaune nodded.

"Eeyup. He was no problem." Pyrrha smiled half-heartedly.

"Hmmmmm…OK!" Ruby grinned.

While I was eating, Mercury and Emerald walked by when Mercury stopped next to me and said, "Are you ready for your date, Ellix my boy?"

I spitted out my food at Ren. Ren looked displeased as I grinned nervously at him. I turned to Mercury and said, "How did you know that?"

"I'm Cinder's teammate. What did you expect?" He said, laughing as he walked away.

"Sorry about that." Emerald apologized as she followed after Mercury.

"Wait? You have a DATE this weekend!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ummm…..yes." I replied nervously.

"Woah! Way to go, buddy!" Sun said as he gave me a thumb up and cheeky smile. "You got a date with one of the hottest girls at the academy!" Blake raised an eyebrow at Sun, which he noticed and kind of put up his joker face at her.

"Lucky you…" Neptune said under his mouth when Weiss heard something from him, raising her eyebrow. "Um, of course you are hotter than any girls, Weiss!"

His word caused her to smile.

"Wow, Ellix! That sounds wonderful. I hope you will have fun at your date this weekend! Where will you take her?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well…I have not thought up of that yet." I replied.

"WHAT!?" Neptune exclaimed. "You have a date and you don't even have a plan for it yet!"

I looked surprised at Neptune as he was standing on the table, facing me with a death-like stare.

"Ummmm…yes!" I squeaked.

"Dude! You and I got work to do!" Neptune said, jumping off from the table as he dragged by the backside of my neck collar.

"Argh! Where are you taking me!? What are you doing, Neptune!? Help! Heeelppp!" I panicked.

"When Neptune hears a man who has no plan for upcoming date, he will _make_ him get a plan." Sage stated.

Yang was being quiet to herself, saying no words as she ate her food. Blake noticed this, perplexed at her.

The day after Friday, weekend had arrived. Most students were enjoying their break while some students were training for the upcoming tournament. Some of them were also hanging around the city.

Cinder Fall was just humming to herself as she checked the time.

"8:35 am…I wonder what that boy's taking so long." She thought.

"Cinder!" I shouted. I ran up to her, catching my breath. "Sorry I am late. I kind of...overslept…myself."

I was stunned to what I was looking at right now. She was now wearing a pretty red short, the shortest short I ever saw, red high heel, and her upper body was clothed with V-neck red-pinkest dress with mid-length sleeves.

"Do you think this attire look fine to you?" She asked.

"Um! It looks…great." I replied softly to her.

She giggled and said, "You're such a sweet boy, you know. Let's begin."

I decided to take her to places that my friend, Neptune, advised me to do. First, we went to watch a movie. He suggested me to watch some kind of action movie, which I don't get why, but he said that watching romance movie will make a girl sad and horror will make them cry in fear, so action is well balanced for any gender. Although, I highly doubt that's even true.

"So, let's watch…" I was about to say something until she interrupted when she said, "I would like to watch this movie."

She pointed me to a poster, which was anti-hero movie called "Dark Avengers 2."

"Um sure." I said without any objections.

We watched the movie, and man, it was very…anti-climactic, but Cinder seemed enjoy in watching it, which sort of scare me. I mean, the freaky main character killed his entire friend and killed himself!

Next on the list, I took her to a café, where we talked about stuff. I even had a note written by the _love expert_ , Neptune for suggestions.

"So Cinder…" I said as I peeked the notes below the table. "What is your favorite hobby?"

"Hobby? Hmmm, well…what I do like to do is to see a predator swallow its prey whole." Cinder answered slyly.

 _Say what!?_

She noticed my scared expression. "Oh, don't worry, Ellix. What I mean by that is I loved to see how an animal eat other animal. It is very fascinating to watch." She explained, smiling.

"Oh! OK. That…does sound interesting. Heh he he." I laughed nervously. _Maybe I should not use this note after all._

-Not Ellix's POV-

Meanwhile while I was on date with Cinder, my team was doing their training.

"Alright! Let's do this again! Bumblebee!" Ruby declared.

Blake used her Gambol Shroud as a grappling rope while she swung Yang around several times. Yang, using her Ember Ceilia to gain speed, moved faster and faster until she released herself and punched the row of boulders into pieces.

"Alright! New record!" Ruby cheered.

"Yes, yes. That was good." Weiss said, even though she was reading a magazine.

"Weiss, you weren't even watching." Ruby pouted.

"We did this like several times before. They are fine, perfect." Weiss stated.

"I guess so…" Ruby pondered.

Yang wiped off the dirt from her hand when Blake walked up to her and said, "Hey Yang, I want to talk with you something."

"Hmmm, shoot." Yang said.

"Privately although…" Blake said.

Blake took her to an empty lecture hall.

"So, what's up, Blake?" Yang asked.

"You know, you've been awfully quiet since last night, specifically after we learned Ellix has a date with Cinder." Blake began explaining.

"Yeah, so?" Yang asked.

"Well…I was wondering. Yang, are you…jealous or something?"

"Me, jealous? What are you talking about, you silly cat female friend of mine!" Yang said, putting on her joker face. "I think you've been reading too much romance book or whatever."

"Yang, it is not that I can tell people is jealous over something by reading through a romance book…I'm saying that you seemed to have a grudge on Ellix, but hiding it. You wanted to say something to him, but you couldn't. What is it?"

"Blake…I think that yesterday's big study messed up your mind somehow. I'm fine. I'm actually happy that Ellix is going on a date with some girl. So, what about it? It is fine with me because well I dated several guys before." Yang said, sweating a little bit.

"Yang…you don't have to suppress your feelings. I know you have feelings for him." Blake said, revealing what she wanted to say.

Yang looked shock at her, but twirled her hair and said, "OK. You are making stuff up. I'm going to get some snack."

Yang walked up to the door, but she was quickly stopped by Blake.

"Yang, it's alright. You can admit to me that you have a feeling for him."

"Blake…Get out of my way." She said irritated.

They stared deathly at each other for a minute until Yang sighed. "You won't let me leave, are you?"

"Nope." She replied.

After several minute to one hour, Yang explained everything to her.

"OK. Now I understand. So why don't you say to him about how you feel?" Blake said.

"Because well…I…don't want to hurt him." Yang said, looking unsure.

"Yang...just say what you want to say. Don't feel afraid. You are the type of person who goes with the flow, right? I am pretty sure that Ellix will understand. I have a feeling that he may have a feeling for you, too. Maybe he is afraid of admitting about it, too." Blake explained.

Yang gave a small grin. "Thanks, Blake. Maybe I will tell him, but wouldn't it be too weird after I say to him after his date with that girl Cinder?"

"Yang, just tell him." Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're right. I will go tell him now." Yang said as she stormed out of the lecture hall. Blake gave a reassured smile before she left, too.

-Ellix's POV-

I walked around with her until we were stopped at the park. We sat at the bench together, just two of us…this feels awfully awkward.

The sun was setting down.

"It looks like the day is almost over." I said.

"It appears so. The day is over and night rises. The dusk is here. I just wonder how long it will lasts." She said calmly.

"How long for what?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wonder how long the light lasts. Sometimes, I ask myself. How long will the light last and when will the darkness conquer over the light? The world is ruled by these two forces. They say we, huntsman and huntresses, with the power of the Dust, are the force of light, and yet…we don't exactly cooperate well with each other. Especially between human and Fanus. It is a matter of time when the darkness rise and win over the light."

I stared at her, feeling little bit scared, but I gave a grin and said, "I don't think the darkness will win over or conquer the light, Cinder. It may overshadow the light, but it is not like the light will go away forever. Even in the deepest darkness, there is always a light that burns within."

"Do you truly believe that?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied to her.

Meanwhile, Yang was searching for me around until she found where I was. "Ellix." She thought.

She walked slowly, but decided to hide behind a tree as she watched over me.

"So, why do you think of that stuff, Cinder?" I asked curiously.

Cinder chuckled and said, "Well, I think this world needs a change. The light is fighting against each other. It is just a matter of time when the darkness will take a chance and destroy everything. The world needs a leader, or ruler in my words."

"Well...that would be nice, but I don't think one guy could just change the whole world by ruling it. I think it is best to solve with friends and allies, instead of doing things by yourself." I explained to her.

"You're an interesting person, Ellix. This is why I like you." Cinder said as she leaned closer to me.

I looked at her as I backed away a little, but she pulled my arm and our lips synced together.

Yang gasped at this and she slowly walked away until she ran away.

We kissed for I don't know how long until she stopped, pulling her face away from me.

"I…um, let's go back to the academy." I said, with my eyes widen.

"Yes, let's." Cinder nodded as we stood up and walked back together.

Once we were back, Cinder turned around to me and said, "Thank you for the date."

"Um, yeah. Your welcome." I said calmly, yet surprisingly.

Cinder giggled and said, "Goodnight." She walked away from me as I stared in space.

 _What was that all about? Why did she…kiss me? What is this strange feeling? Is it love or…something else? It does not feel good, but why….? I'm…so confused._

I was just thinking to myself until I realized I was at the front door of my dorm. I opened up, noticing my teammates. Ruby and Weiss zoomed over me with their face looking very curious.

"So, how was your date?" Ruby asked curiously, smiling widely.

"Um, it went…OK." I said speechlessly. I walked up to my blanket.

"Well, tell us more. What did you do?" Weiss asked.

"We did…stuff." I said as I laid myself to the side.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other for a moment.

"Well…I am happy to hear that you enjoyed it, it seems…" Ruby said with a worried face.

"Yeah. It was." I replied calmly.

"Well…that's a waste of time. Let's just head to our bed." Weiss said, turning to her bed. Blake watched me, then she saw Yang, who was facing to her wall as she laid on her side, even though she did to not let anyone see her crying.

That night, when everyone else was fell asleep; I reviewed my thought about the day.

 _Is it just me or Cinder is trying to like…rush into this relationship? I don't know why, but that kiss…felt almost…nothing. My heart did beep a little, but it was not like out of love. It felt so weird. Why do I have a feeling I did…something horribly wrong? I just couldn't explain it any further than that, but that is how I feel. Maybe I will ask Cinder more about it…I just hope she won't take it offensive and make her upset. I will tell her about this tomorrow as soon as I see her._

-Not Team RWBYE's POV-

"So, you kissed him?" Emerald asked.

"Woohoo! But seriously, how is this will help our plan?" Mercury asked.

"Let's just say this is one way you can manipulate person's mind and feeling. Now that I have in my hand, I can do whatever to make feel unsure of himself and soon he will come to our sense." Cinder said slyly.

"I'm kind of confused about this, but what you are saying is, you want to get him to like you, so he can join us?" Emerald questioned.

"At the line, yes, but it is all to do with awakening his true self or should I say, reawaken his true self." Cinder said.

"True self? What do you mean?" Mercury asked curiously.

"You two…I guess I will tell a little story about a dark prophecy." Cinder said as she was about to begin the tale.

 **Author's Note: Today will be exceptional and I will just upload this chapter. I am very happy that I've been getting more reviews for this fanfiction, but of course, I am here to enjoy writing this fanfiction and my other fanfictions. Thank you for the supports!**

 **Special Shoutout:**

 **Kamen rider w; I do love reading your review/comment, and thank you for your continuing posting your comments. As a little treat, Ellix will get a second gauntlet, but let's just say it will be way later.**

 **gamelover41592: Reason for this new chapter to be uploaded is because of you. However, please don't expect I will do this like every time someone say "please update this soon" or something similar. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter though, and thank you for the support! I really appreciate it.**

 **Today, I will ask a special Question of the Chapter. I will ask questions that relates or (unrelated) with this fanfiction that I want to hear from you guys your own answer. It does not have to be right or wrong answer, but more of an opinion (and hopefully I will get this question some answers). Okay here is the question and little description;**

 **Q. What do you think if I say I want to make a movie OC for this fanfiction? The idea is about Ruby meeting a relative that she did not know she had who is related with her late mother...**

 **Well, that is all, folks. Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, what will happen between Ellix and Yang, now that Ellix is presumably in relationship with Cinder Fall? Will he ever realize his feeling for Yang? Find out in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27 Admitting Feelings

**EDIT(12/10/15): Edited one of the QOTC (Question of the Chapter).**

 **Author A/N: BIG ANNOUCEMENT-As you might know, this fanfiction will eventually come to an end. I have wrote and still writing a lot of chapter for this fanfiction over the past weeks, and I really enjoy it. However, we are still long way to go, but I will say that after this chapter, we are half way finish with this fanfiction. Thank you for everyone who follows, favorites, comments, and above all, read and support this fanfiction. I really happy that this fanfiction has grown quite in a short amount of time compared with my other fanfictions (Well that's because I've been really focusing on this). Another big thing I want to announce is two things; One, the next chapter will be the last for while, but I will upload it on this Sunday, like I decided for the time schedule for this fanfiction. I know, you are probably saying that "You're lying and you will definitely upload another one as soon as after the next one!", but I think I really mean it this time because I have a lot of chapters to edit, and the first couple of them after Chapter 28 are based on the official Volume 3 episodes. Not to mention that I have ton more chapters to edit, original ones included. Two, relating with this fanfiction is that I am already thinking of how the sequel for this fanfiction will go. More about it at the end of the chapter. Anyway, sorry for this long announcement, but I just want to get it off from my chest and say it. Now, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **-Chapter 27 Admitting Feelings-**

The sunrise came, causing me to wake first before everyone else. It was now Sunday, another weekend. Suddenly, the con-speaker spoke up and said, "Attention, students!"

This woke up everyone, scaring Ruby nonetheless as she fell off from her bed.

"Attention, students! After dressing up and eat your breakfast, please report to the amphitheater. That is all."

The con speaker turned off.

"What was that all about?" Weiss asked.

"Beat me. It sounds like something is important will happen at the amphitheater. Let's get dress, eat breakfast, and head there soon." Blake said.

I woke up, getting my clothes as I headed to the bathroom. The girls changed in the dorm room while I changed in the bathroom. As soon as they finished, I got out with my clothes on.

We headed to the diner hall, where some of the students looked half-asleep. After eating the breakfast without chatting, we headed to the amphitheater.

We noticed Team JNPR and Team SSSN.

"Good morning, guys." Ruby said.

"Morning." They all replied. Sun looked kind of messy as he looked tired.

"Woke up at the wrong side of the bed?" Blake said mockingly.

"Shut up. I am sure everybody is, too." Sun yawned.

Every student here whispered each other until Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin came up to the stage and settled us down.

"Attention, students!" We all looked at our professors. "I know all of you look grouchy and still tired, but as you know, the upcoming Vytal Festival and its tournament will start at the end of this week. However, there is one big assignment you must complete before tomorrow."

Most of us groaned until she silenced us with a death stare of seriousness. She let Professor Ozpin take the mic and speak to us.

"Students, I know you are all tried to wake up this early. Most of you want to go back to bed ASAP, but I assure you, this assignment will be easy. Each of you will be assigned with a partner. You will all line up to receive a slip of paper out of the boxes that are on the table in front of you. It will have a number. Whoever with the same number that you have will be your partner. Then, after you find your partner, go to the Mission Scroll Board, and select your mission of your choice. This assignment is teach you to students to learn your partner's differences. As you know, the Vytal Festival was made for peace and harmony between the four kingdoms. So, this assignment is made for that purpose. Now, everyone line up and pick up your slip of paper."

We just did that. We lined up. I was in the third row while my teammates were in the different row. I took out a piece of paper, and read it. It said "3" on it.

I went to meet up with my teammates and friends, who were huddled together.

"Hey, what number did you pick, Dude?" Sun asked.

"I have number 3. What about you?" I asked.

"Six." Sun admitted.

"Wait, did you say six?" Weiss asked, looking quite shocked.

"Yeah, that is what I said." Sun said.

"No, why I am partnered with you!?" She cried.

"What!? I am!" Sun said as he swiped the slip of paper from Weiss's hand and checked the number. "It matches! Blake, what is your number?"

"13."

"It looks like we're partner." Ren stated.

"What!? You!" Sun exclaimed, and then he whispered to Ren's face. "Could we switch our number?"

"Also, you are forbidden to switch numbers!" Prof. Goodwitch stated loudly.

Sun sighed, feeling disappointed as Neptune and his teammates padded on their back.

"I got 12! Is there anyone with 12!?" Nora shouted.

"Oh, that's me." Scarlet said.

"So, it is me and the pirate boy. Well…" Nora said, speaking in pirate accent. "Aye, matey! It looks like it is ye me and you, land lover!"

Scarlet sweat dropped at her.

"What about you, Ellix? What is your number?" Blake asked.

"Oh my number is 7." I said.

"It seems that we are partner for this assignment." A familiar female voice said. I turned around to see Cinder.

"Cinder!" I exclaimed.

"Well lucky for you, Ellix! You will be with your girlfriend for this mission!" Ruby cheered.

"What!?" I gasped as my face turned red.

Yang was quietly watching me.

"Shall we get going then?" Cinder asked.

"Um, sure. I guess." I said. "Well guys, see you later."

I went with Cinder as we walked together away from my teammates and friends.

"Well, I think my advice for him and his date went well." Neptune said confidently.

"I highly doubt that." Blake said, causing everyone to laugh a little. Neptune just raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wonder who my partner is. I have number 1. What about you, Yang?" Ruby said. "Yang?"

Yang snapped out of her thought and said, "Oh! What was that, sis?"

"Are you alright, Yang? You've been awfully quiet since this morning." Ruby said, looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry about it, sis. I am just little bit tired." Yang reassured her with a smile. "So, my number is 2."

"That would be me." Said a voice, revealing to be Emerald.

"Oh what's up, Em! Good thing it is someone I know." Yang said, waving at her.

"Yeah. It is really great." She smiled back.

"So, who would be my partner?" Ruby asked.

"Do you have number 1, Miss Rose?" A voice asked behind her. She turned around, meeting a male student with dirty blond hair.

"Oh hi, and you are…?" Ruby asked.

"I am Lucifer from Atlas Academy, but people call by my nickname, Lucas. I actually know of your teammate, Ellix." He introduced himself.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Lucas. Ellix did mention about you now that I remember." Ruby realized.

"I see. Well, it is pleasure to meet you in person. Let's work well together." He said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Cinder and I chose our mission. We'll be doing some investigations at some outskirt of a town. We rode on the airship to get there. Cinder sat next to me.

"Hey, Cinder." I said to her.

"Hmph?" She turned to me.

"I want to say something that I really want to say." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, it is that…" I was interrupted when the pilot spoke through the com speaker, "Attention, we have arrived at our destination. Get off board after we safely landed."

The airship landed as we got out. We arrived at a small town, where rumor to be some criminals roaming around the place and we need to help the local police to capture them.

"Well, here we are." Cinder said. "What was that you want to say to me?"

"Oh well…it's nothing." I said.

"Oh I see. Well then, let's begin."

We walked to the town as I thought to myself.

 _Dam it! Why did I say that!? Why can't I say what I wanted to do when I need to!? Am I somehow resisting myself to say my feeling out loud? Am…I actually have a feeling for Cinder and it prevents me to say the truth or something? I just don't understand this!  
_

We went to the local police building and talked with the sheriff. According to him, the criminals were last seen near the outskirt. We headed there, with our mind ready…well at least for Cinder, but my mind was still on the…events that occurred during our date between us.

I took this as another chance. "Hey Cinder."

She turned to me and said, "Yes, what is this time, Ellix?"

I clenched my fists. "Cinder, there is something I need to say to you. I…!"

Then again, I was interrupted when we were attacked by some random group of bandits, surrounding us.

"It looks like we have company." She stated slyly as she looked around. "Be careful, Ellix!"

I shrugged and summoned out my sword, getting ready to attack. The bandits launched on us, attacking us. Cinder, without using any weapon, used kung-fu moves to fight while I fought with my gauntlet.

In just about a minute, we rounded up the bandits.

"Well, that was easy." She said confidently. "I guess our mission ends here."

"Yeah, it looks like so." I said.

"By the way, what was that you wanted to ask of me?" She asked, looking a bit more curious.

"Oh right." I remembered. "Cinder, don't take it personally, but I want to say that…"

Suddenly, the ground shook when a giant worm-like Grimm popped out of the ground.

"What the hell!?" I shouted.

"Predaworm! Be careful, Ellix! This thing can gobble up anyone from the ground!"

The worm Grimm dug out beneath as we dodge rolled to our side. The bandits screamed as they got swallow into a mouth when it created a hole of quick sand. The giant worm came out and roared at us, charging at us.

We dodged away again, barely missing it. It dug into the ground again.

"How do we stop it!?" I asked.

"We wait and then attack." Cinder said calmly.

We waited and listened quietly. Suddenly, Cinder jumped as the worm Grimm popped out of the ground, but she sliced with unexpected swords materialized out of her hands. She instantly killed the Grimm.

"Woah!" I was stunned.

"There, all done." She made her swords disappeared like ceasing out a fire.

"Wow. That was amazing, Cinder!" I exclaimed. "I did not know you can do that."

She smiled at me and leaned closer to me. "Thank you, Ellix." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Um…" I was speechless as she walked by me. I saw her walking by, heading back to the town as I peeked down to see her…but then I shrugged myself.

 _What is wrong with me?! Bad Ellix! Bad! That is not a way to look at a girl! …Dam it, I didn't say my true feeling to her. What I am going to do!?_

When I was about to follow after her, I was suddenly attacked by another worm Grimm. It attacked me from behind, causing me to hit on the head to the ground.

I woke up after I don't how long I was out. My head felt pain.

"Oof, where…am I?" I said. I looked around as I was laid on a bed of some kind. I looked to my side, seeing a table. There was a door and some oven and stove.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Suddenly, someone opened up the door. The person came in, revealing to be that Huntress with the long black and Grimm mask.

I looked up at her. "Hey, you're that!" I got up, but then backed down, feeling a great pain on my stomach.

She ran up to me, and laid me back to the bed.

"Who are you? What happened to me?"

She didn't say any words to me. She turned on the stove, putting a pot on it as she boiled something in it. I watched what she was doing. She poured a liquid of some kind out of the pot and into a bowl. She carried the bowl as she brought it to me. She put it down momentarily, helping me to get up. She puttd my head around her arm as she took the bowl, allowing me to sip the liquid.

I just drank it, allowing it through my mouth. I drank the whole thing, and it tasted…not that bad despite the color, which was black.

"Thank you. I guess that was a medicine, huh?" I asked, giving a small grin. She put me back to the bed.

"Say, how did I even get here, anyway?" I asked.

She didn't say any words and just left out the room.

"Geez. I guess she is not much of a talker." I said jokingly until I feel asleep.

I woke several hours later when I opened my eyes slowly. I was surrounded by a mist as I stood there, couldn't see anything around me.

"This place…feels familiar." I said.

Suddenly, a figure in black armor came out of the mist, standing far apart for me, but completely parallel to me.

"Woah! It's you again!" I yelled, remembered what this is all about. It was that same nightmare.

He laughed evilly at me. "Ellix Knight, we meet again. Although, we already know each other before you even see me in this form."

I looked perplexed at him. "What are you talking about!? Who the hell are you!?"

"Sorry, but as time counts, I can't answer all your questions, but I will say this…I am you and you are me."

"What!? No, it can't be!" I cried.

"It is true. Whether you like it or not, you are me and I am you. Also, tell you a little bit more…. the Second Coming of Darkness is you, Ellix Knight. At least, you will be." Suddenly, I fell into a deep darkness as I screamed in fear.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahh!"

In reality, I was screaming in horror as I was sleeping at the same time. The Huntress with the long black hair was kneeling down beside me as she held my left hand with both her hands.

Back in my dream, I continued to fall into the darkness until a small light burned, bringing me back to the reality.

I opened up my eyes, looking up the ceiling. I panted heavily. I looked to my side as I saw the Huntress. I was even more shocked, but somewhat relieved.

She was not wearing her Grimm mask anymore. Her eyes were red, and looked like Yang!

I was very confused. "Yang…is that you?" I asked.

"No, I am not her." She said calmly.

"Then, you are…" I said until she padded and rubbed the side of my face, comforting me.

"Call me Raven." She said before I fell into a deep sleep again.

I woke up, noticing that I was at a hospital of some kind.

"Hey, he's waking up!" A familiar female voice exclaimed. I opened up my eyes when vision became clearer. There I saw, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Ellix! Oh thank god you're awake!" Ruby hugged me.

"Ruby? What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

"Well, you fainted during on your mission with Cinder, but she saved you just in time. You were carried to here, this hospital." Weiss explained.

"We were worried about you, but we are glad you're alright." Blake said, looked relieved.

"Really? Wow, I really can't remember what exactly happened." I said.

Yang walked up to me and said, "Ellix. We're glad you are alright." She hugged me as I felt her warmth.

"Yeah, I am glad, too." Suddenly, I remembered what I last saw.

 _That woman…could she be?_

After few days, I was released out of the hospital and I asked Yang to take me to that place, so I can talk with her privately. She drove me there with her motorcycle. We arrived there shortly as we sat together on the bench, looking out the beautiful illumination made by the City of Vale.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Ellix?" Yang asked.

"I…I want to say…"

"Yeah? What is it? And say slowly, Ellix. You don't have to rush." She said softly to me.

"I…think I was saved by your mother, Yang." I said to her. This surprised her, looking like she will gasp.

"You see, my memories are kind of fuzzy after I fainted and all, but I think I was saved by your mother instead. She looked exactly like her, except her eyes were red and her hair black. Well, of course your eyes can turn red when you use your Semblance or just get plain angry, but anyway, I wished I could've talk with her more, but I didn't and I just want to say…I am sorry for that. I know that she healed me back to health while I rested in this small room, but I don't exactly know where it is. In fact, I didn't know where I was then, but I know that I saw her and met her. Her name…was Raven."

Yang stared silently at me until she made a soft grin. "Thank you, Ellix, for telling me this. I really appreciate it."

I looked at her, smiling back. "Your welcome, Yang, but aren't you sad? I know you wanted to see your mother and have searched for her, but…dang I wish I talked with her more."

"Ellix…" She held my hand. "It is OK. I'm just glad that you told me this, but you don't have to feel sorry. Besides, to be honest…I already kind of met her."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was right after that whole Grimm attack. I met her that night and we talked. I was kind of surprise to meet her at first, but soon I realized that she really is the mother I've been looking for. Although, she didn't say the reason for why she left me, but I have a feeling that she is out there, watching over me as she does something important out there, which could be why she left me. Right now, I am just happy that you're safe, Ellix."

She held my left hand with her right hand. I stared at her and said, "Yeah. I am glad to say this to you, too, Yang."

We continued watching the beautiful city of Vale that night while she still held on my hand. I soon noticed that after our talk. My face blushed in red.

"Hey...Yang."

She turned to me and said, "Yeah?" Her eyes sparkled like stars as I stared and awed before I went back focusing.

"I...am glad to be here with you." I said, not admitting the feeling.

"Oh...well, me too, Ellix. Me too." Yang said, smiling me widely before she turned back to the scenery, but hided her blush.

 _Now this is feeling I feel more comfortable about. Perhaps, maybe I should've said it…but, I don't want to ruin this moment. I will tell her when I have the time and that I am fully ready, but even if I say it, would she accept it or would it be right to say it? I mean, I am from another world, the real world, and if I find my way to get back home, is that mean I have to leave Yang behind? ...Well, until then, I will stay here and be with my friends, and...her. Although, it feels like Yang and I…as much I enjoyed this very moment with her, the darkness within me was ripening, even at this very moment._

-Not Ellix's POV-

"So, that's what happens today?" Mercury asked curiously.

"Yes. Just like the plan goes." Cinder said with a sly smile.

Emerald looked a bit worried. "This may be out of my league to say it, but…"

"What is it?" Cinder asked seriously.

"If that kid, Ellix, awakens the darkness, it will be in our favor, right?"

"Oh, more than that my friend, Emerald, it will be a _great favor_ for everyone." A male voice said. Lucas was slouching on the side of the wall as she stood on one foot and his other foot on the wall.

They looked at him. "So, exactly why is it great favor for everyone?" Emerald asked.

"You will see. The future will tell it all. Just goes along with your scheme and leave the rest to me, and my Church." Lucas said.

As Lucas was about to leave, Cinder said to him, "You are not going to back-stab us if you have the chance."

He stopped and turned to his side. "Do not worry, Cinder. If something happens, it is already predetermined by the future, but do not worry about it. As long as we are ally with your scheme and our scheme, then everything will be fine."

 **Author's Note: So, yes, that is it for this chapter. I think this will be the last chapter for this week because I will more focusing on my studying for the exams since my fall semester is going to be over (Pretty much it is, but not yet until I take all my exams). So, yeah...I know that some of you thought that Ellix will admit his feeling for Yang, but unfortunately, he just couldn't do it. However, at least now you know Yang has a feeling for him, too. He will admit his feeling, but way later, do not be worry!**

 **Question of the Chapter; Actually, I have two this time, and hopefully after reading this chapter, you will have time to answer these questions below:**

 **1\. Which title name do you like the most for the sequel for this fanfiction; "Dusk Till Dawn" or "Shade of Light and Darkness"? If you think of something different, what would it be called?**

 **2\. What do you think about Ellix/Yang pairing? And if it was not her, who would you want to pair him with instead out of his Team (Ruby, Weiss, or Blake)?**

 **Well, that is all, folks! Again, thank you for supporting this fanfiction and RWBY is rightfully owned by Roosterteeth and I give credits to them, and the original creator, Monty Ohm for this awesome web series! Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, I have a little special thing I want to show before the Vytal Tournament begins. As of I said above, I'm alluding to that this fanfiction will be over because well, I have few more chapters to write and it is done. This work came a long way, but it is not like I will upload all the chapters in one day or night. That will be crazy! Well, until the end, thank you for reading and supporting this fanfiction, and I hope you continue doing so because you guys are awesome. See you again next time.  
**


	28. Chapter 28 Darkness Trailer

**Author's Note: Patient is a virtue, and apparently I am suck at it. Here is a new chapter, but this one will be the last for awhile. I will come back with mores chapter after next week when I'll finish up with all the final exams I have. I hope you guys are doing well to wrap up Fall semester if you are college student, or the exams at your school. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **-Chapter 28-**

 **Darkness Trailer**

A giant Ursa Grimm roared as an armies of them, including Beowolves, Nevermore, Creep, and Goliath attacked the other armies, composed of the human and Fanus in armor.

"Chaarrrgee!" One of the armored soldiers yelled.

They attacked as their enemies attacked back. The fight was bloody on both sides. Meanwhile, a small group of 4 knights fought through some more Grimm at a dark castle. They sliced away the enemies as they ran up to the stair.

"Man! This is just madness!" A woman in a white armor yelled.

"This is not madness! This is beyond crazy and adventurous!" A male voice said, who was wearing a yellow armor.

"Keep moving! We're almost at the top!" A blue-armored figure stated.

Their leader, the one in a red armor ran up ahead as he sliced up more of the Grimm until he reached the top. He opened up the tall door, leading him into a hall as he saw a black-armored figure sitting on a throne chair at the end of the hall.

The dark armored figure looked up to his guest. "Well, well, well. We meet again…my old friend, Red Knight."

His partners also arrived, standing behind the red armored figure. "And you brought our friends together. I expected all of you to make it. Nonetheless, you guys are fellow Knights."

"You're dead meat, you bastard!" The yellow armored figure yelled.

As he was about to launch for an attack, the red armored figure stopped him with his arm out to him.

"No, Yellow Knight, I will handle this alone." Red Knight said.

"But, Red Knight, then what was the whole point to come here together!" Yellow Knight argued.

"He's right! We will do this together, like we always do!" The White Knight exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, not for this fight. He and I are the closest. This is something I must do alone." Red Knight said as he walked up to the dark armored figure.

"Red…" White Knight worried.

He went up to the black armored figure as he summoned out his sword, pointing at him.

"For the treason against the Round Table and destruction of the conquered kingdoms, I, Red Knight, shall stop you once and for all…friend!"

The black armored figure just laughed before he stood up. "Very well, but first let me keep our friends some company while we are it." He snapped his fingers, causing some black portals opening up in thin air, releasing out Grimm out of them.

"I guess we have to handle these guys, then." Yellow Knight smirked.

"Get ready." Blue Knight said in a serious tone.

Suddenly, the entire hall shook like an earthquake when it broke in half. The other half broke apart, separating each other. One where Red Knight and his enemy stood risen up into the sky as the ceiling broke.

"So…it looks like the time has come." Red Knight said solemnly.

"Yes, indeed my friend, just like how I predicted in my visions." The black-armored figure said as a sword came out of his gauntlet.

Red Knight took out his sword, burning in flame as they crashed against each other. Their eyes met face to face, but pushed away from each other. The dark armored figure shot energy blasts from his other gauntlet as Red Knight dodged them in a fast motion. He counter-attacked with a fiery slash, but the dark armored figure teleported before he even got hit.

He re-teleported behind Red Knight, but Red Knight quickly turned around and their sword collided again. "Just like I expected, this fight excites me, don't you think, my friend?"

Red Knight pushed him away, using his strength. "Enough of this! You will be stop here, no matter the stakes for the future!"

They fought against one another as they rumbled on.

"You really think you and your allies can change the future? Fools! It is only I who can make the future and this world a better place for everybody!"

"My friend, the only reason you're doing this is because of her!"

The black-armored figure stared deathly at him until he roared in anger. "Shut your mouth!"

He charged forward with his sword, but Red Knight dodged it and counter-attacked with a punch.

"Oof!" The black-armored figure punched him back, hitting him on the chest as he slide before he was stopped at the edge of the tower. He looked down, seeing how high they were at.

"Don't fall now, my old friend. I don't want you to die…because I will kill you."

"Not today or ever, friend."

They continued fighting as their speed was equal. Their swords continued to collide one another. Both of them charged up their aura. Red Knight was in a fiery red aura while his enemy/nemesis was in a black, murky aura.

"No matter what you do, I can see what you will do, Red Knight. Remember, I can see the future."

"Hmph! You will never know the future until you experience it in your eyes."

They resumed their fight. Whenever they collided against each other, they caused shock waves.

Red Knight's allies were watching from the ground.

"Do you sense that?" White Knight asked. "What is exactly going on up there?"

"Should we go up there?" Yellow Knight said, clenching his fists as he looked anxious.

"No." Blue Knight said calmly. "This is his fight. All we can do is believing in him."

They continued fighting until they stopped briefly.

"This is futile and pointless, Red Knight! No matter what you do or what move you makes, I will see it! I can predict the future you know!"

"It does not matter! You, my friend, may have the power to see the future, but that does not mean you will determine the best course to the best future! What you are doing is bringing an end to everything! Even if you think this is the best course, it is not! Together, not one, can make a world a better place for everyone, just like how she always said!"

The black-armored figure clenched his fists. "Your words…I dislike them! What do you know about the future!? You and all other people are the one who caused her to suffer in death! She wanted a better future and she was going to make it into reality, but thanks to you and our former allies, she is no longer here and couldn't fulfill her wish! I shall kill you here, your allies, and every traitor in this world who took her life away! Then, in the end, I will be the one who will rule this world in this time and beyond! The future of every living being and this world will be in my hand!"

The sky darkened as thunder roared. They charged forward, roaring like monsters until the scene blanked out when they were about to collide one more time.

 **Author's Note: So, what did you thought up this? I know it is very different, but this is something I wanted to do before the Vytal Festival tournament. This trailer chapter may have given away as to who the main villain is, but if you do know, please DON'T SAY THE NAME! That would be a spoiler for everyone! This chapter will the last one for awhile, but after all my final exams are completed, new updates will come out, and possibly more frequently because I have ton to show you guys! Also, another thing I want to say is that...this fanfiction is complete! I just have to edit all the chapters that I have wrote, and just upload it! Yeah, and also I started writing the sequel, and the winner title name for it is "Dusk Till Dawn". Thank you for everyone who answered the questions, but here is my thought for the second question, one that is about the pairing:  
**

 **I see that most of you, well actually all of you except one of you say it is best to be just Ellix and Yang. Personally, I don't mind that because that is what I like, too, but I should've clarify my question and should've said something like this; "If Ellix pairs with someone else in his team beside Yang, who do you want to pair with?" That would've been better because I wanted to see more diverse answers, but that is fine. Now, if I were to answer that question, I would say beside Yang, he would go with Blake. I know that sounds crazy because Blake may have a feeling for Sun, but most likely she may have feeling for Adam, and of course in fandom community, a lot of people make her pair with Yang, Ruby, or even Weiss. I even saw few fanfiction about her and Jaune, which is kind of interesting. However, at this point in the storyline, Ellix and Blake is quite close as a friend and great comrade, very respectful with one another. However, I could see that their relationship, if we put Yang out of the mind, then he would go well with Blake.**

 **As for the other girls, well I am not quite sure of either of them. Ruby is a fun, loving character because of her childish personality and great sense of moral justice. Of course, she is funny, but she and Ellix...I don't really think so because more or less, I see Ellix is more like a best friend or even an "older brother" to Ruby. As for Weiss, they may work out. I mean, I bet somebody out there like a tough, strict girl even though they are such a nag. A girl like that has their own charm like everyone else. However, Weiss and Ellix, as interesting it sounds, I don't think it work either, but I think it has potential, probably more than Ellix/Ruby, but these all are just my opinion.**

 **Well, thank you for reading, and I will leave you guys few more QOTC for this trailer chapter. When you have time, please answer them in your review:**

 **1\. As I said above, I started writing the sequel for this fanfiction. Do you want me to split the fanfiction into "Volumes", just like in the real web series? For example, "Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dawn Till Dusk Vol.1" or "Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dawn Till Dusk Vol 1. Beginning Saga". What is your thought on this?**

 **2\. I asked the very first question about possible OC Movie for this fanfiction. Do you want me to do the movie OC during the fanfiction or between the volumes for the fanfiction? What I mean is that do you want a seperate fanfiction that takes in between the "volumes" for the sequel fanfiction?  
**

 **Well, that is it for now. Again, thank you for reading and supporting this fanfiction. I want to give shoutout to Kamen rider w, gamelover41592, wolfman360, and jhellou, and also shoutout to N7 Recruit for answering the second question with a different answer. Good jobs to you guys, and I hope to see your answers again for the new QOTC, if you want to answer it that is and I am hoping you would do, please.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, the Vytal Festival Tournament begins! See you next time!**


	29. Chapter 29 Day of the Festival! FR

**Author's Note: I know I still have two more finals to go, but as a treat, I will upload this chapter now. This is the day we've been waiting, the first day of the Vytal Festival Tournament!**

 **-Chapter 29-**

 **Day of the Festival! First Round!**

The sky was orange as the leaves were red. Several crows flew by through the orange sky. Ruby stood in front of someone's grave, smiling downward at it, although looked kind of sad, too.

"Hey, mom." She said, lowering her hood. "Sorry that I haven't visited by in a while."

The grave had an inscription that says "Summer Rose – Thus Kindly I Scatter."

"Things have been…well things have been pretty busy. Oh! Dad's here, too, but he is…you know…uh, Dad." She shrugged. "He's still teaching at Signal, but he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you."

She then looked at her mother's graveyard sadly. "I miss you, too."

"But, good news is I haven't gotten kick out of Beacon…yet! So, that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helped a lot. Keep her in line…that was a joke. She's actually a great fighter! You can tell that she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Weiss, Blake, and Ellix. Oh! They are my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBYE! And yes, before you ask, that does a cause a lot of confusion. It pronounced like my name, but some people say it like "Ruw bye" or something similar. And, yes before you ask, well again, Ellix is the only guy in our team, but no funny business! He is just my friend and good teammate. He's really strong, too and I think I have a feeling there is something going on between him and Yang if you know what I mean. Just don't tell Dad about that."

She giggled to herself, and then looked at her grave again. "Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends and then I met some…well, let's just say, odd teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: 'like mother, like daughter.' I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. It is the same for Ellix, and he had no experience when he came in to Beacon, but he learned a lot ever since we form into Team RWBYE. He's a real fast learner! But, anyway, I guess Professor Ozpin will tell me and Ellix the reason someday. Funny that the more I get to know him, the more he's sounding like Uncle Crow."

Suddenly, a bark was heard from behind her when she noticed it was Zwei and her father.

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on to his next mission. Wish me luck!" Ruby put on her hood and walked away, but she turned and said one more message, "It was good to talk."

She then jogged back to her family as a group of crows fly by.

Transitioning to a new scene, crowds were cheering in the stands as several cameras broadcasted live the match, so people around the world can watch the tournament. In the arena, it was a field of icicle, frozen glaciers and volcanic earth. My teammates fought against our opponent, Team ARBN from Haven Academy.

At the sportscaster's desk, two familiar teachers were making comments on the current action going on in the arena as they speak through their microphones.

"Well, well! This is another astonishing and exciting match in this wonderful 40th annual Vytal Festival!" Professor Port stated. "Wouldn't you agree, Professor Oobleck?"

"It's Doctor." Dr. Oobleck said, annoyed, but then changed his mood. "And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say that this match may be the closest we seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!"

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Port said through his mic. "And, if this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules."

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested…is skill." Dr. Oobleck explained.

"The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" Professor Port exclaimed.

Dr. Oobleck pushed up his glasses and said, "And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"

Ahh, and why would they?" Professor Port said, looking perplexed, but then changed to his happy self. "Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBYE of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven."

Back to the match itself, the girl with green hair and blue sweater named Reese steered her hover-board through the ice as she twirled herself until her board got launch at Blake, but she was able to knock it away, but only for Reese to direct it back at her.

Meanwhile, Yang was fighting against her opponent, Arsian, who was a girl with curly hair like a cotton candy and dark skin. She was posing and doing some kind of kung-fu moves. They collided with their fists against each other. However, Arsian used her rope dart to tangle up my teammate and landed a kick to send Yang skidding on the ground to the other side of the arena, where she slipped on the icy floor. Yang tried to get her balance right, but Arsian rushed forward and knocked her back further.

Nearby, Nadir Shiko, who was a male fighter with a pink hair, took this as an opportunity to aim at Yang with his assault rifle before he was interrupted unexpectedly by a burst of cold blue explosion behind him.

"Got your back, sis!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But, who's got yours?" She turned to see the last member of the opposing team, Bolin.

He twirled his staff, ready to fight Ruby when a black snowflake glyph appeared to his left and Weiss kicked him through it to a rock.

"My BFF!" Ruby shouted.

"No." Weiss replied as she ran off.

"Yes." Ruby whispered to herself as she pumped her fist.

My teammates fought Team ARBN, but they were very good fighters that they were equally matched.

"My, my! This match is possibly the most exciting one ever! Team RWBYE and Team ARBN are head to head, and none of them have fallen yet!" Professor Port exclaimed.

"Indeed, Peter, but according to the display, each of the four members of Team RWBYE's aura level are lesser than the aura level for the members of Team ARBN! As of now, it seems that Team ARBN has advantage over RWBYE!"

Ruby, and the girls gathered together standing side by side as they panted heavily.

Team ARBN were standing together side by side as well.

"Hmph! It looks like we are equally matched!" Bolin stated.

"However, it is us that will win and move on to doubles round!" Reese said determinedly.

"You guys are good, but it is us who will win!" Yang fist pawned together.

"Yeah! We will never go down!" Ruby yelled, although looking quite tired.

Team ARBN rushed forward when they were stopped by a rapid blast of energy bullet coming from the side, in-between them and the girls.

"Don't forget about me, guys!"

They all looked up to see me, crossing my arms and standing on the top of a hill, which was half volcanic and half icy.

"Oh yes!" Professor Port remembered. "Unlike any teams in this tournament, Team RWBYE has their fifth member fighting in!"

"That's right, folks! In the history of Beacon Academy and possibly in any academies around the world, Team RWBYE is the first team of five students! Folks, please welcome their fifth member, Mr. Ellix Knight!"

The crowds cheered loudly as I jumped off from the hill.

"Ellix!" Ruby yelled.

"What!? We're fighting 5 fighters all this time!?" Bolin gasped.

"Is this even legal!?" Nadir questioned.

"If you folks out there thinking this is unfair, then let me say to you all obviously; R, W, B, Y, and E. What that spells; Team RWBYE, that's what!" Professor Port stated.

"Like what we said before and what my colleague here is trying to say right now, Team RWBYE is a team of five, and since this round is team round, it is perfectly allowed!" Dr. Oobleck added.

"It does not matter! We will take them down, all of them!" Arsian exclaimed.

I looked at my teammates as they looked at me, relieved except for Weiss, who was pouting as waved her index finger at me.

"Were you watching us fight all this time!?" Weiss yelled, scolding at me.

"Kind of." I said back at her. "I was just waiting at the right time. Now…"

I looked at Team ARBN as they looked at me.

"Now, it's Ellix's time!" I said as I posed with my sword out. _I always wanted to say that, just like how Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles did when he was first introduce in Smash!_

We all rushed forward to the center of the arena. Nadir used his assault rifle, shooting at me, but I blocked them by using my shield barrier as I rushed forward when I was stopped by Arsian. I somersaulted back and rushed forward with my gauntlet in its punching mode.

Arsian dodged to the side and jabbed me at my chest as I faulted back, but I resisted the pain. I summoned out my sword, attacking her back. However, she dodged every of my move.

Before she made a move, I got a vision. She was about to do the same trick, this time making me trip. The vision stopped there. She was about to do that trick, but by focusing, I teleported, surprising her when I strike back from behind with a punch on the back.

"Oof!" She got back, and countered back at me with a kick, but I easily dodged to the side, grabbed her leg, and threw her away to the out of the arena.

"Well, that was nice! Arsian is out of the ring, meaning she can't proceed to fight back!" Professor Port said.

"Dang it! I lost my cool!" Arsian moaned.

Meanwhile, my teammates were taking care of the rest of Team ARBN. Weiss used her power to freeze the three members as they were trapped in a ball made of ice. Once it rolled to Yang, she punched so hard that it broke into many pieces, sending the entrapped members of Team ARBN flying out of the rings.

The buzzer sounded as Ruby cheered in the background.

"Yes!" Yang cheered.

"And that's the match! Team RWBYE is victorious!" Professor Port declared as the crowds cheered in the excitement.

"We…did it?" Weiss asked, looking around and sounding surprised.

"WE DID IT!" Ruby jumped in the air joyfully. I looked around as I listened to the cheers of the crowd, waving at them for our victory.

We got out of the Colosseum and went to the ground near the academy.

"Is anyone starving?" Ruby asked, hunching over with her hands on her stomach.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blake said, looking calm as ever until her stomach growled like a monster, much to her embarrassment.

"My stomach and I agree with your stomach, Blake. Let's get something to eat." I said, rubbing my stomach as it growled too, but not as loud as Blake's stomach.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss shrugged her arms sarcastically.

"It's okay, Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds, too." Ruby said, taking her shoulder, but she knocked Ruby's arm away from her.

"I was being facetious?" She replied.

"Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" Ruby freaked out.

"Come on! I know just the place." Yang said as we followed her.

While following her, Weiss stopped and checked her Scroll. She glared at it, looking displeased as she put it back, not answering it.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this!" A familiar voice called us from behind us.

We looked around, revealing to be Emerald as she was holding up a wallet. Ruby panicked as she frantically checked all of her pockets.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Good to see you, Ruby." Emerald laughed.

Ruby went up to her and took the wallet back from her and putted it away. "Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!"

"What's up, Em?" Yang greeted.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome! And…" Emerald said, then looking at me specifically. "You came out of nowhere, Ellix! That was heck of a cool intro!"

I blushed a little and said, "Well, I thought it was kind of little bit…dorky."

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Blake said.

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss stated, pondering in thought.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked.

Emerald titled her head up in thoughts until she came back reality. "Really well."

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Ruby suggested to her.

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of..." She looked back at Mercury, who was sniffing the inside of a boot, looking perplexed at it. "…introverted. Really socially awkward."

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Yang nodded.

"Yeeaahh." I nodded, too.

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald wondered out loud.

"Well, as the great leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision…"

"We put it to a vote." Weiss stated out loud.

Ruby looked nervously as she backtracked. "Yes, so, but I decided to put it to a vote."

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake said.

"I will happily represent Team RWBYE." Weiss curtsied proudly.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Yang said, pounding her fists together.

"And we are thinking Ellix go to singles round, but we are still undecided on that." Ruby said.

"I see! Well, if Merc and I see you down the line, we won't go easy on you." Emerald laughed.

"Wouldn't have it in any other way!" Yang smirked confidently back at her, so for Weiss.

"Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights." Emerald said as she turned and walked away from us.

"Have fun!" Ruby said happily, waving at her.

"See you later!" Emerald replied as she waved back at Ruby before turning back around again.

We went to a food stand that Yang was talking about. We sat on our chair. The stand owner was that same store owner of Dust Till Dawn.

"The bowl of usual, please." Yang said as a huge bowl of noddle popped in front of her.

"Uh! I want the same one please." Ruby stated as another bowl appeared in front of her.

"Is there one with less fat and salt…" As Weiss was saying her order, the bowl of noddle passed to her. "Okaaaayy…"

Blake nodded to the owner as he nodded back. He rushed into the kitchen and came out from the other door with a bowl of fishes, presenting in front of Blake. She drooled at the feast in front of her as her eyes sparkled.

"I think I will have the spicy flavor one." I said. The owner quickly cooked up a bowl and gave it to me.

Weiss gave him the card.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked surprisingly.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." She said until her joy was crush when the owner showed that her card was declined.

"What!? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

Blake looked around panicking as she attempted to slide the bowl of fishes closer to her until it was taken away by the owner. "Noo!"

"Maybe I could help?" A familiar female voice said. We turned to our side, seeing Pyrrha and rest of Team JNPR.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Aw, you don't have to…" Yang shucked.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked.

After that, we were quite stuffed. Nora gave a huge burp. Surprisingly, Blake did the same as her day dreamed about the fishes.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked to Pyrrha.

"Of course! It'll give us energy!" Pyrrha said determinedly as the shopkeeper took all the bowls away.

"Yes. Eating food before the fight will help you, but you outsiders should've eaten something _lighter_."

My team and I looked to our right while Team JNPR looked straight ahead. Approaching to us was Kuro, Kojiro, and Aki.

"Yo! Kuro, Kojiro, and Aki, you guys are here!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ellix, it is so nice to meet you all again!" Aki said happily.

"Yo ho ho ho! It is pleasure to meet you all again since last week." Kojiro laughed.

"It's great to see you guys again." I said, grinning.

"What's up, guys!" Yang waved at them.

"Pleasure to meet you all again." Weiss said.

"Who are these guys?" Pyrrha asked.

"They are our friends from the village of Human and Fanus we went to. They are Kuro, Aki, and Kojiro." Yang explained to JNPR.

"Oh! So, you guys are the people we heard about it from RWBYE!" Ren remembered.

"It is pleasure to meet you. I am Aki." Aki introduced to Team JNPR by bowing down to them.

"Yes, yes we are, but I am not interested you silly outsiders anyway, except for you, Blake Belladonna." Kuro said, glaring at Blake.

"You have not changed a bit." Blake replied in a serious tone, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I smelled your fish a mile away, so I decided to see what's up and here I found you." Kuro sneered. "I saw your fight and I got to say…it was not bad, but it lacks a thing here and there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake growled at him. Both of them stared at each other like two cats ready to get into a fight.

"By the way, you mentioned about eating lighter or something…" Jaune said.

"Ah, yes. You outsiders are such a pig, but that explains how Ellix and Yang ate when they stayed at our academy. And here I thought the other students at this Bacon Academy are strong, but I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at Kuro, slamming her hands on the stand. "And to correct you, it is Beacon, not Bacon."

"Bacon? Where!?" Nora jumped in excitement.

"No, Nora. He incorrectly said our school name 'Bacon' when he meant to say Beacon." Ren explained.

"Ooohhh, but I would like to have some bacon by now." Nora moaned.

"Can we not say bacon too much?" I might barf." Jaune said, holding his mouth.

Kuro just laughed. "Exactly proving my point!"

"Kuro, don't be rude to everyone!" Aki scolded to him.

"Whatever." Kuro shrugged. "Anyway, our fight will start soon after a Team called SSSN or whatever goes. Hopefully, some teams from other academies are strong as they claim to be. I recommend you, Blake Belladonna and your friends if they want to, to watch our fight. It will be more _spectacular_ than how you outsiders fight. See ya around."

He walked away, leaving us and his fellow teammates.

"Wait up, Kuro." Kojiro said before he turned back around to face us. "Yo ho ho! We will meet again."

Kojiro chased after Kuro, catching up to him. Aki turned to us and said, "Sorry, guys about Kuro's altitude. He…is no that kind to anyone who's not from our village."

"He's sure was _friendly_." Ren said sarcastically.

"Again, I am very sorry." Aki apologized, bowing down to us.

"Oh, no, no, no! You don't have to apologize like that, Aki." Ruby said, waving her hands panicking.

"Yes, like Ruby said. It is that partner of yours who should apologize." Pyrrha stated seriously.

"Exactly." Blake nodded.

"I know, but please forgive him. He does not take _kindly_ to people not from our village." Aki said. "Well, I got to catch up with my team. I wish you all good luck in this tournament. See you again very soon."

She turned and ran up to chase her team.

"So wait, why was he like saying your full name, Blake?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Oh, she and Kuro are like rival." Yang explained.

"Very pesky one I have to say." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Well." Pyrrha said. "I hope you show him lesson, Blake, when you fight him."

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. I will make sure he will pay back." Blake said calmly, yet determinedly.

 _Woah, tension is already high and today is still the first day!_

"Would Team JNPR report to the battlegrounds immediately!" Professor Port announced through the speaker.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled, several minutes ago!" Dr. Oobleck added.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Pyrrha said. "Wish us luck."

Team JNPR walked away, although Jaune still looked queasy.

"Go get them!" Ruby cheered.

Shortly afterward, he headed to the Coliseum through one of its tunnels and headed to our seats. Emerald and Mercury were walking behind us, but went to the left as we went to the right. Yang glanced at them when she turned around.

I noticed her and said, "Hey, Yang. What's wrong?"

"Hmph?" She hummed, looking at me. "Nothing, Ellix."

We found a perfect seat for us, sitting down as the match was about to begin.

Meanwhile, Emerald and Mercury were sitting at their seat, with Mercury eating on a large cup of popcorn

"I wonder who's gonna win." Mercury said while munching on his snack.

"Tch. As if we didn't already know." Emerald snickered.

"Oh, come now." Cinder said from behind them. "Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it less fun to watch." She took a kernel from Mercury's bucket, her eyes glowing in red with her fingertip and the kernel popped into popcorn, which she ate and enjoyed it.

"Hello again, folks! The moment has arrived! It is now Team JNPR of Beacon Academy versus Team BRNZ of Shade!" Professor Port announced to the crowds

The crowds cheered, but we cheered louder for our friends.

As each team readied their poses, the surrounding arena transformed. One half became a gray mountain with small rocky outcropping while the other half turned into a land of green pine trees, forming a small forest.

"Three, two, one, begin!"

Both teams launched forward at each other.

 **Author's Note: And that is that. I still have two more exams coming, but like I said, this is a treat and please expect more after I finish the rest of my exams. Again like the previous chapter, thank you for everyone who answered the QOTC. I don't have any special QOTC for this chapter, unfortunately, but any constructive criticism is always welcomed or a simple comment. Anything you want to say as long as it is appropriate is OK to me! I want to give credits to Roosterteeth for well done in the series and also credits to RWBY wikia for the character dialogue. This chapter is based on the first episode for Volume 3.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, it is Kuro, Aki, and Kojiro's turn to fight! See you guys again soon.**


	30. Chapter 30 Challengers! Kuro's Form!

**-Chapter 30 Challengers! Kuro's Form!-**

The battles for Team JNPR and Team SSSN were just awesome! I mean, it was pretty funny and kind of disorganized when Jaune interrupted the middle of the match when he argued with his teammates on the name for their team attack. It seemed that Neptune is afraid of water. I wonder the color of his hair constantly remind him his fear. Anyway, next up was Kuro and his partners against a team called DSRT (pronounced "Desert").

While we were waiting for the match to begin, Team JNPR and Team SSSN were sitting with us.

"You guys were AWESOME out there!" Ruby cheered.

"Heck yeah! You guys kicked butt!" Yang wooed.

"Thank you, Ruby and Yang. We did our best." Jaune said comfortably.

"To be honest, you guys kind of made me worried for a second there, especially at the part when you guys argued about the names for your team attack." I said.

"Yeah, but I say we should keep the name Flower Power." Jaune said.

"Really? Do we have to?" Nora asked, complaining.

"Yes!" Jaune yelled.

"At least we won." Pyrrha smiled.

"So, are we!" Sun exclaimed, before he turned to Blake. "So, what did you think? How was our fight? I saw you blushing at me."

Blake raised an eyebrow at him and said, "No I wasn't."

"Don't lie!" Sun argued. "Well, Neptune may have started wrong, but hey, at least we made it, right bud?"

Neptune was distracted when he and Weiss stared lovey-dovey at each as they were about to kiss until they were interrupted when Ruby and Yang made the kissy sound to annoy them.

"Seriously, guys. So immature." Weiss scowled at them.

"What? You guys were about to do it in public here!" Yang said.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

"Hey Weiss, weren't you the one who cheered for Team NDGO?" I asked jokingly.

"Hey! That's… that's not true! Liar!" She yelled at me.

Yang, Ruby, and I laughed at her as she scowled at us with her arms crossed and pouted cheeks.

"Ssssh! Guys, it is starting!" Nora exclaimed excitedly. We watched to the arena as Kuro, Aki, and Kojiro stood on the arena.

"Welcome back, folks! Sorry for taking some time, but we are back and ready! The next match is between Team DSRT from Shade Academy against Team…KAK from Gojira's Academy! My, besides their short name, I can't wait to see how this old school will face against the new school!" Professor Port commented.

"I am anticipated with excitement, too, Peter. Gojira's Academy is taught by one of the members of the legendary team of Huntsmen and Huntresses, Gojira of Team LGND. From what I learned, the students are taught in the Art of Sword Play, an old fighting style where you can only use your sword! No customized weapon allowed! It is _very_ old school style!"

"Interesting! Anyway, without any delays, let's get started!"

"Yeah! Go Aki, Kojiro, and Kuro!" Ruby cheered.

"I never expected that they were trained by Gojira!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Who is Gojira?" Jaune asked, causing her to look at him with surprised, but understanding expression.

"Gojira is one of the members of the Team LGND. They were the strongest and actually considered the first team of Huntsmen and Huntresses in the world! What I heard is that they are the one who fought in the Great War 80 years ago." Pyrrha explained.

"Really? That scary old man is that legendary?" Yang asked.

"Well, he is from a team called 'LGND'. So, he got to be...legendary." I said, with one sweat dropping on my face.

That same holographic roulette appeared showed up again, landing on a yellow image of sand dunes just like in the fight for Team SSSN, but another one landed on a new image, which was red for the volcanic land that my team fought on.

The surrounding arena transformed to fit exactly the images depicted; half desert and half volcanic land.

"Yo ho ho ho! It looks like our first round, our team round begins very hot! And if my eyes are not lying to me, I see two lovely and hot ladies in front of me!" Kojiro stated.

"Focus, Kojiro." Aki growled at him.

"Hmph! Hot or not, they are no match for us!" Koro exclaimed as he summoned out his claws.

At the other side, Team DSRT was composed of two male and two female. The first guy was around mid-5 feet tall with white jacket, black sunglasses, hood covering his head, and gray shoes and jacket. The other guy was big, muscular, dark skin, and blond hair. His chest and ab were revealing with six packs. He wore two black and yellow gauntlet, and big shoes, and baggy brown pant. The two girls; one of them had long blond hair, straight unlike Yang's curly hair, tan-colored high heel and brown dress. The second girl wore sandy, light brown pants and shirt with a cowboy hat.

"Three, two, one, begin!" The buzzer sounded, indicating the match begins.

The two teams charged forward. "There are three of them and four of us! We will take them down very easily and quick!" Said the big guy with his chest revealed.

Kuro rushed in, facing against the guy with the black sunglasses. He summoned his metal claws, striking him as he held a big skuriken blade. The weapon looked like something out of Naruto manga series. They crashed one another.

Kojira fought against the girl with the cowboy hat. She shot him with her double pistols, but Kojiro reflected them by using his sword, which was long and sharp. The sword he used was a rapier-based sword.

Meanwhile, Aki was occupied by the other girl, who was using a blaster gun.

"Dang it! I can't get near her!" Aki stated when the big guy came rushing at her, but she dodged the punch and hopped away from him. Kuro and Kojiro met up with her as they stood back to back.

"Dam! These outsiders aren't that bad! The nerd with the black sunglasses is actually giving me a hard time!" Koro claimed.

"Yo ho ho! I have a plan. How about we switcharoo the enemy we face?" Kojiro asked.

They all nodded to each until they're separated again, but this time, they were facing different opponents; Aki was with the guy in the black sunglasses, Kojiro was facing against the two girls, and Kuro handled with the big guy.

"So, it is me and you, Pussy Cat!" The big jock shouted.

"Pussy Cat?" Kuro smirked. "I hope that is the best insult you have because…it will be your last!"

Meanwhile, Kojiro faced against the two ladies. They continued shooting at him, using elemental Dusts for the ammo. Kojiro dodged the bullets as he walked slowly, humming to himself.

"What the heck is this guy doing?! Is he humming to himself?" The girl with the cowboy hat said.

"Who cares! Let's just keep shooting at him!" The other girl stated.

"Humming of Pain…" Kojiro whispered to himself.

We watched silently at Kojiro. He was conducting a similar move to what Musashi used during our first week last semester.

"Silent…" Kojiro said, rushing through the two girls, surprising them as he landed in behind them. "Slice!"

Suddenly, nothing happened until we heard some kind of rip sound. All the guys on the stand and even me were blushed in red.

"Kyyaaaaaaahhh!" The two girls screamed, hiding their revealing underpants.

"Oh my GOOOOOD!" Ruby exclaimed with both her hands on the cheek.

We were all shocked. All of the guys were blushing in red. Nora covered Ren's eyes as he covered her eyes, and Neptune appeared to have fainted out of shock.

"Neptune! You pervert!" Weiss yelled, slapping him while he's fainted.

"Yo ho ho ho! I finally got to see ladies' underpants!" Kojiro jumped in excitement.

"KOJIRO! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Aki yelled, rushing so fast like a bullet train and punching Kojiro in the face. He was punch to the wall, causing him to lose out of the ring.

"Uuuuhh…well, that was…something." Professor Port said, having no word to describe the situation.

"Yes, I am shocked as much as you are, Peter, but since Mr. Kojiro is out of the arena and the two female members of Team DSRT, um, had their pants ripped into pieces, they are excused from this match, which makes this match a two on two." Dr. Oobleck declared.

"Aki! What are you thinking!? You just punched him out of the ring!" Kuro yelled at her.

Aki turned around with a warm, kind, yet menacing smile. "Don't worry, Kuro. At least, it is two on two now. Unless you want this to be two on one, then I don't mind…"

"No, no! I guess we will forget about Kojiro for now, and focus on winning the match." Kuro nodded, sweating bullets.

"Yo..ho..ho…what a punch." Kojiro said softly before he completely fainted.

"Eeeww, this is…well unique." Emerald stated, sweat dropping awkwardly.

"You could say that twice." Mercury smirked, trying to hold his laugh, but released out some.

Even Cinder looked little embarrassed with WTF expression at the whole situation. However, the match resumed and soon everyone went back to her usual cheering.

"Hmph! You will pay for what you did to our teammates!" The big jock said as he cracked his knuckles. The two boys, and Aki and Kuro charged forward at each oher.

Aki was fighting against the boy with the big shuriken. He threw the shuriken, turning it into a green twister. Aki pierced her sword through the ground, holding it as she took a hit by the twister and be trapped in it.

"Aki!" Kuro yelled.

"Focus on me, you Pussy Cat!" The big guy cried as he punched at Kuro, but he somersaulted away from the jock.

"This is not good! She is trapped in that twister!" I exclaimed.

However, Aki didn't look worried or scared. She breathed calmly even in the twister. She pierced her sword out of the ground as the wind in the twister carried her into the air.

"Aki!" Ruby screamed.

Aki had her eyes closed as she said to herself, "Wind Style…Reverse Cyclone!"

She twirled around her sword in reverse direction, causing the twister to cancel out of itself.

"Amazing! She stopped the twister with her own bare sword!" Professor Port exclaimed.

"What!?" The boy gasped.

Aki landed as she charged up for another attack. "Moon Style…" While she was focusing her attack, the boy's shuriken returned to him.

She twirled her sword around to create a circle. "Lunar Stream Hard!" She unleashed a wave of light indigo energy out of her sword as it rushed forward the boy. He got bounced off by that wave of energy, causing his aura level to go to down to zero.

"And one down, one more to go! Aki, member of the Gojira Academy, has defeated her opponent in a beautiful fashion!"

The crowds cheered for her until she got hit in the jaw by a random sand dune.

"Ooooooh!" said the crowds.

That big guy stomp his foot into the sand, which created a sand dune and it popped in front of Aki, causing her to fly off out of the ring.

"Aki! Nooo!" Kuro yelled. He then turned to face his opponent, gritting his teeth.

"Well, well. It is just you and me now, Pussy Cat! Or are you going to chicken out!? Your teammates are out, and you are alone! I am stronger than you, so there is no way a Fanus brat like you can beat me!" He shouted before laughing hardly.

"That guy is a jerk." Sun said, clenching his fist.

"For once, I agree with you." Blake said.

Kuro was looking down silently until he smirked and looked up. "Well, you are right about one thing for an outsider."

"Huh? What am I right about!?"

"I am weak to you." Kuro stated seriously.

"Hey! What's Kuro doing!?" Ruby yelled. "Don't say stuff like that, Kuro!"

Pyrrha raised her eyebrows, perplexed at what Kuro said. "What is that boy saying? Is he truly giving up?"

"I don't think so, Pyrrha…" I said to her.

"Huh? Oh, so you are finally getting it through that tiny brain of yours, Pussy Cat. Well, maybe I will go easy on you. Maybe…"

"But, strength alone does not make a person winner."

"Huh!?"

"You may be stronger and have more muscles than me, but I can manage…because there is something I have that goes beyond what I am right now."

"Huh? What are you blabbing about!?"

"What is he talking about?" Nora asked.

"I am not sure..." Ren said, pondering and rubbing his chin.

"Say, I hope you know a little bit of science, but did you know that a human can generate 10 to 100 millivolt? So can a Fanus." Kuro said with his finger up.

"Yeah? What about it!?"

"Well, what would happen if there was a Fanus who can generate over 100 millivolt and transform into something…powerful that you can't achieve through just muscle building?"

"What!? You are bluffing! Just give up, you beast!" The jock launched forward with a punch, but Kuro jumped high over him before he landed back.

"It may sound unbelievable, but what if there was a person in the world who has a semblance for it. In fact, what if that person has semblance to transform into a form based on the existing element in the world?"

The big guy looked perplexed at Kuro.

"I was saving this for a certain person I want to fight, but since you piss me off this far, I guess I have no choice to present it to you, everyone, and most importantly her, my _transformation_."

The jock looked at him, perplexed as we looked confused. Blake was curious, leaning out closer to watch Kuro.

Suddenly, the sky became dark, covered with black clouds. Thunders began to roar as lightning flashed.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I think we will find out soon." I said.

Kuro brought out his arms out, and then clenched both arms and hand tightly as he roared. He was doing something like Goku from Dragon Ball Z do to his transform into Super Saiyen.

 _Could he actually be doing it? Is Kuro going to transform into super saiyen or something!?_

"What the…!?" The big jock asked, sweating a little.

Suddenly, I saw electricity emanated around Kuro. He was charging up until one lightning strike on him. He roared out loud like a tiger, the loudest roar I ever heard when a light flashed at us. We covered our eyes until the light settled down. We looked back, and we were…shocked to see the result. _No pun intended._

Kuro was glowing in blue with electricity zapping throughout his body. His eyes were blue with electricity coming out of them. His hair was spiked up, almost similar to what Super Saiyen looks like and its color changed too; it was now white as electricity zapped through it, looking like lightning itself.

"Woah! He looks so...so...COOL!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "It's like when you fire up, Yang! Except Kuro is more…well shocky!"

"Woah! He really is!" Yang looked very surprised.

"What the!?" Blake gasped.

We had our jaw dropped.

Kuro smirked. "This is a transformation that I've been working on before I arrive here, well at least one of them. I was planning to show this to certain someone when I am in the same battlefield with her, but since you pushed me this far, you'll be the honorable guest to see and witness this form, and…you will fall to it. Oh! To make it simple for you, Jock, let's call this form 'Lightning Kuro'."

"Grrrrrgh! So what! What kind of light show you're pulling here!? I will still beat you! You don't scare me!" The jock yelled, running up to Kuro with his fist out.

"Fool, you should know how to be patient when to attack." Kuro stated.

He punched at him, but Kuro disappeared in a flash and he reappeared behind him and then he poked him.

"GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAEEEAGHGHAKKGKGJAKFJKLJeagaeijgknfslgn;k!"

The big guy got zapped violently. He fainted with his entire body burned in black. Kuro was back to his normal self, his natural black hair, and everything.

"That…was…EXQUISITE! The winner of this match belongs…to Team KAK of Gojira's Academy!" Professor Port exclaimed, causing the crowds to cheer as loudly as possible.

"Now that was a shocky victory!" Dr. Oobleck stated.

"Team KAK! Team KAK! Team KAK! Team KAK!"

"That was amazing! Wow! So exciting! Woohooo!" Ruby jumped up and down in excitement.

"Hell yeah, it was!" Yang fist pawned in the air.

"That was the definition of awesome!" Even I was jumping in the air like Ruby.

"I admit! I underestimated that boy! He is a real fighter!" Pyrrha admitted.

Blake looked down at Kuro, which made him notice her. Kuro stared at her for few seconds until he smirked at her and gave her a peace sign, which she just grinned back.

"That Fanus guy was something, wasn't he? But, what did he meant by he wanted to show that transformation or whatever to her? Who is he talking about?" Sun pondered out loud.

"Who knows." Blake said, hiding the fact that Kuro was mentioning about her. "Let's go and congratulate him and his team."

"Yeah! Come on!" Yang exclaimed.

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!

We got off from our seat and started to head out to congratulate Kuro and his teammates. Just as we were, a ribbon-adorned craft passed over the coliseum, causing Weiss to stop and Ruby to bounce into her, and then I bounce into Ruby.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Ruby!"

"It's OK, Ellix. It is Weiss's fault!" Ruby stated. "Hey, Weiss, why did you stop!?"

Weiss looked at the flying airship with an expression that I can't explain. "She's here!"

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think of the battle? I hope you liked the battle, and Kuro's Semblance. Originally, I was thinking of him to have electricity manipulation for his Semblance, but Nora has that, so I decided his Semblance to be the ability to change into form based on elements. Electricity or Lightning is one of them. Now, here is the special QOTC I thought up;**

 **Q. Do you want you want some bloopers at the end of this fanfiction, just for some randomness and fun?**

 **Also, shoutouts to the two reviewers for the last chapter:**

 **gamelover41592-Well, episode 6 is the fight between Yang and Mercury, so I won't actually answer it directly, but like I said, after the chapter based on episode 5 for Volume 3, everything will go original and not follow the main plot. We will just have to wait and see...**

 **The WovenMantis-Thank you for posting your kind comment, and becoming my 30th follower! I am glad that like everyone else, well at least most people to be just realistic, that you enjoyed reading my fanfiction.**

 **Now, with that said, I read the summary for episode 6 for Volume 3, and man...I don't know what to say. I mean, like I said, after the 5th episode, this fanfiction will not follow the main storyline, I think it is best to go with my current plan, just the way I intended for this fanfiction to go with and end with it. Perhaps I'll think of something cooperate the main plot of the series back in the sequel, someday if I think of a way to do that. I hope you all understand and continue to enjoy in reading my fanfiction in the way I want to write it.  
**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, everyone's favorite or not so favorite older sister will make her official appearance in this fanfiction. Who could it be? Her name is comes after autumn...(OK, of course you guys know who she is, but don't say her name, just for everyone who has not watched the actual episode yet please!). See you guys again in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	31. Chapter 31 Unexpected Guests

**Author's Note: I am done with one exam left, which is due online. Since I am feeling good, I will give you guys one more chapter for today. I hope you enjoy for who will appear in this chapter.  
**

 **-Chapter 31 Unexpected Guests-**

Weiss ran up to the main avenue toward the docking bays as Ruby and I chased after her.

"Weiss! What's the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?" Ruby yelled at her partner.

"Wait up!" I yelled, too.

Weiss stopped, allowing us to catch up to her and catching her breaths.

"Winter…" Weiss sighed.

I looked up, seeing a tall woman with white uniform. Her hair was white and she looked almost like Weiss, except more…well older and stricter. She was accompanied with Atlas soldiers and Atiesian Knight 200 as she came out of the airship.

"Wait…your sister?" Ruby asked.

"You have a sister, Weiss?" I asked, too.

"Winter!" Weiss yelled, cupping her mouth. She goes up to her elder sister as she turned to see us. "Winter! I am so happy to see you! Oh…Your presence honors us."

She curtsied to her elder sister. Her sister looked around her surroundings as she approached us. "Beacon…it's been ages since I visit here last time. The air feels…different."

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby said plainly.

"Ruby, I don't think that is what she _literally_ meant." I whispered to her.

Weiss punched Ruby in the shoulder, causing her partner to gasp in pain. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked to Winter.

"Classified."

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"Of course." Weiss nodded, smiling in understanding.

 _Gee, I know she is from a military and all. I can see that, but she is very…tight I would say._

"Well…this is nice…I think." Ruby said, feeling awkward about the situation.

"Well, you're going to love it here, Winter! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" Weiss said excitedly, but then whispered, "Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... _bureaucracy_. That is not why I came." Winter interrupted her.

"Right. I'm sorry!" Weiss quickly apologized to her.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter."

 _Woah! Well, now I know where Weiss's feeling of perfectionism came from…_

"But, we won!" Weiss said, looking puzzled.

"Only a novice would refer to _that_ as a victory. I counted at least _three_ strikes missed." Winter said when the robots turned to her. "Leave us." The robot obeyed as they walked two steps away from her. Then, she smiled more warmly toward Weiss. "How have you been?"

 _Finally, she said the usual thing a sister or any person would say to their younger sibling!  
_

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-" Again, she was interrupted when her elder sister slapped her on the side of her head, leaving a big bump.

"Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your _ranking_ , I'm asking how you've _been_. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby and Ellix." She said, presenting us to her.

Ruby giggled at her as she pushed the big bump on Weiss's hand. "Heh, boob."

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming." Winter stated, looking at our team leader.

"Uh... Thank you!" Ruby said.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter said to her.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course! The honor is…in my court!" Ruby gestured as she curtsied to Winter, although trying to balance her back as she waved her arms around until she got up.

"And, at last, you." She turned to me. "You are my sister's partner she wrote about in the letter. Ellix Knight, the one with the transforming gauntlet that you say it is stuck on you."

"Um, yes, that is me, maim." I replied nervously. "It is very, uh, honorable to meet you!" I bowed down to her. She took a quick glance at my gauntlet until she turned back to her younger sister.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" She asked.

"Really?"

Winter and her sister began walking together as they were followed by androids. "Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only _look_ unstable." Weiss stated.

"Bunk beds?" Winter pondered.

Ruby waved goodbye at them. "I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later...junction!"

We saw them leave when Ruby sighed heavily. "Man, talking like that makes my brain hurt."

"Well, I think you did a fine job, Ruby." I said, encouraging her.

She smiled to me. "Thanks, Ellix. Let's get something to drink. I'm thirsty."

"Sure, Ruby." I said and that is when I got another vision. It showed Winter fighting against a mysterious man. His hair color was black, spiky, with a red, tattered cloak on his back. He wore gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and matching colored dress shoes. He carried a silver scythe.

"Hey, Ellix. What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she waved in front of my face until I snapped out.

"Ruby, I got another vision." I said.

"Really!? What is it this time!?" She asked curiously, yet excitedly.

"Well, I saw Weiss's older sister, Winter fighting against this strange man with a scythe. It was going to take place here at the main avenue!"

"Really!? Then, we got to warn her! Let's go!" Ruby used her super-speed.

"Wait, hold up, Ruby!" I yelled at her as I began chasing after her.

Ruby ran up to Winter and Weiss, stopping in their front.

"Ruby!? What are you doing here!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss! I, uh, need to warn your sister that…" Ruby said as she was about to explain until they were interrupted by…

"Hey!" The two Schnee sisters and the other androids turned around to see the man I saw in the vision. "Yeah! I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!"

Ruby widened her eyes. "Oh my god! It's you, Uncle CROOOWWW!"

"Oh! What's up, kid." He waved at Ruby as she waved back at him. Weiss walked up to the man furiously.

The android advanced with its rifle raised.

"Halt!" Winter shouted, commanding the robot to lower its gun down.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed as she madly walked up to the man. "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?"

He placed his hand over her face. "Sssssh! Not you!" He pushed her of his way as he walked forward. "You!" He looked irritated at Winter.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too."

"I'm standing right before you." Winter said strictly.

"So it would seem."

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... _sentient_ garbage." He apologized sarcastically.

"I don't have time for your immature games, _Qrow._ "

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked.

"You know my uncle, maim? I mean! How surprising this is! This man is my..."

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?"

"It's in the title."

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of _sellouts_. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you _think_ you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Weiss looked confused.

Winter shoved her sister aside. "Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"What-" Weiss asked.

"Listen to your big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter said with her sword out.

"Alright then…" Qrow said as he slicked back his hair. "Come take it."

"Yeah! Go, Uncle Qrow! Kick her butt!"

"Hey, why are you cheering for him!?" Weiss exclaimed. "Eww, teach him respect, Winter!"

I finally arrived to the scene; already finding that the battle had begun. "Dang it! I was too late!"

Mercury was walking in the crowd when he saw the fight. "Huh?" He then ran off from the fight as they continued their battle.

The fight was coming to a close. Winter summoned her glyph behind her, summoning bunch of birds made of ice as she aimed them to Qrow. Qrow countered the blow with his weapon.

 _That looks more like a sword than scythe._

Winter propelled herself forward, screaming in rage and preparing a thrust toward Qrow, who just stood there, grinning. Suddenly, my body moved by itself. I blocked her attack with my gauntlet.

"What!?" Winter gasped.

My eyes were dark purple as black aura emanated from me. Qrow noticed this, looked a bit surprise himself. Ruby and Weiss were awestruck at this until we heard a commanding voice, which snapped me out.

"Schnee!" The voice revealed to be General Ironwood, approaching to Winter. He was also accompanied with Penny.

She lowered her weapon as she addressed her boss at about face. "General Ironwood, sir!"

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" He strictly asked.

"He started the altercation, sir!"

"That's actually not true. _She_ attacked first…and got stop by this kid." Qrow said in a relaxed stance with his hands behind his head.

General Ironwood glanced at me when I nervously whistled to myself innocently.

"Is that right?" He asked to Winter, who tried to find a word to say, but instead she looked down shamefully.

"And you." He pointed to Qrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow said.

"I…" General Ironwood was about say something, but he was interrupted when Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin arrived to the scene.

"Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I could assure you have better seats... and popcorn." Ozpin said as he swirled his cup of coffee.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Prof. Goodwitch said to everyone as she glared at the three particular people, including me.

I gulped when she glared at me.

"You, too. Mr. Knight." Professor Ozpin said to me.

"Um, yes sir!" I obeyed as I walked away to meet with Ruby and Weiss.

"Let's go." General Ironwood stated as Winter and Penny followed his lead. Penny noticed Ruby, quietly waving at her as Ruby waved her back. Then, she leaped happily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" She screamed in excitement. "Hi. It's good to see you again! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope." He grinned at her as she grinned back and he padded on her head.

"Qrow!" Ozpin shouted. "A word please."

Qrow putted her niece down and talked discreetly to her. "I think I'm in trouble."

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby admitted.

"Yeah, I did." He winked and gave her a fistbump. "Catch ya later, kid." He walked off to join the others.

Weiss and I walked up beside Ruby, with Weiss arms crossed. "And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense."

"You're just mad because he whooped butt." Ruby said, nudging Weiss' shoulder.

"And you!" She then turned to me. "You ruin my sister's perfect chance in revenge! Why did you intervene!?"

"Sorry! I…just reacted…that's all. Besides, do you seriously want your sister to like that guy in front of the crowds!?" I argued.

"Hey, cheer up, Weiss. It was just Ellix predicting the future again." Ruby backed me up. "Besides, thank you for saving Uncle Qrow, Ellix."

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing, Ruby." I replied to her with a soft grin.

Weiss scowled both at us as we kind of back away from her, giving her a space.

Later that night, Ozpin, Ironwood, and everyone else, minus Penny, but including Qrow were discussing…and arguing at Ozpin's office.

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

"Qrow" Ironwood said before he was interrupted.

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" He pulled out his Scroll. "That's the Send button!"

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter said.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." He then pointed to Winter. "Seriously, who invited her?"

After giving a moment of silence, Ironwood told to Winter without looking at her. "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship."

"But sir!"

"Winter. _Leave_." He ordered her.

"Yes sir." She saluted to him. She turned on her heel, walking until she met eye to eye with Qrow, giving her a dirty look with a wink until she completely left.

"Go on." Ironwood said, gesturing to Qrow.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition."

"What?" Goodwitch perplexed.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" He walked up to Ironwood's face.

"It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?"

General Ironwood stared down at Qrow as he placed his Scroll on Ozpin's desk. "Discreet wasn't working."

The center of the room projected a hologram of the colosseum, the airships, and everything around it.

"I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the _real_ fight that's in front of us!"

"And I am grateful."

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would _act_. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

"You..." Qrow began laughing. "You think they're scared of your little _ships_? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they _are_ fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm." Ozpin spoke up. "A _guardian_ is a symbol of comfort. But an _army_ is a symbol of conflict. There's energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... 'If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?'"

The three stared at Ironwood as he stared back at them.

"So then, what would you suggest we do?" Ironwood asked.

"I suggest we find our guardian." Ozpin answered.

"Guardian? Are you suggesting your students or any of the students here to be this Guardian?" Ironwood asked, sounding doubtful.

"It is a stretch." Ozpin said.

"Well, I don't think that is quite necessary, but don't forget that besides what we have discussed so far, we have not discuss the most obvious problem that presents right in front of us." Ironwood stated.

"Do you mean the kid? What was his name?" Qrow pondered. "Oh! That's right! Ellix, was it?"

"Ellix Knight…I recalled that he were present at the incident scene when he stopped Winter." Ironwood said solemnly. "Qrow, since you are here, I would suggest you to…"

"You're not the boss of me, James! Besides, even if I do take him away as far as possible, it is impossible to prevent what will happen to him." Qrow argued.

"Then, why don't you just get rid of him!?" Ironwood finally snapped.

"James, are you…suggesting to kill him!?" Prof. Goodwitch snapped. "That's unacceptable!"

General Ironwood looked down silently. "Oh, I get it…" Qrow said. "That's why you brought her here. You are planning to kill that boy right from his back."

"James, please tell me that is not true!" Goodwitch demanded.

Ironwood finally looked up to them and said, "What other plan do you suggest then? Let him fully realize who he is, and let him do what he want! It is a matter of time until he will realize it!"

"Oh, he will realize it alright or in other word, he will awaken, sooner than you or we all expect." Qrow said.

"What!?" Ironwood gasped.

"I did some actual study… and yes, you people think I am not the type of guy who read and studies from old books and notes, but I did it, and what I know so far, it is inevitable and it will happen during the solar eclipse in about some days from now."

This surprised the three, causing their eyes widen.

"No, that can't be! When?" Ironwood asked rushly.

"Beat me. I am not an astronomer." He said jokingly.

"Qrow!" He yelled.

Ozpin sipped his cup of coffee to his last drop. "So…the time is arriving."

They looked at him. "I think it may be the time to tell them…the truth."

"Sir, you don't mean…!" Goodwitch exclaimed

"Yes, Glynda. I think it is best to hear his teammates about this, and we must also prepare the guardians." Ozpin said as he got up, but he was stopped by Qrow.

"Qrow?"

"Now, hold on, Ozzy. I don' think it is good to tell them now, but…I will explain to them…discreetly and just a bit to warn them."

"You will do that for me?" He asked. "But, if it happens, I should be the one who tell them beforehand. I am their headmaster."

"Yes, but students also can resist headmaster. They may listen well from me, especially from my nieces. Of course, I will tell them without the kid listening."

Ozpin looked at Qrow until he said, "I trust you, Qrow."

 **Author's Note: And that is that. Thank you for reading this chapter and criticism is always welcomed. Remember, I left the QOTC (Question of the Chapter) in the last chapter, so when you have time, please answer them. Credits go to Roosterteeth and RWBY Wikia for the character dialogue. Again, thank you for supporting this fanfiction. Expect frequent update in the next day or so.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, Vytal Tournament will continue on, and Ellix will get a little fighting lesson from certain awesome man (who is apparently drunk all the time, well most of the times). See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	32. Chapter 32 Little Lesson from Qrow

**-Chapter 32 Little Lesson from Qrow-**

The double rounds of the tournament began today this morning. The first matchup was Coco and Yatsuhasi from Team COCO against Emerald and Mercury.

"Go, Coco and Yatsuhasi!" Their member, Velvet cheered.

"You can do it!" I also cheered.

"This ought be good!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Yeah! Go get them!" Sun cheered as he jabbed forward with a fist.

Blake and everyone else cheered and watched with excitement in the eye. Cinder was also with us, but she silently watches at a seat behind me.

Meanwhile, Kuro, Aki, and Kojiro sat at other seats, not too far away from us.

"Wow! That girl, Coco, sure wears cool clothes and glasses!" Aki exclaimed with her eyes sparkling.

"Yo ho ho ho!" Kojiro laughed, with one arm wrapped with bandages because it was broken. "I am full of anticipation for how she and that Emerald lady fight."

"You only saying that because you want to know what's under their pant, perv." Kuro eyed at his teammate.

"What!? No, that was not exactly what I was thinking!" He said, sweating bullets.

"Right…" Kuro rolled his eyes before he crossed his arms and laid back on his chair. "Anyway, let's see what these guys can do."

"Let the first match of the doubles round…BEGIN!" Professor Port declared.

In less than 6 minutes, the match was over and I got to say…

"That was…kind of brutal." Ruby stated, with shocked expression.

"Coco?" Velvet handed over her mouth, shocked to see her teammates lost. Fox, her other teammate, placed his hand, reassuring her that they will be fine.

I turned to her. "It's alright, Velvet. I think they fought at their best level!" I gave her a thumb up.

She gave me a soft smile. "Thank you, Ellix. I appreciate your kindness."

I then looked behind me as I saw Cinder smiling as she got up from her seat and walking away. The crowds cheered and booed at the same time, soon finding out a mix of reaction.

After the match, I decided to leave and tried to find Cinder. I still haven't told her my true feelings, but I couldn't find her.

"Strange. I thought I saw her going this way." I thought, looking around with only stands and other people. "Maybe she went to her dorm?"

I headed to the dorm for Haven students, but she wasn't at her room, so for Mercury and Emerald.

"Hmm…where did she go?" I wondered as I walked around the academy until I noticed a kid running by me.

"Woah!"

"Ah!"

I stopped immediately, not hitting the kid.

 _Phew! That was close!_

"I…I'm sorry, mister!" The boy apologized to me until he ran off. I looked over at him, noticing that his hair was white with tint of light blue at the edge because it was spiked upward. He also wore white-blueish sweater with a hood as he carried a backpack.

"I wonder why he was in a rush." I said to myself. "Anyway, since I couldn't find Cinder, maybe I will get some foods. I am kind of hungry."

Then, I was suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I rubbed my head.

"Oh, I am very sorry, young man! Are you alright, young sir?" A female voice said.

I looked up, noticing an mild-age woman with black and white clothes. She also wore a small spectacle over her eyes. More or less, she looked like either a nanny or a maid.

"I am OK, maim. Sorry to bump into you while I was not looking." I said, getting up by myself.

"Oh, nonsense! It is my fault! I was the one who didn't pay attention to my surroundings!" She apologized as she bowed to me multiple times.

"Uh, it's alright, Miss. I am fine." I reassured with a little sweat drop at the back of my head.

"If you say so, that I am glad to hear that." The woman said. "Oh yes! Have you seen a young boy?"

"A young boy?" I repeated.

"Yes. He has a white hair, and carried a backpack. Have you seen him running around here?" She asked.

"Well…" I said, picturing that boy I almost bumped in earlier. "Yes, I did, maim. He ran off in that direction."

"Oh thank you very much, young sir! How would I ever repay you? Oh! Sorry, but I almost lost my concentration! I must go now! Again, thank you, young sir!" She said as she ran off like Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Gee, I wonder who she was and what is her connection with that boy?" I said to myself. "Anyway, food stand!"

I brought all the food I can buy…with the limit of allowance I had that is.

"Mmmmm." I hummed to myself, enjoying the food I brought. I was sitting a bench near the academy's orchid garden. I checked the Scroll that I'm borrowing from Yang to see what was going on with the current match at this point, and future matches. It also said the time, which was now afternoon.

"So, tomorrow will be Kuro and Aki, I can't wait for that. Yang and Weiss will go after them, and then…"

"You sure eat a lot, and I couldn't quite picture you to be that of a gluttonous kid." A voice said.

I turned around, the voice revealed to be Qrow.

"Oh, hello." I said.

"What's up, kid. Ellix, right?" He asked as he walked by me and then sat next to me.

"Um, yeah. That's my name." I replied, feeling little bit nervously.

"So Ellix, I heard from my nieces that you are a good fighter." He said, with a sly grin.

"Um, yeah…I mean, yes. I am quite a fighter." I said, laughing a little, although in an awkward sense.

Qrow chuckled a little. "Also, I heard from Ruby that you and Yang are…."

"Huh?" I titled my head.

"Really? Are you that clueless? Geez, man." Qrow shrugged.

"Wait? What are you implying, Mr. Qrow?" I asked.

"You like her, don't you? She is quite a hot lady."

"What!?" I jumped up from my sitting with my face red. "There is nothing like that happening between me and Yang!"

"Really? I heard from my nieces, Yang herself, that a lot of happened between you, her, and your teammates. She said you are very good fighter, possibly the strongest member in the team."

"Really? She actually said that?"

Qrow stared at me, giving a little laugh. "See. You do like her, don't you?"

"What!? I…I…" I panicked nervously with my face red.

"Don't sweat it, kid. She's a good girl. You should ask her out sometimes."

"I…Sir…I…well, anyway, I was wondering…"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here, Mr. Qrow? Is there something else that you want to speak with me about?"

Qrow gave me a silent stare as he had both his hands at the back of his head until he stood up from his sitting.

"You look smarter than you look, kid. I kind of like that…" She smiled slyly.

 _OK…this guy is kind of creepy me out. Is it just me or is this guy drunk?  
_

"Um, no offense, Mr. Qrow, but maybe you should rest. I mean, I think you may had too much drink…"

"Nonsense!" He yelled. "Come on, let's fight."

He summoned out his weapon, the scythe.

"What!? Here!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, here! So, come on! Show me what you can do with that gauntlet of yours." He exclaimed excitedly.

I did what he told me to without any other choice. I could just ran away, but that would be a bad idea. I summoned out the sword from my gauntlet. I rushed forward with my sword straight out, but he blocked it. He pushed me, but I countered back with some more slicing attack using my sword gauntlet.

He blocked and dodged my attacks, and then he began shooting at me. I ran away from the bullets as I transformed my gauntlet into its machine gun mode, and just began shooting back at him. He dodged all of my bullets as he just ran around each other. We stopped, now with me on the spot where he was standing and the opposite for him. We collided again with our weapon as the blade of my sword charged at his weapon's blade.

We continued slicing like that until I was getting tired.

 _Dang it. He is too fast! I should've not eaten too much!_

Then, I got a vision. I saw myself getting beaten up when he moved his scythe upward, causing me to go upward and landed on my back.

The vision stopped there. He performed the move, but I somersaulted to dodge away the attack, but he rushed forward and did the move, causing me to lose.

"Ooof!"

I was about to get up when I was stopped and saw the tip of his scythe in front of my face. He stared seriously at me. I stared back at him, breathing heavily.

He then just smiled slyly again. "Not bad, kid."

He gave me a hand, which I accepted and he helped me to get up.

"To be honest, I don't see why Yang says you're the strongest. You still need some _works_." Qrow stated.

I kind of raised my eyebrow, but in curious sense. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Well, first…don't call me, sir or Mr. I may be a teacher from other academy. Just call me Qrow. Second, your fighting skill is…well not original. I've seen a lot of fighter who fights like you, but you seem to lack…creativity out of most people I fought, you know. All you are doing is using what suits you well in the situation, but you are not thinking what you really _want_ to do."

"What I want to do?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Of course, I heard my nieces that you have foresight for your semblance; predicating the future. That dodge of yours was you seeing my attack, but you didn't expect me to do it again after the first time, so meaning you can only see a _piece of the future_. Nonetheless, your semblance is very powerful, but it can only tell part of the story. You won't see the whole thing, just a piece of it until you experience it. Get my words?"

"Um…" _I think I understand what Mr…I mean, Qrow is trying to say. Although, what he says are true. During that fight with the man in the black coat, I dodged his punch because my semblance predicted that, but I did not see or predict his kick after his punch. Perhaps my semblance can only just tell one part of the future event, but not the whole thing._

"Um, I think I understand, uh, Qrow." I nodded.

"Good. I recommend you to practice using your semblance. It is like a muscle. If you don't train it, it will get weak. For you, it is still a baby." Qrow said before he turned around. "Anyway, I will catch ya later."

He walked away calmly and cool. _That guy has a very…cool persona. Although, his breath stinks! Dang! That guy seriously should stop drinking._

I decided to walk back to my dorm since it was getting late. Meanwhile, Lucas came out of the garden, smiling slyly.

"Well, well. That was interesting, but I am not quite concerned." He said, becoming serious. "Qrow Branwen, former member of Team STRQ. He may know what will happen, but no matter what he do, the future has been decided, and there's nothing to stop it."

He disappeared in a flash.

Meanwhile, I was walking down to my dorm when I noticed that same boy, hiding in the bushes. I walked over to him and said, "Hi, kid."

"Woah!" He jumped in surprise.

"Woah, sorry to scare you like that, but what are you even doing here?" I asked curiously.

He looked little nervous, but said softly, "I am…hiding from Martha."

"Martha?" I asked.

"Yeah. She is my maid and guardian. I am running away from her, and if she finds me, she will take me back home, and I don't wanna!"

"Why?"

"I want to meet my big sister! I have not seen her for a long time, and I miss her very much! So, I came all the way from home and come here because I know she goes to this school! But, Martha found out that I…left from home, and now she is here to find me!"

"Oh I see…" _So, I am guessing this boy ran away from home to see his sister._

"Please, Mister! You got to help me in finding my sister before Martha find me! Oh oh, here she comes!"

He went back to his hiding as I joined him.

Martha looked frantically around before she ran off to somewhere else. We poked out our head. I went out and checked.

"She is not here anymore." I said to the boy. He came out of the bushes.

"Please, Mister! Help me find my sister! I really don't want to be found by Martha, or else…I will have to go home!"

I thought to myself, but decided. "Sure, kid. I will help you find your sister, but it is getting late. Why don't we stay at my dorm, so that Martha won't find you there? Is that OK?"

The boy opened his mouth joyfully. "Oh! Thank you so much mister! My name is Frost by the way!"

He hugged my legs tightly until he let go.

"OK, Frost. Let's go, but first let me call my friend to check if it is alright for you to stay at our place."

"Sure." He said, smiling.

I used Yang's Scroll to call Ruby. I got the connection in less than 30 seconds.

"Hey Ellix. What's up?" Ruby said on the line.

"Hi, Ruby. Listen. Is it OK if one person can, like, be with us at our dorm room for tonight?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Who is the person?"

"You see. There is this kid named Frost, and he…" I turned back and whispered to the Scroll for him not to hear me. "He ran away from home, apparently so he can find his sister who goes to here, at Beacon."

"Oh! That sounds bad! Hold up a sec. Let me tell the team for a sec."

I held the phone for a moment until I got a very loud, familiar voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY THE BOY'S NAME WAS!?" Weiss yelled into my ear.

"Gaaah! Weiss, why did you have to yell at me like that!?" I replied as I rubbed my ear, still hearing the screech noise in my right eardrum..

"Weiss…she's my sister!" Frost exclaimed.

"Wait, what!?" I turned back to him, surprised.

 **Author's Note: What did you thought up of this chapter? Next, here is the QOTC for this chapter:**

 **Q. I was thinking of adding a secret ending that relates with the latest episode for Volume 3. Would you like me to write that at the end of the chapter?**

 **Anyway, criticism is always welcomed and all things RWBY belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Ohm, the original creator. Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, a new OC will be introduce that relates with one of Ellix's teammates. See you guys again in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	33. Chapter 33 Reunion

**-Chapter 33 Reunion-**

I was walking along with Frost as he was holding my hand, looking very excited. We approached to the door and I opened it. The girls looked at us, with Weiss who had the most shocked expression.

Frost stared at her until he smiled widely. "Big Sister Weiss!"

He ran up to her and gave her a very big hug at her front side of the skirt and leg.

"Frost, why are you!? How did you even got here from Atlas!?" Weiss asked, exaggerating.

"I want to meet you, sis! I always want to! I miss you so much." He said softly as he hugged her more.

"Ahhhhhh! This is so sweet!" Ruby said.

I smiled softly. "Well, it was kind of surprise to me that I learn Frost here is your younger brother, Weiss."

"He is such a cute boy! I didn't know you also have such a cute, little brother, Weiss." Yang said, smiling cheekily at her.

"Well…but, first down to business." Weiss said before she knelt down to Frost. "Frost, how are you even here?"

"I came here through many dangers, big sis Weiss. I fought treacherous Grimm, stopped some bad guys on the way, and ran as fast before I get captured! Oh! Speaking of which!" He said before running off to the windows.

Unfortunately to his height, he couldn't see out the windows, so he just closed the windows with the curtain.

"What are you doing, Frost? Why are you panicking!?" Weiss asked, getting little bit more serious.

 _It is more you like you're the one panicking the most, although I couldn't blame you…_

"Martha is here! She chased me all the way from home, and I don't want to be seen!" He exclaimed.

"Martha?" Blake repeated.

"Wait, Martha is here, too!?" Weiss questioned. "Why?" She was getting suspicious over her young brother.

"She's here because of me! I don't want to get catch by her, or else…she will send me home with her and I won't see you again." Frost said, going back to hug her sis.

"Ahhhhhh! That is very sweet!" Ruby awed.

"Shut up, Ruby!" Weiss frowned at her, but turned back to Frost with a calm face. "Frost, explain everything and tell the truth. You're too young to fight Grimm!"

Frost awestruck and said, "Oops! You got through my lie. Eh he!"

"Awwwww, even his laugh sounds cute!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyway, I am just happy that I am with you, big sis." Frost said before he yawned. "But, I am so tired and sleepy…"

Suddenly, the boy fainted and went into a deep sleep.

"Awwwww, he was so excited that he tired out and went asleep." Yang awed.

"Great…." Weiss moaned. She picked her young brother up off from the floor, and putted him in her bed.

"So, what's the story, Weiss?" Ruby whispered to her, nudging to her shoulder.

"Let's discuss this outside." She said.

We all exited out of our dorm room and began talking. "Tell me, Ellix, why is he here?"

"Why? I…well; it seems to me he really wanted to see you, Weiss."

"I know that, Captain Obvious, but why? It is too dangerous for him to actually even get here!"

"Well, since he came all the way from Atlas, I say the kid is very brave." Yang said.

"I agree. It is quite an accomplishment." Blake nodded.

"No! That is not what I meant! There is got to be more than that." Weiss groaned.

"Gee, Weiss. Settle down. Besides, I think it is nice for him to be here." Ruby said.

"Yes, but…"

"Well, one thing for sure is that I also met that Martha person. Who is she, anyway?" I asked.

"She is our head maid, and one who raised my sister, Frost, and me. She is supposed to be his guardian. What a failure! What has she been doing!?" Weiss complained.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey, Weiss. That's awfully rude. I mean, she may be the head maid, but that does not mean she is a failure for, well, not stopping Frost to even get here. Besides, I saw her frantically searching for him. I wouldn't blame her for still finding him even at this late."

"Yes, but now we are hiding him, which is unethical as well. Father must be very worried about him…" Weiss said, looking down depressed.

"Hey, cheer up, Weiss. This is all confusing and all, but I think it is also, uh, good I guess…" Ruby said unsure.

"I think what my sister is trying to say is, it is good that your brother came all the way from home just to see you. It shows how he cares a lot about you." Yang said, padding on Weiss' shoulder.

"Yeah…he does care for me and I do care for him, but just keeping him here is bad as well. We can't keep him here forever."

"That is true." Blake said. "But for now, how about lets him to stay for the night and talk with him tomorrow's morning?"

"I agree to that." Weiss nodded.

We went back inside, seeing Frost sleeping peacefully in Weiss' bed.

"Did I not mention he looks so cute when he is sleeping too?" Ruby whispered, awing.

"Shut up!" Weiss whispered back at her.

We went to our respective bed. Weiss entered to the side as she lay next to Frost. Ruby and Yang stared at her adorably until she frowned at them, causing them to look away before we all feel asleep.

The next morning, we woke up. I woke up the earliest and changed my clothes in the bathroom. I came out when I noticed everyone else woke up with their clothes changed while Frost was still sleeping.

"Frost…it's time to wake up. It is morning." Weiss said, shaking her brother softly.

"Mmphf.." Frost mumbled as he slowly got up and yawned widely.

"Good morning…" He yawned.

"Good morning, Frost. How was your sleep with your big sister?" Ruby asked.

Weiss scowled at Ruby. "It felt very good and…warm."

Weiss blushed in red. "Frost!"

"That's sweet for you." Yang said, smiling slyly.

"Yang!"

"I'm hungry, but first I got to wash my face and change clothes." Frost said, getting up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

While he was washing his face, Ruby curiously looked at Frost's backpack and decided to open it.

"Hey! That's my brother's stuff, you nosy fool!" Weiss yelled at her.

"Come on, Weiss. I am sure he will be OK with it." Ruby said. "Besides, it may give a clue to why he's here."

Weiss pondered to herself until she sighed. She snatched the backpack from Ruby, taking out all the stuff out. The results were some clothes, book, a white teddy bear, and a photo. The photo laid near Blake's feat. She noticed it and picked it up.

"What's this?" She asked

Yang, Ruby, and I looked at the photo with Blake. It was a family photo.

"OMG, is this you, Weiss!?" Ruby asked excitedly as she swiped it from Blake's hand and showed Weiss the photo with her finger pointing at the young Weiss.

"Hey!" She snatched the photo from her. "That is private, you dope!"

Frost came out of the bathroom, seeing the mess. "Hey, big sis Weiss, you made a mess."

"Huh? What?" Weiss said, looking around the floor with clothes everywhere and some books lying around.

"You can't make a mess like this. It is so not lady-like." Frost said before he started cleaning up.

"Awwww, he is such a tidy boy." Yang awed.

Weiss blushed in red much to her embarrassment.

"By the way, who are these big girls anyway, big sis?" Frost asked, wondering.

"Oh right!" Ruby remembered. "My name is Ruby Rose, Frost."

"I'm Yang and I'm Ruby's older sister. Nice to meet ya Frost." Yang waved at the little guy, smiling.

"My name is Blake." Blake greeted.

"Hi. Are you girls my sister's friend?" He asked.

"Eeyup! That's right." Ruby said joyfully.

"OK. Well thank you for taking care of my big sis. She needed a lot of help from the maid, especially when it comes to cleaning after herself, which what most of our maids do anyway."

"Hey!"

"Oops! I said it too much again. Eh he!"

Ruby giggled to herself. "I really like your brother, Weiss!"

"You be quiet!" Weiss yelled at her before she took a breathing to calm down. "Frost, about yesterday, I want to know. How did you come here? Besides that you want to meet me, why did you run away from home?"

Frost looked at her sister with a little serious look. "I didn't like our home."

"What? Why?"

"Daddy is been mean to me, making me do homework all day and night. I even asked him I want to visit you for the tournament, but he said no and I have to stay at home to study, but I didn't wanna! So, I ran away from home and now I am here!"

Weiss stared at her brother silently as her face became little bit sad. "Oh Frost…I'm…"

Frost looked at her older sister, perplexing. "What's wrong, big sis?"

Weiss shrugged her face and said, "Nothing. How about let's get some breakfast and talk more about this?"

"Yeah! Breakfast with big sis! Yeah!" He cheered.

We all went to the diner hall with Frost holding her big sister's hand as we walked there. Ruby and Yang adorably stared at them, which Weiss scowled back. We sat together at the same table, eating our breakfast.

"Yum, yum." Frost mumbled as he ate.

"How is the food, Frost? Good?" Ruby asked with her both hands on her chin and elbows on the table.

"It tastes great! Especially I am eating with my Big Sis Weiss. Happy for me!" He cheered.

"Frost, don't talk while eating." Weiss said, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"OK!"

"So Frost, how old are you?" Yang asked.

"Four!" He replied.

"Four!? Wow, that is amazing for young age like yourself to come here by yourself, but how did you even get here?" Blake asked.

"Hey! I was going to ask the question!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well…like I said I fought some Grimm on the way…"

"Tell the truth, Frost. Not through a silly tale." Weiss said strictly

"Ooohh, you're no fun, Big Sis Weiss, but anyway, yeah, I…got to one of daddy's cargo airships to get here, but I kind of got lost on my way. It stopped at Haven, but I got on another cargo ship, taking me all the way here. It took me about couples of days, but here I am." He explained honestly.

I was very shocked to hear that. Everyone else, especially Weiss was shock, too.

"Wow! That's like..a…adventure!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're more than cute, Frost! You're like adventurer! I really like you!" Yang said.

"That's just incredible for your own age." Blake stated.

"Frost, just how did you even got through the securities?" Weiss asked.

Frost grinned at his elder sister and said, "Oh! That's easy. I copied daddy's master access card."

"Say WHAT!?" Weiss screamed. Other students around us watched her silently as she sat back down quietly. Everyone then went back to own business.

"You did what, Frost!? You copied father's master access card! That's highly unacceptable and illegal at the highest level it can be!"

"But I…did it to meet you, Big Sis Weiss." Frost said with big baby eyes.

Weiss shrugged off the angry face from her. "Errrrrr…well…I don't know what to say."

"Wow! You're brother is not just cute and awesome, but he is a rebel! Now, I really like him!" Yang exclaimed, giving him a hug very tightly to her chest.

"Mmmmrrfff!" Frost choked.

"Hey! You let go of him! You're squeezing him to death!" Weiss yelled.

Yang let go of him after giving another squeezing hug. "Big Sis, Weiss. I am scared!"

Frost hugged Weiss, facing away from Yang.

"Yang, you didn't have to hug him that hard!" Ruby scolded.

"Sorry sis, I couldn't help it. He's such a cute, little trouble maker that I just _have_ to hug him to my…"

"Don't say it!" Blake yelled, shutting her mouth with her hand just in time.

I was blushing in pink, momentarily thinking the exact word she was about to say. I shrugged that thought away and forget about it.

"Yo, RWBYE!" A familiar male voice shouted us. We turned around, noticing Sun and Neptune walking to us.

"What's up, Snow Angel." Neptune smiled. "Who's the kid?"

"Oh! Neptune, hi. This is my brother, Frost." Weiss said. "Frost, meet Neptune."

Frost looked up at the boy as Neptune smiled at him. "Nice to meet ya, kid. I'm Neptune, your sister's…"

"Who are you?" He asked, growling at him.

"Uh, name's Neptune, little dude. I'm your sister's boyfriend. Well, I didn't ask her out yet, but…."

"Boyfriend!?" Frost said, jumping out of the seat and started pounding at Neptune's leg. "No, no, no, no!"

"Frost! What are you doing!?" Weiss yelled.

"I will not let you have my sister! I won't accept you! I am stronger than you!"

"Woah, kid! Calm down!" Neptune stated.

"No!"

"Frost, stop!" Weiss said seriously. Frost obliged to her, but growled at him.

"Woah, it looks like someone's jealous." Yang snickered cheekily.

"Frost, apologize to Neptune." Weiss ordered.

"But, Big Sis Weiss, you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend! As your young brother, I could not accept this relationship without my permission." He pouted.

"Permission!? What permission?" Weiss asked.

"If this big boy wants to be your boyfriend, he has to do what all man supposed to do."

"Excuse me? What would that be?" Blake asked, trying to keep a laugh to herself.

"A man-to-man combat!" Frost exclaimed.

Few minutes later, Neptune was standing on one side, smiling confidently as Frost stood at other side. We watched from the sideline.

"Wow, this…got interesting." I sweat dropped.

"Can your brother fight, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"No! And this is pure ridiculous!" Weiss claimed.

"Come on, Weiss. Just let him do this. He's only doing it to protect you." Ruby assured her.

"Yes, but…" Weiss complained.

"It's starting guys." Blake said.

"OK, kid. I will allow you to go first." Neptune said, curtsied to him.

"Thanks! I mean…whatever! I will show you what the only son of the Schnee Family can do! I will protect my Big Sister Weiss from all evil doers and creepy guy like you! That also include Big Sister Winter, too! Or my name is not Frost Schnee!"

"Yeah! Go, Frost!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, don't encourage him!" Weiss argued.

"Ice Power!" Frost concentrated in his attack. He putted his hand together like if he's prying when suddenly a small glyph appeared below him as it got bigger and bigger.

We were surprised to see this, including Weiss. He let go of his hand with a small white speck appeared in between his pawn until it grew larger, turning into an ice ball.

"Oooooo…." Neptune awed.

"Ice Ball Power! Activate!" Frost threw the ice ball at Neptune in a very epic fashion. We watched in a slow motion as it hit Neptune on the chest, but it was very small although. However, Neptune had another plan.

"Argh! I…I got hit! No! I think...I see the light! I…I'm finished! Ah!" Neptune said, pretending that he lost and fell to fake death. Sun took this as a chance, running up to him.

"Neptune? Dude!? Nnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sun yelled with arm clenched up in the air.

Frost jumped in excitement as the victory theme song from Final Fantasy 7 ringed in the background. "Yeah! Victory is mine!"

Ruby and Yang just clapped their hands while Black face-pawned as she giggled.

"You got to be kidding me…" Weiss looked disbelieved.

"Young Master Frost!"

We looked to see that same lady I met yesterday. It was Martha.

"Oh no! I've been exposed!" Frost shouted, running and went into hiding…under his elder sister's skirt.

"Hey, Frost! Don't hide in here!" She yelled, flustering.

Martha ran up to us, but stopped. "Oh! Young Master Weiss! I am so sorry for this…predicament you're in! Young Master Frost, please come out of your sister's skirt! That is very highly inappropriate!"

"I am not here!" He argued.

Neptune just woke up and saw what he was seeing. "Woah! I…uh, I will go back pretending to be dead."

About two minutes later, Martha and Weiss talked together while Yang, Blake, and I listened with them. Ruby, Sun, and Neptune were playing with Frost in few games.

"So…it is true. Frost has been…"

"Yes, that's right, Master Young Weiss. It is the reason he came all the way by himself, which I highly believe. However, once your father found out, he sends me to retrieve him back. He even…ordered me to bring him back by force if I have to."

"Excuse me, but I may be saying this out of my mind, but why wouldn't he come and meet his sister? I mean, is that really such a hassle for his father to bring him here to just see Weiss?" Blake thought out loud.

"I agree with Blake. I mean, he may be a busy man, but couldn't he just allow Frost, accompanied by you or other maids, to meet Weiss here for the festival tournament?" I said.

"Well, yes. A family should come to meet one of their children to this grand festival, but Master Schnee is a very busy man and…very _strict_ man as well. He raised Young Master Frost to be his next heir in the family business after Young Master Weiss, of course, but Young Master Frost, although very bright boy he is, resisted his father's strict order and demanded to come here."

"It is just like how I was when I was his age." Weiss said. I looked at her, looking quite sorry at him. "Frost…he is going through what I felt when I was a little girl. I…just can't believe father would put him such a hard time, but of course, if he has given me a bad childhood, it is obvious he would do to Frost, too! I can't stand him anymore!"

She clenched her fist tightly.

"Weiss…" I sighed.

"Young Master Weiss, I know that you…are not well in relationship with your father, but I don't believe that your father is being harsh on Frost and you because it is not that he only wants you both to be better than everyone, but somewhere deep down in that strict, tough persona, he really cares for you two, and Young Master Winter as well. He taught you girls and Young Master Frost to be strong. Your childhood may be bad, but sometimes in life, bad things can also teach you a good lesson of life, making your life for the better. It may not look like so in the front, but deep down, I believe your father is doing what's best for you, children."

Weiss crossed her arms, but then stared slowly at Martha. "I…I guess you may be right, Martha."

"Was I ever wrong, dear Master Weiss? I know you are conflicted with your father, but remember that he is still your father. It is not that he hates you, but he's just worry for you. I suspect that you haven't contact with him lately."

"You…You are just a pesky as always, Martha." Weiss crossed her arms, pouting.

"Ho ho ho!" Martha chuckled. "I may be, but of course, I raised you when you were in your cradle, and your sister Winter when she was a young lass. I know how you and she think practically. Now, I am raising your brother and although he caused some troubles sometimes, he is very sweet and genially smart lad, but most importantly very caring boy to you and Young Master Winter."

Weiss was silently thought to herself until she turned back, watching Frost playing with Ruby in tic-tac-toe.

"I won…again." Frost grinned.

"Oh man!" Ruby complained. "You're really good at this!"

"It is an easy game." Frost sighed.

Sun and Neptune laughed.

"OK! It's my turn, kid!" Neptune declared.

"Bring it on!"

Weiss closed her eyes for a moment and then said to Martha," Martha…would you do me a favor?"

"Yes, maim! Anything for you, Young Master Weiss! What would that favor be?" She asked.

"If it's OK, I want Frost to stay little longer until after Yang and I fight in the doubles round. Would it be OK if he stays here for that?"

"Hmm well, I am not quite sure. Master Schnee ordered me to bring him back as soon as possible, and it passed three days now." Martha looked unsure.

"Allow Weiss' favor, Martha. I will explain to father about the situation." A familiar authoritative voice said.

We looked, noticing Winter standing by.

Frost gasped until he smiled hugely. "Big Sister Winter!" He ran up to her, giving her a big hug on her legs.

"Winter!?"

"Young Master Winter!?"

"Winter! What are you doing here!? I thought you left!" Weiss exclaimed confusingly.

"I was…until I got contacted by our father about Frost's...troubling problem. So, I turned back and suspect to find him to be with you, which I was perfectly accurate on that as I see it." Winter stated until she looked down to Frost. "As for you, young man. You are in a big trouble, sir."

"I…I'm sorry, big sis Winter." Frost apologized. "But now, I am extra happy because you are here! Yay! My two big sisters are here! Happy me!"

"I am happy to see you, too, but you caused enough troubles for your age. I heard from our father that you actually copied his access card, hide into the cargo ship to get here, and caused everyone at home to find you. Do you understand how much trouble you caused for everyone?"

She stared down, almost menacingly, but really just seriously at her young brother.

"I...I'm sorry, Big Sis Winter. I...I know what I did was...bad." Frost said, before he began to cry.

Winter knelt down to his height, and smiled gently at Frost. "Oh Frost." She touched him on the side of the face, comforting him and wiping his tears. "Trouble maker you are, you really came this far and for that, I'm actually quite impressed of you."

"Really? I am?" He asked.

Winter chuckled to herself. "Yes, of course. You are brave son of Schnee. Don't ever forget about it. You understand?"

"Yes, big sis Winter!" Frost exclaimed, smiling to her and cuddling to her hand while she cuddled him with her hand.

"This is the sweetest thing I ever seen." Ruby said, crying a little.

Yang walked over to Ruby as she gave her a hug. "I agree, sis. Frost is a lucky kid."

Blake smiled quietly as Sun and Neptune grinned at each other.

"You are good boy, Frost." She got up, standing firmly before she padded her younger brother's head, which caused him to grin and blushed a little.

"So…." Weiss said.

"So, the time has come to prove yourself, Weiss. Go out there and proof that we are Schnee. Make us proud."

Weiss sniffed a little before wiping her tears.

"Don't cry." She ordered.

"Yes, Winter. I will show what a Schnee can do!" Weiss said determinedly.

Martha wiped her tears of joy with her handkerchief.

"Yeah! And I got your back, Weiss!" Yang fist pawned her fist together.

"Me too!" Ruby stated.

"Me three!" I joined in.

"Of course, so do me." Blake said.

"Hey, you didn't say 'me fourth'!" Frost stated.

We looked at him and laughed together. Winter didn't laugh, but she just smiled softly to herself while holding Frost's left hand with her right hand.

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think of the new OC, Frost Schnee? I know that he may be the most unnecessary character or just very minor, BUT I am thinking of him playing a bigger role in the future. I won't tell what it is, but only time will tell. I read previous reviews, and even some anonymous reviews about Frost, and I expected a lot of confusion and possible hate for him, but the reason I made him is to have a younger sibling in the Schnee family to be something...cool.** ** **No pun intended, but this is my fanfiction, so I can do almost everything I want and like I said before, any criticism is welcomed as long as it is appropriate.** **

**As you may have guess, Frost Schnee's name is based after the character, Jack Frost, the personification of winter or anything cold weather as you may have heard or even read story about him. Of course, the character appears in many incarnations, but usually his character is either a type of being that loves to trick people, but according to little research I did, he is also seen as hero. Plus, I think it is fitting for this character to come and exist in my fanfiction-verse especially Christmas is coming around. I hope you like Frost, alongside my main OC and the villain OCs.  
**

 **Well, that is it, folks. Here is another QOTC:**

 **Q1. I just found out about the whole thing with the Color Naming Rule, and I want to know your opinion on this; What do you think about Ellix's middle name is "Dawn"? The meaning behind it will be reveal later on in the chapter (and I will explain it in the future Author's Note), but what do you think about it and the meaning behind it?**

 **Q2. Relating to the question above, if you thought up a better name for Ellix or anything to add to his name that follows the color naming rule, what is it?**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, it is the double round for Yang and Weiss! See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	34. Chapter 34 Summoning the Proof

**-Chapter 34 Summoning the Proof-**

"Neaaawwww!" Kuro screamed as he slashed his opponent, lowering his opponent's Aura down to zero.

"And there you have, it follks! The winners for this double match are Kuro and Aki from Gojira Academy!" Professor Port declared, causing the crowds to cheer loudly.

"Yeah! We did it!" Aki jumped in joy.

"Hmph! These guys were nothing…" Kuro said with his arms crossed.

So far, the double round was going very good. Penny and her partner, Ceil beaten the two members of that bully team, Team CRDL. Even though she is kind of weird, she is a real good fighter! So his her partner, but Penny, man, you don't want to mess with her in a back alley!

"Next on the list are Weiss Schnee and Yang Xia Long from Beacon Academy, representing Team RWBYE against two spectacular students from Atlas Academy!" Dr. Oobleck announced.

Yang and Weiss entered the arena with Yang running in excitedly. They stopped and stood in the center of the arena.

"GO, big sis Weiss!" Frost cheered while standing on the seat. I was sitting next to him while Blake sat next to me, then Ruby, and on Frost's left side was Winter and next to her was Martha.

"Frost, sit down. A chair is not something to stand on." Winter said, sounded like an order. Frost obeyed his eldest sister, but his feet were waving in excitement.

"Yeah! Now it's our turn!" Yang cheered, stretching out her arms in excitement.

"Just remember to keep proper form." Weiss said. "I have my sister and brother watching me."

She looked at her siblings. Frost smiled and waved at Weiss as she waved softly in return.

"Alright." Yang chuckled before she changed her tone to talk strategy. "You're from Atlas. What could we expect?"

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy, and military are all merged as one, I could expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." Weiss said, listing with her fingers as she talked.

Suddenly, a random rainbow zoomed past them, surprising them. At their opposite side of the arena, their opponents revealed themselves. One was a Fanus girl with pig-tailed, orange hair and roller blade. She wore pink skirt with white belt and blue tank top over a dark purple bra while she was holding her weapon, a nun chunk with her cat tail. For odd reason, her bright colorful clothes reminded me of Nya Nya Cat. Her partner was a young man with dark skinned, dark fedora hat with blue trim, dark vest over an unbuttoned white dress shirt, silver dress shoes, and dark gloves.

"Folks, please welcome Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKL from Atlas!" Professor Port announced, causing the crowds to cheer.

Weiss and Yang looked surprise, but Weiss recovered faster than her open-mounted partner. "Or whatever they are."

"Hey!" The man with the fedora hat said over to Weiss. He gestured at her with a smile. "You Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress?"

Weiss bowed at him with reconciliation. "Yeah, I am."

"And remember it!" Frost yelled, causing Weiss to sweat dropped and looking little bit irritated.

Flynt chuckled under his mouth for a bit before he brought his composure back. "I take it you're pretty good with Dust, then?"

"I do my best." Weiss said humbly.

"And she is THE best!" Frost yelled again. Winter stopped him and held him, putting him seating on her lap to restrain him. Weiss blushed even more.

Flynt laughed little bit harder this time, but brought himself back again. "Right, right. Anyway, my dad was good, too. Owned a Dust shop of his own." He nodded his head, his eyes hidden behind his shades, until his smile turned to a frown, serious tone. "Till your father's company ran him out of his business."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss said, looking a bit ashamed.

"Sure you are." Flynt said sarcastically.

"Big sis Winter…" Frost looked up to her sister's face when she padded softly on his head.

"Hey!" Yang raised her finger. "Why don't you…"

"Hey! Why don't you!" Neon, Flynt's partner, repeated Yang, intimidating her as she pointed at my teammate. "That's what you sound like!"

"Uh…" Yang reacted awkwardly at her.

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?"

"This is just my normal hair." Yang answered.

"Ooh, really? Neon said, teasing her, which made Yang annoyed.

"Yeah! Is that a problem?"

"Ooh, you should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!" Neon said bubbly as she started spinning in place as she continued do rapidly. "It'll probably take you a while, though since you are…you know, _top-heavy_."

Yang looked down on herself before she faced back to Neon. "Excuse me!?"

"Oh, here we go." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

The holographic roulette began spinning. Neon stopped spinning, but rolled from side to side. "Oh by the way, that one guy in your team, Ellix Knight…May I have his number after we beat you and your partner? I would like to go on a date with him. He looks like a type of guy who prefer to go with cuter, hotter, and _skinnier_ girl like me! Teehee!"

She giggled and then winked at me. I was kind of shock to see that. Yang became more annoyed, with steam coming out of her ears. "Hey, who do you think you're winking at!?"

"Oh, jealous much." Neon teased her. The surrounding field opened up and up rose the volcanic area, a desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

"Hey, Ellix, is Yang your girlfriend?" Frost asked innocently.

"What!?" I panicked with my arms waving around. "Well, um, Frost, it is not like…!"

"Three! Two!" Both team prepared themselves for the battle. "One! Begin!"

Frost changed his attention to the battle, cheering his sister while I sighed and relieved. Blake looked at me and giggled to herself.

Staring the fight, Flynt used his weapon, a trumpet, to create a sound wave that blows Yang and Weiss. Weiss created her glyph to stop sliding back, but she didn't see Neon performing a spin attack and using it to push herself toward so she can charge at Yang. She was fast in a rainbow speed, pushing Yang into the city area.

Flynt stopped blowing as Weiss readied her weapon. Flynt started blowing again, but Weiss summoned her black glyph to move herself forward through the army of sound waves. She made one glyph after another one as she moved forward so she can attack a blow at him. However, Flynt had another plan. He stopped playing, forcing Weiss to move forward and then he kicked at her back as she slid past. Weiss crashed through a red Dust crystal as her opponent grinned when he sees her lying in the area now spouting pillars of fire.

"Big sis Weiss!" Frost yelled.

Meanwhile, I watched Yang's fight with Neon. However, it looked like she was having trouble. One of her legs was frozen to the ground as Neon spun around her.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!"

Neon eventually began charging at Yang, hitting her multiple times as she was now a rainbow blue. Yang gritted her teeth as she tried to unload the spend shells in her gauntlets. Neon smirked and cracked her glow sticks, transforming them into blue. She charged forward one more time, dashing past Yang before she even realized that her right leg is frozen in ice.

"Hm-hmm! Look!" Neon said as she smacked her butt for emphasis. "Now you're bottom-heavy, too!"

Yang was now very irritated. She slammed her foot down, causing her entire leg to break, but her left arm became frozen by the teasing girl. She saw her opponent rollerblading on rails and through archway, getting distance until she sped forth and kicked Yang back into a wall, cracking it behind her.

"You should cool off! Get it! Because you're angry! Also, don't forget the promise! If I win, I can have his number, OK?" She then turned to me and winked again, and even air kissed at me. I looked quite awkwardly as I sweat dropped.

Yang smashed her left arm against the wall, causing the ice and the structure to shatter itself. "Hey! Focus on the match, and stop flirting with my teammate!"

Meanwhile, Weiss was having trouble with Flynt in the volcanic area. Weiss created four glyphs to summon out ice blade at her opponent, but he blew his trumpet just as a column of fire erupted in front of him, melting each of the ice blades.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill!" He exclaimed.

Weiss grimaced at her opponent, but also heard Frost's cheering for her.

"Big sis Weiss! You can do this! I believe in you!"

Weiss thoughts to herself. "Frost…Winter, I will proof you two what I can do. For the family, you two, and most importantly, my dignity!"

Weiss focused her Semblance, creating a bigger glyph to appear in front of her.

"Hmm?" Flynt hummed.

Yang and Neon looked, too, watching what will happen. Weiss focused hard on the glyph when something formed out of it. A giant white hand appeared out of the glyph.

"Woah!" Frost amazed.

Winter gave a small grin. Weiss continued to focus her power as the armored figure was formed.

"Woah, talk about showing off." Flynt smirked as a giant white knight stood before him. Flynt activated his Semblance, creating second of himself, and then another one came after that and after than until there were multiple version of himself, each in the color representing rainbow.

"Woah!" Jaune amazed from his seat.

"What's this?" Professor Port looked equally shocked.

"It appears young Flynt activated his semblance! Miss Schnee also used her semblance to summon a giant white knight! What we see right now are truly remarkable! Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourself for Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet against Weiss Schnee's Summon!"

Flynt and his colorful clones flipped their hats around the audience before they did the same to Weiss' summon. The real Flynt looked up to the scoreboard, seeing Yang and Weiss down to half their Aura level, but still in the game. Flynt and his duplicates charged forward to the summoned giant as the white knight roared for battles.

"Woah!" Yang stared in amazement until Neon hit her again.

"And you say I should focus on the match." Neon joked.

Yang's expression changed back to her angry self as he eyes turned red. "Stop irritating me!"

She dodged Yang's punches at her as she rollerbladed away from her. "Ooh! Flashy eyes! They're actually kinda pretty while you're angry."

Yang shook her head as her eyes turned back to purple. Then, she propelled herself using her shotgun blasts. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

The giant knight figure was having trouble. Flynt's duplicates confused the giant foe as they moved quicker than the giant. Weiss focused on the giant's movement, but real Flynt kicked her, making her lose concentration, which led the giant figure to crumble down itself.

"Oh no!" Frost exclaimed.

"Hmph! It looks like you weren't what I thought to expect." Flynt said before he walked and changed his focus to her partner. Weiss clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"WAIT!" She yelled at the top of her lung.

This stopped Flynt and even Yang and Neon from fighting momentarily.

Weiss slowly got up and brushed off the dirt from her skirt. "I…I may not be as elegant as my older sister or smart like my younger brother, but I, Weiss Schnee, is unique in my own definition! And please, you should never expect anything from me! Never!"

Weiss charged forward Flynt and knocked both of them into the magma just as it erupted several feet in air.

"Weiss!" We simultaneously panicked. Winter narrowed her eyes.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" Professor Port exclaimed.

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt!" Dr. Oobleck said until he saw something. "Wait a minute. What's this!?"

I noticed it, too, must to my surprise. Flynt, although looked wobbly and almost out of health, stood up from the smoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" Professor Port announced, causing the crowds to awed and cheered loudly.

"You did it, Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! _But kind of annoying._ " Neon said when she skated back over to her leader as he walked forward.

Professor Port looked to Yang, who has her eyes now completely red, meaning she finally reached her breaking point. "Ooh! It looks like Miss Long is angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's…upset."

She screamed in rage as lave burst out from the rocks just behind her. She punched several shots out to her opponents, whose managed to dodge every one of them.

 _ **Recommended Background Music-I Burn**_

"Yo, Neon, go!" Flynt ordered as he prepared to blow his trumpet, releasing out another round of sound waves. He helped Neon to move forward and Yang met her in the waves of sound, using her shots to keep her from being pushed away by the sound waves as she tried to get a hit on Neon.

Unable to get even a hit, she escaped out of the sound waves and blasted the ground where Neon is, then launching herself back to create some space. Her blast almost caught Flynt. He was forced to change the direction of his tune, and directed his partner to somewhere else. At the same time, he was avoiding Yang's blasts as he tried to keep himself balance, but in a shaky stance. Yang landed back on the ground away from Neon and went straight to her leader, charging forward in her Semblance form. She clapped her hands over the month of the trumpet. The musical sound blasted in front of the master's face as he was knock over on his back and the buzzer rang.

"Oh, sour note to Flynt!" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed.

"Yeah! Go, Yang!" I jumped out of my seat, cheering her.

"Yeah! Go, sis!" Ruby followed after me.

Yang then refocused the last opponent as Neon avoided the geyser spouts.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss…a…beat!"

At that moment, her front wheel got stuck in one of the cracks, caused by Yang's previous blasts. This caused her to lose balance and shed a few quick tear.

"AAHH!" She screamed as she fell and rolled like a ball until she got caught in the blast of one of the geysers. Yang smirked, and fired off a single shot and successfully hit her target in an explosion of sparks and smoke.

Yang blinked her eyes as the redness turned back to her natural purple color. "Weiss!" She ran back into the volcanic area and knelt next to her, who was now covered with ashes. "Are you okay?"

Weiss coughed out some smokes. "I may not be singing for while."

Yang looked worried, but relieved until she putted up her joking smile. "You know. I am not sure that was a proper form."

"Oh, ha ha." Weiss laughed sarcastically before she coughed out more smokes.

"WHAT!? We lost? We lost?" Their attention turned to Neon, who was screaming and yelling in devoid of colors until her color returned normal. "Team FNKI lost? That was…that was…amazing!"

She turned to Yang and Weiss. "Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party sometime, right Flynt?"

Flynt got back to his feet. "That was a gusty move, Schnee. I dig it."

Yang and Weiss smiled at their former opponents and saw the rest of their team, including Frost coming to the injured heiress' side.

"Big sister Weiss!" Frost exclaimed, jumping onto her chest as he gave her a big hug.

"Oooh, Frost!" Weiss hugged him. "I am sorry that I didn't fight as well as I should have."

"What are you talking about? That was awesome! You did great, Big Sis Weiss! I love you, sis." Frost said happily, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Frost!" Weiss blushed before she gave him a big smooch on his cheek and hugged him more, even though she got him dirtier thanks to all the ashes she had on herself.

"Good job, you two!" Blake said.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"Weiss, Yang, you guys gave us and everybody here a good fight." I said, smiling at them.

"Ellix…thank you." Yang said, smiling back.

My attention changed when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned back, and gasped when it was Neon. "Woah! Oh, um! Hi!"

"Hello, Ellix. It is nice to meet you." Neon said. "So…I was thinking…"

"Oh that!" I said nervously. "Well, to be honest, even if you do ask…I don't have a number."

"Oh!" Neon said. "That's alright. I decided to quit on you. Besides…" She then pulled me and whispered something to my ear. "You two look better together than if you were with me, anyway."

"Oh, ummm…" I was speechless as I backed away because I knew who exactly she was referring to. I turned around slowly, looking at Yang as she was talking with her sister, Frost, and our teammates happily.

Later that day, we regrouped together at the docking bay to see Frost leave.

Frost danced around her older sister and us so happily.

"Yeah, yeah! My big sis won! She is the winner! She is the best!"

"Thank you, Frost. I…wouldn't have done it without you cheering for me." Weiss said, kneeling next to her brother.

"I did well, too, but I think it is Weiss here who did better." Yang smiled.

"You did awesome out there, Weiss! Teach me how to summon like that!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I'm afraid that is unnecessary. The semblance to summon a glyph runs only through our family." Winter stated strictly, causing Ruby to droop down in disappointment.

"Cheer up, Ruby. Thanks to Weiss and Yang, we move on to singles round." I said to Ruby, padding on her back.

She pulled her head back up instantly. "You're right, Ellix! It is now up to you!"

"Wait, what?"

"It is your turn next, you silly boy!" Yang exclaimed.

"But, I thought we will put it in a vote." I reminded them.

"We thought about it, but I think it is best for you to represent us for the rest of the tournament for single matches." Blake explained.

"Huh? Wait? Did you guy voted without me!?"

"Tee hee! Sorry, Ellix." Ruby smiled cheekily as I looked disbelieved at my cheeky leader.

"Well…I guess it is OK. Yeah! I will do it!" I said determinedly with my right hand clenched.

"With that aside…" Winter said. "It is time to go home, Frost."

Frost looked at her eldest sister with a sad face. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Frost. I remind you that it is a promise. Father is waiting for you to come back home safely and I will keep that promise and fulfill it." Winter replied with her serious face.

"Yes, Young Master Frost. It is a promise that you made, remember?" Martha asked, grinning.

"Mmmmm…" He moaned. "OK…"

Frost turned to face each of us. "Big sis, Weiss…I will miss you."

Weiss looked his brother, still kneeling next to him. "It's been great to be with you, Frost, but you got to go now. I am glad that you at least stay to see me fight and I appreciate it. Thank you, Frost. I…love you."

Weiss kissed him long on his forehead. "Eh he." He giggled flustering.

"I will miss you, too, Frost." Ruby said.

"Me too, Ruby." He said, giving her a hug.

"Oh! I will miss you so much!" Ruby hugged him tightly, causing him to squeak.

"Too tight! Too tight!" He complained.

"Hey! Let him go, Ruby! You're suffocating him!" Weiss yelled.

"Oops, sorry." She let go of the boy.

"See ya again, Frost." Yang said, showing her palm to high five. She knelt down a little for him to reach.

"Goodbye, Yang. Thank you for fighting with my Big Sister Weiss." He said as Yang smiled in return.

"You stay well, OK." Blake grinned at him.

"Thank you." Frost replied until he turned to me. "Ellix…please take care of my big sister."

"Frost…do no worry. I will." I reassured him, receiving a hug from him as I hugged him back.

"Hey, kid!" Neptune along with Sun ran up to us.

"Oh, you…." Frost said, frowning at him until he stopped frowning. "Yeah…you're not bad, but I still don't accept you."

"Oh come on! I promise to take care of your big sister." Neptune begged, before smiling at Weiss as she smiled back at him.

"Ah hem!" Winter coughed.

"See! Even big sister Winter don't agree! Just don't get _too close_ to my sister, OK? Or else…" He said. "I will haunt you in your dreams!"

"Ooh! You are going to take that, Neptune." Sun said jokingly.

"Hmph! Bring it on, kid!" Neptune said, playing along. "I will beat you even when I am sleeping in dream land."

"Well, anyway. I will miss you all." Frost said before he ran up to Winter. He turned back and waved at us. "Goodbye, everyone! Goodbye, big sis Weiss! I love you!"

He walked along with Winter as they held hand together with Martha walking next to Frost while carrying his backpack. They went into the airship and it began the engine, flying off.

We waved at it as it flew away. Weiss waved at the airship with both her arms as tear fell down her eyes.

"Goodbye, Frost! And behave well!" She yelled before the airship flew far away until we couldn't see it anymore. Weiss just keep staring at it.

Neptune walked up her. "Are you going to be alright, Snow Angel?"

Weiss wiped her tears before she turned to him and grinned. "Yes, I will be alright."

"Man, I am going to miss that kid." Yang said.

"Me, too." Ruby said.

"Me, three." I said.

"And…me fourth." Blake nodded.

"Hey, you remember to say it!" Yang said.

"Whatever." Blake shrugged.

Meanwhile on the ship...

Frost sat next to Winter when he began to yawn, looking awefully tired. "Big Sis Winter..."

Winter looked at his tired brother. "Frost?"

"I'm tired..." Suddenly, he laid himself down on his sister's lap as he snoozed into a dream land.

"Oh, it looks like it is a nap time for the young master. I will get his blanket out." Martha said as she got his blanket out of his backpack. As she was about to take him away, Winter stopped her.

"Wait, Martha. Let him sleep on my laps. I don' want him to disturb."

"As you wish, Young Master Winter. I will just lay this blanket over him." Martha obliged. She covered the young boy his blanket over him. Winter did the rest, tucking the blanket for him as he slept peacefully and cuddled on her laps.

"Big Sis Weiss...Big Sis Winter." He sleep talked.

Winter looked down on him, and smiled genuinely. "Goodnight, Frost." She padded and rubbed softly over him, comforting him as he smiled warmly.

Back at Beacon...

We rested at our dorm that night. Tomorrow will be the big day. All the doubles matches ended today, and the remaining combatants will face in the single rounds for the upcoming remaining days of the festival. I just wonder who I will face tomorrow…

On that same night, I was going to use the bathroom, but when I entered I noticed Yang.

"Yikes!" I gasped.

"Ellix?!" She surprised.

"I, ah, I am sorry to come in without knocking!" I waved my hand around, much to my embarrassment.

"No, no. It is fine." She said. "I was only checking my.."

I looked down, finally noticing that she was on a digital weight scale machine.

"Yang…are you like worried after how Neon mocked you during that fight?" I asked

She blushed to herself, but retaliated. "No, of course not! I…I was just curious, that's all!"

I just chuckled. "It is OK, Yang. Besides, I think you look fine."

"Really?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you like eat thousands of food and yet you don't get…well, you don't gain any weight from it. Your stomach is like a black hole! I think you are fine just the way you are." I assured.

She just plainly smiled at me and walked up to me. "Thank you, Ellix. You are such a good friend." She hugged me, causing me to blush in red as I felt the warmth from her. However, this time, I hugged her, too.

-Not RWBYE's POV-

"So, tomorrow is the day." Mercury said. "I am very excited."

"For once, I agree with you, Merc." Emerald snickered.

"So, Cinder. Would it be me or Emerald going? To be honest, I actually want to go." Mercury said.

"Hmmm, well it does not matter which of you goes, but I guess I will let you have your wish comes true." Cinder said as she toyed with her Scroll, making the changes in the tournament system.

"Yes!" He clenched his fist in the air. "So, who am I facing tomorrow? Please make it that kid."

"Hmmm, well let's go with this…" She showed her Scroll to him with his face next to mine.

"Oh yeah! Well, tomorrow will be the time to pay him back for bumping me the last time." Mercury sneered.

"I am not the cheering type, but I think you got this, even if this kid is rumored to be that…whatever he will be." Emerald said with her arms crossed.

"I can take him down. You'll see, sweetheart." Mercury winked at her.

"Don't call me that." Emerald raised an eyebrow at him.

"Enough talk. It's time to rest and sleep peacefully tonight." Cinder ordered.

"Yes maim." They both said until heading to their own bed. Cinder turned off her room light, lie down on her bed, and feel asleep as she smiled slyly.

Meanwhile, her Scroll buzzed a little, replacing Mercury's face with her next to mine.

 **Author's Note: Credits go to Roosterteeth and RWBY Wikia for the episode and character dialogue respectfully. Credits to Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams for the theme song for Yang, "I Burn." I just want to announce that this is the last chapter basing on the main plot for the RWBY series. All chapters following after this will be original. Again, thank you for supporting this fanfiction. I wouldn't gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys supporting this. Here is another QOTC:**

 **Q. What is your favorite moment in this fanfiction up till this chapter? Mine is Ellix and everyone fighting against the Grimm Dragon, Firebreather. I really enjoyed that moment because I think that is one of the most important turns for Ellix and this whole fanfiction in general for where it will head.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, it is the single match, but unlike the original series, it will be the fight against Ellix and Cinder Fall! See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	35. Chapter 35 Burning Treason

**-Chapter 35 Burning Treason-**

The Amity Colosseum was ever so much more crowded with cheers of the spectators. Everyone waited for this day; the first day of the single matches. This is the round where the remaining fighters fight till the final for the title of the champion of the Vytal Festival Tournament. And apparently, it is going to take place tonight.

My teammates and I, together as Team RWBYE, arrived to the great Colosseum. All the other teams were also here too, well at least those who made it here, which include my friends; Team JNPR, Team SSSN, Team KAK, and also Cinder's group. Although, I still haven't told Cinder about my feeling yet, which is awfully bad, but over the past days, I've been interrupted by some inconveniences. Well, either way, I will tell her about it when I really get a chance with her privately and for now, I'll just focus on the tournament.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first day or rather the night of the single round!" Professor Port announced through his mic. "Today, we will have wide range of exciting matches where our remaining combative will fight for the championship!"

Everyone cheered loudly and excitedly like a pack of zoo animals roaring at the same time.

"Indeed! The single round will be 1 on 1, no time limit! And unlike the last rounds, it will be the fight to the end! It will be the true test between hunters, no matter of their age and school year!" Dr. Oobleck explained.

"Indeed, but first before we begin, we have a speech from our special guest! Please, everyone stand up and welcome to our honorable watchers of the tournament! First off, we have the headmaster of the academy that resides the very place that hosts this tournament, Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy!"

Professor Ozpin waved his hand to the crowds from his VIP seat. Alongside him was General Ironwood sitting and another man. This man had dark purple hair at the top but with gray strands for the sideburn. He also wore dark eyeglasses.

"Next up, we will have another Headmaster from the academy outside the Kingdom of Vale, please welcome General James Ironwood from Atlas Academy!"

People also cheered, but with mix of reaction. I even heard some booing as Ironwood narrowed his eyes, but kept smiling to not lose his composure.

"Boo! Boo, I say!" Nora yelled.

"Nora!" Ren stopped her.

"What!?"

"And finally, we also have a wonderful guest among us. He is the member of the council who keeps us well for this kingdom, but care so much about our well-being and the power over the kingdom. He is also happen to be retired huntsman, a former member of that legendary Team LGND, please welcome…Councilman Derek Newton!"

Rows of trumpets blew as several birds were released and flied into the air, flying in circle. The man stood up, waving to the crowds of people. All the people cheered and clapped in joy. The Councilman approached to the mic and began telling his speech.

"Thank you. Thank you for all of you to come and see this grand festival. I also want to thank you for all of you, young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training to participate in this grand tournament and show us your amazing talents and skills in fighting, but remember my people and students, we are not here to fight for pure glory or even for entertainment, but we are here because this is the time of peace. This tournament and the festival were made as a peace between the four kingdoms after that terrible Great War 80 years ago. It almost destroyed us, and of course, there were many wars before the recent one that were greatly terrible, but this war only happened recently and left many scars. Most of you may not know, but for the people who lived through that war, the children who are now your elders and great elders have seen many lost lives during that war. I was also in that war, alongside my teammates and…unfortunately, we have lost many comrades."

Everyone was silent as I listened just like everyone else.

"However, this is not a time to moan the ones we lost in the old, past war, but we must look into the future with bright ambition and dreams. We will stand united and as long as we do so, not even the greatest force of darkness will ruin our unity! Together, we are the light that burns brightly in the world of Remnant!"

Everyone cheered and clapped to him. I was really touched by his speech as I clapped, too.

"So I conclude to begin this grand tournament and I wish you all good luck, and for you people who watching us now enjoy the Vytal Festival and this great time of peace! Thank you." He wrapped up his speech as the crowds cheered more and clapped harder.

He sat back on his chair, which was between Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood. Glynda was also in the present as she was standing next to Professor Ozpin.

"You speak very well as always, Councilman Newton." General Ironwood said.

"It is both my pleasure and duty to speak, General Ironwood. I hope that this tournament will go smoothly _without_ any problems."

"Do not worry, sir. My soldiers, including the androids, are keeping an eye on every perimeter in this Colosseum and also on campus ground."

"That does sound reassuring, but I still sense great disturbance in the force." He said with his eye closed. "But for now, let's watch and see how the tournament precedes."

Meanwhile, back to us, Team RWBYE…

"That was some speech!" Yang exclaimed.

"I think it was exquisite. Nonetheless it was spoken by our councilman himself." Weiss stated.

"I think it was not that bad." Blake said.

"I think it was good, but most importantly, wow, I wonder what he was like when he was a huntsman." Ruby wondered.

"He is or better yet, he was a member of Team LGND, alongside Nene and Gojira-sensei. I bet he was very strong during the time he was a youth." Blake explained.

"When did you start calling him a sensei, Blake?" Yang asked. "What did you think, Ellix?"

I was thinking to myself for a moment with a worried expression.

"Hey, earth to Ellix! Are you home?" Yang said, shaking me.

"Oh! Sorry. What was that?"

"Dude, I said what you thought about the speech and that old guy, the Councilman." Yang said.

"Oh! That and him. Well, I think his speech was good and touching, and as for him being a retired huntsman, I am not quite sure about that. Although, I do feel the same pain for him."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yang asked, looking curious.

"Huh?" I looked at her and my teammates confused. "What?"

"You said you feel the same pain for him. What did you mean by that?" Weiss asked with both her hands on her hip.

"Oh…I…don't know. Sorry for being random." I said, rubbing my head.

 _Seriously, why did I said that? But, also…why do I have this strange feeling that I know what Councilman Newton was saying…about the whole war and felt like...I know from experience that I was in a war, even though that is not true, yet the feelings in my heart say so...  
_

"Thank you to Councilman Newton after that inspiring speech! Now we will move on to begin the first match of the single rounds! Today, we will begin our first match with…."

Meanwhile, where Cinder and her two partners were….

"Hmph. I better get ready." Mercury said as he stood up from his seat.

"Impatient, already?" Emerald asked, smirking.

"Ellix Knight from Beacon Academy versus…"

"Naw. Just excited, that's all." Mercury said.

"…Cinder Fall from Haven Academy!"

That was when I jaw dropped. Cinder and her teammates were jaw dropped, too.

"What!?" We said at the same time.

"Wait! What!? Hey that was not part of the deal!" Mercury complained.

"This…this can't be!" Cinder panicked as she picked up her Scroll and checked the system. However, she got an "Access Denied" error message.

"No! How could this be!?" She cried, frustrated. Then, she realized it. She stood up, looking around from the seat until she spotted him.

Lucas smirked slyly at her when some random people walked by as he disappeared from the scene. Cinder gritted as she clenched her fist until she sighed, and stood up from her seat

"What's going on, Cinder? Where are you going?" Emerald asked, worried.

"We've been back-stabbed." She said. "You two, just sit and tight. We will stay on course."

"Yeah, but!"

Cinder stared deathly at Mercury, causing him to sit back down without any complains.

"There. You are good boy, Mercury and don't worry, I will end this as quickly as possible." Cinder said.

Back to Team RWBYE…

"Alright, Ellix, it is up to you now!" Ruby cheered.

"It looks like so…" I replied nervously as I sweated.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid to face against a person you dated?" Weiss said, sounding like a mock.

"Huh?" I looked all worry. "No…it just that…"

"Don't worry, Ellix. Don't be scared. Remember your training and you will be fine." Blake advised me.

"Yeah! Go out there and kick her butt!" Yang exclaimed, slapping me on the back.

"Well…OK. Wish me luck, team!" I said, running out.

I arrived into the arena as crowds of people cheered at me. I noticed my teammates and friends cheering for me at their seats. I waved at them until I turned around, seeing Cinder approaching me until she stopped about 8 yards away from me.

I looked calmly as best as I can, but I still sweated in my pants and backside. I breathed in and out to calm myself more. "Hey, Cinder…I…I'm sorry that it kind of come to this."

Cinder just smiled back at me. "Oh don't worry, Ellix my dear. Let's just have… _fun_ , okay." She said, transforming an object she carried into a sword.

I summoned out my sword from the gauntlet, ready for the fight. The arena didn't transform this time.

"Three, two, one…FIGHT!"

Cinder rushed forward. I didn't move, but I blocked her attack as she kicked me in stomach.

"Come on, Ellix! Focus!" Yang yelled.

"Oof! That might leave a mark!" Professor Port commented.

"Indeed! That had lower Ellix's aura level by a bit!" Dr. Oobleck stated.

The kick caused me to slide on the floor, causing me to trip myself. However, the shield barrier I summoned, surrounding me, protected me from the impact. I stood back up firmly as I transformed my gauntlet into its machine gun mode. I walked around discreetly, looking for Cinder.

 _Where did she go?  
_

That was when I got a new vision. She jumped behind him with her sword out. The vision stopped there and like on cue, she jumped behind me, but I focused my mind and teleported, dodging her attack, and reappeared behind her, grabbing her arms by trapping with my arms.

"Yeah! Nice move!" Yang cheered.

"Alright!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Listen Cinder, there is something I want to say to you!"

"Sorry, Ellix, but I rather focus on this fight than just to chat." She said slyly. Somehow I sensed a burning sensation while my chest touching her back. I got off from her, brushing off the burn mark on my jacket.

"Hot, hot!" I exclaimed. I blew some winds through my mouth where I got the burn mark.

"Woah! How did she do that?" Ruby asked.

Glynda narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Glynda?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing sir." Glynda replied before going back in watching the match.

Back to the match, I used my gauntlet to shoot at Cinder. She ran fast . She jumped up, and kicked forward at me until her feet landed on my face.

"Oof! That will also leave a mark! Another decrease in Ellix's aura! And Cinder Fall's aura level has not even changed since the match begins!" Professor Port said.

"Indeed, my friend! It seems that Ellix is not fighting as serious as he should!" Dr. Oobleck said.

"Prof…I mean, Dr Oobleck's right. He is not fighting as serious as he should." Pyrrha stated.

"Come on, Dude! What's wrong?" Sun complained.

"It must be love, man! His love for that chick is getting in his way!" Neptune said.

"This really sucks for Ellix." Nora said before she threw a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Hmph! I can fight better than that." Mercury said, still moaning about the whole thing.

"Quiet, Mercury! Do you want to her to hear you?" Emerald scolded.

"What? She's fighting. She won't hear us." Mercury smirked.

I got up after being kicked by her. "Oof! Ouch! Hey Cinder, I know this is a fight, but you really seriously hurting me! Anyway, what I do want to say is…."

"Shut up!" She yelled before she charged forward with her sword. I blocked it with my sword colliding with her. We slashed at each other as our swords collided one another.

We met face to face again, which I took this as a chance.

"Cinder, listen! I don't have a feeling for you! I'm sorry to say this right now, but I don't like you in a way that you like me! After our date and even after you…kissed me, I felt confuse about it, to be honest. It didn't feel right. I'm sorry for saying this to you now, but I just never got the time to say it before this round, either because something inconvenient happened. Again, I'm sorry!"

Cinder just stared while pushing my sword and me as I was pushing her and her sword. "Hmph, too bad. You really are cute and kind, Ellix, but unfortunately I…" She leaned closer to me. "I will eliminate you here."

"What?" I pulled myself back and somersaulted several times, getting away from her. I then faced her again, allowing me to catch my breath.

 _What did she meant by that? I know this is a tournament and all, but why do I feel a bad vibe when she said that to me?_

Suddenly, I got a terrible pain in my head. I moaned agonizingly with both my hands holding and squeezing on the side of my head.

"Gaaaaaaaah!"

"Ellix? Ellix!" Yang yelled.

"Woah! What's wrong with him?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Gyaaaaahahhhhhaahhhh!"

While I was screaming in pain, I saw all these images of Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. I saw all the things they been doing, including Cinder hacking into the school system during that night when we had that dance ball party, the time she and her partners talked with Roman Torchwick, and everything else. The pain ended when I saw one last image where Cinder talked about me, how she wanted to use me for her scheme.

I stopped screaming in pain, panting heavily.

"Ellix…what is wrong, dear? Are you OK?" She asked, sweet-talking me. My friends and teammates stared quietly for a moment as the other crowds of people looked confuse and worry as to what was happening with me. I got up slowly with my face looking down.

"Cinder…"

She looked relieved. "It seems like you are OK. Sorry if I am being rough on you, but this is a tournament, so we must fight at our seriousness. Also, I will take your apology to be accepted."

"Cinder…."

She looked at me, now perplexed. "Ellix?"

"You…" I looked up at her with seriousness on my face. "You are the one."

"Huh?"

"You are the one…you are the one who behind it all!" I yelled, bursting in anger.

She stared at me, looking shocked.

"You are that cat burglar that Ruby met that night! You are the one who ordered Torchwick with everything he did! You are also the one manipulating this whole tournament! And most importantly…you used my kindness to make me be your side for your scheme!"

Cinder gritted her teeth, but began giggling until she laughed hysterically. "Oh Ellix, you are such a funny, silly boy! I do not know what you are talking about!"

"Don't lie to me, Cinder, you manipulative bitch!" I cursed in anger.

Her laughing expression turned to sly, evil expression. "Well…it looks like I don't have to go easy on you then."

At the sportscaster desk...

"Someone! Stop the cameras!" Professor Port yelled.

 _ **Recommended Background Music: Kingdom Hearts 2 Axel Boss Theme Extended**_

She summoned out fires with both her hand, creating a big fire ring around us. It trapped me with her as I looked around until I faced her again.

She rubbed herself from down to up, changing her clothes into the red dress. Her eyes glowed in bright orange.

"Oh Ellix, truthfully, I really like you. I really do, but…too bad. Here I thought I can become your Dark Queen when you turn into that…monster."

"What are you talking about!? Do you know something about me, like those guys, the Church of Darkness!? Are you also with them!?" I yelled.

"Hm hm hm. Sorry to cut short, but now I really showed my true color to everyone, I will finish you off first, right here and now, and escape. On my way, I guess I will cause some havoc, including to your precious friends."

"No…NO! I won't let you!"

I charged forward with an attack, but she dodged when she summoned her two blades out of fires.

Back at the VIP chair...

"So, it was her!" General Ironwood shouted.

"Professor Ozpin, that's her! She is the one who I fought when I first met Ruby!" Glynda exclaimed.

"We must stop this fight!" Ozpin declared.

Councilman Newton watched the fight quietly.

Back where my teammates and friends are….

"It's her! She's the cat burglar!" Ruby pointed.

"So that means…Em and Merc…." Yang said before she ran out from her seat.

"Hey, where are you going, sis!?" Ruby yelled.

"I will follow her!" Blake said, chasing after Yang.

"Me too!" Sun decided. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren also joined in while Jaune looked back and forth, feeling indecisive. "I…I will just stay and watch!"

Back to the fighting, I yelled as I shot multiple energy bullets from my gauntlet. She blocked them by slicing each bullet I shot at her. I changed into its gauntlet form, giving her a strong punch, but she dodged to the side, and slapped me on the chest with fire burning on her hand.

"Gaargh!" I screamed in pain. She pushed me forward. I brushed the fire off from me quickly.

"You really want me to die, huh?" I asked.

She laughed evilly. "I really hate to waste such a handsome face, but yes, I will burn you to hell!"

She blasted me with multiple fire balls at me. I used my shield barrier to protect myself, but as it got hit, it shrank smaller to smaller until one fire ball managed to shatter it like a glass. A big fire ball aimed at me, but I dodge-rolled to the side. She kept shooting me with fire balls as I dodge-rolled away from them.

Then, I launched myself forward with my sword out, striking her back. She blocked it with her weapon and then somersaulted away from me. When she was in mid-air, she summoned out a bow, aiming her arrow at me, and shot it at me. I got a vision for that, so I backed away, dodging it safely and just in time.

"Your semblance…is really getting on my nerve!"

"Well, yeah, but I can't help it. I can't control it." I said back at her in a sour tone.

She chuckled with one hand out to the side of her chin. " It is time to end this!" She blasted a lot of fire on the ground beneath us, causing the entire ground to heat up.

It reached to a high temperature where I felt burning pain on my shoes.

"Hot, hot!" I cried.

She took this a chance while I was distracted. She charged forward with her blades out, piercing them through me.

"Ellix, NOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed.

Cinder smirked evilly until she noticed something was strange. She looked at the blades, which they were piercing through me. She looked back up when I looked at her with my eyes glowing dark purple. I punched her in the left eyes with my gauntlet.

"Aaah!" She screamed. She held on her eye with blood dripping all over the left side of her face and her hand.

Meanwhile, Mercury and Emerald were making their exit until they were stopped by Yang and the group.

"Emerald! Mercury!" She yelled.

Mercury and Emerald stopped. Yang walked forward until she stopped and summoned out her Ember Ceilia. Her gang surrounded them.

"Dang it. It looks like we're surrounded." Mercury said, smirking.

"Afraid so." Emerald said as she got her weapon out. The next moment, Atlas soldiers joined in, surrounding the two with gun out.

"You are under arrest! Surrender now!" One of the soldiers yelled.

They nodded at each other. Mercury charged forward with a kick to one of the soldiers, and then kicked another. Emerald did the same, and then used her weapon. Yang rushed in as she punched Mercury, but he blocked her punch with his feet, causing a strong shockwave.

"You know, I always wanted to fight you…Goldilock." Mercury said.

Yang just smirked before her eyes turned completely red. "Well to be honest, same here, but in this fight I am allowed to break your legs."

Emerald fought against the rest of the gang as Yang handled with Mercury.

Meanwhile, back in the arena, I punched her at different parts of her body.

"Gahh! Aaah! Kyahh!" She screamed in pain as I continued in punching her.

Outside the fiery ring, Glynda and Qrow arrived with some android soldiers.

"Hey! It's Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And Professor Goodwitch, too!" Weiss added.

"We got to put out this fire first!" Glynda stated. She used some of the Water Dust powers she carried with her. She used her telekinesis to threw the powers the fire. However, no matter how many times she put the fire out, it came right back after.

"It's no use!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, sweet heart. I got this." Qrow said as he jumped right into the fire.

"Qrow, what are you!?" She yelled.

Qrow was surprised to see what he jumped into the fires. He saw Cinder, kneeling on the floor, still covering her left eye with her left hand as she held down the blood while I had my sword out in front of her.

"Yo, kid! Stop!" He yelled.

I turned to him with my eyes completely in dark purple. "Why would I? This girl must be punished for what she did!"

"Yeah, but not like this, kid!" He argued. "You got to calm down."

"You stay out of this!" I yelled as I blew him away with just a slow wave at him, but created a strong wind.

Qrow blew out of the fiery ring.

"What's going on in there?" Glynda asked.

"Hell!" He replied.

I turned back to Cinder. I grabbed on her neck, chocking her as I held her up.

"Gah! So…I guess this is your true power. I…really underestimated this. I…grgh…should've ditch this match and made my escape when I had the chance!"

"You should've, but you sealed your fate." I said, taking out my sword to get ready for the final blow. I swung my sword until I stopped just an inch away at her abdomen when I heard…

"ELLIX!"

I turned around slowly, seeing Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. Although Yang and Blake looked rough up, their face showed worry, serious and scared expressions.

"Don't kill her!" Yang yelled.

"She does not deserve this!" Blake yelled.

"Stop here immediately, Ellix!" Weiss yelled

"Ellix, please stop!" Ruby yelled.

"…Ruby…Weiss…Blake…Yang….." The black aura resided away. My eyes turned back to the original dark blue. I laid down my sword, transforming back into the regular gauntlet. I let go of Cinder, dropping her to the ground until I fainted.

She coughed. "Curses…but at least now I can…"

Atlas soldiers and android soldiers surrounded us. Everything went black for me with the last thing I saw was the worried, scared expression on my teammates' face, especially Yang's face.

 **Author's Note: And that is it for Chapter 35. What did you think about this chapter? Special Shoutouts to the people who reviewed from my previous chapter and even chapter(s) before the last chapter;**

 **gamelover41592-Thank you for liking the new OC, Frost Schnee.**

 **The WovenMantis-I also like that part, too. I think that was both a crazy, weird, and also touching moment for Ellix, especially it is another Ellix/Yang moment. However, here is something I want to say to you...if a friend of yours go nuts, but after going nut, he or she recovered and forgot the time he or she was being nut, do you really want to tell him or her? Well, some people might, but I think it is probably the best to let them not be reminded about that, but in the case of fanfiction, well let's just say something will happen to Ellix that happen to him similarly when he was at the forest.  
**

 **Now, I did saw the last episode, episode 6 and well, I could just rewrite this whole chapter to make it more closer to the late episode, but I really don't want to. In either case, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, nonetheless. Like I said before, from here on and till the end, everything will be original, but I am saving something at the end that will relate with everything that has happened in the series so far, at least up to the latest episode. Anything that comes out after episode 6 will be irrelevant to this fanfiction, whether that you will like that (hopefully you guys would) or not.**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, we will see what have become of Ellix, and how the Vytal Fesitval Tournament goes now that Cinder Fall and her group have taken into custody. I hope you guys enjoyed this original chapter, and I can't wait for the real main villain to appear, but I think some of you at least know who it is, but don't say it in the review if you do know. See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER.**


	36. Chapter 36 Shade of Truth

**-Chapter 36 Shade of Truth-**

After that brutal fight, the tournament was postponed for the day until tomorrow. Like before, I was taken to a hospital, but this time, some Atlas soldiers and android soldiers guarded outside my room, inside the hospital, and even around the hospital. It caused worry tension for the patients, staff, and people around the place, but General Ironwood reassured with everyone that this is all part of a safety precaution, under the reason for is classified. The media, however wanted the answers, but the Atlas soldiers prevented them or anyone else to come into the hospital for the time being.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were the only people I know allowed to be at the hospital, but they couldn't be allow to go in my room, nonetheless even get to the room.

"Hey! What's the big deal!? Why can't we see and meet Ellix!? He's our freaking teammate!" Yang yelled.

"Sorry, Miss, but we cannot let you pass through. Only authorized people are allowed, and you are not one of them." The Atlas solider said strictly.

"Didn't you listen to me!?" She pulled the guy by his neck.

"Gragh!" The other knight pushed Yang away from his partner's neck as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake pulled her away.

"Yang, stop!" Ruby shouted.

"But they are keeping him away from us!" Yang shouted back.

"We know you are upset and so are we, but as much as we want to meet him, we can't disobey! You got to calm down!" Weiss stated.

"So, you are on their side, Ice Queen! It's no wonder you're under your sister!" Yang argued.

"Hey! Don't say I am under her! I am capable of myself as you should know when I fought in that fight with you! Should I remind you about it?" Weiss frowned at Yang.

"Oh! Bring it on! I need to let off some steams, and I don't mind to do with someone else, even on YOU!" Yang argued back.

"Enough! Both of you!" Blake shouted, pushing in between them. "You guys are acting so immature! Think about Ellix's state!"

They huffed and looked away from each other with their arms crossed.

"Well…she started it." Weiss said.

"Weiss!" Blake yelled at her.

"Yang, Weiss. Please stop fighting." Ruby said as tear started falling down her eyes.

"Ruby…" Yang approached her sister and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's…It's alright, Yang. We are all stressed out about this. I am, too." Ruby said, sniffled.

Weiss sighed and turned back around. "I…I apologize for my outburst earlier. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Not, you are right." She admitted. "I...I do need to calm down."

Suddenly, walking down from where my room is, Professor Ozpin, General Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow came.

"Uncle Qrow…is Ellix going to be fine?" Ruby asked.

Qrow gave them a calm stare until he grinned. "Don't worry. He is now sleeping like a baby."

The girls looked relieve, especially Yang.

"Thank to Dust." She said.

Qrow smiled. "You three go ahead. I will stick with these ladies."

"Alright, Qrow." Professor Ozpin said. "We will be heading back to my office."

He and Glynda walked away. General Ironwood glanced at Qrow and then to the hallway where my room is before he walked away, following after Ozpin and Glynda.

"Hey Uncle Qrow, why couldn't we meet Ellix? Just why?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Why Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

Qrow sighed as he walked to a window and look out with his forehead on his arm on the window. "How to explain this…guess I will be little bit direct then."

He turned back to the girls with their eyes looking anxious. "Well, you see…there is a reason why I am here. Well more than one, actually. First was to report Ozpin about what I gathered about the second head that I mentioned to you girls two days ago. As you all know, that was Cinder Fall, which thankfully your friend stopped her, which is great and all, but…now with her gone, and whatever her scheme was, it ended, but now we have another problem…."

"Another problem?" Ruby repeated.

"Your friend and teammate, Ellix, he's that another problem." Qrow revealed, shocking the girls.

"What!?" They said in unison.

"Uncle Qrow, what the hell are you saying? Why is Ellix a problem!? He practically stopped Cinder and her lackeys, stopping whatever she was planning to do! He saved everyone and maybe evens the whole kingdom!" Yang argued.

"I understand that, Yang, but it is that he…he is not what you seem to be, or better yet, he is not what you _will_ seem him to be."

"What are you saying, Uncle Qrow? I don't get it…" Ruby asked.

"You see, you know the gauntlet he wears?"

"Yes, sir. We are aware of his gauntlet. He wears it all day; well actually, it is stuck on him, more or less." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, but that gauntlet brings bad news. It is actually an ancient relic, used by very powerful dark warrior of the past…"

"What!?" They said in unison again.

"What do you mean, sir?" Blake asked.

"You kids may have heard of it, but not know about it. There is an old prophecy called Second Coming of Darkness."

"Hey! I remember that! That dragon Grimm mentioned that back when we fought it during the Grimm attack." Ruby remembered.

"So I heard. Ellix, your teammate is happened to be that Second Coming of Darkness. According to the prophecy, he will be awakened or reawakened the dark warrior himself, and once that happen, he will reign again and begin the new era of darkness, under his rule."

The four girls looked shock.

"You girls have encountered the Church of Darkness?"

"Yeah, we did. We first learn when…we found Ellix sneaking out to find out about it." Ruby admitted.

"Right. Well, your friend is worshiped by this crazy cult because of that prophecy. They believe that only the return of this great dark warrior will bring this world into a new era of peace, but all of that are just craps. The truth is it will be the end of the world, end of everything, all things good. And, it will happen when your friend, Ellix realize it."

The girls looked silently, scared and confused.

"Uncle Qrow…you're saying that Ellix…will turn into some kind of monster?" Yang asked, looking like she will get angry again as her eyes turned red again.

"Unfortunately…yeah, that's exactly what I am saying. Soon, there will be a solar eclipse, according to the prophecy. I don't know when it will exactly happen. It may happen tomorrow, but when it does, your friend…he will become into that dark warrior, commit his first death, and then…you girls can probably guess what will happen then."

"Uncle Qrow…" Ruby spoke up. "Is this for real?"

Qrow shrugged his head. "Unfortunately. Believe it or not, it will happen, and when it does, we will have to make a decision, a very _big_ decision. You girls may not like it, but it is something each of you may have to do."

They were silent, looking disappointed and sad.

"Sorry, girls. I wish there is other way, but I really don't know. However, one more thing I would say is expect the unexpected. See ya and goodnight." He said before he left.

"Excuse me, um, Mr. Qrow…" Blake spoke up, causing him to stop and turned to his side.

"Please, refer to me just Qrow or Uncle Qrow if you want." Qrow said, grinning.

"Umm, may I ask what this dark warrior name is, if it has a name?" She asked.

"Oh, that. Well, it is kind of generic, but the name is…"

-Not Team RWBYE's POV-

"Ozpin, I think it is best to relocate him somewhere else. He is too dangerous to stay at the hospital."

Professor Ozpin sat on his chair, thinking to himself as he had his eyes closed with his elbows on the desk and his chin lying on the hand.

"Professor Ozpin, I was against the idea, but after what we saw, I agree with James. It may be the best to relocate him." Glynda said.

"…Even so, it does not matter if we relocate him or even lock him up somewhere else, it is inevitable of what will happen." Ozpin said.

"Then, what do you suggest, Ozpin!? Many people are now afraid of what he had done this morning! You're the Headmaster! Don't you care about the safety of others!?" General Ironwood yelled.

"I do, James!" Ozpin argued until he settled back to his calmer self. "However, I…just can't do that."

"Why? Why can't you do it? I…hate to say this, but perhaps if you want another solution…"

"James, don't even think about it! We will not harm Mr. Knight in anyway as possible!" Glynda pointed.

"I'm sorry, Glynda, but what other choice do we have besides not doing anything!?" He said, gritting his teeth and raising his eyebrow. "We need to take action, and we need to take it now!"

"No. I suggest doing neither of the plans."

The three turned to see where the voice came from. An elevator was open, and Councilman Newton was standing there with Gojira and Nene.

"Councilman Newton, Lady Nene, and Gojira-sensai! We…did not expect you all to come here." General Ironwood gasped.

"Yeah, yeah." Gojira shrugged as he smoked through his pipe. "We are here to tell not to relocate the boy nor kill him."

"It may be hard to accept, but no matter what we do, the future already knows what will happen, and we cannot stop it. However, we should not worry about it. Since we know it, we can only act when it happens." Nene said.

"Indeed. All we can do is be patient, watch, and act when it happens, but also be prepare." Councilman Newton said with his narrow eyes.

"But sir!" Ironwood complained.

"Sorry, James, but I won't allow you to do anything unless I tell you to do it. That's an order from me as councilman and former teacher." Councilman Newton said with a serious look before he turned back. Lady Nene and Gojira followed after him.

General Ironwood clenched his fist tightly. Ozpin sighed, feeling frustrated for himself, too. Glynda looked at the two, feeling worried for them and the mess they are in.

-Team RWBYE's POV-

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, the time was past 9 o'clock. Weiss checked the time while the other girls were very silent. Yang just stared in the direction of the hallway where my room was.

"Hey, it is getting late. We should go back to our dorm." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Blake said, getting up from her seat.

"I guess so." Ruby nodded.

The three, except Yang, got up from their seat. "Hey, Yang, you're coming?"

She shrugged. "No, I want to stay here little bit longer."

"…Hey, I know!" Ruby exclaimed. "I got an idea."

The three girls looked perplexed at their young leader. About an hour later, they were back, with sleeping bags and snacks.

"Now, isn't this feel good? It is like slumber party." Ruby said, smiling softly.

"Yeah. It does feel nice." Yang said, giving a small grin. "Thank you, sis."

"Your welcome." Ruby replied.

"So…." Weiss said. "…Yes, what did you all think what, you know, your uncle said?"

They all looked at each other with unsure face.

"Well…I don't believe it all, to be honest. I really don't want to, but Uncle Qrow never lied to us. Well, at least most of the times." Ruby said. "Although, I am not quite sure about this."

"I think everything is just craps." Yang said. "There is no way Ellix will turn into…it."

"I agree with that. Everything is very ridiculous, but still…I feel like…everything that had happen since we met him feel like it is all make sense." Weiss said, looking to her side. "I am not sure, but I can just feel it."

"Me too." Blake nodded. "Back at the Humana Beasatiam Village, when I faced my old mentor…Adam, Ellix came in to rescue me, but when he was fighting against him, he…showed himself in the way that terrified me."

-Flashback-

"Ellix?" Blake questioned, looking astonished.

"What is this!? Is this your…hidden power?" Adam talked to himself.

My body glowed in pitch-black aura as I roared like a monster. Adam got his weapon ready as he countered with his attack, but I counter back with mine.

I shot him with gauntlet gun, which now I had two. Adam absorbed some of the energy bullet as the motif on his backside glowed in red along with his mask.

"You will not overpower me!" He yelled. He strikes back with his attack, slicing at me, but I dodged it completely with an afterimage.

"What!?" He gasped.

I punched him hard into his stomach before he flied off to the burning house. I walked up slowly to him. He got off the debris from his chest, coughing out.

I walked up to them, looking down at him with a silent, serious expression.

He just chuckled to me, with his mask cracked. "So, I guess you really are who they claim to be. So, how about it? Why don't you just finish me, right here and now?"

I felt some agreement with on that, summoning the sword out of my right gauntlet as I ready myself to strike at him while he was vulnerable.

"Ellix, no! Don't kill him!" Blake yelled.

I heard Blake's voice, piercing through my heart and soul.

"Please, Ellix! Don't kill him!" I turned to my shoulder, looking at her face as there was tear rolling down her eyes.

The black aura disappeared from me.

"Sorry, Adam, but I won't kill you."

He looked at me and said, "You are pathetic. Both my arms are broken, so I couldn't use my sword and yet, you refuse to kill me here!? You have no will."

"It is not that I don't have a will to kill you. I do, and I can, but I have conscious and unlike you, I am no monster. Besides, I have a partner who needs my help." I said to him as I walked away from him, approaching to Blake.

-Flashback Ends-

"I…really appreciate him for saving me back then, but that glowing black aura and his anger are just…too scary. I felt…something terrible from him, something…fearful."

The other three girls looked at Blake. Ruby padded on her teammate's shoulder.

"And that feeling…I felt it again when he was fighting Cinder. I…thought he would become like Adam, a monster…and I can't bear to see that, but I felt powerless and I feel I am, even now!" She clenched her hands tightly that looked painful.

"Blake…you're not powerless. It was his match, but at least he didn't…well…kill her." Ruby said.

"You know, now that I realize it, we…really don't much about Ellix, do we?" Weiss questioned.

"What do you mean, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Well…we do not know exactly where he came from. We found him back at Emerald Forest, which he claimed that he doesn't even know how he got there. During that mission with Dr. Oobleck, he said he came from a place where there is no Grimm. To me, there are some mysteries around him, and to be honest, I think he's hiding something from us. He doesn't want us to know much about him." Weiss explained.

"Yeah, but…" Ruby said, but couldn't find a word to counter it. "Actually, you're right, Weiss. We actually don't know a lot about Ellix, even though he's been with us over these past months."

"I…I wish I could've talk with him more." Yang said as the three girls listened to her. "He's always thinking to himself, worrying about something that bothers his mind, and never says anything to any of us, and yet…he helped with everyone else problem. He doesn't ask a lot of help from us or anyone, but he always helped everyone else and never asks anything in return. I wish I could've asked him more about what he was thinking."

"Don't feel bad, sis. You and Ellix get along well…but yeah, I wish I could've talked with him more, too." Ruby said.

"There are just too many questions and mysterious surrounding him. We don't know where he came from, and we actually don't quite know him either." Weiss stated.

"Well…as much as we think about this, we won't find our answers. Maybe when he wake up, we can ask him." Blake suggested.

"Yeah. Good point, Blake. Let's go to sleep for tonight." Ruby decided. They turned off the lamp as they all went into their sleeping bag.

However as much as they try to fall to sleep, they couldn't stop thinking.

-Ellix's POV-

"Where am I?" I asked myself, dripping down into the darkness.

Suddenly, random images spurred through my mind. It showed everything about the future. I saw many things I couldn't explain. Some images of my friends fighting against hordes of Grimm. Ruby fighting against a black-armored figure, but losing painfully. And last thing I saw was a familiar person, but with angelic wings.

"What are these? Are these...another visions of the future?" I asked.

 **Author's Note: So, what did you all thought up this chapter? I have decided that since I have written all the chapters and the only thing I have to do with them is just edit them, I will upload it daily, maybe even two chapters per day just like today. Except on Christmas day because it is a holiday and I rather spend my family and take a break from this at least once. Anyway, shoutout!**

 **gamelover41592-Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and Chapter 33 that you skipped by accident, but we make mistakes sometimes. It is life! Also, do not worry about the Church of Darkness. Their secrets will be reveal in the future.**

 **OK, here is another QOTC:**

 **Q. This may spoil to people who have not thought deeply into this, but what do you think would happen in this fanfiction? What do you think would happen to Ellix?**

 **Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, we will see what happens next and let's just say a certain character that have appeared in the series, but never talk at all will appear and hopefully you will like how I interpret that character. See you guys in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	37. Chapter 37 Fatherly and Brotherly

**-Chapter 37 Fatherly and Brotherly-**

Ruby and the three girls were sleeping in their sleeping bag. Ruby moved to one side as the sunlight hit on her face. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing someone in front of her. It was man with a light blond hair. His eye color was lilac.

"Good morning, my Little Rose." He said, smiling.

"Kyaaah!" Ruby screamed, jumping out of the sleeping bag. "Da...DAD!"

The other girls woke up by her sheer scream.

"Ruby, what happened?" Yang asked, still yawning until she saw him, too. "Ah! Dad!"

The two girls jumped out of their sleeping bag and hugged their father.

"What's going on!?" Weiss exclaimed. She and Blake woke up when they saw an unfamiliar man hugged by their leader and their blond brawler.

"Dad! You're here! Why?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! I thought you were on your mission!" Yang said.

"Well I was, but it appeared that someone else is covering for me, so I got a free break and I decided to see how you girls were doing. So here I am!" Their father smiled widely.

"Dad! I am so happy that you're here!" Ruby exclaimed, hugging him even tighter.

"Me too!" Yang agreed, hugging him tighter at the other side.

"I miss you two both, too!" Her father said, hugging them even tighter. They stopped hugging after a minute or so after they felt pain in their backbone.

"So, you guys together are Team RWBYE, huh? Weiss and Blake, nice to meet you. I am Taiyang Xia Long." He introduced.

"It is pleasure to meet you, sir. We all heard about you from your _lovely_ daughters." Weiss curtsied to him.

"Heh! You are very polite, but what do you expect from Schnee?" Taiyang chuckled a little. "So, where is your fifth member?"

The question changed the mood to quiet, sad one.

"Well…he's over there." Yang pointed to the hallway, guarded by the Atlas android soldiers.

"Oh I see…" Taiyang said calmly. "Wait…he…he's a boy!?"

"Yeah, Dad. Didn't I tell you the last time?" Ruby asked.

Taiyang pondered as he memorized a past moment.

-Flashback-

Ruby was sitting at a chair while her father was cooking in the kitchen.

"So like I was saying Yang and I are doing fine. We are in a team of five called Team RWBYE."

"I see." Taiyang said, staring a blender. "Who are your teammates?"

"Well, there is me and Yang of course. And there is Weiss, Blake, and Ellix. Ellix is a boy by the way!" Ruby said loudly over the blender.

"OK, so there are you, your sis, Weiss, Blake, and Alexis. Got it!" Taiyang said.

"What!?" Ruby asked.

"What!?"

-Flashback End-

"So wait…his name is Alexis?" Taiyang asked.

"What? No, Dad. I said Ellix, not Alexis!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And he is a boy. I thought you said he is a she!" Taiyang looked surprised.

"But, I didn't say that! Weren't you paying attention when I last visited you!?" Ruby argued, waving her arms around before she crossed her arms and pouted.

Yang just stared at them, sweat dropping while Weiss and Blake face-pawned in disbelief.

"OK, so I get his name, but he is a guy. Is that mean!?" Taiyang said outburst.

"NO, sir! There is nothing funny going on. We…made sure that we have our privacy secured." Weiss said.

"Oh, really? Well…I will be the judge of that when I visit your dorm room." Taiyang said, with his arms crossed. "But, enough of that…why are you four sleeping here? I heard from Qrow you four stayed here for the night."

The girls explained to everything to Taiyang. "Oh I see…"

"Yeah, Dad. Is there really anything we can do to help Ellix?" Ruby asked.

"Well…all I can say is cheer up and don't feel sad all the time. Besides, you four have the tournament and still in the final round. Focus on that for now until your teammate, Ellix, wakes up." Taiyang said. "Speaking of tournament, I heard the first round today will begin in like 20 minutes. How about let's go and watch it together? It will be like family time with two of your friends here."

"Well, that does feel nice, Dad. Ok." Ruby agreed, although looked little bit unsure.

"I'm happy to join you and your family, sir." Weiss said.

"As much as we are worried about Ellix, I guess watching the round will be good way to calm our stress down. I will join, too." Blake nodded.

Yang looked to her side, watching to the hallway where my room is. "I…I'm not sure."

Taiyang noticed her worry expression. He padded his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, my little Sunshine. He will be just fine. Just come with me, and I will buy you girls some foods and maybe a present on our way to the Colosseum."

"Uh! Uh! There is actually one thing I really wanted, Dad! I really want it!" Ruby said childishly.

"Sure, sure my Little Rose." Taiyang grinned. "Let's go!"

They packed up the sleeping bag first and then head off with Taiyang. Yang turned back, and checked again before she went back following her dad and her sister, and friends.

-18 minutes later-

Team RWBYE with Taiyang minus Ellix were now seating together at the stands in the Colosseum. Taiyang sat in between Ruby and Yang while their respective partner sat next to them.

"It feels kind of good and _weird_ to be back here." Taiyang said.

"You were in the tournament, too, right Dad?" Ruby asked whiling holding a huge plush doll of a Sherrylock Holmes in chibi version. Her hairs were dark brown while her eye color was yellow, wearing a detective uniform and magnify glass on one hand.

"Yeap. Me and…my teammates, including Qrow fought here long time ago. Ah, it brings memories…" He said, memorizing about his past.

Little tear fell off from the side of his eye. Yang looked at him with a worry face.

"Yo, Dad. Are you OK?"

"Huh?" He said wiping his eyes. "Yeah. I will be fine."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let's resume this grand tournament with a big loud cheer!" Professor Port announced. The crowds cheered loudly as possible.

"Let's continue where we left off and leave the past behind us! Today match will be kind exquisite! First off, let's introduce the fighters! First on the left side, we have the most shocky, electrifying fighter who showed us many surprises and quick feet! Please welcome….Kuro from Gojira Academy!" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed.

The crowds cheered when Kuro popped out like a tiger as he roared like a lion, making poses.

"Neaaaaawwww! Yeah! You outsiders cheer for me! Neaaawwww!"

Blake face-pawned with her hand.

"Huh? Gojira Academy? Man that place also brings back memories. I don't think I've been to that place for while." Taiyang smirked.

"You went there before, Dad?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember going to the place for a mission assigned by an elderly Fanus, Lady Nene."

"Hey! We also went to the place for our mission with Nene, too." Yang said.

"Really? Wow, that sounds cool! Yeah, I bet you girls met the old man Gojira. To be honest…" Taiyang leaned as he began whispering and their daughters leaned closer to him. "I still think he is the scariest old guy I ever met in my life."

Ruby giggled to herself. Yang smiled cheekily.

"Well, he does look little bit...intimidating." Ruby giggled.

"Yeah." Yang giggled, too.

"And on the right side, we have one of the strongest fighters and possibly the number 1 student here at Beacon Academy with the most excellent swordsmanship! Give it applaud for Musashi Watanabe!" Professor Port said eccentrically.

Musashi came to the arena, all quiet and making no eye contact to Kuro. He had his arms crossed as many people, especially girls cheered for him.

"Oh yeah! This ought to be good!" Yang said excitedly. "Hey, Blake, who are you cheering? Definitely Kuro right since he is your _rival_?"

She nudged her partner by her shoulder. Blake shrugged her away from her and raising an eyebrow at her. "Why did you say it like that? Are you implying something?"

"As a request by one of the special VIP guests, let's make this round to fight in a specific environment!"

The roulette appeared again, and this time it chose what it looked like a bamboo and tree. The surrounding area transformed into half bamboo and half forest area.

"Three, two, one…BEGIN!"

Musashi opened his eyes and took out his two swords. Kuro got his claw out already, looking very serious at him.

"Hey, Musashi!" Kuro yelled. "…This is it, huh?"

"It seems like so." Musashi said calmly.

"Unlike in the past, I am a lot stronger and faster now. I will beat you, and get you back for leaving the village, you punk!" Kuro exclaimed, rushing forward.

Musashi blocked his claw with his swords.

"Woah! It looks this match begins more directly! This match starts off very fast!" Professor Port commented over through his mic.

Musashi pulled away from Kuro as he slowly walked backward into the bamboo area. Kuro rushed in, slicing the bamboos in front of him, but never got Musashi. He frantically looked around.

"You're being impatient." Musashi's voice said before he sneak attacked with his sword. Kuro got hit, gasping from the sudden attack.

"Tch!" Kuro spitted out his spit. "You know that attacking in the shadow won't help you! You forgot that I have good sense of hearing and smell."

Kuro sniffed the air around him as ears listened to any sounds. He heard something, and used his Semblance to shoot electricity out of his at some of the bamboos, causing Musashi to come out of his hiding. Kuro rushed it, giving him a multitude of claw attack at him. However, Musashi countered them at the same speed with his swords.

"You are so impatient, Kuro. Here I thought by now you would learn that, but I guess…you are still naive!" Musashi said, pushing him away.

Using friction, Kuro stopped with his feet strongly on the ground. "I…." He breathed in and out to calm himself. "I may be impatient, but…you are too patient!"

Suddenly, Kuro attacked him behind.

"Gah!" Musashi gasped.

"Woah, what!?" Blake gasped.

"Wait! When did he learn to create a clone!?" Weiss surprised.

Back at the fighting, Musashi faltered a little, but kept standing firmly. Kuro's clone jumped to his side, but disappeared shortly. "Heh, I see…even though you don't own or use a sword, you learned the Arts of Shadow."

"Heh! Yeah! Surprise are you?" Kuro smirked.

Musashi gave a little smirk in response. "Hmph. Not bad, Kuro. Arts of Shadow is a type of Sword Play, but usually the owner creates clone of their sword and once used, it disappeared shortly after the owner performed the attack, but you seem to use it to create a clone of yourself. It must take a lot of concentration and…patient to master it the way you just did."

"Heh!" Kuro crossed his arm. "I hold a lot of surprises." He showed off with his fighting pose, with his left claw up forward while his right arm behind him as he kneel down a little.

Musashi posed in his fighting stance with kneel bend a little and holding firmly with his two swords down. They rushed against each other, begin slashing at each other. In the process, their slashes have cut down the surrounding bamboos and trees. After couple more slashing, the entire area had no tree or bamboo.

"Woah! Their constant attack has cut down all the bamboos and trees! Now it is more like a traditional arena!" Professor Port exclaimed.

"Perhaps, we didn't have to initiate the environment change in the first place, but what's done in the past is done." Dr. Oobleck said.

"Perhaps, but on the important matter at hand now, looking at their aura meter, it seems to be a tie! Even though neither fighter don't look like they got hit, their constant strive to fight is also having a negative effect on their aura! It will eventually backfire themselves if they don't keep their aura in check!" Prof. Port explained.

"Hmph." Musashi smirked to Dr. Oobleck's statement. "That may be true. A Huntsman or Huntress who pushed his or her own limit may even break them or worse…kill them. However…"

Kuro silently listened to his opponent as everyone else did, including the very curious Team RWBYE. Musashi closed his eyes while he speaks.

"After going through that turmoil journey since I left our village, my limit was always on the edge. I fought through treacherous environment, hordes of monstrous Grimm, and even some brawling with foes on my way. Until I reached Vale, I was exhausted. I felt like I will just rather rest and die until…I met Headmaster Ozpin-sensei. He took me in to his academy, and that is when I met my Captain and my teammates. At first, I didn't want to cooperate with them, but eventually I began to open up to them, reminding me the lost good time I had at the village."

Kuro sighed at this. Aki and Kojiro, who were sitting at the stand, watched this emotionally, with Aki began tearing.

"However, the reason I left my life, my village, and…my friends and brothers, I wanted to get stronger. And to prove my resolve, I argued against Gojira-sensei and left the dojo, leaving behind everything I care to get stronger. It is not that I was selfish, but perhaps I was, but I did it with looking forward in the future with my pride, ambition, and my two swords. My year staying at Beacon taught me all that, and also taught me…that my journey does not end there. It only has begun, and now…I will show you, Kuro my former young brother, and to my elder brother Kojiro, sister Aki, Gojira-sensei, and everyone here my resolve."

His aura glowed strongly until several materials formed around him. Each material transformed into a sword. His eyes glowed in blue.

"My resolve is…to break my limit, and limits...ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN!"

Kuro charged up himself, transforming into his Lightning Kuro form.

"You know, I am still mad that you left us, your home, and everything, but…I would agree with you one thing. I want to get stronger, too and my resolve is defeating you, and…just like you, I want to break my limit, too!"

"Then, come at me, Kuro! Show me your resolve through your action!"

They charged forward in slow motion as if everything, including time itself slowed down for this very moment.

"Yaaaaaaarrhhhh!"

"Neaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwhhh!"

They slashed at each other, causing a huge boom sound when their weapon collided. Kuro was behind Musashi as he was behind him. They didn't looked at each other. Kuro knelt down to his knee when he realized he got hit.

Musashi turned to his side and said, "Well done…brother. Well done…"

Musashi turned back to the front, closing his eyes, and fainted in defeat.

The crowds were silent for some moments. Kuro walked up to Musashi, putting his arms around his shoulder. One guy got up, started clapping his hand. Then another person and that person after him until everyone in the Colosseum applauded to them.

"Folks, that was the most wonderful, and heartwarming match I ever seen. A true fight that demonstrates true brotherhood between huntsmen." Professor Port said, trying to hold his tear of joy, but continued to fall like waterfalls.

"Indeed, my friend, Peter. Kuro and Musashi truly demonstrate brotherhood of huntsmen, even when they are odd at each other. This is truly was a great match."

Even Blake found the moment to be touching. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That was some good fighting. I am impressed. Gojira really taught his students." Taiyang commented.

"Musashi and Kuro are really strong! Their fight was the best." Ruby said.

"I'm second to that." Weiss nodded.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

"I agree, too." Blake grinned.


	38. Chapter 38 Night Before the Semi-Final

**-Chapter 38 Night before Semi-Finals-**

After more single matches, the line-up for the semi-finals has decided. The remaining combative are Kuro, Sun, Pyrrha, Lucas, Penny, some other students, and replacement for me, Blake, which my team decided.

Taiyang decided to invite my teammates and friends for a dinner. He also invited Kuro, Kojiro, and Aki, but Kuro resisted until he was forced by his great grandmother, Nene and she along with Gojira-sensei and Qrow joined in, too.

They ate at a restaurant. Ruby was very stuffed. "Mmmm, that was good."

She slouched on the couch with her big belly.

"I don't think I will eat that much ever again." Yang said before she gave a big burp.

"You two are so rude. We are at a public restaurant." Weiss scolded.

"Man, that was very good!" Taiyang said, in the same pose like his two daughters.

"And now I can see why you two acts this way." Weiss sighed with a single sweat drop at the back of her head.

"Hmph, these food you outsider eat weren't that half bad." Kuro said as he used a toothpick.

"But, Kuro, a moment ago, you said that the fish you ate was the most delicious thing you ever ate in the whole world." Kojiro reminded him.

"Hey! Shut up, Kojiro!"

"Yo ho ho ho!"

"That was very delicious and I am very grateful to you, Mr. Long. Thank you." Aki said, bowing to him.

"Oh, no need for formality, but your welcome." Taiyang smiled in response.

"Hmph. Foods were good…I guess." Gojira said.

"It is very lovely that you invited us, Taiyang." Nene said.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I invite a lovely woman like you, Lady Nene?" Taiyang said, giving her a wink.

"Oh, you devil you!" Nene shrugged, blushing.

"Really, Grandma?" Kuro sighed.

"So, it is going to be you two's match." Pyrrha stated.

"I can't wait to see you two fights tomorrow." Sun said. "Of course, Blake will win definitely."

Kuro glanced at the monkey boy. "You think I will lose, Sun? You should know by now how powerful I am. Besides, we won't know until tomorrow, so don't expect anything."

Kuro then glanced at Blake. "After how I demonstrated my power in previous matches, I hope you are ready, Blake Belladonna. Unless if you are scared, then I understand your fear."

"Hmph, did I said I am afraid of you? In fact, I am looking forward to our match tomorrow." Blake replied with a sly smile.

"Oh really? Well, I am as well. At least we both can agree on that."

"Uuuuuuhh, the tension is high." Nora awed.

"Please, Nora. Don't get excited now. Wait till tomorrow." Ren said.

"You are not afraid, right, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Of course, Jaune! Why would I?"

"Well, you are going up against that Lucifer guy. We don't even know how he fight." Jaune said.

"Now that I think about it, of all the matches, that guy barely fight. His three teammates did most of the work during the team match, and he was not even in the doubles match. In the first single match, his opponent and his team got food poisoning, so he advanced by default!" Weiss stated. "Hey, Ruby. You were with him on that mission. Do you know how he fights?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, well…actually I really don't know either. He kind of helps me on the mission, but most of it was done by me. He was just watching me." Ruby said.

"Ahhhh, why worry about him? You will take care of him, sure, Pyrrha." Qrow said in his drunken state.

"Qrow, I think you had too much drink." Taiyang said, getting up from his seat and approaching to his former teammate.

"What are you taking about, Tai!? I am not drunk!" Qrow moaned until his head dropped, slamming on the table and just snored.

"Yeah, you drank too much. Well, I think that's all for tonight, guys. It's time go to bed."

"Do we have to, Dad?" Ruby moaned.

"I know you don't fight, my Little Rose but it is getting late and tomorrow is a big day. You need a lot of sleep if you want to cheer as loudly for tomorrow. So, let's go." Taiyang said. Everyone got up from their seat, and headed back to Beacon. While they were walking to the bus stop where they will take the bus to the academy, Yang stopped for a moment.

"Hey guys. You guys go ahead. I have…a place to visit." Yang said.

"Yang…" Taiyang looked at her. "I know you are worry about that kid, but like I said, he will be fine even if you don't constantly watch over him."

"Dad, I will be OK. I just…want to go and check." Yang replied.

"Hmmm, I am not sure about this..."

"Allow her to see Ellix, Taiyang. Your daughter is capable of taking care of herself." Nene said.

"Well...I guess it is fine." Taiyang nodded.

"Thanks, Dad." Yang said, assuring him with a grin. "See ya later."

She walked off to the hospital. Everyone looked seldom and kind of sad. Taiyang had a suspicious look on his face about his daughter's behavior. Qrow then putted his arm around Taiyang.

"Don't worry, Tai! What? You think she's _falling_ to him?" Qrow asked, smiling with a dirty look.

"What!? Yang is into Ellix!?" Nora yelled.

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

Meanwhile, cut to the hospital, Yang arrived and found the two Atlas soldiers still guarding the hallway and not letting anyone coming through. She sighed in disbelief.

She really wanted to just punch these robots out of her way, but that would be illegal. She decided to just sit on the couch bench, and stared at the hallway where the room I was resting in.

"Ellix…you will be fine, right." She thought. "I mean, I know Uncle Qrow said you will be fine, and should wake up soon, but…it's been two days now. I mean, that was like last time you were here, but…I really want to see you and talk with you."

She rubbed her face with her hands as tear rolled down her eyes. "Ellix…I…..I miss you."

Later that night, Yang fell asleep on the couch bench, lying herself on it. The two Atlas robot soldiers didn't make an inch. Suddenly, footsteps were heard, approaching them.

The two Atlas soldiers noticed it as they turned to their side. Suddenly, they fell to the ground automatically. Yang was in a deep sleep, not noticing a silhouette watching down at her. He walked away from her as he walked down the hallway, reaching my room.

He opened the door and closed it slowly. He walked up to me, who I was resting peacefully in the bed with a gas mask over my mouth.

"Well, well, it seems that Cinder really did a lot on you, but I know that you will be fine." He smirked.

The man revealed himself to be Lucifer or Lucas by his nickname, wearing a black hood and cloak. "Your girlfriend really worries about you, but nonetheless, even her caring feeling for you won't stop you from what you will become. Nonetheless, nobody will stop you."

Cut back to Yang, Yang opened her eyes slowly until she noticed the two Atlas soldiers lying on the floor in pieces.

She got up, and checked them. "What the heck!? What happened to these two tin cans?"

Yang took this as a chance to go to my room. She walked quickly to my room, but stopped for a moment. She heard voices coming from my room. She leaned to the wall, and leaned her head out a little bit, just enough to see the inside of the room. She noticed Lucifer, but at this point, she didn't know he is.

"Who the heck is he!?" She thought. Before she go in and just stopped him there, she decided to just eavesdrop.

"You are lucky to be Chosen One, Ellix Knight. You may be the most fortunate…and also unfortunate man to take this destiny. I am a strong fellow myself, but even then, I was not chosen. I guess even for me, I was not the really guy for the job." He smirked evilly. "However, tomorrow is a big day, so I must depart now."

He raised his arm to his side, causing a dark portal to open up. He went inside the portal before he glanced at me. The portal disappeared behind him. Yang walked in, and saw the spot where the portal was.

"Who was that guy!?" Yang asked before she looked at me.

"Ellix…" She pulled her arm out, touching the side of my face, getting the strand of hair out of my forehead. "Ellix…you…" She looked very worried until she smiled softly, then kneeling down near me

"Ellix…whatever happens, don't ever change." She said softly as she leaned closer to my face and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. She then checked her Scroll, finding out she got ton of text message from her sister, Ruby. Finally, she walked up to the door, but turned to me for a moment and smiled at me for one more time. She then walked away to meet up with her sister.

 **Author's Note: Hey, hey, what's up folks. So, like I said yesterday in the last chapter, I decided to just upload two chapters per day until Christmas Day. Leave any comments or criticism in the review, please if you want to say anything as long as it is appropriate. What did you think of the two chapters for today? As for the QOTC, I will leave the last QOTC to be open for answer, so I will have new one for tomorrow's chapter(s). Next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, the long awaited fight between Blake and Kuro will begin! Who would win!? Find out in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	39. Chapter 39 Cat Re-Fight! Blake vs Kuro

**Author's Note: I know that I said I will upload two chapters per day, but I can already feel anxious enough to just upload all the chapters in one day, but I won't succumb to that. Instead, I will just recheck each chapter as much as I need to or want to, and then when it is done at the best of my ability, then I will just upload a chapter as much as I have left in a day. So, what is that mean for you guys? It means you will see more chapters for this, so good for you guys ^^**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Cat Re-Fight! Blake vs. Kuro**

The crowds cheered in the Colosseum as the first match of the day began. It was between Blake and Kuro.

"Attention, folks! Today we begin the semi-final 1 of the tournament! Give it up for Blake Belladonna from Beacon Academy and her opponent, Kuro from Gojira Academy!" Professor Port announced.

The crowds cheered for the two fighters. There were even some Fanus and Human with sign that says Kuro's name. The rest of Team RWBYE was sitting together with JNPR, SSSN, Aki and Kojiro.

"Yo ho ho ho ho! It looks like Kuro made some fans!" Kojiro laughed.

"I'm really happy for that." Aki smiled.

"Of course he has fans! Kuro is like one of the best fighters in this tournament!" Ruby said, raising both her arms up in excitement.

Cut to the arena, Blake and Kuro stared at each strongly. "Heh! So, the moment has finally come. This is the true match I was waiting for. I've trained everyday to proof you, Blake Belladonna that I am stronger than you and now that dream will come true!"

Blake gave a small grin. "Let's see about that. I trained hard for this tournament, too. You may have surprised me and everyone else twice in the previous matches, but I have surprises of my own. I hope you're ready."

She went into her fighting pose as Kuro did his, too. "Oh, I was born ready!"

The roulette appeared again, choosing a mountain and thunderstorm cloud. The arena changed, making one half to be the mountain area with few flat ground surface, but mostly rocky mountainous-like hills and the other half to be a barren land with artificial thunderclouds hovering above the ground.

"Hmmm…." Kuro hummed to himself.

"I know what you are thinking. You want to use those thunderclouds to power your Semblance." Blake sated.

"Good eyes you have, Blake Belladonna, but even without them, I think I can still manage. So, let's begin then."

"Three….!" Professor Port began. "Two!" Team RWBYE and their friends said. "One…FIGHT!"

Kuro made his first move by shooting electricity out of his hand. Blake dodge-rolled to the side, and hid behind a nearby rock. He shot electricity at the rock, causing it to break. However, Blake was not hiding behind the rock. She had disappeared. Kuro used his sense of hearing and smell to find her. He turned and shot electricity at her, but it was her afterimage and the real Blake hit him from behind.

Kuro shot at her again, but he missed again as she strike behind him for second time. Kuro charged up and blasted a shock-wave of electricity out of his body. This caused Blake to paralyzed.

"Now, it's my chance!" Kuro exclaimed. He kicked her in the chest.

"Oof! That got to hurt!" Ruby said.

"Come on, Blake! You got this! Don't like him kick into your….!" Sun said until he got covered by Weiss' hand.

"Don't you dare say it!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Boobs! Don't let him kick in your boobs!" Nora yelled. Everyone just looked disgustingly at Nora when she shrugged to them. "What?"

Kuro gave Blake a multitude of slashing, but she managed to move her arm, blocking the rapid attack with her sword and sheath.

"Tch!" She gritted her teeth.

Kuro smirked. "So are you going to give up now?"

"Not a chance!" Blake replied. She created an earth clone of herself, allowing herself to be free while Kuro destroyed the clone.

"What!?"

Blake countered back with her sword, using it as a grappling hook. Her weapon tied around Kuro's left leg. Then, she started running around as fast she could. She tied up Kuro completely. She pulled it, causing him to spin like a top.

"Woooooooooooaahhh!" Kuro exclaimed. Moment later, he stopped spinning, but he was very dizzy.

"Curse you!" He snorted.

Blake charged forward, but Kuro dodged her attack even though he is still dazed. Kuro shrugged, regaining his vision and balance. He looked serious until he gave a reassuring smirk.

"That was quite a dirty move, Blake Belladonna. Like a true Fanus cat."

Blake smirked in response. "Hmph! Are you just a talk, or going to beat me?"

Kuro ran away from her as she chased after him. Kuro went to the thundercloud area. He jumped from one cloud to another until he reached the top cloud. He charged up his Semblance, with electricity sparking around his body. The thundercloud that he was standing on began to roar thunder and sparked with lightning. He absorbed the electricity from the cloud and shot powerful electricity at Blake. She dodged it barely. He continued doing this while Blake quickly dodged it. She decided to create more clones, using the earth dust and fire dust.

"They won't stop me!" Kuro unleashed multiple lighting, striking the clones. One of the lightning aimed at Blake, but she quickly slide underneath one of the thunderclouds as the lightning struck on the cloud instead.

"Tch! Smart move!" Kuro gritted.

"Yeah! You got this, girl!" Yang cheered.

Kuro began charging up more. All the surrounding thunderclouds zoomed to him as he absorbed all of the stored electricity. Blake came out of her hiding as she looked up at him. Kuro transformed again into his lightning form as he roared like a lion. He was floating in mid-air until he hovered down to the ground before he landed on his feet.

The crowds cheered even louder as they echoed the words "Lightning" and his name in a cycle.

"Now, it is time to get serious." Kuro stated. He disappeared and reappeared like a flash of lightning. He appeared in front of Blake, striking her with his claw. Blake quickly used to her clone to evade from him. He shocked the clone instead.

"Oh, Blake Belladonna. What's wrong? Don't you want to attack me _closer_?" Kuro asked, mocking her.

"I don't need to get close to fight you!" She replied. She used her Gambol Shroud to tie him up, but somehow her sword couldn't penetrate him. His electricity around his body created some kind of force shield.

"Ah, ah, ah, Blake Belladonna, but in this form, I can also block incoming object by creating an electromagnetic shield. Think of it like the Earth's magnetic field." Kuro wiggled his finger at her.

"It seems like so. I got to say…you're giving me some hard time. You fight well." Blake said, panting as she gave a slight smile.

"You are good fighter as well, but I can already see who will win this match." Kuro said before charging forward with his attack. "Neeeeaaawwwh!"

Blake closed her eyes, focusing on her aura. She dodged the attack by pushing her own clone made of water. When Kuro touched her clone, he was discharged and his form disappeared.

"What!? How!?" Kuro gasped.

"Your lightning form is strong and makes you faster, but it has a weakness! Water!" Blake exclaimed before she strikes back with her sword. Kuro blocked her attack and somersaulted away from her.

"It does not matter! I will just charge up again!" He did that, but suddenly he shocked himself, causing him to yell in pain.

"Gyah! What? Why!?" He yelled, agonizing from the shocking pain. Then, he noticed. He was all wet. "Nooo!"

"That's right. Now that you are wet, you cannot transform back to that form. The water will prevent you from charging up or else it will just shock you if you tried to." Blake added.

"Hmph! I never thought of this. Dam it! But…" Kuro's face changed from annoyance to sly look. "I still have one thing to show that I have not shown yet."

Blake raised her eyebrow. "I had a feeling you were hiding something. There is more than meet the eye for your Semblance, isn't it?"

Kuro gave a small laugh. "Yes, you are correct, Blake Belladonna. Behold, I will present you my…second transformation!"

Kuro waved his arm out before he clenched them, charging up. Suddenly, the water on him evaporated as my teammates and friends saw heat emanating from him. He roared when his hair burst in flame, turning bright orange as his eyes turned orange with fire burning out from each side for both of his eyes.

Blake sweated from the emanating heat coming from him. "You seem to fire up. So, let me guess, your Semblance is not electricity, but transforming into different form based on an element."

"That is right. This is my second favorite form. I call it the 'Blazing Kuro.'" Kuro said, smirking with confidence. "Now, let's continue our fight and this time, it will get really hot soon."

Kuro charged forward with his attack. His claws were now on fire. Blake dodged his claws to not get touch by it. Even so, her opened skin and clothes felt burning. She created another water clone in front of her, pushing her clone to him. Kuro got hit, but he just evaporated her clone very fast before his fire even gets burned out.

"Sorry, but I am too _hot_ for your water clone." Kuro mocked with a little dirty look, countering back with fireballs.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Blake replied with a smirk as she dodged and ran away from the fireballs.

She transformed her sword into the grappling hook form. She hooked the sword part to a rock, and the hook part to another rock, creating a sling-shot. Kuro aimed at her with fireballs, but she used her Gambol Shroud to shoot back some of the fireballs. The fireballs hit Kuro, but it didn't have any effects on him.

"You think you can defeat me with my own fire. Nonsense!" Kuro exclaimed before launching himself forward. However, Blake had another plan in mind. She used her own weapon to launch herself with her foot in front. Kuro noticed her incoming, so he stopped, but get kicked in the chest. The impact caused Kuro to almost out of the arena, but he used his claws to cause friction on the ground. He finally stopped, just an inch away out of the arena.

"Oh so close!" Ruby gritted.

"Man, this is such a close fight!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Blake got this…hopefully." Sun said with unsure expression.

"How do you like that?" Kuro questioned before he looked up and then got up, walking near to her. As much as his face showed he still have more to go, he looked exhausted as his hair flickered in and out, signifying that he is getting low on power.

"Kuro…you are running out of Aura." Blake said as she glanced at the aura meter on the monitor. His aura was actually almost half of what she has.

"It is true. I won't lie, but if I transformed into one of my forms for second time, it is not as strong as I am when I did it first time, but I still can fight. Don't worry about me and just focus on the match!"

"I am only just saying. You are…selfish ass, you know." Blake argued, although in a calm fashion.

"I can't help it. I don't trust outsiders that much, but…when I fight you, I beginning to realize something."

"Oh, what would that be?" She asked.

"I still have a lot to learn. Training with my Great Grandma Nene and Gojira-sensei along with Aki and Kojira have helped me to get this strong, but I learn that through fighting Musashi in the last match that to get even stronger and reach new height, I need to go out of my world. Deep down, it is probably the reason why I'm even in this tournament, to see what the outside world is alike and after all the bad mouth I've been saying, you guys…Beacon, Haven, Shade, Atlas, and other academies showed that there are a ton of people who is stronger than me, and each of them with impressive and unique skills and power."

"Kuro…" Blake sighed.

"So, I guess what I want to try to say is…thank you, Blake for opening my eyes to this outside world out of my village. If I did not pursue to get stronger because you are my rival, then I wouldn't even be here." Kuro said, giving a nice smile. "But, we are in a fight! With enough sediment said, let's end this! Once and for all!"

Blake shrugged and got ready with her weapon. She and Kuro charged forward, slicing at each other just how Kuro did with Musashi. They were faced away from each other until Kuro turned around.

"Hmph!" He smirked until he burned out, his hair back to normal, and dropped down.

"And…we have the result! The winner is Blake Belladonna from Beacon!" The two professors said in unison.

The crowds cheered loudly, the loudest ever. Blake walked up to Kuro. He looked up to her.

"Hey, you're alright?" She asked, giving her a hand.

"Hmph!" Kuro said, getting up by himself. He brushed off the dirt and crossed his arm. "I guess I lost…didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"However, it just means that I will train much harder so I can get you back next time." Kuro said, giving a reassuring smirk. "I congratulate you, Blake…until next time."

He took his hand out. Blake saw this and gave him the handshake.

Cut to the resting room, their teammates and friends were with Blake.

"Blake…that was just awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Ruby." She said until she squeaked along with Ruby when Yang hugged them at the same time.

"Oh! That was beyond awesome! You did very well, Blake!" Yang said, hugging them tight.

"Yang…please…let us go!" Ruby squeaked.

"My spine!" Blake squeaked.

Yang let go of the two, then Blake punched at her. "What?"

"Well that was the closest match I ever saw." Weiss said. "But, it was quite impressive. Good job on that, Blake!"

"Thank you, Weiss."

"You did well out there, Blake!" Sun said as he was about to give her a hug, but stopped him with her arms out to prevent him from getting anywhere close to her.

"Don't."

Sun backed down. "Sure, but seriously to be honest, I was kind of worry you…will lose, I mean, Kuro was like amazing out there, but of course, not as amazing as you!"

Blake blushed a little as she combed the side of her hair. "You…thought I was amazing?"

"Hell yeah! Of course." Sun said, giving that usual cheeky smile of his.

Her teammates, his teammates, and Team JNPR smiled at each other.

"You did really great out there, Blake. Congratulations!"

They all gasped, turning around to see me standing and smiling.

"ELLIX!" My teammates shouted until they rammed at me, giving me a huge group hug.

"Ellix! You're back!" Ruby screamed.

"You makes us so worry! Have you got any ideas how worry we were, you dope!" Weiss scolded in a happy sense.

"Ellix! We're glad you're here!" Blake exclaimed.

"Ellix! Welcome back, you little dude, you!" Yang said, padding me in the head very roughly.

"I miss you all, too! Now please…would you girls get me off? You're hugging me too tight!" I yelled, feeling the unduly pain.

"No!" They replied. They gave me much tighter hug until a minute later. I panted heavily as I catches some breath until I fully calmed myself down.

"Yo, bro! When did you got back!?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, Ellix!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Well, actually the doctor released me about half an hour ago. I saw you guys, but I decided to watch the match instead quietly until I meet you guys here." I answered.

"You were watching my match?" Blake asked.

"Yeap." I smiled in return. "It was a very close, but awesome match, Blake. And I just want to say thank you for fighting in my place."

Blake gave me a warm smile, possibly the warmest smile I ever saw. Before she get a chance to say anything, Weiss caught me by my neck collar and just shaking me like a blender.

"What!? You were watching your teammate's match and you didn't even come to us!?" She scolded me, shaking me like an earthquake beyond magnitude 10.

I yelled in horror until Neptune stopped her, separating me from her. I felt like I will tremble myself.

"Sorry, but I thought it would be a big surprise…" I said, trying to regain my breath.

"Well…fine!" Weiss said, pouted before we laughed.

"So, I am guessing it is you next, Sun. Good luck out there." I said.

"Yeah! It is now my time to shine!" Sun said with a thumb up. "And if, I mean when I win, I will see you next, Ellix!"

"Yeah, I will be waiting!" I said as he gave a man to man handshake, although his hand was kind of crushing my hand.

 **Author's Note: Well, that is it for today, folks. Expect more chapters tomorrow and in the coming days. I know it may become overwhelming for you guys since I will be uploading one chapter after another after another, but I just hope that you guys are at least enjoy in reading this. Read at your own pace and at your own time when you have the time. No need to rush.**


	40. Chapter 40 Lucifer's Power

**-Chapter 40 Lucifer's Power-**

Later that day, Sun and Penny made it through their match. Now, all who was left were between Pyrrha and Lucas.

"Hello, folks! Today's matches were very exciting, but we still have one more to go before we can call it a day! Don't you agree, Dr. Oobleck?" Professor Port asked.

"Indeed! Today's last match will be between most reliable, cunning, strong member of Team JNPR, representing from Beacon Academy, Pyrrha!" Dr. Oobleck announced.

Pyrrha entered the arena as crowds cheered for her. We also cheered for her of course.

"Go, Pyrrha!" Her teammates yelled in unison.

"Go Pyrrha!" My team and I said in unison, including Team SSN as well.

Pyrrha noticed us, waving at us. Jaune waved back at her, making her smile warmly to him.

"And her opponent, oh this man…actually I don't have nothing on him, but he seems to be very intellectual and mysterious, please welcome Lucifer, the leader of Team LEAD and representative from Atlas Academy!" Professor Port announced.

Lucas walked into the arena, standing at the opposite side from Pyrrha. She then faced forward her opponent. Lucas had his arm crossed with his eyes closed. The crowds cheered for them as the battle will begin. The arena was a rocky desert theme.

"Yeah! You can do this, Pyrrha! Break his leg!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora! That is illegal!" Ren lectured her.

"I know, but still, uuuhh, this is so exciting!" Nora jumped.

"I agree with her on that except for breaking the leg part." Ruby said.

"This is ought to be good!" Yang exclaimed with one fist pawn clenched.

"Well, I can't wait to begin this fight. Besides, I am very curious to see how this Lucifer or Lucas fellow do." Weiss said, pondering.

"Why? It is not like you will fight him." Blake said. "Are you already thinking for next year or something?"

"Why not? Early bird is a path to victory." Weiss said confidently.

"Well, I think she got this." Sun said, relaxing with both hands behind his head. "Pyrrha is like never had lost, right? She will be fine."

 _That is true. Pyrrha had never lost in the fighting class, and she is pretty straight A student, but….why do I have feeling something is wrong about this? I don't know why, but I sense something disturbing about Lucas._

I stared as I sweated bullets. Yang, who was sitting next to me, noticed my worried, serious face. "Hey, Ellix. Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thought. "Oh, I am fine. Thanks for asking."

Yang looked concerned at me while I was looking back to the arena as the fight will begin.

"Lucifer, right? I wish you good luck." Pyrrha said.

"No need for luck, Miss Pyrrha." Lucas said.

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow at him. "Luck is not something that we need. This fight doesn't require any of that."

"Three…." Pyrrha summoned out her shield and spear. "Two…" Lucas released his arms out. "One…" He posed in a fighting stance similar to Freeza from Dragon Ball Z.

"FIGHT!"

Pyrrha charged in with her shield. She hit Lucas, or it seemed like she did when in fact that she passed through him.

"What!?" She gasped.

"Hey, what….just happened!?" Weiss was also perplexed.

"Woah!" Sun exclaimed. "I have no idea."

Pyrrha charged again, but she missed when Lucas flipped over her and landed behind her. He gave a big yawn, which kind of annoyed her as she launched her attack with her spear. He completely dodged the spear before he turned back, facing her. She continued doing this.

"Hey! Are you going to fight back or not!?" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Why would I? I don't want to show my full extent of my power. Besides, I can actually win just by hitting you two times." Lucas stated.

"You are very confident…too confident. That is unrealistic!" Pyrrha argued.

"Or is it? Do you want me to?" Lucas asked with his eyes glancing at her.

When Pyrrha tried to hit Lucas with her spear, he stopped her spear. Pyrrha tried to move her spear, but his grip was too strong for it to move.

"What's this!? How is he holding this so much power!?" Pyrrha thought.

"Wait till you see how strong my punch is, Miss Pyrrha…"

"What?" She questioned. Lucas putted his fist forward close to her chest. Without even touching her, she was punched forward with tremendous force.

"Gyaaaaaahhh!" She slid on her feet, but thanks to friction, she stopped about almost an inch away at the edge of the arena.

"Pyrrha!" Her team yelled.

"What was that? That force of punch…he didn't even touch me, and yet I felt like I was punch by a huge force! Is this some kind of Semblance? His aura?" Pyrrha thought with her eyes widen, looking down.

"What is wrong? Are you giving up? This fight is kind of getting really boring. Here I thought Pyrrha Nikos will give me hard time with all the accomplishment I read and heard about you, but I guess all that is not as true as I thought. You are no invincible, compared to someone I know here who is."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth and clenched her fist hard. "I…will show you what I am made of!" Pyrrha roared as she rushed forward with her weapon. However, Lucas dodged her attack faster than her. He was behind her, hovering above the ground just an inch. He karate-chopped on her neck.

"Ah!" She gasped before she dropped to the ground.

"Pyrrha, nnnoooooooo!" Jaune cried loudly.

"My, my! That was…very quick! Well, folks, without much, that is it! The winner for this match is Lucifer of Team LEAD from Atlas!"

Some of the crowds, especially Pyrrha's fan booed at Lucas, but most of them, including us looked disbelieved.

This feeling I had before this match had grown bigger. I felt fear about Lucas.

After the match, we went over to Pyrrha, who was care-taken by the tournament staff and nurses. Jaune rushed into the medic room.

"Pyrrha!" He yelled.

"Jaune." She said, lying in her bed.

We all came in the room.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said. "Are you OK? Did he break your any of your bones!? Is your head OK? How many fingers am I holding right now?"

"Jaune, it's alright! I am fine." She said with a grin. "But thank you for worrying about me."

Jaune sighed and relieved.

"Can't believe you lost." Nora moaned.

"We all lost, Nora." Ren said with a disappointed face.

"This is just unbelievable. Pyrrha, how could you lose?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss!" Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

"What!? I am just asking, but you all should know that she is one of the best among us, but she got perfectly defeated out there in two hits! TWO HITS!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hey! You don't have to say it twice. We saw what happened." Yang said.

"Guys, it's OK. I lost, that is the point, but I am not upset about it." Pyrrha said, although her face told me a different story.

I walked up to her, at the other side of her bed.

"Pyrrha, you don't have to lie to us. I can tell you are very upset about your lose." I said to her. "Please explain. What exactly happened there?"

"I…." Pyrrha clenched her fists. "I really don't know! That guy, Lucifer, he seemed to be very arrogant and yet….more powerful than I expected. I never would have thought that when he meant that he will finish me in two hits, he wasn't lying. This is just….just unbelievable!"

"Pyrrha…." Jaune said before he padded on her shoulder. "It's alright, Pyrrha. What's most important are you showed your best and you are safe."

"Jaune is right, Pyrrha. At least you did your best out there, and previous matches, too. It is not all about winning or losing." Ruby said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Jaune. Ruby. I really needed that…but still, that Lucifer fellow, this is something odd about him."

"What do you mean, Pyrrha?" I asked.

"I don't know why, but he seems to be holding back. He didn't fight at his full extent."

"He was pretty…calm out there." Ruby said.

"Too calm in my taste." Weiss nodded.

"Why would he hold back? I mean, what was the point?" Ren asked.

"I am not sure, but something he said caught my attention. He mention about someone who is invincible." Pyrrha said.

"Someone who is invincible?" Ruby asked. "Who could that be?"

"Maybe he was just bluffing." Jaune said.

"No….I don't think he was." I said. Everyone looked at me as I thought to myself. "I think he was talking about one of the remaining combative in this semi-final around, but all I can think of is Sun, Penny, and me."

"Well, if he is talking about me, I am very appreciative, but I am not invincible." Sun admitted.

"That's so true." Neptune said nonchalantly.

"Hey!"

"Well, Penny is so strong. Since she goes to Atlas, maybe he was referring to her since they go to the same school." Ruby thought out loud.

"Yeah! It could be." Yang agreed.

"I don't think it is her either." I said.

"Then, that means….he may had referred you, Ellix." Blake stated. "If that is what you want to say."

"You, invincible? That is not possible!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I know that, Weiss, but I just have a weird feeling about all this." I said as I nervously sweated.

"Well, all this serious talk makes me hungry. Let's get some grub!" Yang said.

"Yeah, me too!" Ruby said, rubbing her stomach as it growled.

"Hey! Our conversation does not end here!" Weiss scolded.

"We won't know much if we just stand around here, Ice Queen." Sun joked.

She scowled at the silly monkey Fanus. My team and team SSSN exited out while Jaune, Nora, and Ren decided to stay with Pyrrha for little bit longer. We headed to a nearby stand that was still open. We decided to eat at the shopkeeper's stand, ordering another good bowl of noodle. For Blake, she ordered a bowl of fish, of course.

After eating our bowl, Weiss spoke up. "I still want to know more about Lucas."

"What? You are into him or something." Yang smiled cheekily.

"What!?" Both Weiss and Neptune said in unison.

"I am just kidding." Yang replied.

"Well…" Weiss pouted. "When I meant to say is, I want to know about his power. How he was able to defeat Pyrrha in two hits? No huntsman or even huntress have I ever heard can defeat someone in two hits. It is just robush!"

"Well, maybe he is just that strong. I mean, isn't Atlas Academy like top 1 in the rank or something?" Ruby said.

"Yes, but even so, he can't be that strong. Also…" Weiss turned to face me. "Why do you think he was referring you to be the person he knows who is _invincible_?"

"Well…I don't know. I really don't have any explanation, but lately….I feels somewhat afraid of him." I said.

"Afraid? Why do you feel afraid?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. Just how he said to Pyrrha, how he moved, how he talked, just everything about him feels…odd and I don't like it." I said nervously.

They all looked at me, staring at me. Even the shoekeepr was staring at me with an interest in his eyes.

"Cheer up, Dude! If you are just nervous to face him, then we will cheer you on no matter what!" Sun slapped on my back with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, our un-invincible leader is right, Ellix!" Neptune said as Sun scowled at him. "Our great leader is right. You will do just fine if you were to face him."

"Yeah, Ellix. You are strong. If you just believe in yourself, you will be fine." Ruby said.

I smiled at my friends. "Thanks guy. Maybe I was just overthinking about this."

We finished our talk and decided to head back to dorm. We waved goodbye at Team SSSN while we were heading to our dorm. As we walked there, Yang walked side by side with me.

"Hey, Ellix." She said.

"Yes, Yang?" I asked.

"You are sure you are alright. I mean the whole thing about Lucas and all…"

I gave a reassuring grin. "Yeah, I am fine about it. Don't worry about it."

When we arrived at the hallway, leading to our room, Lucas and his quiet partner, Eve approached us when they were walking toward us. We stopped.

"Hey, speaking of the devil…" Yang said surprisingly.

"Hello ladies, and Ellix. How are you all doing in this lovely evening?" He asked.

"We are doing good. And, congratulation for moving to the next round." Ruby said with a smile.

"Oh, yes that match, you all saw it and you are friend with Pyrrha Nikos, correct?"

"That's right." Blake said.

"Hey, I have a question…" Weiss spoke up. "How did you manage to defeat her in two hits?"

"Weiss." Blake raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am only asking!"

"You want to know about my power?" Lucas said in a more serious, yet calm tone. "Well, ladies…that is for you to see in the future."

 _The future?_

"Anyway, goodnight to you all." He said before walking by us along with his partner.

"Well that was...strange." Ruby shrugged.

"He is hiding something." Weiss said. "I have a feeling about it."

"Come on. Let's just get some sleep. Ellix has to fight anyway." Yang said. We headed to our room. I stopped for a moment and turned back.

 _Lucas….who or what exactly are you…._

The next day, we cleaned ourselves and ate breakfast before heading to the colosseum. First match is between Penny and Lucas while the next match is between me and Sun.

We sat at our usual seat. Team JNPR was not with us this time, but the testosterone-filled team, Team SSSN was with us.

"So, who do you think will win this time?" Scarlet asked.

"I hope Penny will win!" Ruby said happily.

"I want to know if that Lucas fellow will show more _creative_ moves." Weiss stated, crossing her arms.

"Let's see about that, Ice Queen."

We turned to our left, seeing Kuro, Aki, and Kojiro.

"Hey, what's up, Aki, Kojiro, and Kuro!" Ruby greeted with a wave.

"Pleasure to meet you all. May we sit with you guys?" Aki asked.

"Of course!" Yang nodded.

Aki and Kojiro sat in the same row with Sage and Scarlet while Kuro sat next to Blake on her right. Sun looked concern when he is near Blake.

"What's up with you, Monkey Tail?" Kuro asked.

"Oh nothing. Just…nothing." He said, pouting to himself.

"I sense great disturbance in the force." Neptune said, concentrating his mind as he wavered his fingers around before he pointed at his leader and BF. "You are jealous, aren't you?

"What!? Me? Jealous of what!?" Sun exclaimed with his face little bit red.

"You're jealous how close Kuro and Blake are." Neptune said, nudging to Sun.

"No I am not, nerd!" Sun shoved his friend and partner.

"Don't lie!" Neptune shoved back. "And, it is intellectual."

"Hey! You two. Shut up! The match is about to begin." Blake scolded to both, silencing them.

"Welcome back, folks! We have only four fighters left in this tournament! Whoever wins this match will move on to the finale for the championship!" Professor Port announced.

"Yes! Whoever advances after the two matches today will move on to the finale!" Dr. Oobleck stated.

"So, let's get on with the show! First off, we have two students from Atlas facing each other. First we have the quiet, yet deadliest fighter, Penny!"

Penny came into the arena, waving at the crowds. Ruby called out her name until she noticed, waving and smiling at her. Ruby smiled back and waved at her.

"And second, at the other side of the arena, we have the most…fast fighter who luckily defeated Pyrrha Nikos last night in just two hits impressively. Please welcome back, Lucifer!"

A lot of people, especially Pyrrha's fans booed at him.

"Woah, tough crowds." Yang said.

Penny summoned out her weapon. She had multiple swords hovering in the air around her. Lucas was doing his same posture just like last night.

"Even though we are from the same academy, I will not back down." Penny stated.

"Penny….hmph, you don't look that much of a trouble, just like my opponent last night." Lucas said nonchalantly.

Penny just remained calm.

"Three, two, one…FIGHT!"

Penny attacked first. She shot her swords at Lucas, but Lucas dodged them quickly. He rushed forward Penny as she gasped. Lucas force-pawned her in the chest.

The impact caused her to crash on the wall.

"Woah! That was fast! And a new record! This fight lasted for only 3 seconds! The winner is Lucifer!"

We were jaw dropped. He defeated Penny in just one hit, ONE HIT!

"How…how could that be possible!?" Weiss jaw dropped.

"Penny!" Ruby screamed.

Penny tried to get up, but her legs were damaged. Lucas walked up to her and said, "You are just a useless toy."

Penny gasped before Lucas walked away from her. Two Atlas soldiers entered the arena, helping her to get up and one of them carried her.

"Penny…." Ruby sighed worryingly.

 _First, Pyrrha, now Penny. Just what kind of fight is this? And why, why Lucas is this strong? Is he really holding back? Or there is something more…_

 **Author's Note: Yeah, Ellix is back...even though it would be obvious he will come back eventually! But, anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. And, we also get to see Lucas in a fight. Sorry if I make him to be over-powered, but you will see why he is like advancing very quickly for the Final.**

 **Also, I want to give a special announcement that may interests you. A great fanfiction writer that I constantly read his Yu-Gi-Oh story, OPFan37, created his own RWBY fanfiction here at the site. It is called "RWBY Shadows" and I recommend any of you guys to read his story. It started really good, and although not developed so far, it is a good read in my opinion, so please check it out and give him support if you like his story.**

 **Now for something I want to say so that all of you would understand and hopefully some of you will understand; Now, as much as I love to receive and read all of the reviews I get, there is something I just can't accept. I am not going to name out anyone particular, but most importantly this story is NOT HAREM and will never be one! There won't be no M-rated scene since this fanfiction is rated T, only allowing minor adult scene or at least little or no adult scene. If there will be any, I would warn you guys at the very top part of the chapter, but I doubt that will ever happen. So please, don't say something like "I want M-Rated scenes in the story" or something like "Ellix should get all the girls." I mean, like I said before, I accept all review as long as it is appropriate. Now, of course that does not mean I can prevent from you guys posting the review, but if I keep seeing the same thing by the same user, I may will report it, so that is a warning to you guys if you do care enough about it. I want to make this fanfiction to appropriate for everyone to read (at least for people who can actually know how to read that is). Please understand this, I am not trying to be mean or anything, but I just want to keep things as clean as possible for the majorly of the readers.**

 **Enough about that, next chapter(s) will be coming out soon.  
**


	41. Chapter 41 Ellix vs Sun

**-Chapter 41 Sun vs. Ellix-**

"And now, we have our second and last semi-final match! And it is not even noon! If this match ends quick, we may even begin the finale in the noon!" Professor Port stated.

"Maybe, my colleague! The next match is between the leader of Team SSSN and returning fighter for Team RWBYE! Please welcome our first fighter, Sun Wukong!"

The crowds cheered as Sun made his entrance. He waved and throwing fist pawn up in the air. He noticed the rows of seat where my friends and teammates were. He winked toward Blake, which she blushed in response.

"And returning from previous match, fully recovered, please welcome back, Ellix Knight of Team RWBYE!"

I came into the arena, but strangely and awkwardly most of the people didn't cheer or even clap for me. They all stared me.

"Hey, isn't that the same guy who brutally defeated that Cinder girl?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah, he's the one. Is he seriously going to fight again?" Another guy asked.

"I hope he won't go outburst again. He may go crazy and kill someone!" A female person whispered.

My teammates and friends turned back, eavesdropping. Yang got up and turned to them with her eye red.

"Hey, what's your big problem!? He is our teammate!"

"Yang!" Her younger sister shouted as she putted her older sister down.

"Yang…" I said, looking down and feeling disappointed. My memory is little bit foggy, but I do remember Cinder's face. I had a feeling that I hurt very badly, so badly that I couldn't even bear myself to stop thinking. I clenched my first when Sun noticed this.

"Hey, folks!" Sun yelled at the stands.

My teammates and his teammates turned as everyone eyed on Sun.

"Listen! This kid here is a great fighter! Possibly the greatest Huntsman student who ever fight in this tournament! Show some respect! And, we will promise you that we will give you the most entertaining, awesome fight ever!" Sun said before making double peace sign.

The crowds cheered loudly to that, changing everyone's mood.

"Sun…"

"Yo! Ellix. Let's do this! And remember, I won't go easy on you after saying that! It sort of made me embarrass, too." Sun said, rubbing the back of his head. He got his staff ready.

I chuckled as I summoned my sword out of my gauntlet. "Yeah…yeah! I won't either, Sun!"

"Alright! The combative are set! It is time to FIGHT!" Professor Port declared.

Sun rushed forward. He swung his staff at me as I countered each hit with my sword gauntlet. He transformed it to its nun chuck form, striking me back. I somersaulted away from him. I transformed my gauntlet into its punching mode. I rushed forward as Sun dodged to the side.

"Too easy!" He sneered. However, his expression changed when I teleported and appeared behind him, giving him a punch on the back.

"Hey!" I re-teleported and punched him again. I did this in a continued cycle as if I am giving him multiple punches at the same time.

Sun backed away when I stopped punching him.

"Hey man! That was not bad, and kind of unfair." Sun stated, brushing off the bruises.

"You fight well, too, Sun, but if you really going to impress…" I glanced at Blake. "…somebody, then how about let's get this on."

Sun smirked in response. "With pleasure."

He activated his semblance, creating light clones of himself. He and his clone rushed forward as I charged forward, too. His left clone punched me, but I dodged it while his other clone used its weapon at me as I countered it before I was kicked by the real Sun.

I backed away a little bit, and transformed my gauntlet into its machine gun form. I shot the first and second clones, destroying them until Sun strike me back with his staff. I quickly switched to my sword, stopping the hit just in time. I was pushed down, but I pushed him up.

"Yeah! That's it!" Sun exclaimed.

He slammed his staff into the ground, causing a shock wave. My feet got paralyzed from it.

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

"Now, I got you where I want you!" Sun exclaimed as he rushed toward me. I got a vision. I saw that Sun will strike me with his staff. I teleported to dodge away from him, but his clone came with a surprise attack from behind me when I faced to the backside of Sun, ready for an attack. The vision stopped there.

He rushed forward, jumping on me. I teleported and reappeared behind him, but instead of facing him. I met face to face with his clone.

"What!?" He gasped.

I defeated his clone as the crowds cheered for my quick move.

"You are very sneaky and smart, Sun." I said to him.

"Heh! Now I understand how your semblance works. Blake told me about it." Sun said, smiling cheekily.

"Really? I guess I will complain about it later." I joked.

We strike back at each other with our weapon colliding in one another.

"Go, Sun!" His teammates cheered.

"Go, Ellix!" My teammates cheered.

Rest of the people cheered loudly for both of us. "Sun-un! Ellix! Sun-un! Ellix!"

Meanwhile, Team JNPR was watching our match at the medic room through the TV.

"They are so good!" Nora jumped in excitement.

"Indeed they are." Ren said.

Back to Sun and I, Sun used his staff in its second form, shooting at me as I shot him back with my gauntlet. Then, I thought up of a plan.

"What are you thinking, Ellix?" Sun asked.

"Hmph, let's just say…I am going to _improvised_ my teammate's attack." I replied.

"Huh?" Sun looked confused.

I shot my gauntlet at Sun, which the hand caught by his leg. "What the!?"

I began spinning around as fast as I could.

"Hey, look! He's using your move, Blake!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing out her finger.

"Well, would you look at that?" Kuro smirked.

I stopped spinning with Sun trapped in my grappling rope of my gauntlet.

"Oh dang it! Should've see this coming!" Sun groaned.

I pulled the rope very hard, releasing him as he spun like a top.

Once he stopped spinning, he was very dazed and looked like he was going to barf.

"Eewwwww, ooooohh."

"Time to finish this." I said. "Sorry to do this to you, Sun."

I transformed my gauntlet into its punch. I rushed in and punched Sun in the jaw. When he realized he got punch, he was flying upward into the air until he stopped for a moment as one bird flew by and he blinked at it before gravity pulled him down, hurling down back to the ground.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" He screamed until he hit hard.

"And, there you have it, folks! Ellix Knight win and he will move on to the final!" Professor Port announced.

"It looks I ended this fight...with a bang." I said.

The crowds cheered at us while I picked up Sun by his hand.

"You're okay, Sun?"

"Yeah, I am fine. And Man, you throw some mean punch. Probably stronger than Yang's punch." Sun said, accepting my hand to help him get up. "But, hey, you won! Way to go, Dude!"

Sun took my arm out, raising it up in the air as everyone cheered louder.

"What a good fight! Both combative showed their skills most impressively!" Dr. Oobleck commented.

"Hey Sun…" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for earlier. Before this match…" I thanked him.

"Meh. It was nothing." He shrugged.

After that, we met up with my teammates and his teammates, and friends.

"Awesome job, you two!" Ruby cheered. "You guys were great!"

"Nice punch out there, Ellix." Yang said, punching me to the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts, Yang!" I complained as I rubbed where I got punch.

"Hey Sun, thank you for helping Ellix at the beginning of the match." Blake said.

Sun sniffed his nose as he rubbed underneath it with his finger. "Heh! Anything for your friend and teammate."

"Wait…is it just me or I have a feeling that the only reason you said that before the match began is to impress Blake." I said.

"What!? No, of course not! I just didn't like how the crowds were booeing at you, Dude! I was supporting you, not impressing Blake or something." Sun said nervously.

"Then, why is your face red, Monkey Tail?" Kuro asked, pointing his finger at him.

"You shut up, bro!" Sun yelled.

"You want to fight to poof that you are telling the truth?" Kuro asked, taking out his claw.

"Bring it on, bro!"

"Hey, you two stop! I get it." Blake said, separating them. "I will take back my thank you."

"No, Blake, I mean…" Sun looked sad at her with puppy eyes.

We laughed at this awkward situation until Sun laughed with us, too. Blake smiled and blushed a little to herself.

"So, that means you are moving to the final, Ellix. I can't wait!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Same here! You better win, Ellix!" Yang cheered, slapping me on the back.

"Yes, and make sure to teach that Lucas fellow what we Team RWBYE and Beacon are about!" Weiss said determinedly, at the same time scolding me.

I looked at everyone and nodded. "Yeah…of course, I will do this for our team and the school! I promise!"

 _So, the final round is been decided. It will be me and Lucas. I still can't stop thinking that he may be hiding something. But, whatever it is, I will face whatever odd against me. I will fight for my team, my friends, and Beacon! Let's go!_

-Not Ellix's POV-

Qrow and Taiyang were at Ozpin's office, along with Professor Glynda. Ozpin sat at his desk.

"So Taiyang, is that really true? Is it going to happen today this noon tooday!?" Professor Goodwich asked, looking very afraid.

"Afraid so. That is what I gathered from. The solar eclipse will happen today near noon."

"And the final single match will begin a half hour before noon." Ozpin stated. He got off from his seat and walked toward to the glass window.

"Qrow, Taiyang, Glynda, James…prepare your mind and heart. This will be not pretty."


	42. Chapter 42 Final Countdown Begins

**-Chapter 42 Final Countdown Begins-**

It was about an hour before the final match. My teammates, including Team SSSN and Team KAK, and I were hanging out around the festival ground. We were just chilling before the final round, but even so, I still feel quiet nervous. Not because of losing, but something even more to that and it makes me feel very, very afraid.

"Can't believe that we made it to the final!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Of course! We are Team RWBYE, the best Team here at Beacon." Weiss said.

"However, I am still quite curious about Lucas. He demonstrated his power not so much in the last two matches." Blake reminded them.

"Yeah, but Ellix will kick his butt!" Yang said. "Right, Ellix?"

I was looking down the ground, thinking to myself.

"Yo, Dude!" Neptune shook me to snap me out of my thought.

"Ah! Oh sorry…" I apologized.

"Yo, man. Stop thinking about the match for now and just relax, Dude." Sun said.

I looked up to everyone and smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right."

"Hanging out, you guys?" A familiar, drunk voice said.

We noticed Qrow and Taiyang approaching us.

"Hi, Uncle Qrow and Dad!" Ruby waved at them.

"What's up, kid." Qrow said.

Taiyang looked at me and said, "So, you're Ellix Knight. I am Taiyang Xia Long, Ruby and Yang's father."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, sir." I greeted.

Taiyang gave me a small grin, but with a glancing eye, especially I am near his older daughter. "Right…"

He changed his expression to happier one when he faced to my teammates. "So, it looks like you guys made it to the final! Congratulation."

"Thanks, Dad. Ellix will definitely win for the team!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah! He is our best man!" Yang said, slapping me on the back.

"Woah!" Taiyang reacted panicking.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him, kid. I actually kind of want to speak with you and your teammates privately." Qrow said. "Would you mind talking over there?"

"Um, sure." Ruby said. Weiss and Blake looked at other for a moment and then followed after Ruby. Yang and I headed to until Qrow stopped. "Except for you, Ellix. I want to speak privately with nieces and the girls."

"What?" I gasped. "Well, I guess that's ok."

"See you later, Ellix." Ruby said, waving at me.

I waved her back to with Taiyang glancing over me. They walked away with Qrow and now I am with Taiyang, and rest of Team SSSN.

"Well, I think I am going to get some snack." Sun said as he and his teammates walked away as well.

"You want something, Ellix?" Neptune asked.

"No thank you." I replied.

"OK. Well good luck in the final, Dude and stay cool." He said, smiling as he revealed his shiny teeth before he left.

"So Ellix…"

"Yes, Mr. Long?" I asked.

"Tell me…is it true that you are sleeping in the same dorm room with my girls!?" Taiyang outburst, holding me by my neck collar.

"Gah!"

Meanwhile, Qrow took my teammates to somewhere seclude from me and everyone else.

"So, what's up, Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

Qrow sighed before he turned to face them. "Girls, the time is coming."

"Well, yeah, the final is coming, which is the end of the tournament…" Ruby said blankly.

"Not that. It is your friend, Ellix." Qrow said.

"Wait? What?" Ruby asked.

"Um, Qrow, before you say anything…" Blake spoke up. "We sorely cannot believe in what you have said to us earlier, but whatever happens, we will be ready. Right, girls?"

Weiss nodded to Blake. "As much as hard to believe it, I, no we will do whatever will happen."

"Blake, Weiss…" Ruby sighed until she faced her uncle. "Uncle Qrow, to be honest, that entire thing you said before…I really don't want to believe in it, but if it does happen, then as a leader, I will do whatever to take to stop him."

Yang was silent, not saying any words.

"Well…I am glad to hear that you are girls are open-minded about this. I know it may be hard to swallow, but yeah, like I was going to say…" Qrow said. "The solar eclipse will happen at noon. Whatever will happen, I want you girls to stay put and let me handle it."

They looked astonished. "What!?" They all said in unison.

"I don't want you girls to get involve. Whatever will happen, you girls stay put and let me and the adults handle it."

"But, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby whined. "We do want to get involve! He is our friend and teammate!"

"Which is why it makes thing more difficult if you girls _do_ join in! I know that I am not bossy type of guy, but for this, please obey. The last thing I want to think about is worry for your safety and possibly your live. Do this for me, OK?"

They looked calm and have nothing to say back at him.

"Sorry, girls, but just stay put and watch, OK. Everything will be fine. I got to go now, so see ya and again, stay put and don't do anything for whatever will happen." Qrow warned them before he walked away.

I met up with my teammates, whose looked quite silent. I didn't know why, but I said them wishing me luck for the final as I get ready in the waiting room.

Cut to Team RWBYE…

My teammates were sitting at their seat, watching silently as the crowds around them cheered. That was when Team SSSN, JNPR with fully recovered Pyrrha, and Team KAK arrived.

"Yo, what's up!" Sun said.

They turned to their friends a with mix of sad and quiet face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, it's, um…" Ruby tried to get a word out while she played around with her fingers nervously.

"Hey, cheer up! Ellix will do fine!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Yeah! Even if he lose, he will show his best." Nora said before she hopped to her seat. Everyone else went to their seat as they cheered for me. My teammates, however, kept quiet to themselves.

"Welcome, folks! To the final that you've been waiting for!" Professor Port announced through his mic, causing the crowds to cheer even louder. "This is it! The final round that's been anticipating since this morning! Whoever wins will become the champion of the Vytal Fesitval Tournament!"

"That's right!" Dr. Oobleck said excitedly. "From previous matches, we've seen many things, but it all come down to this! The two fighters who made here skillfully, at least to say, proved themselves to make it to this final round. Now, let's give applaud to the finalists! First is Mr. Ellix Knight, representing Team RWBYE of Beacon Academy."

I walked into the arena, looking both determined and nervous as hell while everyone cheered for me.

"Yeah! Ellix! Woohooo!" Nora cheered.

"You got this, Dude!" Sun cheered.

"Go, Ellix!" Aki cheered.

"Yeah Ellix!" Rest of my friends cheered.

"And representing from Atlas Academy and as the leader of Team LEAD, he demonstrated quite a record of fight lasting a very short time, please give it up for Lucifer Twilight!"

Lucifer came out from the other entrance at the opposite side. Crowds cheered at us as we eye to eye at each other.

"Lucas…" I nervously said.

Lucas gave me a smile. "It looks like you made it here, Ellix. That's good."

"Huh?"

"You are the only fighter that I want to fight in this tournament. Ever since I met you, I always want to know how strong you are, and by seeing you in previous matches, you are my equal and I want to see how well you can able to defeat me, if that is possible. Luckily, this is where we will see that."

"Um, OK, Lucas, I will do my best." I said, getting my gauntlet ready.

"Oh, you will be splendid, Ellix. And this time, I will show you my full extent of my power and also definitely, more of my skill." He said as he posed in that similar battle pose that Freeze does.

"Let's countdown together!" Professor Port declared. "Three!"

"Two!" My friends stated while my teammates watched me quietly.

"One!" Everyone else said.

"FIGHT!"

I made the first move with my gauntlet out for a punch, but Lucas stopped it with his bare head. The strength I felt from him was enormous.

 _This guy…he is no pushover! He is really strong!_

He then kicked me in the shin. I held my shin, feeling from my pain until he strikes me back. I dodge-rolled to the side and used my gauntlet again. He jumped back, and first time ever, he took out his weapon. It was a white sword with a black hilt and face of a demon on the central part of the sword's guard. He rushed forward as her swords collides one another.

We fought with our swords continuously, but he was quite fast with it. Eventually, he transformed his sword into a wipe. I dodged away when he swung his weapon, cutting a little bit of my hair at the top of my head.

"Woah! That was too close!" I exclaimed. "Hey, Lucas! I know we are fighting and all, but be careful with that!"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I won't do anything to hurt your face, Ellix." He said, smirking slyly at me. His smirk scared me, still having a weird feeling about him. I ignored that feeling for now, and charged forward with my gauntlet as a sword.

He dodged, and did that punching move again when he does touch me. The impact caused me to hit at one of the pillars.

"Gaaah!" He shouted in pain. The impact caused him to flip over, but somersaulted back to his feet.

"Watch out, Ellix!" Ruby screamed, finally speaking up.

I teleported away, just in time. I reappeared behind Lucas, striking him, but he somehow disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind me, holding me by my arms near my shoulders.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He said to my ear. "You are the fighter like I expected. I may not see the future like you, but I can see why you are chosen."

"What?!" I gasped. I got off from him, and turned around. "Lucas, wait! Do you actually know that I can see the future!? How do you know my Semblance!? And, what do you mean that you can see why I am _chosen_!?"

Lucas chuckled, sounded little bit evilly. "This is the day I've been waiting for, Ellix. You and me, fighting like this. Perhaps now, it is time to get thing serious."

I saw his body begin to glow in white aura until he revealed it fully as the crowds awed at this very moment. My teammates and friends awed, too. Suddenly, two wings formed behind his back. They were white and angelic-like. He spread out the wings as his eyes turned red.

"What the!? Lucas…who or what are you?!" I asked, sweating as I stepped back a little.

He chuckled very evilly. "Ellix Knight, it is honorable to fight in your presence. Now, I will show you my true power and color."


	43. Chapter 43 Angel of Illusion

**-Chapter 43 Angel of Illusion-**

"Lucas, what are you exactly!?" I yelled at him, feeling scared.

"It is almost time, Ellix. And I will help you to understand who you truly are!" He exclaimed before rushing to me.

He pushed me as he dragged strongly to me. He caught by my arm and we flied upward.

"Woah! I didn't know that guy can fly!" Nora exclaimed.

"What is he!?" Pyrrha asked.

The rest of my friends, especially my teammates were speechless.

I tried to release myself. As he held me with both hand, he dragged me on the arena around many times. I felt like my backside of my clothes getting torn up if we continue doing like this.

"Lucas, what are you? Are you half Fanus or something!? Gah!?" I asked.

"Half Fanus, no, but let's just say I am…very special, compared to everyone else. I was born little bit differently, you can say." He said as he stopped dragging and just held me up with his bare hand. "Now, it is time to begin the real fun!"

He released me and flied away before he landed. He used his sword, transforming it into its whip form. He whipped at me, but I dodge by jumping from one spot to another. He flied over to me, and stopped in front of me. I gasped when he did, and he charged forward with his sword, but I blocked it.

"Answer me, Lucas! How do you know I can see the future!? Are you…are you with the Church of Darkness!?" I exclaimed.

"What if I am? I think you can pretty guess it, but I recommend you to focus in the fight!" He exclaimed as he disappeared and then reappeared in front of me, punching me in the face. I tripped myself at the edge of the arena before I fell down.

"Aaaaaaahhh"

"Ellix!" My teammates screamed.

While I was falling, I looked to the sky at the sun directly. I saw a glimmer part of it beginning to cover by the moon. When I concentrate back into the fight, I used my gauntlet in its grappling hook or grappling hand form to catch the edge of arena.

The crowds cheered. My teammates and friends sighed in relief.

"That was close!" Kuro said. "For a second there, I thought Ellix was a goner!"

"Ellix…" Yang whispered to herself with her hand tightly grabbing on her shirt.

I remembered something while I was hanging for my dear life. "I understand now. That dream, when I was at a hospital, that person with wings was Lucas himself!"

Lucas flied down as he floated next time. "Impressive. You survived the fall. I was worry that you will hit your noggin."

"Lucas…" I turned to face him. "I want answer, now! Are you with Church of Darkness!? Are you the infiltrator?"

I was now being serious and angry at the same time.

"Hm, hm, hm. Yes, Ellix, I am." He admitted.

"Just as I thought! But, why!? Why all this trouble to come and fight me!?"

"It is my mission, of course and there is nobody else who can stop me. The crowds don't even know. Not even your teachers can stop me, neither Cinder nor her lackeys."

"Cinder? Wait? Do you mean that she, Emerald, and Mercury were involved, too!?"

"They were until I waited for the right time to get rid of them, but I have to say, thank you for getting rid of her for me, Ellix. Now that she is out of the picture, you're opened for position to rule this kingdom and rest of Remnant with her out of the league. And I congratulate you for that." Lucas said, bowing to me.

"I don't need your congrats to me, Lucas! You…you traitor!" I yelled as I kicked at him, but I missed. He flew away back to the arena floor as I climbed up back to the main floor. I stood up as I faced him furiously.

"Traitor?" He questioned before he laughed. "You should be looking at the real traitors…your most closet people are the _real traitors_ in the amiss."

"What!? Are you talking about my friends!? They are not traitors!" I argued.

"Oh really, then let me show you what your teammates have been saying behind your back!" His eyes glowed brightly as I looked into them. Suddenly, my surroundings turned blank until I saw my teammates.

"What the!? What is this!?"

I was seeing my friends talking in a discussion.

"I can't believe it! Ellix is…a monster." Ruby stated.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"I couldn't believe it either, but I think we have no choice, but to eliminate him as soon as we have a chance before he becomes into him." Weiss nodded.

"Weiss!?"

"You're right. We got to rid of him or else he will turn into that thing, just like Qrow said." Blake stated.

"Qrow!? Does he know something?"

"Ellix…I thought he was a friend, but I guess I was wrong about him. We will stop him, no matter what!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yang!? What are you girls talking about!?"

Suddenly, they zoomed away as I reached my hand for them. "Wait, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang! Don't go! Wait!"

The surroundings became dark until another scene appeared. I saw myself panicking and going crazy basically. This was from my past when my team and I went into the Dusky Maze Forest.

"This scene…." I began to remember it, causing me to kneel down with my hands on my head, trying to stop myself thinking about it.

"No! This is not real! Whatever this is happening, this is no way real!"

"Oh, it is real, Ellix. What you are seeing is the truth. Your friends do know who you really are and what you will become. Qrow told them so, and your teachers, the one who asked you to join in the academy are the one who knows about it. They know, and everyone else knows about it. They are the real traitors. They've been hiding the truth from you all this time, the truth that answers all your questions. Now, it is your time to pay them back!" Lucas explained.

"No! I can't accept all of this! They are the people I care the most! There is no way Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang say stuff like that about me! This isn't real!"

Meanwhile back in reality, I was just screaming and yelling in pain while Lucas stood there, sadistically watching this with sly smile on his face.

"Ellix!" Ruby screamed.

"Ellix, snap out of it!" Yang yelled.

"What is up with him!?" Sun exclaimed.

"It is just like back in Dusky Maze Forest!" Kuro said.

"Gaaaahahhh, ahhh, wahhh!" I shouted in horror as black aura flickered in and out of me. The crowds looked nervously concern and afraid.

"What the hell is going on!? What is he doing!?" Weiss shouted.

"We got to do something!" Blake snapped.

Lucas glanced where my teammates and friends were. "Your friends, do you truly think they are precious to you?"

I looked up at him with both confused and mad glare. "Y…yes, they…are!"

"You don't need them for what you will become. I will do your favor and get rid of them for you." Lucas said.

"What!?"

Lucas raised his arm out as some energy enveloped on his palm. He shot a white energy ball at my friends. They all stared and gasped at it until it broke through the barrier, and all I heard was an explosion.

"Ah!"

Next moment, I heard crowds' horrible scream of panic. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ruby…Weiss…Blake…Yang…everyone! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I yelled at the very top of my lungs as black aura burst out of me. The sun was beginning to cover by the moon, almost completely.

"Yes, yes! You are finally accepting the darkness! Soon, you will reawaken!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yaaaaaahhh! I will make you PAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" I yelled. I grew a wing made of pure aura as I flied upward and he flied upward, too. He roared strongly as we punched at each other. Each hit we take and receive created shock waves in the air.

 _ **Recommended Background Music-"Flow" by Hero after Ellix screamed above.**_

At the far distance in Mountain Glenn, a bunch of Grimm watched at the Amity Colosseum as they sensed a great dark energy.

Meanwhile, where my friends and teammates were, they somehow survived thanks to Weiss' ice barrier.

They were all lying on the floor as Weiss got up first.

"That was close." She said. After her, everyone else woke up. They noticed the surrounding area, including the bench they were sitting at was completely destroyed.

"Yeah…hey, what has happened to Ellix?" Ruby asked. They noticed the sound of the shock wave in the air. They looked up to see me and Lucas smashing at each other.

"Ellix!" Yang screamed.

"What's going on up there!?" Nora exclaimed.

"He…he's flying?!" Blake surprised.

"Yaaarrh!" I yelled as I gave him another punch.

Lucas blocked it with his wing and reflected back as he punched me back. We flied higher and higher until we reached the highest layer of the atmosphere. We were basically now in space.

"You will pay for hurting my friend, you bastard!" I yelled.

"Hmph! You don't need them! You don't need anyone! You are the Chosen One! This is all part of your destiny!" Lucas argued.

"Well, if I am, then I will destroy you!" I argued back. I teleported fast, doing in cycle until he grabbed and pushing me down back to the planet. We began heating up in the air as we flied down very fast.

Meanwhile, my teammates and friends with pretty much all of the crowds with very few left in the colosseum watched at us as we were coming down from space.

"Look, what is that!?" Jaune yelled.

"It must be Ellix! They are coming down!" Aki exclaimed.

As I continued punching on Lucas while holding him by neck with other hand, we came very close to landing until we crashed, just at the time when solar eclipse was complete. It was so strong, the impact caused a powerful shock wave. Most of the arena floor got destroyed as huge cracks were left. Debris flew out in different directions. Everyone took covered and held on to some object so they won't be blown away.

Ruby screamed as her older sister held on her as she held her.

The shock wave stopped, and everything was silent. My friends opened their eyes. They jumped off from the bench and entered the arena to check closer.

"Ellix!" Ruby yelled.

"Ellix!" Everyone else yelled.

As the dust cleared out slowly, they begin to see some kind of silhouettes. When the entire smoke of dust cleared out, they saw me in fully black armor as I had my feet on Lucas' motionless body.

Ruby gasped. "Ellix!?"

I slowly turned to them, noticing them with my eyes completely dark purple. I then kicked away the dead corpse. I walked forward. That was when Atlas robot soldiers came to the scene.

My friends just stood there, looking at what was happening. Taiyang stopped in front of Ruby.

"Dad!?" She exclaimed.

Qrow , Glynda, Ozpin, Dr. Oobleck, Professor Port, and even General Ironwood showed up, facing me as I silently stare at them and Atlas androids aiming their gun at me.

"Well, well…so you finally woke up." Qrow said with his scythe out as he putted it on his shoulder.

I gave a slight smirk until I chuckled. "Qrow Branwen, we finally meet in person. The first man to speak to me…just like the vision I saw long, long, long time ago. Too long in fact."

Ozpin turned to his side and said, "Taiyang! Please escort the students out of here immediately!"

"Wait!?" Ruby shouted. "What is going on here!?"

I laughed out loud. "No, hold on a second, Ozpin." Ozpin then turned to face me. "I want them here. It is all part of my vision. Yes…"

"Ellix!" She shouted. "What is up with you!?"

"What is up? Is that a modern way to say what is wrong with you or something. But, most importantly…please, Ruby Rose …"

She and her friends looked perplexed and scared. "Don't refer to the host's name to me. Please refer to my proper name…I am…Black Knight."


	44. Chapter 44 Second Coming of Darkness

**-Chapter 44-**

 **Second Coming of Darkness**

The moon moved slowly away as the sun was coming out. The sunlight beamed at the arena until it beamed on yours truly. My black armor shone with sparkles like stars watching over you and your fear. The shoulder pads were hooked like it can catch you without you expecting it, chest plate looked like a face of a Grimm that may eat you while you're sleeping, and the tip part of the armored boots looked sharp like sword, a sword that can pierce through my enemies.

"Black…Knight?" Ruby looked more confused than before.

"That's right, in the flesh! Although of course, I am just borrowing this body and using it as a my host like a parasite giving you horrible, endless hunger that never satisfies you until someone helped you to get it out of you or you ran of nourishment and fall, and die." I said sadistically.

"Taiyang! Get the children out of here! Now!" Glynda yelled.

"Silence!" I yelled, scaring everyone. Even Qrow looked shock.

"Tch! So, you woke up and now you're fully controlling the kid's body, what's next? Give us an early Christmas present?" Qrow joked.

"Qrow, this is no time to joke around!" General Ironwood scolded at him.

"No, no. I love jokes, especially from a man with some words to say before I decide to kill him or not." I said before chuckling.

"Ellix…no, exactly who the hell are you!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Snow Angel!? Isn't this your teammate and friend!?" Neptune asked.

"Didn't I say my name? I guess I will introduce myself again, this time properly." I sneered until I smirked. "I am Black Knight, one of the 12 Knights of the lost Round Table and ruler of the Kingdom of Equinox, which was also presumably lost."

"Round Table?" Jaune asked.

"Equinox?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Dude, what the heck you are talking about!? Stop acting so creepy and snap out of it!" Sun yelled.

"Snap out?" I titled to my head until I laughed evilly. "Oh, I am snap out alright. Snapping out from my long slumber. How long have I slept? Roughly 500 years I take it. It was a long wait, but it was worthwhile. Now that I am back, I can finish where I left off."

"Not on my watch! Fire!" General Ironwood ordered.

"James, no!" Ozpin yelled. However, it was too late. The Atlas android soldiers began shooting at me.

"Ellix, NOOOO!" Yang screamed.

The shooting stopped when General Ironwood raised his arm up. When the smoke cleared, they were shocked. I was perfectly fine, still standing there.

"What!?" The general gasped, horrified.

"Well, that was kind of rude." I said as I cracked my neck and my knuckles. "Allow me to show you all my power." The gauntlet on my right hand transformed into a sword.

In the next moment, they felt wind blew in front of them. In next moment, all of the soldiers were cut in pieces, destroyed completely. Now, I was behind the young group of huntsmen and huntresses. I was holding one Atlas android soldier's head.

"So…" They jumped and turned around to see me. "This is a head of the Atlesian Knight-200."

I looked with interest as I analyzed the robot's head. "It is a fine technology, I will admit to that, but I had seen better back in my day."

I crushed the head very easily and scrambled the pieces to the ground.

"He destroyed the androids like they were nothing, and he did in matter of seconds! No, probably less than a second!" Ozpin thought, gritting his teeth and sweating bullets.

"Now that you all witness my speed, do you believe him I claim to be? Or, do I have to show more proof? Either way, it would be lovely to show you more." I suggested. "However, enough with that. There are few things I want _and_ need to do."

"Oh, do enlighten us." Qrow asked, smirking.

"Well, first thing first, I got to say, the world of Remnant has quite advanced after I was seal away." I begin rambling. "Technology has advanced. Transportation, like you call airship and bus for examples, is faster than horse carriage. The peasants can now communicate over the oceans to some other people in another kingdom or even far beyond than I can see. Now there are schools for teaching younger, newer generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Back in my days, only one who are born with great Aura can become Huntsman or Huntress. Very few people can be gifted to become one, even more if they were trained hard enough to be a Huntsman or Huntress."

Everyone stared at me as I moved from left to right continuously, yet slowly and surely.

"The old age, which you modern people referred to as the time of ancient and myth, fairy-tale is long gone. However, there are few things that have never changed." I said. "Display of military power…"

Ozpin and Glynda glanced at Ironwood.

"Racial injustice…" Blake widened her eyes as Sun glanced at her and Kuro raised his eyebrows.

"And the roaming of Grimm nears the border of each kingdom, waiting for the day when they will finish off the mankind and everything that it built with full of hearts and minds. Adding all of these up, the sin of Remnant has not changed at all!" I said as I clenched my hand. "However…" I calmed down, saying in softer tone. "Look at the bright side. I am back, and my second coming means it is the start of the new era, an era of _true peace_. This is a great blessing to the world, including to all of you…that is if you accept me as your sole ruler, and bow down to me as your King. But, of course, all of you will resist me anyway. Perhaps I should finish all of you here, or just let the future comes. Either way, it will be the same conclusions. No matter what you do, none of you can stop me. Not the military. Not your government. Not even the combined power of the Four Maidens can stop me."

"What!?" Ozpin exclaimed. Qrow, Ironwood, and Glynda looked shock as well as Pyrrha.

Everyone couldn't even move in inch. They were frozen in fear, just for me being there. Yang glowed her hair brightly and her eyes turned completely red.

"Yang?" Ruby noticed.

"I HAD ENOUGH! SNAP OUT OF IT, ELLIIIIIIIXXX!" She roared, rushing toward me.

"NO, Yang, stop!" Taiyang yelled.

She punched me in the face with all of her strength, but she gasped. Her punch was block by my helmet, which appeared out of nowhere as I am now wearing it. Only my dark purple eyes were revealing.

"Well, that was very rude, too." I said, grabbing her arm so hard, she cried. Then I grabbed her neck, chocking her in the process.

"Yang!" Her teammates screamed.

"Let her go!" Taiyang rushed in to save his daughter. Before he even got close to me, I waved my finger with my other hands, causing the ground to rise up. Everyone looked up as a pillar of earth ground risen up, too high for them to climb.

I held Yang up near the cliff, watching her struggling and suffocating face. "Let…me…go! Ellix…stop!" Her red eyes glared at me as she tried to get my hand off from her neck

I smirked and chuckled evilly. "Yang Xia Long, I would like to say this to you before your demise. Thank you for taking care of my host for me. If it wasn't for your caring compassion, and _affection_ to this host, his darkness would have not grow."

"What!?"

"Your feelings for this host help to grow the darkness within him, which allowed me to take a bit of control of the boy everyday until this moment. I appreciate it, but of courser, it is all been predetermined, anyway. Your first time meeting this host and your growing relationship with this host, all of it are due to make this host's darkness stronger. Thank you…and goodbye." I said.

I pierced her with my sword, causing her to gasp painfully. Everyone down on the ground were tremendously shocked, especially Qrow, Taiyang, and Ruby.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed.

Yang stopped struggling the way she was before. Her arms were down and did not move a muscle. Her blood dripped down my blade as I released her, letting her fall to the ground. Weiss used her glyph to slow her partner's down. Taiyang got in the right position to catch her in his arms. He yelled and cried at his dying daughter as everyone else ran up to them. Ruby, however just stared in shock as she knelt down. Everything to her just froze and shut down.

I laughed evilly before I jumped off from the risen earth pillar that I created, and then I landed on the back of a Nevermore, making my escape.

Later that day, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Taiyang, and Qrow were waiting patiently outside the EMR room at the hospital. The sign above the door flickered off. Everybody looked to the door as a surgeon doctor came out.

"Doctor, please tell me! Who is she going to be alright? Is my daughter going to live!?"

The doctor looked calm as he took a deep breath. "Mr. Long, she will be fine…"

They all looked relieve to hear that. "But, her condition is very critical. She may or may not able to walk or even talk for a while."

"What!? But, you said she will be fine!" Taiyang argued.

"I am sorry, sir, but this is all we can do. The only thing we can do for now is watch over her. Again, I am very sorry and we done all we can." The doctor said before he left.

Taiyang felt broken. Weiss and Blake looked very concern. Qrow felt disappointed while Ruby shut down. After few minutes or so, they were in the room with Yang sleeping in the bed with a air mask to make sure she breathes in air.

"Yang…" Taiyang said softly before he touched his daughter's face on her side.

"Taiyang…May I have a word with you?" Qrow asked.

Taiyang slowly nodded before he turned to the girls. "You three stay here, OK."

Weiss and Blake nodded while Ruby continuously watched over her sister. Taiyang and Qrow left out of the room, leaving the girls to watch over Yang.

"Just why? Why her?" Ruby spoke up. Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby.

"Why did he do this? Why did he…have to hurt Yang? I thought…he really cared about Yang!" Ruby said before she fell and cried.

"Ruby." Blake said, putting her hand on her back as she weep on her sister's bed, next to her.

"I…I'm sorry, Ruby. If I didn't act quickly, none of this would've happen." Weiss said. "This is my fault."

"No, Weiss. It is not. We…weren't prepared for this. We didn't believe it was possible, but now…I don't know." Blake said. "I really don't know how to understand all of this, and I am still trying to understand what has happened till now."

"Yang…" Ruby cried.

"Ruby." Weiss said sadly.

That was when Qrow came in. "Blake, Weiss, Ruby…we have to talk. Could you come with me?"

"Yes sir." Weiss agreed.

"Sure." Blake nodded before she turned to Ruby. "Are you coming, Ruby?"

She cried and watched over her sister. Qrow scratched his head and said, "It's alright, kid. You don't have to come. You can stay here. You two can come with me."

Qrow turned and excited out the room. Weiss and Blake took a glance at Ruby before they left as well. Ruby continuously cried over her sister.

-Not Team RWBYE's POV-

I arrived to a secluded, secret place. I was walking down the hallway along with some men in black suit. We approached to a huge door. The bodyguards opened the door for me, allowing me to enter through. I came into a long, wide room, looking like a chapel of some kind. There were crowds of people, and empty crown chair in front of them. I walked up to the chair and sat on them. Suddenly, a man with a mask and black cloak with black clothes came from the side.

"Brothers and sisters, the moment has arrived! The day we've been waiting! Behold in our eyes, we have our Chosen One, who has returned to the world! The one and only Black Knight!"

The crowds clapped their hand wildy, and they did this for short while until I raised my hand to stop them.

"From this day forward, a new era of peace begins where there will be no such as thing as injustice, corruption, and sadness. We have been given a great blessing. The world can now truly live in peace!" The cloaked man announced, causing the crowds to clap even more. "Now, words from our Chosen One…"

He stepped aside for I, your truly to talk with my followers. "My followers thank you for waiting and preparing this organization for me. Of course, I have seen this coming long, long, long time ago before all of you were even born and even before your grandparents were born. Today is a great day for you and to the rest of Remnant! However, there are some unfinished jobs. Some of the people out there don't know I have returned and other people out there who know that I have return will most likely resist me, but do not worry my followers! I saw the future, and the future looks bright for us! It is time to begin the revelation!"

 **Author's Note: And so the real main villain has finally awakened or better term, _reawakened_! As for you readers have been thinking, Black Knight is a very common name used in fiction and media. There is Black Knight superhero character in Marvel Comics, but most of the time, Black Knight is depicted as a villain. In this case, he is no exception. And, for everyone who has predicted it, Yang unfortunately gets killed. I know, this is the most saddest moment, but is that mean she is really dead forever? Well, we will just have to wait and see...Anyway, here is a QOTC for this chapter:**

 **Q1. What do you think about Black Knight? I know he is introduced just now, but what do you think of his intro, personality, and motive. More about him will be revealed in future chapter, and you can learn more about him if you have not read Chapter 27 Darkness Trailer.**

 **Q2. What is your most favorite battle in this fanfiction so far? Mine is probably the rematch between Blake and Kuro because I think it was by the far the best fight I ever wrote for this fanfiction, and I was looking forward to it before I wrote it. Kuro's Semblance is more revealed that he can actually transform into forms based on each different element. So far, Lightning and Fire are two of what he can transformed into and use. There will be more forms reveal in the future.**

 **Well, I think that is all I have to say. This will be the last chapter for awhile, but after Christmas. I will be back, and we will end this fanfiction before the New Year's Day. Again, Happy Holidays, if you are not particularly celebrating Christmas in general. See you guys later :)**


	45. Chapter 45 Knights

**-Chapter 45-**

 **-Knights-**

Qrow took Weiss and Blake to the academy's amphitheater. There, they also meet up with Teams SSSN, JNPR, and KAK. Blake and Weiss looked surprised.

Sun went up to them and said, "Yo, where's Ruby?"

"She is…with her sister." Blake answered.

"Oh…right." Sun said softly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blake asked.

"We're not quite sure. Professor Ozpin pretty much ordered all of us to come here."

"It must be very important, relating with…today's events." Weiss stated calmly.

Weiss looked to her side, staring down until Neptune approached her and gave her a hug. "It's alright, Snow Angel. Everything will be fine."

Weiss hugged him back. "I…thank you, Neptune, but…"

She backed away from him. "I'm really not into the mood."

"I understand. I only hugged you just to make you feel better, but with all the stuff that happened since noon, I am confused as you are." Neptune said sadly.

"Just exactly what happened out there? Why did he…act so evil, so dark?" Pyrrha asked.

Before anyone say anything else, Professor Ozpin, and his three staff members came in. Taiyang were also present, along with General Ironwood, Nene, Gojira, and Councilman Derek.

"I see everyone…" Ozpin looked at each student, one by one. "Well, most of you are here. Other than one who is not here, I will discuss all of your reason to be here. This is something very serious, and I want you all to listen carefully."

Everyone was quiet, staring at the headmaster with both serious, anxious interests in their eyes.

"What have happened today is what we thought would never happen, but like our ancestors have warned us through many generations, it happened. To get to the point, a great evil of the past has reawakened in the heart of your friend and fellow teammate. That evil is named Black Knight."

"You see, students…" Dr. Oobleck spoke up. "As an archaeologist and historian, there is one part of history that I, ordered by Professor Ozpin, to not even teach you or mention any of you relating with the dark figure that you witnessed this noon. Long time ago, about 500 years ago, the world of Remnant was in an era known as the 'Great Era of Knights.' This era of history was a very rich, but brutal era. There were many small civilizations during this era, fighting for influence over demography and topography. Huntsmen and Huntresses were in constant conflict with each other, and the feudal lords who occupy the section of the land couldn't agree with each other in the fair share of lands and power among them. The constant conflict continued on until 12 Hunters rose up with great powers, power beyond ordinary Huntsmen and Huntresses can even possess. They were known as the Knights. They ended the conflicts between all lords of the lands and united the people into kingdoms. Each land owned by the feudal lords united into a bigger, united civilization, resulting in 12 kingdoms, each one ruled by the Knight. Out of these 12 kingdoms, the modern four kingdoms, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral were born. The Knights formed the Round Table, an international governing organization that kept the power of the kingdoms in check and balance. The people worshiped and adored the Knights as their rightful ruler. Some people even goes far to say they were their Gods, keeping them safe from harm and protecting their everlasting peace for eternity. For some years, the 12 Knights kept the world in peace and the power of each kingdom was in balance until one of the 12 Knights betrayed them, and that Knight was the Black Knight himself."

The students looked with surprise until Jaune raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Arc, do you have a question?"

"Um, yeah. So, this Black Knight guy…is he Ellix?" Jaune asked. "Sorry if I am getting ahead of myself, but…what does Ellix has to do with this?"

"Well, Mr. Arc, you see, after Black Knight successfully destroyed and conquered the first 8 kingdoms, the remaining four kingdoms united their army by the 4 remaining Knights of the Round Table to fight against the Black Knight and his force of darkness, the army of Grimm. Fortunately, they stopped him and saved Remnant, but they did not technically kill him. His body was destroyed, but his soul lived on. The four Knights sealed his soul into his gauntlet, and hid it away, making it to be lost forever…until for whatever reason or how he achieved it, Mr. Knight found it and the moment he did, he became chosen for the Second Coming of Darkness, also in other words, the resurrection of Black Knight, just like the prophecy foretold. The only reason we did not tell you this now or prevent any of you to search it up on the network is so we didn't want Mr. Knight to find out. If he did, earlier than what the prophecy foretold, he may reawaken Black Knight's soul and become what he became today."

Everyone was quiet, looking much disbelieved, couldn't bear to accept all of this as the truth.

"We're very humbly sorry to not say this to you children early, but we were afraid that if we do, Mr. Ellix Knight may…may have become what he is now." Professor Goodwitch said.

"Even so…" Blake spoke up with everyone looking at her. "He became into a monster. Wasn't there anyway to prevent this from happening in the first place!?"

The staff of Beacon, even General Ironwood couldn't speak up until Councilman Derek Newton walked up.

"Miss Belladonna, I understand your frustration and all the feelings that you, your teammates, and friends going through, but one option that…we thought to prevent this was to…get rid of him completely."

"What!?" She gasped.

"Do you mean…assassination!?" Weiss shocked.

"Yes, that was one option. Either that, it was to relocate him as far away as possible. However, the first option is very unmoral, and I don't think even a Huntsman or Huntress who knows this so well and what's at stake would even dare to commit such act. As for the second option, the result will be just the same."

"Same!? If you were to do that, our teammate, my partner wouldn't have been killed!"

"Blake…" Sun padded on her shoulder. "Calm down."

"No! This is just unacceptable! All of this!" Blake yelled in anger, shrugging Sun's hand off from her. "If that would've happen, Yang…will not have gotten hurt like she is right now, and Ruby would not be as sad as she is now! Why do you grown up…AH!"

Suddenly, she got slap on the face by her own teammate. Everyone gasped. Blake looked at her teammate with widen expression and her cheek red where she was slapped.

"ENOUGH, Blake! Just shut up! Do you really think that is acceptable for Ellix?! Do you seriously want our teacher or somebody to take away our friend, our teammate?!" Weiss yelled.

Blake didn't say a word to counter back before she sighed and said, "No. I don't want that. I…I really don't know."

The amphitheater was very quiet until suddenly, the ground and the very building itself shook violently. Nora and Aki screamed as everyone grabbed on to their nearest person.

"What's happening!?" Jaune yelled, holding with Pyrrha.

"It's an earthquake!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Weiss held on Blake, like if they are hugging.

 _Meanwhile, cut to where Ruby was…_

"Woah! What's going on!?" She yelled. She covered and protected her sister by using herself.

 _Back to everyone else…._

The earthquake calmed down until it completely stopped shaking.

"That! Was! Scary!" Nora panted.

"Don't worry, Nora. It stopped." Ren stated. "You can stop hugging me now, if you want to."

"What was that?" General Ironwood questioned. "I felt earthquakes before, but not strongly like that."

Councilman Derek called somebody on his Scroll. "Yes, are you alright there? Yes, yes…I see. That's unbelievable! Yes, I understand. I will be there right away."

He putted his device away. "Everyone, I am sorry, but I must leave and go back to the rest of the Council."

"We understand, Councilman Derek." Ozpin nodded. "Thank you for being here, even for short while."

"Remember to tell them your reason for gathering these students here, Ozpin. The conversation is not quite finished." He said before he turned to Blake. "Miss Belladonna, before I leave, I just want to say I am very sorry that I couldn't be much help to you and your friends. Just don't lose hope."

Councilman Derek walked away, leaving the amphitheater and heading back to his business.

"Now as I was about to say, I gathered you all to reveal the truth, and your duty. You may decide not to take this duty or not, I won't held you liable if you couldn't make your decision, but if you do, prepare for the worse and decision you will make. I brought you all here to become our Knights, the warriors who will stand and fight Black Knight." Ozpin admitted.

"Knights?" Aki asked.

"Ozpin here wants you to be our fighters, our chosen warriors to stop Black Knight." Gojira admitted out loud. "Of course, all of you may be still young and in-experienced, but that is not true in some aspects. All of you have demonstrated an excellent skill and power throughout the tournament. With teamwork, you all may able to stop Black Knight and his followers' plan of world domination."

"Wait? Ellix, I mean…Black Knight has followers?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Nene said. "They called themselves the Church of Darkness and the enemy that have lived among us. They are composed of members, human, Fanus, and any working and living people alike who believe that Black Knight's resurrection will bring the world to a better peace. They've been around for many generations since the time Black Knight was sealed away. However, the matter of truth is Black Knight will lead this world to demise and we need someone or some group of bright people to stop them, and defeat Black Knight once and for all."

"Knights…" Blake repeated.

"Knights…" Weiss said, too.

"I know that it is a very huge decision, but we have very little time, but I will give you all some minute to think." Ozpin said.

Jaune gripped his hand and said, "I may get kill for doing this, but…" Everyone looked at him. "I, I will be your Knight!"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"I mean to be honest; this is so very confusing and scary! It is confusing that it is scary! More than hell itself! But, deep down…I feel this is the right thing to do! And if we are the only people who can do it, then I will be one of your warriors. I will fight! Not to just stop Black Knight, but deep down, I…have a feeling that even though Black Knight is Ellix, I feel like we can still save him. We can bring him back! Back to his old self!"

"Mr. Arc…" Glynda sighed, surprised to see the young man's courage.

"And, I will join, too. I don't want our leader to go alone." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah! I want to join because it is important and it will be just boring to do nothing and just hide under my bed for the rest of my life!" Nora exclaimed with her fist up in the air.

"So, will I." Ren joined in.

"You guys…" Jaune said to his teammates, almost like he will cry.

"And, we dudes will join in too! Right guys?" Sun asked to his teammates.

"If that is what our great, fearless leader says, then we are so in it, bro!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Yeah! We Team SSSN and JNPR will save the world!" Scarlet said determinedly.

"Yeah! We have a bro to save!" Sage said.

"Hold it, you foolish outsiders!" Kuro yelled out. Everyone looked at him. "I object to your idea!"

"Kuro! What are you talking about!?" Aki yelled at him.

"I object to you outsiders if you do this without me and my teammates! I will join because not to save the world, but stop that tin can Back Knight and also rescue Ellix."

"Kuro…" Blake said softly.

"Neaw! I don't want my rival to look all gloom, mad, and sad!" Kuro said, joining with the group. "So, let's do this together!"

"Yeah! Now, that is what I am talking about!" Sun pulled Kuro by his shoulder.

"Yes! We do this together! We will stop Black Knight and save Ellix!" Aki joined in.

"Yo ho ho ho ho! How exciting and yet scary, but on the serious note, yes, of course, I will join in! I have great fear in my heart, and scare to the bone, but I know that I am not alone in the feeling. I also have a feeling that by being this Knight, not only we can save the world, but also save Ellix! That boy has done a lot for us, and now it is our turn to return him back and save him from the darkness!"

"You guys…" Blake sighed.

"And don't worry, Blake and Weiss. If Team RWBYE, or just now, Team RWBY will not go for any reasons, then we will do whatever we can to stop Black Knight and save Ellix for you girls. We will bring him back for you guys!" Jaune said bravely.

Weiss covered her face as tear fell from her eyes, crying in her hands. "You…you dorks! All of you! Who said that we, at least I, won't be going?! I won't accept this! Without me becoming a Knight, too!"

"Woohoo! Yeah, Ice Queen joins the party!" Nora cheered.

"Sun, Kuro, everybody, thank you, and of course, I will join to become a Knight, too. We will do this together to stop Black Knight and save Ellix!" Blake said determinedly, yet joyfully.

They gathered with their hands out together. "On three." Jaune said. "One, two, three!"

"GO Knights!"

The professors looked joyful and relieved. General Ironwood looked calm and serious, but showed a tint of grin. Ozpin looked very relieved, wiping a small tear from the side of his eye.

"Children…" The students turned to him. "Thank you, all of you. I thought that none of you will take the duty, but I…underestimate how strong your youth and friendship are. You all truly represent the hope of the world."

"Well, Professor Ozpin…" Jaune said. "I know that this is very important and serious, but as of what I know, I highly believe that our friend, Ellix, is not truly evil. He is just possessed by this Black Knight guy's soul, but it does not mean his soul is gone forever. I don't know why, but I…no, we believe that is so. We will stop him, but we will also save him!"

Ozpin nodded. "Good! Mr. Jaune Arc, I will assign you to be the leader of the Knights. Until we find out where Black Knight is, then…"

Suddenly, the moment was interrupted when General Ironwood's Scroll buzzed.

"Serious, James! At this moment!?" Qrow stated, frowning at him.

"Um, excuse me for a moment." General Ironwood said before taking his scroll out. "Yes, what is it?"

His expression changed to a surprising one. "What!? Black Knight is on-air, live!?"


	46. Chapter 46 Preparing Mind and Heart

**-Chapter 46-**

 **Preparing Mind and Heart**

Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port got the huge projector monitors working. It connected the TV network, and there on both monitors, Blake Knight appeared in broadcast. He was sitting on some kind of throne chair in a dark chamber.

"Greeting, people of Remnant, I am Black Knight."

Everyone watched silently at the monitors. "As you all know by now, your precious Vytal Festival, the festival that represents harmony and peace between the four kingdoms, has been cancelled due to my expected and glorious resurrection. However, do not be alarm. This is a great blessing to you who are watching and the rest of the world."

The scene transitioned to other students of the academies watching the same broadcast. "You may have heard about me from your elders telling numerous fairy tales about heroes of the legends, taking place in the distant past."

The scene changed to group of citizens in town, some family watching together in the living room, and then three more scenes appeared with one where the citizens of Humana-Beastiam Village watching the TV monitor at their meeting hall building, second one showed Winter and her fellow soldiers, and the last, third one showed Frost, Martha, and other staffs watching the TV. Martha held and hugged the young boy securely.

Next scene showed a group of prisoners in a cafeteria, watching the TV. Within the group, there was Roman Torchwick and Mercury Lead. Behind the wall, another cafeteria hall for the female prisoners was watching, too, including Emerald.

"Well, those fairy tales are true, so for people who knows the know, you know about my accomplishment and fall. However, now that I've return, I can finish where I left off."

The scene changed again to now Cinder, listening to a radio as she lay in bed with her left eye covered with wrapped bandages and only her right eye revealing. The scene went back to everyone at the amphitheater.

"I will bring you all a true peace to this world, where we can live together, but of course, there will be some of you who are confused or resist against me. For the confused people, do not worry. I will take care of you all as your sole King, unlike that pathetic representative that you call the Council. For the resistance…well, for anyone who resists, there is no need to. I can see the future, and the future is bright for us, my people of Remnant…as long as you obey and bow down to me. If you still resist and I know you will, then I will unleash my army of darkness upon your precious kingdoms. Remember, the future is predetermined. Whatever you will do, your future has already been decided. If you fear of your future to be in demise, you bow your loyalty to me, and then I will spare your life, your family, and…your loved ones. Your future will be safe with me. If you will continue to resist and fight me, then do as you please. I dare you, and I know some of you will. I will be waiting at this very throne chair that I am sitting on, in my castle, at my old kingdom, in the land of Equinox. I'll be waiting…new Knights."

The broadcast ended there with the screen blank for few seconds until the news broadcast came up. "This is just in folks, what we have witnessed…um, I…we currently do not have any comments on this, but…"

The professors turned off the monitors. Everyone tried to sink in and think for what they just had listened.

"It appears that Black Knight is already know what we are planning. It does not matter. We must act quickly." Professor Ozpin said calmly. "Nene, Gojira, where is this land of Equinox?"

Nene thought to herself, tilting her head. "The Equinox was a lost land. It was a land bridge that connected the two continents near the equator, allowing the people between Vale and Mistral to travel over the land through the ocean."

"Perhaps that earthquake we just experience few moments ago was most likely Black Knight's doing. The Knights have power to even risen land, so I take it that Black Knight has that power to do so and he must have used it to risen Equinox out of the ocean water." Gojira said.

"Wait?! He can do that?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"And, he can do many other things if we don't stop him." Professor Ozpin said. "We'll prepare the fleet for you to get to Equinox. You children will make preparations as well. Remember; as long as you believe in each other, there is a hope that Black Knight can be stop. Do not take his word, just believe in yourself."

The students went to their own dorm, thinking and preparing themselves for the coming battle…which may be their last.

"Oh no! Why, just why!? WHY!?" Jaune moaned with his hands on his face, looking down.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"I know I said that whole thing about, you know, stopping Black Knight, but now…I feel VERY terrified now! I think I might wet my pant! Maybe I already have wet my pant!"

Pyrrha gave him a soft smile, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune…I believe what you said was the bravest thing anyone could've ever said. Just believe in your words, and yourself. You are not alone. I am afraid, too, very afraid."

"Yeah! We are in this together! We will stop Black Knight, and bring back Ellix!" Nora exclaimed. "Even though, he is Ellix and we basically gotta beat him up."

"You have our back, along with Team RWBY and Team SSSN." Ren stated.

"Thank you, guys." Jaune said, looking little bit reassuring. "Although, I just wonder. Would Ruby will join us?"

 _Cut to Team SSSN's dorm room…._

They were very quiet. Each of them staring in space until one of them speaks up.

"So…" Scarlet said. "…we will be fine, right?"

"Of course we will, man!" Sage said at the top of his lung. "…Well, actually I don't know."

"Well, guys. I don't know about you, but I will definitely go. Not because I want to protect Snow Angel, but I also want to save our fellow Dude, dudes. He is a good kid, and I know he is. He is just possessed you know!"

Sun looked up and opened his eyes. "Neptune is right. If we just believe in ourselves, we will fight the good fight and bring back our friend."

Team SSSN gathered together and putted their arms together. "Let's do this together! For us, our friends, the world, and Ellix!" Sun yelled.

 _To Blake and Weiss…._

Blake was looking out to the window. It was still dark. The time was about few hours after midnight. The full moon was still out as she was watching it.

"Hey, Weiss." She said, turning to her teammate who was sitting on the side of her bed.

"Hmm?" She looked up to her partner.

"Thank you for…well, bringing my sense back then. I…don't know what I was talking about. I said it out of my anger and frustration, which is…not good at all." Blake apologized.

Weiss gave a frown expression, but changed to a small grin. "Before you did it, I was going to yell out, too, but…I remember Ellix and know that Ellix…won't like when people argue." She got up off from her bed. "You are not alone in this, Blake. I am as angry and frustrated as you are, but deep down…this is something we must do. It is either we're in or not, but as the situation appears, it looks like it is up to us as the Knights to save this world and stop Black Knight. And, we will also save him, too. We will do it together."

"Weiss..." Blake sighed before she smiled. "Sure. We will do it, for the world and everyone."

They hugged together for a moment, understanding each other. "Although, what about Ruby? Should we explain to her about this?" Blake asked.

"Of course, we will, but I am not sure she will join us even if we tell her, but let's tell her and make sure that we will be fine and promise her that we will come back with our idiot male member back on our side." Weiss said.

Blake grinned and they headed immediately to the hospital.

 _At the hospital…_

Ruby was still sitting next to her sister in coma. She heard the broadcast, but didn't mind about it at all. She didn't care at all, and the only thing she had in her mind was her sister.

"Yang…You may have heard it, but yeah, it looks like Black Knight…is going to rule the world." Ruby said softly, yet sadly to her sister.

"I…I don't know what Weiss, Blake, or everyone else think about this. I mean…I really don't care about all of this. All I want is just to be with you and wait for you to wake up. So…." She looked at her sister with tear falling again. "Please Yang. Just wake up. I miss you, big sis." Suddenly, she began crying harshly again. "Maybe if the world Black Knight promises to make truly bring peace, then maybe we can just all live in peace and perhaps you can wake up then?"

Ruby held her sister's hand to her hands. "Oh Yang…" She putted her sister's hand close to her face and continued to cry.

All was quiet with just her weeping sound. Without her noticing, someone else was in the room. "Ruby Rose…Do not be delusional and lie to your own heart."

Ruby looked up with her face all wet from her crying all night. She turned, and saw a girl with long white hair and white dress.

"Who…who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Crystal." She introduced herself with a warm smile. Ruby thought herself until she remembered.

"Wait…you're that…girl that Ellix talked about. Are you…a ghost?" She asked.

"Well, yes I am. Sorry if I spook you."

"No, no it's fine. I…just really don't care, actually." Ruby said before she looked back on Yang.

"Ruby Rose, I understand your feeling very much. I've lost someone special to me, and unfortunately…he is long gone, and I didn't even say goodbye to him before I went away. He cried, wept, and suffered after I was gone. However, as for you, your sister, Yang, she is still here and I know that deep down in your heart, you want to go out there and stop Black Knight, but you are afraid to leave your sister's side. But, you must go, Ruby. You must do it not just for the world, but also for your sister and your friends. Most importantly…Ellix. He is not gone. He is still alive, his soul is trapped in a deep darkness and it is only you who can bring him back. Your sister will be fine. And, I know you can do it, Ruby Rose, because I believe in you."

Crystal left out the room. Ruby thought to herself. Her hands slowly clenched into fists. Her face changed from sadness to determination.

"Yang…I don't know what I just saw was a dream or that I am going crazy, but…I am going. I am going to stop Black Knight, save the world, and…bring back Ellix! He is our friend, teammate, and your…special someone. I will do it!" She said, getting up from her chair. "So…" She looked down on her sister. "Just wait here, OK?"

She immediately walked to the door until she turned back and said, "Rest while you wait, OK. I will promise to come back."

Cut back to everyone else, they all gathered at the Docking Bay. The airship was ready to take flight at any time. Blake checked her Scroll, but with no reply.

"She is not picking it up, isn't she?" Weiss asked.

"No, and I can't blame her. She's probably does not even noticed." Blake said sadly, putting her device away for now.

The two members of Team RWBYE, alongside Team JNPR, Team SSSN, and Team KAK were standing side by side.

"Knights…" Professor Ozpin said. "We have located where Black Knight is. The land that is known as Equinox is located at the equator. The airship will take you all there to the south. This is the fight that you may have never experience. It is more than just a fight, it is a war. Remember your training and believe in yourself, and others. I wish you all good luck and do please return."

"Children, you may not come back alive, but please make it there safe and return to us safely. We will be waiting here, handling the situations and be ready for whatever Black Knight will plan to do to our fair city and the kingdom." Glynda said.

"You are our hope! Do not give up! And don't you forget it!" Professor Port exclaimed.

"All of you, it is been great knowing you and I am not saying that this will be the last time meeting you, but if any of you never come back after this…." Dr. Oobleck said before he wiped his glasses, and putted it back on. "I wish you all best of luck and return here safely."

General Ironwood was silent with a mild serious expression on his face. Taiyang and Qrow looked calm as Qrow took out his flask and drank his beverage.

"Well, it is time, my Knights. There is nothing more to say, but we will pray your safety for your mission to succeed, and return back here safely."

As the students were about to get on the airship, someone yelled at them.

"WAIT! GUYS!"

Weiss and Blake realized that voice. Everyone turned around, and the teachers looked up ahead with Ruby running about to them.

"Ruby!" Her teammates yelled in unison. They approached her with Ruby stopping and panting.

"Ruby! We just called you on my scroll!" Blake exclaimed. "Why are you doing here!? You should be with Yang!"

"Yeah, Ruby! You should be with your sister's side! We will handle this." Weiss said.

"No!" Ruby argued. "I…I want to go, too! I want to fight along with you guys. I want to stop Black Knight! And I want to save Ellix!"

Blake and Weiss looked at Ruby, feeling a sense that she changed a little bit. Qrow smirked and said, "Hey Ozpin, I think you may have to add one more to your list of Knights."

"What!?" Taiyang shouted. "Qrow, you are not thinking that…!?"

"Hell yeah, I am. Ruby Rose can be the Knight, too. It wouldn't be fun without her, and I can already see that she is fully determined to do this. Her mind and heart decided this."

"But…!"

"Listen, Taiyang. Do not worry. I will promise to bring her back safe and sound. You just stay here, and watch over Yang. I promise." Qrow said, putting his hand on his old partner's shoulder.

"Qrow…" Taiyang sighed.

Ruby walked up to the rest of the group, with all of them smiling reasonably to the brave girl they knew.

"Ruby Rose…Are you sure you are ready for this?" Professor Ozpin asked.

She nodded. "I am, sir. I am ready to stop Black Knight and save this world. Even though I am still a huntress-in-training, I have friends on my side. There is no way we will lose!"

Professor Ozpin nodded and gave a small grin. "Very well, Ruby Rose. You may join in with the Knights."

The staff stepped aside as all the students, including Qrow get on the airship, but they were interrupted again.

"HOLD IT!"

They all turned around to see Penny.

"Penny, what are you doing here!?" General Ironwood surprised.

"General Ironwood, sir! I request to fight along with Ruby and everyone else!" Penny said.

"What!? That's…that's unacceptable! I cannot allow you to fight!" He argued.

"Sir! I know this is out of disobeying you, but please allow me to fight alongside Ruby and everyone else! I am combat ready!" Penny said determinedly. "Plus, I am not the only one who wants to come."

"Wait, what!?" He exclaimed. Suddenly, crowds of people came behind Penny. It was a class of huntsmen and huntresses from Beacon, and other academies alike. Most of them were the combatants of the tournament.

"Professor Ozpin, we want to join in the mission, too!" Velvet exclaimed.

"Velvet." Blake sighed.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I agree with her, yo." Flynt said.

"Yeah! I agree, too!" Neon shouted.

"Flynt? Neon!?" Weiss surprised.

"Professor Ozpin, let us go on this mission as well! We all feel that this is our important duty! Not just as students, huntsmen, or huntress, but as the people of Remnant." Sapphire persuaded. "We all share the same feeling in stopping Black Knight and also save a lost friend. This is something we must do, so please let us go too!"

The rest of crowds shouted out the professors as the staff felt overwhelmed.

"Enough! Silent! Be quiet please! This mission is off-limit to everyone else, except for the chosen few! We can't allow so many of you students to go on this dangerous mission! Do you all not understand this is a life or death you are all talking about!?" Glynda shouted.

"We know that, Professor Goodwitch, and we all have prepared our mind and heart for this! Which is the reason why we are all here!" Sapphire argued.

"Yeah!" Everyone else shouted.

Professor Ozpin raised his arm out, signifying for everyone to calm down. Everyone stopped shouting.

"Well…if you all really want to go on this mission, then…." Ozpin said. "Mr. Arc."

"Um, yes!" Jaune jumped.

"You are the leader of the Knights. What do you have to say about this?" He asked.

Jaune shook his leg nervously. Pyrrha padded on his back, making him comfortable. He looked at her, who was smiling at him. He turned to face everyone else. He stepped forward.

"Everyone…" All the students eyed at him. "…let's do this together!"

All the students cheered in joy. The staff looked disbelieved, and yet...they felt hopeful. General Ironwood looked shock. Qrow just smiled and laughed as he drank more of his drink from his flask.

Ruby watched at everyone, feeling a great appreciation in her heart. She knew that she is not alone in doing this. She said thank you to herself as one tear of joy ran down from her eye.

 _Meanwhile at Black Knight's castle…_

Black Knight was in a trance, looking into the future. He saw the army of young huntsmen and huntresses fighting against his large army of Grimm. He also saw his subordinate fighting Team RWBYE. At the last image, he saw himself fighting Ruby, but had advantage over her. He grabbed by her neck and staved her with his sword, but his image went blank after that.

"Grgh!" He gritted. "Why? Just why!?"

He clenched and banged his fist on the chair arm. "Why can't I see beyond that point!? How could I, Black Knight, could see everything except the moment where I accomplish my ultimate goal!? I know I'll fight that wrenched little girl and kill her, but that is just it! Why can't I see anything beyond that!?"

Black Knight panted heavily, but calmed down fast and just chuckled. "Well, it does not matter. I will see the vision anyway, and I already know those _Knights_ will fall, and I saw myself killing that girl in my own hand, just like how I did with her sister. There is no way I can lose."

He got up from his seat and walked toward to an opening where there would be a glass window. He watched from that opening as he had his hands together behind him.

"Even when they bring their whole army of huntsmen, huntresses, soldiers, or whatever to stop me, they won't stand a chance against this army of mine." He said before laughing evilly. The scene zoomed out as a huge army of Grimm, thousands of thousands of thousands of them roaring and clustering in one wide area outside the dark castle.

Someone came into his chamber. He turned around, noticing a familiar figure.

"Yes, what is it?" Black Knight asked.

"My lord. The preparation is ready. Shall we begin?" Father Shadow asked.

"No, not yet. You will know when it will be. Right now, we just sit, wait, and enjoy the show." He said as she sat back down to his chair, chuckling evilly to himself.


	47. Chapter 47 Moment Before Final Battle

**-Chapter 47-**

 **The Moment before Final Battle-**

Multiple airships took the students aboard as each one flied away for another one to land. General Ironwood watched us each ship took flight.

While he was watching, Professor Ozpin approached him. "James, you've been awfully quiet. Nonetheless, you have not even argued against this. I expected you would say something that…conflicts my decision."

General Ironwood sighed and shook his head. "I am, but…I guess I hate to admit, but perhaps the students are our last hope."

Ozpin looked quite surprised to hear this. "I admit that bringing my fleet hears may scared some, even though I intended not to. I thought the latest technology can even bring down Black Knight, but not even the latest android could stop him or even cause him harm. Here, I thought action will solve everything, but…there is more than to that."

"What would that be, friend?"

"It is really the bond, and seeing her, that girl. Ruby Rose showed me that. I saw it in her eyes. She is not going there to fight and stop Black Knight, but deep down she and her friends believe that they can somehow save their friend from his clutches. Just…their bond for him, their concern for him, their friendship for him…just beyond what I can comprehend. Usually, someone who betrayed other should be punished for his or her crime, but even in this darkest moment, that girl and her friends still believe that boy is still innocent, no matter what and thanks to their words and determination, they somehow persuaded all the students to join them. Perhaps...that is what the military lacks, friendship."

"James." Ozpin padded on his shoulder. "You're great man, and I believe you are a great General as well. Of course, you are doing your things because you think it is the right thing, but sometimes doing thing alone can be hard, which is why you would need friends to back you on your side once in a while."

"I guess that is what I have lacked, or just…didn't realize it now." General Ironwood said. "I just hope they will bring their friend back."

"We just have to believe in them, James. We just have to believe." Ozpin stated.

Taiyang watched each airship take flight. Glynda walked up to his side.

"Taiyang." She said.

He turned to her and said, "Glynda."

"I know you are very worried about her."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Do not worry, Taiyang. Miss Rose has grown strong, stronger than ever before. For her age, she is very special." Glynda said, reassuring the lonely father.

"Thank you, Glynda. I really appreciate that. She is…" Taiyang looked up to the sky again. "She is really becoming like her mother."

Meanwhile, on the airship that Ruby and her friends were, Ruby was watching through the window, looking at the city of Vale and everything as they headed to their destination.

"Hey, Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby looked up to her partners. "We are…just glad that you join us."

"Thank you, Weiss. I am afraid to be here, but this is something we just have to do. I decided to do this for everyone, Yang, and most importantly, Ellix. I know that he is now well…a monster, but he is still Ellix. We just have to stop him to save him, and we will bring him back, no matter what."

"Ruby…" Blake said before she putted up a grin. "You really changed you know."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She looked perplexed at her Fanus partner.

"You really grown. You are no longer that silly girl on the first day of the school. You are much more braver than ever before." Blake said.

"I actually agree on that." Weiss nodded.

"Me, brave?" Ruby asked before she put up a joker face. "Naw! I am still the same old Ruby, that's all."

The girls giggled, enjoying each other company in the moment. Jaune looked at them with a relieved smile before he sighed and breathed in and out.

"Jaune, are you OK?" Pyrrha asked.

"Me? I am fine!" Jaune exclaimed, putting up a courageous smile, yet his legs were still shaking.

Pyrrha noticed and just giggled. "Jaune, it is okay to feel afraid."

Jaune sighed and scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess my legs can't really lie, can it? It is just that…this is really happening. We are going to fight possibly the biggest fight ever and…we may or may not come back alive."

Pyrrha changed her expression to smile to seriousness. "Jaune…" She changed back to a positive expression. "Do not worry. We will do this together. Besides, I think you changed a lot."

"Me? I still feel the same." Jaune shrugged.

"You grow to be a strong man, Jaune."

"No way, Pyrrha. I am not strong, not even close to your level or anyone else stronger than me."

"Jaune…it is not matter of strength in your muscle, but what I mean is the strength of your heart." Pyrrha explained as she padded on his chest where his heart is. "You became stronger in here, and that is where the true strength comes from."

"My heart?" He repeated before he smiled. "Pyrrha, how could I ever be a better guy without you? You are…just the greatest friend and partner in the team I could ever have. Along with Nora and Ren, of course!"

Pyrrha blushed a little, but shrugged the blush away. "Thank you, Jaune. I think the same way to you as well."

Sun walked up to Team RWBYE, specifically Blake. "Hey, Blake."

Blake turned around to see Sun, looking like he has something to say to her. "Yes, Sun?"

"Listen. I just want to say that…" Sun looked nervous, trying to get something out of his mouth as he glanced at his teammate, with them holding up a thumb up at him before he turned back to Blake. "I want to say that…if I…go down or something, I want to say to you that I lo…."

Blake's heart skipped few beats as her face blushed pinker. "Y—Yes, Sun?"

"I lov…!"

"Blake Belladonna!" Kuro yelled, interrupting the moment. Sun back dropped and then got back up.

"Yo! Bro! I was talking to her!" Sun yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. We still have time. This will be short." Kuro pushed aside the mad monkey-tailed Fanus. "Blake…"

She then looked at Kuro, ignoring Sun for now. "Yes, what is it, Kuro?"

"I just want to say that if I were to go down…"

"Hey! This guy is stealing my line! Is he...!?" Sun thought.

"I am happy that you've been good rival to me." Blake and Sun looked perplexed at him.

"Kuro, what the heck are you talking about? You are not saying like if that is…"

"Listen, Blake Belladonna!" Kuro roared at her. This surprised her, Sun, Ruby, and Weiss. Even everyone else watched the intensifying tension.

"I know well that this is not the end, and I want to believe in that, and I do, but I know in my guts and aura that you and your friends, Ruby and Weiss, will go far beyond me or anyone in this freaking airship. You and your team are the probably stronger than anyone and everyone else on this ship, and other ships. Because above all, you and your teammates know Ellix more than all of us, and as much as we will help you and your team, it is you and your team only who can bring him back to normal! So, the point is I will fight alongside you until I fall and when I do, don't cry over me and just move on, dam it! If you do, then you are just a weak bitch!"

Everyone stared at them. Blake looked more serious and angry than ever before, clenching her fists so hard it looked painful to even watch.

"Blake…" Ruby said, shaking in fear and sweating nervously. Even Weiss sweated bullets. Blake approached closer to Kuro.

Their face was so close together, barely touching each other. They stared deathly at each other as if they're having a mental cat fight and that is what they were doing.

"Ku—Kuro." Aki sighed.

Blake stepped back away from him and sighed. "You are the most annoying, brattiest, mouth-trash bastard I ever met! And yet…."

Everyone froze and just watched. "And yet, you are really realistic and say it like you mean it. I…appreciate that."

Everyone looked quite shock. For first time, Blake didn't argue back or even outburst at Kuro, even though he cursed at her.

"But, you are wrong at one thing, Kuro." She said.

"What would that be?" He smirked.

"A bastard like you won't fall that easily. I will assure you with that. You are too strong to go down easily because you are my...most respectful rival I ever have." She said.

Few seconds later, Kuro just laughed out loud, hysterically as he fell on the ground, laughing as he held his guts. Everyone relieved, releasing out any air they were holding on to.

Kuro got back up, still laughing, but much calmer. "Ooh, that was a good laugh! And here, I thought I was going to get slap on the face or something!"

Blake smiled and said, "You are such a weirdo."

"Heehee! I guess I take it from my great grandma, after all! That old hag!" Kuro said, laughing out even more. Everyone began to laugh until the whole ship filled with laughter. Kuro's laugh spread like virus, causing the atmosphere to feel light and joyful, free of stress.

"Attention, teams!" The pilot spoke through the com. They became quiet as they listened to the com. "We have just entered Equinox. We will be landing momentarily."

Their face changed their mood, being to seriousness again.

"So, this is it." Ruby said.

"It appears to be so." Weiss nodded.

"Are we all ready?" Blake asked.

Everyone nodded at each other. The airship landed when it made a bang sound, indicating that they landed on the ground. The hatch opened. They exited out of the airship, and the first thing they felt was the heat.

It was very hot and humid. Of course, they were at an equator.

"Man! This place feels icky!" Ruby complained.

"Well, we are at the equator, Ruby. You should know that from 1st grade science." Qrow smirked.

Soon, other airships arrived and landed. Eventually, the whole group came out and assembled together, along with Ruby and the gang. They all looked around. The whole place was deserted and desert-like.

"So, what now, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

Qrow looked around and ran up to a hill nearby. He stood there for a moment until he said to everyone, "Yo, Ruby, do you want to see this?"

Ruby ran up to her Uncle, along with Weiss and Blake behind. When they reached the top of the hill, they were shocked.

Far as they can see with their eyes, hordes of Grimm clustered together.

"Is that all Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"Eeyup." Qrow said.

"That is a lot of Grimm." Weiss said with her eyes widen.

"It really is. By looking at it, I think it is larger than our group." Blake said, with her eyes widen, too.

"Meh." Qrow shrugged. "I'm sure that we can take them down. And over there, girls…"

He pointed forward to the castle just behind the hordes of Grimm. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked ahead, seeing the dark castle.

"Over there, that is where your friend is."

"Ellix…" Ruby sighed before she gripped on her weapon.

"So, he is in that castle, somewhere in that castle." Blake said.

"And the only way to get there is go through them." Weiss said, looking down over the army of Grimm.

"Hey, what's going on up there, guys?" Pyrrha shouted.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Qrow rejoined the group.

"Well, great leader. I think this is your time to give a cool speech." Qrow said, looking at Jaune.

"Me!?" Jaune squeaked. "Well, um, what did you guys see up there first?"

"Well…" Qrow rolled his eyes. "There are a lot of Grimm waiting for us."

Jaune gulped, but clenched his fists and turned to everyone. They all looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Everyone!" Jaune began. "This is it! The day we've been waiting for. When we go over the hill behind me, let's just say….there is a lot of Grimm we will be fighting. So many like…"

Qrow used his finger to count. "I say more than I can count, kid."

"Well, the whole point is there is a lot of Grimm over that hill behind me. So, once we go over, we will attack, and yeah. But, no matter what happens, we will do this together. We may not all make it, but at least some of us have to make to where Black Knight is, and stop him! So, are you all ready!?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

"I said…Are you all ready!?" He repeated.

"Yeah!" They yelled louder.

"Then, I guess…." Jaune said as he turned around, facing the hill. Everyone got their weapon out, ready to fight the big fight.

"Everyone…CHARGE!" He yelled out loud.

They all charged forward, going over the hill. Meanwhile, where Black Knight was…

"Begin the attack." He declared.

Back to the battleground, one of the Goliath roared loudly to begin the attack. They charged forward at the incoming huntsmen and huntresses in training. Ruby was ahead of everyone as she was using her semblance. They all charged against the Grimm as the Grimm charged them. The final battle has begun.


	48. Chapter 48 Confrontations

**-Chapter 48-**

 **Confrontations**

The students of the academies of the four kingdoms charged against the army of Grimm. Each of them fought back as the horde of Grimm attacked them back as well. Coco, leader of Team CRFY, used her torrent gun, shooting at the horde of Grimm around her while her teammates; Yatsuhasi used his sword to slash up the Grimm, Fox kicking, and Velvet punching.

Team CRDL fought hard as well as they mocked at each Grimm they killed and faced.

"Ha! You think you are better than me, punk!" Cardin mocked as he plummeted to each Grimm's face he encountered with his mace.

Team SSSN was fighting their group of Grimm as well. Sun created light clones of himself, using them as distraction and countering against the Creeps. His teammates, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune, used their respective weapon to support their leader's back.

Nora yelled monstrously as she slammed her hammer at each Beowolves that comes at her.

"Ha ha! I am the mighty Nora! Beware of my power!" She screamed as she used her Semblance to make herself stronger. She continued slamming each Grimm with her weapon, causing a shock explosion each time she did. Ren backed her up as he used all of his kung fu techniques with his weapon to defend his partner. Jaune and Pyrrha fought side by side as they slashed and countered against their Grimm.

Qrow impressively killed multitude of Grimm as he makes path for his niece and teammates to move forward.

"Come on, girls! Step on it!" He exclaimed.

"Yaaaaah!" Ruby screamed as she slashed and killed Grimm with her scythe, the Crescent Rose. Weiss used her glyph to summon ice blade at her enemies, and ice dust to freeze her enemies while Blake used her Gambol Shroud to tie up her enemies as Kuro slashed the captured foes with his claws.

"Is this what Black Knight can do?" Kuro mocked.

"Don't get too cocky." Blake warned him with Kuro smirking in response.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake moved forward through the horde of Grimm, but they were still long way to go. Their friends backed them up as other Teams from other academies fought against their enemies surrounding them as the battle raged on.

Black Knight watched them from his chamber. His subordinate, Father Shadow stood with him as they watched.

"Look at them. They are fighting so well, yet what they are doing is so meaningless." Father Shadow said. "Don't you think so, my lord?"

Black Knight snickered and said, "I think they fight splendidly. I just can't wait for that little Red Hood and her friends to come here. So exciting…"

Back to the fight, Neon rushed forward on her roller blade shoes, creating a rainbow behind her as she moved. "Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!"

Flynt supported her, making a duplicate of him and they fought their own Grimm before the real Flynt absorbed the duplicates, causing him to get power up and then blasted powerful sound waves at the horde of Grimm in front of him.

Qrow, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake arrived about midway to the castle, but they were stopped by three Goliaths in front of them.

"Goliaths!" Ruby exclaimed as she held her weapon in front of the beasts. The beasts roared at them.

"Ruby! You and the girls go ahead! I will handle this." Qrow ordered.

"But, Uncle Qrow! These guys are _the_ Goliaths!" She argued.

"Hey, don't forget that I am your Uncle Qrow, Ruby." Qrow smirked. "Now, go!"

Qrow jumped in to attack the Goliaths. Ruby, Weiss and Blake nodded at each other as they zoomed past the three Goliaths, but one of the Goliaths knew what was going on, so it stumped in front of them, preventing them to move forward. That was when Kuro jumped in, slashing at the Goliath's foot, causing it stepped back away in pain.

"Go! Ruby, Weiss, Blake! I will handle this fellow here." Kuro said, looking up to his foe as it roared angrily at him.

"Kuro!" Blake yelled.

"Just go, Blake Belladonna!" He roared at her.

"Come on!" Weiss called her.

Blake gritted and said, "Just don't die, OK!"

Kuro smirked at her, reassuring that he won't lose. Blake went ahead along with her teammates. Kuro charged up, transforming into his Lighting Kuro form before he faced his foe.

"Alright, you stupid elephant-like whatever you are! It is just you and me now, pal!" Kuro roared before he jumped forward at the giant elephant Grimm.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake moved forward as they noticed and passed lesser amount of Grimm.

"Hey, they are not attacking us!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Who cares!? Just move on ahead!" Weiss stated.

"Something does not feel right about this! It is like the Grimm is attacking on our friends more than us." Blake said. "It may be because of Black Knight! He is controlling the Grimm!"

"Well, if he is, then we better be careful! We are almost there!" Ruby said as they were reaching to the front gate of the castle.

Suddenly, two huge figures jumped over from inside the gate. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake stopped to see the figures. They were big, muscular, and each had one big red eye. They rapidly padded their chest like a gorilla. Their chest were covered with white armor with the red marking.

"Two gorilla Grimm with one eyes, I guess?" Ruby asked, looking quite confused to what these two Grimm are really called, but she didn't have the answer.

"I believe these two are called Darkclops Kong." Blake explained shortly.

"Well, there are two of them. We can handle this!" Weiss said. They got their weapon out ready. However, instead of attacking, the two Grimm opened the gate door for them.

"What the!?" Ruby gasped. "Did they just open the door for us?"

"It must be him. He is expecting us, girls." Weiss stated calmly, yet seriously.

"Well, let's not wait to find out. Let's go in!" Blake nodded. They all ran through the gate. The door closed behind them. They were now in a wide hallway, where they see two stairways, one on each side, leading upstairs. There were also door on both sides of the wall, left to right.

"So….where do we go?" Ruby asked.

"Let's split up." Weiss suggested. "It will be faster that way in order to find him."

"Good idea." Blake nodded. "I will take care around here."

"Then, Weiss and I will take care of upstairs." Ruby ordered.

"Well, ladies, no matter what happens, we are in this together. Let's get moving!" Weiss said determinedly. They split up as Blake checked the first floor while Ruby and Weiss went up to the second floor.

Blake checked every room on the first floor, but nothing. All of the room was empty until she checked the one hiding beyond or below the stairways. It was a two-sided door. She opened up, leading her into a ballroom of some kind. It was very big.

Blake walked in slowly as she awed in the ballroom she was in when something came down. She somersaulted away, and finding out soon enough of a familiar man with a cowboy hat.

"You!"

"Hello there, Kitten. Are you lost?" Jessy asked, smirking.

"I am not lost, but I am looking for a lost friend. Where is he!?" Blake demanded with furious eyes as she unsheathed her weapon.

"Hmph! Oh, you mean the Chosen One?" He asked mockingly. "He is at the highest tower in his throne room, but unfortunately for you…" The door behind her closed in, and locked. "You won't be leaving so soon."

Blake grunted. "Hmph! It does not matter. I will gladly defeat you here, so I can take the revenge for you in hurting the people of Humana Beastiam Village, and their children!"

"Oh ho! You are still mad about that, Kitten? You know that the whole fireworks were done by the White Fang. I only told them where the village is, and they did the rest. But, that is all in the past. I really don't care what happened to them after that. So…" He got his two pistol swords out. "…let's dance, Kitten!"

Blake ran forward as he pointed his guns at her.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were checking upstairs. Again like Blake, all the room was empty except for the one door leading to a long hallway. They ran through the hallway until they reached the end. Then, they opened the door at the end of that hallway, leading them inside a chamber. In the center of the chamber, the man in the black coat was waiting for them with his arm crossed.

"Hey! It's you! That guy!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Greeting, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Buio."

"Buio?" Ruby looked perplexed. "Is that French?"

"Ruby, this is no time to joke." Weiss scolded at her.

"I am only asking." Ruby said.

"It is actually Italian, but enough about that. I am here to fight. Whoever go first, other will move on. Only one of you may have the right to see my Lord."

Ruby and Weiss got their weapon out. "Ha! There are two of us! We will take you down together!" Ruby exclaimed

Weiss looked down as she thought to herself. Then, she said, "Ruby, let me take care of him by myself."

"What!? But, Weiss…!"

"No but!" Weiss argued. "I will handle this! You go ahead and confront Ellix! I will be right behind along with Blake! I promise."

"Weiss…." Ruby sighed. "OK. Just promise me that you will come with Blake, OK?"

Her partner nodded to her as Ruby ran ahead, passing by Buio. She opened and went through the door at the opposite side of the chamber, just behind Buio.

"Well, well, it is me against the heiress of the Schnee Company. This is a great honor." He said.

"Hmph! Well…" Weiss said, curtsying to him before she held her sword out. "Then, it will be my honor to fight you, sir. And, just for a record…you will be finished!"

Buio cracked his knuckles as he got ready. Weiss charged forward with her sword at him as Buio ran forward as well.

Ruby ran ahead as she took a very long spiraling stairway. "Man, this is getting too long. Super speed!"

She zipped up through the stair very quickly until she reached the top. She opened through another doorway, which led to her a very long hallway. As she ran down through the hallway, she was stopped by a man in black shroud and mask.

"Let me guess. You're here to stop me, right?" She asked.

"Yes, Ruby Rose. I am. I am Father Shadow, the head priest of the Church of Darkness. It is pleasure to meet you." He greeted as he lowered his head down to bow to her

"Let me get through!" Ruby growled at him, taking out her weapon.

"Hmm, I see you are impatient." Father Shadow said, taking out three knife blades on each hand. "However, before you face my majesty, you will face me."

Ruby jumped forward first with her weapon. She slashed at him, but he disappeared in a flash before she even hit him. He countered from behind her.

"Kya!" Ruby squeaked painfully before she waved her scythe behind. She missed again, and received another attack. She got furious as she began attacking him recklessly. However, he kicked her scythe, causing her to be disarmed.

"Oh shoot!" Ruby moaned. She ran to her weapon, but he stopped in front of her, blocking her to not allow her to retrieve her weapon. He pointed his knifes at her.

"You shall not pass, Ruby Rose." He said. "You will die here, along with your friends."

Suddenly, they were interrupted when a dark portal opened up. They turned and looked as someone came out of it before it closed up. It was a female Huntress with long black hair and Grimm mask.

Ruby took this as a chance. She zipped through him, retrieving her weapon, and ran ahead.

"Hold it!" Father Shadow chased after her, but stopped by the mysterious Huntress.

Ruby stopped and looked back. The mysterious Huntress had her sword out, but she turned to her side and said, "Go, Ruby! Go and save your friend!"

Ruby looked confused, but felt appreciated. "Thank you! Whoever you are!"

Ruby went ahead as the fight between Father Shadow and Raven began.

Ruby approached another doorway, but this one was different than all the other doors. It was wide, black, and had two faces of a lion. She opened it up, but slowly as it is heavier than all the previous doors. She completely opened it. It was another long chamber, but with no ceilings. As far as she saw, she noticed him, sitting on his throne chair.

"Ellix!" She yelled.

He looked up. "Greeting, Ruby Rose, the young, brave Huntress that I've waited patiently for. Just at the right time like how I predicted. Welcome to my kingdom."

Ruby ran up to him before she stopped midway to him. She had her weapon out, ready to fight.

"Ellix, I am here to save you! If you can hear me, say aye!"

Black Knight sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "You are so gullible and clueless, Ruby Rose. Your host, his soul is now under my rule, and soon the whole world of Remnant will be in my control. Human…Fanus…Grimm, everything in this world will be under my new rule!"

"No, Ellix! There is not like you! You got to fight the darkness!"

Black Knight just laughed at her. "You think he can hear you? He is in the deepest of the darkness, so deep that he can't hear anything or anyone. He is gone, dead!"

"Then, I will just defeat you to bring him back!" Ruby said with her weapon out in front of her. "I will stop you, Black Knight! Save Ellix, the world, and everyone!"

"Hmph! Pitiful!" Black Knight said smugly. "By the way, Ruby Rose, I will tell you a little secret. I saw you in my vision, and you know what happens?"

Ruby looked angry at him. "Just like your elder sister, you will die here by my blade. Whatever you will do, the result will be the same and you will fall! All of you will. Your friends, your allies, everything."

"I don't believe in all of that crap!" Ruby yelled. "You may predict the future, but it is me who can change it for the better! You are not the one who can decide everything what will happen or what will ends! I! Will! Defeat! You!"

She roared as she ran at him. Black Knight summoned his sword out of his gauntlet before they collided. He pushed her strongly as she slid on the surface. She roared again as she strikes him back.

 _Cut to Blake…_

"Gah!" She screamed. She was standing on, but kept getting shot on the side of her skin.

"What's wrong, Kitten? Can you handle my fire bullets?" Jessy said before laughing evilly. He kept shooting at her, but not killing her. She kept getting shot until she dropped to her knee. She had multiple burn marks on her skin. Some parts of her clothes were burned by the bullets where they hit her.

"OK. I had enough fun in torturing you, so I will shoot this bullet in your head. OK." Jessy said as he had his gun out. He shot the bullet, aiming and spiraling in mid-air as it headed toward Blake's head.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. The bullet didn't shoot her, but it shot someone else.

Blake slowly opened her eyes, noticing that it was Kuro in his Lightning form. He was shot at his back as he covered Blake.

"Ku—Kuro!" She yelled.

"Heehee!" He chuckled before he reverted to his normal form and fell to the side.

"Kuro, nooooooo!" She screamed. She held the boy in her arms.

"Kuro! You, you idiot! Why!? Why did you have to do that!?"

"Why? What do you expect? Like I said, I will fight alongside you until I fall. It looks like, gah!" Kuro spitted out few bloods. "I predicted the future very well."

"No, Kuro! It will be fine! You will not die here! Not now and ever!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't live forever, like my old hag. She is like over hundred years, but I don't think I want to live that long." He smirked. "Blake, I…I am glad to meet you in the end."

Tears fell down her eyes. "You are like…like the strongest and coolest person I ever met…for an outsider that is. Take care of yourself, handle the rest, and…get back...your friend." Kuro fainted after his last word.

"Kuro…KURO!" Blake screamed.

Jessy just chuckled to himself. "Well, isn't that touching? Somehow, I have a feeling he has a feeling for you, more or less, but too bad. Oh! Actually, no, it is a good thing because I can send you to meet him again and this time, I won't miss."

He reloaded his gun and aimed it at Blake when he was shot by shoulder.

"What!?" He gasped as he glanced at his immediate wound on his right shoulder.

That was when Blake turned around to see Sun.

"Sun!"

"Blake! Kuro!" He ran up to them.

"I will take care of this bastard and after I finish, I will take care of Kuro! You go ahead and meet up with your teammates!"

Blake just stared at him. "Blake, just go, dammit!"

Blake just nodded. She laid down Kuro gently. She got up and ran out of the room. She glanced just for one moment, looking at Sun.

Just as she disappeared, Sun turned back to face his gunslinger.

"Dam you, you stupid Monkey!" Jessy yelled in anger with Sun smirked in response.

 _Where Weiss was…_

Weiss was down on her knee as she staved the sword to the ground, with her hand holding its hilt.

Buio looked down on her. She was beaten up, with many bruises caused by his punches.

"This is just pure pathetic, and here I thought the Schnee is stronger than this." He mocked her.

Weiss just gritted her mouth. "You! Don't mock my family, you bastard!"

"Hmph! It is time!" He grabbed her by her head as she moaned in pain. "So, which way do you want to die? A punch to your face or crush your skull by my hand? Either way, your precious face will be severely damaged."

Weiss growled and moaned in pain, couldn't able to speak any words. "Very well. Punch it is."

He had his other hand ready in a fist. Before he hit her, shards of white bird shot at him, distracting him as he let go of Weiss. She fell to the ground as she coughed. She turned and looked up, noticing a familiar figure. She cried in joy to see who it was.

"Wi—Winter!" She yelled.

Winter Schnee arrived just in time to save her young sister. Buio roared, causing the white birds to disappear. He looked ahead, seeing Winter as she pulled her sword to him.

"Weiss Schnee! Get up!" She commanded. "This is not how a Schnee should fall! It will be utterly embarrassing to go down as pathetic like this! Let alone even when you are in great pain!"

Weiss got up slowly with her sword as she faced against her opponent. Winter walked up to her and pulled her sister aside.

"Winter?" She asked.

"You go and meet your leader. You have a friend to save, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, but…" Weiss said before she received a very angry, yet silent expression from her elder sister. She understood what she means.

"Yes, Winter. I will go now." Weiss said as she walked fast as possible, but slowly as she was still in great pain, even just by moving. She managed to pass by Buio as he ignored her. He was very focus on Winter. Weiss fell to her knee again, and that was when Blake arrived to the scene.

"Weiss!" She yelled. She ran up to her partner, and putted her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go together." Blake took her partner gently, but surely. They left the room, leaving Winter focusing on her enemy.

"Winter Schnee…I hope you fight better than that pathetic young sister of yours. Of course, you are a commander under General Ironwood, so at least I expect you fight much better." Buio said.

"Hmph! Then it will be my honor to defeat you. Nonetheless…eliminate you." Winter said determinedly before they charged forward against each other.

 _Meanwhile, where Ruby was…_

Ruby fought as hard as she can, but all the attacks she make, all the bullets she shot, had no effects on Black Knight. She roared and yelled in anger, but suffered mostly from tiring out. She stopped fighting momentarily as she panted heavily.

"Do you feel suffering, do you feel hate, do you feel anger? What do you think, Ruby Rose? Should I finish you or should I make you suffer more?" Black Knight asked, snickering evilly.

"I will not give up!" Ruby yelled before charging forward with her scythe. However, Black Knight blocked the attack, and kicked the scythe in front of her. Her scythe flied away, and landed far away from her. Then, Black Knight gave a strong jab on her stomach.

"Gah!"

Black Knight grabbed her by the neck, and just held on to her strongly. She struggled to get his hand off from her, but to no avail.

"Oh, look. This looks so familiar, where have I seen this before?" Black Knight said jokingly. "Oh yes! This is the same way I did to your sister, and now…you will experience the same fate as her!"

"No! Ellix…grgh! Don't do this!" She argued.

"You really think he will hear you? Foolish girl! The host's soul and body is all mine! He is in the deepest darkness where you will never reach him!" Black Knight exclaimed. "But, look at the bright side. At least you will see your precious sister again after I send you to the afterlife."

Black Knight putted his other hand on Ruby's abdomen. He was ready to stave her.

"No…you are wrong! She's…still alive! She is not dead!"

Black Knight smirked, and looked getting annoyed. "Tch! Tch! Tch! You are close-minded. You saw her fall. Accept it. She is dead, and soon your friends, all of them will be also. This is reality, not fairy tale, Ruby Rose. Unlike the heroes you listened in tall tales, in this world, there is no such thing as heroes or even villains. What I'm doing is the ultimate good of the world, and I will live to tell the story where I, Black Knight, conquered Remnant and finally brought eternal peace to this crazy world we live in. Light, darkness, Human, Fanus, everything will live in harmony as I rule over everything. I know because I have the power to see the future. Any demise I will prevent, and any glory, I will create it. As for you, this is your time to die. You may now fall."

Ruby's heart beeped loudly as the time slow down for this moment. She thought to herself.

"This…is really the end. I am sorry, Weiss. I am sorry, Blake. I am sorry, Yang, dad, Uncle Qrow, everyone. And most importantly…to you Ellix, I am very sorry. Everything was all for nothing. Goodbye…everyone."

As Ruby closed her eyes, with one tear dripping down from her, but as Black Knight was about to stave her, something hit him on his cheek. He felt a very powerful burning impact, causing him to crash to his throne chair, destroying it when he hit through it.

Ruby was caught by in someone's arm. When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw red eyes with glowing blond hair. She soon realized who her savior is.

"Y—Yang!?" She exclaimed.


	49. Chapter 49 Determinations

**-Chapter 49-**

 **Determinations**

 _ **Recommended Background Music-I Burn (Extended Version), by Casey Lee Williams**_

Yang nodded to her young half-sister with a smile as she laid her down gently before she turned to face Black Knight.

"What!? This can't be!" Black Knight exclaimed, looking much disbelieved. "How!? Why!? What!?"

"Yang, what are you doing here!?" Ruby asked as shocked as he is.

Yang gave her a reassuring smile, and then just stared deathly and seriously at Black Knight as she posed in her brawler pose.

"How could it this be possible!? The future…just changed!? No, this can't be!" Black Knight clenched his hand angrily. "This can't be possible! I saw it! I killed your sister, right here and now, but here you are! How are you even alive!? Nooooooooo!"

Black aura burst out from him as he roared angrily. He ran forward as he transformed his gauntlets into its punching form. "It does not matter! I will just kill you again and make sure you fall this TIME!"

Yang roared as her hairs glowed brighter. Their punch collided, with her right hand slammed on his, causing a huge shock wave, which destroyed the surrounding walls and cracking the floor.

Meanwhile, Black and Weiss were walking upstairs when the tower shook by the shockwave.

"What was that!?" Weiss asked surprisingly.

"I don't know! We got to get up there ASAP!" Blake exclaimed.

 _Cut to Sun's fight..._

Even the shock wave was felt as the ceiling rumbled and floor shook. Sun and Jessy continued to fight.

"It sounds like they are having a rocky party up there! Most likely, your friends are dead!"

"Meh! You are wrong, old fart! Blake, Weiss, and Ruby won't go down that easily! I know because I am their friend, and they are tougher than they look!"

 _To Winter's fight..._

Winter panted as she momentarily taking in and out of air. Buio didn't look tired at all as he crossed his arms while the ground shook every time Yang and Black Knight punched.

"Hmph! You fight well, Winter Schnee, but just like your young sister, you can't defeat me!"

"I...I will! I am just warming up!" Winter exclaimed as she activated her Semblance. She summoned shards of white bird at him. Buio, however, just walked slowly forward as he received damage from the birds, but none of them have effect on him.

Winter grit her teeth as she charged forward with her sword. Buio grabbed the sword just an inch away his face, then kicked Winter in the gut with his knee. She fell on her knee as she clenched her abdomen area with her arms in pain.

"Aaargh!"

"Give up, Winter Schnee!" He said as he grabbed by her head. "You are dead as your sister and all other young Hunters will fall today."

Winter just smirked. "I may fall, but I know my sister and her teammates...no, her friends will stop Black Knight and save Ellix. The...future is in their hand now, and I am sure the victory...is on their side, in their soul!"

"Touching words, but it won't save you here." Buio stated as he readied to punch her. Suddenly, something slashed off his arm. Winter fell, but caught by in someone's arm. She looked up and noticed a familiar dirty look that for once she appreciated to see.

"Q..Qrow." She said.

"Hey there, Ice Queen." Qrow smirked. He looked at Buio, revealing that his arm had sparking wires out through his chopped off part of his arm.

"So...you are not human, after all. I take it that even the Church of Darkness was into the whole stealing tech job from the Schnee Company or Atlas Military." Qrow said.

"Silence, you fool!" Buio went straight to punch them, but suddenly a dark portal opened with the mysterious huntress (Raven) pushing Father Shadow coming out and hit Buio as they crashed into the glass window, causing Buio to fall off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" He screamed. Father Shadow, however, hanged on with hand before he got up safely into the chamber.

He looked out to the broken window, and saw his right hand man, dead or better word, malfunctioned.

"Curse you!" Father Shadow groaned as he pulled up his knives.

Raven got her sword ready as Qrow and Winter watched with surprised expression.

"Raven..." Qrow whispered.

She glanced at Qrow for a moment as he saw her piercing, yet familiar red eyes behind the Grimm mask. She then looked back to her opponent as they resumed their fight.

Back to the fight scene, Yang and Black Knight shared punches against each other.

"How are you even alive!?" He growled at her while punching her, but keeps missing.

Yang just roared like a monster as she countered him with her bullet shots. Black Knight's armor broke, but restored as soon as after he received each punch and shot.

Black Knight just chuckled evilly. "You are foolish to come here! You may be at the top of your power, but I can sense your aura going down! All you need is just ONE PUNCH!"

Black Knight used his teleportation technique to confuse Yang. He punched right in the same spot where she was staved. His punch caused her spurt out blood from her mouth until the impact pushed her far. She slid on her back until the friction stopped her.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed as she ran over to her sister's side. "Yang! Yang!"

Yang opened her eyes gently, still presenting in the red color. "Ru—Ruby."

She putted up a half joker face with a smile, but the pain was too much for her.

"Yang, why! Why did you come all the way!? You are still hurt! You are so..so...STUPID!" Ruby complained, yelling at her.

"I…I'm sorry, Ruby. I know I am not…all healed up and all, but…" She raised her arm slowly to reach her sister's face. "I…I'm your older sister. It's...my job...to protect you, and...I came...to save...Ellix."

She breathed in and out heavily before she coughed out more blood. "It looks like…this is it for me."

"No! Don't say that! You will live, Yang! Please don't leave me!" Ruby cried, tear enveloping in her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, sis, but it is all up to you. Please...save...E...Ellix...for me" She said lastly before she fainted as her eyes turned normal back to her purple color.

"Yang? Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnggg!" Ruby screamed loudly. Her scream was the loudest scream she ever did in her life. She fully understood the feeling of lose, a great lose in life.

Black Knight just snickered until he fully laughed evilly. "Well, well, well, it looks like the Sun has finally fallen and never rises again. Look at the bright side, Ruby Rose, at least now you and your sister can die together, and I will gladly do that."

He charged up a big purple fireball, forming between his pawns. He was about to threw it on Ruby and her sister. Ruby looked up with tear falling from her eyes like waterfall until a glyph appeared in between them just at the time when Black Knight threw the fireball.

"What!?"

Weiss and Blake showed up, protecting and covering Ruby and Yang.

"Weiss! Blake!" She yelled.

"More interruptions I see…ever since I reawaken, it is always been interruption, hasn't it?" Black Knight questioned until he raged. "Why! Why! WHYYYYYYYYY!"

His aura stormed out. "Why did the future changed!? I should predict everything I see! This is not how it should happen! I AM THE BLACK KNIGHT! MY SEMBLANCE IS FREAKING FORESIGHT!"

Black Knight roared as he attacked Weiss and Blake very quickly faster than they can react, so fast that he didn't moved, but he really did. After it was finished, Weiss and Blake fell to total defeat. They whimpered in pain very harshly, and Ruby could only just watch.

"Weiss! Blake!" She cried out loud.

"Argh! This…no…sorry. I…can't stand...no more." Weiss said before she fainted.

"Ruby…I'm…sorry…too." Blake fainted after Weiss.

Black Knight panted heavily, looking quite exhausted, but went back to his calm composure. "Phew! I really needed that. Now, where were we?" He asked to himself.

He looked at the fallen foes before he looked at Ruby. "Oh yes! Your demise, and before anything else happen, I will just kill you, your sister, and your friends. Now, burn to hell!"

Black Knight charged up his attack. He smiled wider, wider, and wider under his helmet, almost like he will break his jaw. Ruby could only just continuously cry.

As he finished charging, he was ready to attack until…

"BLACK KNIGHT, STOP!"

The voice was a female voice. Black Knight stopped as he turned up to see where the voice came from. Ruby turned around to the direction of the voice where it was coming from. The familiar girl with the long white hair and long white dress stood there.

"You…Could you be her?" Black Knight asked. "This…this is…this is just miracle! You're actually here; you are here in my presence!"

Black Knight lowered his sword and his aura calmed down. He putted his gauntlet hands on his helmet, covering his eyes to not let them see crying.

"Oh, my beloved, how long have I waited to just see you again? This is one interruption I can accept." He said before he opened his eyes. "Come, Crystal! Re-join by my side and together, we can rule this modern Remnant as King and Queen for the rest of eternity!"

As Black Knight walked up to her with his arms opened, she stepped away from him. He noticed it, stopped and looked perplexed at her. "What is wrong, my beloved? Are you not happy to see me? Of course, the situation here is kind…of hassle, but I will get rid of these girls if you want me to."

"No, Black Knight, no! Don't kill these innocent girls!" She argued.

"What? Why?" He asked. "They are my enemies. I must eliminate them. Oh wait! I see. You need a new maiden. Well, if we fixed these girls up, then perhaps they can be useful to you and us together."

"No, Black Knight! That is not what I mean! I really mean don't kill them and stop everything you do!" She yelled.

"What!? But, my beloved Crystal, this is what I must do! I have waited for over 500 years for this and this is it! I am doing this to create a better future, a better world, just like how you dreamed!"

 _ **Recommended Background Music-Kingdom Hearts: Dearly Beloved (Violin), by Taylor Davis**_

"Yes, I do want the future to be better, but not like this! You are only bringing more pain and suffering to this world than helping it. Just like how you tried to do it over many years ago." Crystal said, looking deeply sad and disappointed.

Black Knight just stared in silent until he said, "Crystal, what are you talking about!? I am doing this for you! Now that you are here, we can make it better, more than better!"

"No, Black Knight, that is just unacceptable and impossible."

"I…I don't understand."

"I know, my beloved, but the way you want to do this is utterly out of hatred against other, anger toward others, and just pure sadness. I don't want a world or future with hatred, anger, and darkness rule over everything. That is not the true way. The world I dreamed of is a world with love and understanding. I want a world where people, Human and Fanus can live together in peace and harmony. A future where anyone's dream can be fulfilled. A future where there is no conflict and war. A future where there is full of hopes and loves. I know that it may not be so realistic, but I know that by believing in my dream, it will someday become a reality."

Black Knight stared at her deeply while Ruby listened with all her tears dried up.

"Oh my dearly beloved, you were so full of that. So much hope, so much love, so much understanding, but…after I passed away, you turned away from the true path and lost onto another path, a path of darkness, path of hate, path of anger, and eventually path of total loneliness. You just never moved on since then, after I passed."

"But, my beloved, you…were betrayed. You were betrayed by them! The traitors! The Round Table! Everybody!" He argued.

"No, Black Knight. That is not true. I died because I sacrificed my own life, my love for you to save everyone else, but I have never forgotten the time we first met. I have never forgotten the time we spend since our first meeting. I have never forgotten the time we enjoyed at the beautiful lake, and our little adventures through Remnant. I have never forgotten the time you confessed your feeling to me, and the time I…accepted you back. Everyone was happy, my brother, Red Knight was happy, and most importantly, you were happy. So please, Black Knight…Dusk Solstice, let it all go."

Suddenly, her body glowed in light as her feet began to fade away.

"Crystal? What is happening to you?" Black Knight asked.

"It looks I fulfilled my long wish. I can finally move on." She grinned as she saw her bottom half disappearing.

"No, Crystal! Don't go!" Black Knight ran up to her, holding her hand.

"Sorry, Dusk, but it is time for me to go." She said softly until she smiled. "I will be waiting for you. Let's meet again...in the next life. And please…release Ellix."

She completely disappeared. Black Knight still felt her warmth on his hand. He clenched it to his chest tightly. Ruby got up, retrieved her Crescent Rose, and said to him, "Black Knight…I really don't know a lot about your history with Crystal and…pretty much everything else, but like she said, you need to move on. Just stop what you are doing, and…please bring me back Ellix to me. This is no point in fighting anymore. I understand fully why you are doing this. You just want to create a better world, like how Crystal dreamed of. You really cared about her, but to be honest and like how she said it, this is not the way to do it. By hurting people, I mean. Please Black Knight, just stop, OK?"

Suddenly, Black Knight roared at the top of his lung. Darkness enveloped him as his eyes glowed in dark purple. He turned to her, all angry and full of hate.

"You! What do you know about me!? You have no idea what kind of suffering I went through! You have NO RIGHT to show mercy to me!" He roared, summoning out his weapon.

Ruby just nodded before she opened her eyes, looking fully determined. "Then, I guess we will do this the hard way then."

Her body suddenly glowed in fiery red aura. Her eyes turned red like fire. Black Knight looked shock.

"What!? This aura!?" He gasped before he chuckled. "Of course, it makes all sense. You are his descendant, after all."

He stepped forward by one step. "Crimson Rose." He whispered. He stepped in one more. "Ruby Rose." He stepped up one more time. "YOU WILL DIE HERE, DESCENDANT OF MY MORTAL ENEMY, RED KNNIIIIIIIGHHHHHHTTT!"

"You better be ready for my revolution, Black Knight, because I have new solutions for you!" Ruby yelled determinedly before charging forward.

-Not Ruby's POV-

Deep in the abyss of darkness, Ellix curled himself as he had his head down on his arms with them on his knees. He moaned silently with blank expression.

"So…I guess this is where I will live for the rest of my life. I will just drift away into darkness, be forgotten by my friends and people I met. I am just nobody now."

He continued to mop when a small orb of light appeared in front of him. "Ellix…"

The small orb of light said to him, which spook him a little.

"Who…who are you?" He asked.

"Ellix, do not lose hope. You are better than this."

He raised an eyebrow at the talking light orb. "Sorry, but I don't care, really. I mean…Everything that happened, the reason why I came into this world, everything…was for me to become a monster. And now, I will destroy the entire world, and there is nobody who can stop me. Just like Black Knight and everyone else said, I am the Second Coming of Darkness. I will bring everything to an end, and the light will die."

"Do you truly believe in that!?" The orb yelled at him, which shock him even more.

"Do you really think that you will destroy the world because you are destined to!? You are here because you are here for a better reason than that! Anything but destroying the world!" It yelled at him. "Ellix, listen. Do you remember all the times you spend here in Remnant?"

"Umm, well…" He said, memorizing all the stuff he experienced, the people, the places, his friends, and his teams.

"See. You came to this world, not to destroy it, but to experience it. You have met so many people, went to so many places, faced so many challenges, and made so many friends and fond memory and relationships with everyone. Do you truly want that to go away?"

Ellix thought for a moment. For whatever reason, his sadness and hopelessness were replaced with a feeling of determination and courage. He got up on his feet.

"You're right. The darkness may overcast me. My courage may have collapsed and Black Knight may have won the fight, but he has not won the war! I may have lost my faith; I may have lost my friends, and…the most precious person I care so much about. I won't cower now and crash to the ground completely. I will face him, Black Knight, my darkness and my worst demon ever, I will stand for my friends, and I will not fall, even though I may fall!"

"…Very good, Ellix." The light ball said before it transformed into a figure. The figure materialized, becoming into a person, soon a feature of a female body. She wore white cloak and hood, silver eyes, red and black hair. She waved her hand, creating a light portal.

"Ellix. Your final stand waits. This may be your final moment. Are you ready?" She asked.

"I may fall, but I won't retreat! I will fight against whatever will bring against me! I will fight!" He said, before running into the portal.

The woman in the white hood smiled. "Good luck, Ellix."


	50. Chapter 50 This Will Be the Day

**-Chapter 50-**

 **This Will Be the Day**

 _ **Recommended B.G. Music-This Will Be the Day, by Jess and Casey Lee Williams**_

I came into a chamber of some kind. It looked very weird. It was mix of dark and light colors, spiraling around the walls, all the way up the ceiling, and down to the floor.

"Is this my mind?" I asked.

"Actually, it is your heart." A male, sinister voice stated. I looked and saw dark speckles clustering together and formed into a dark armored figure.

"Black Knight!" I exclaimed.

"Ellix Knight…why are you here?" He asked. "You should be moaning in the deep abyss of darkness."

"Well…that…that does not matter anymore!" I said. "I am here to stop you and take back my body, soul, and mind!"

Black Knight just snickered and grinned evilly. "You think you can defeat me?"

"I…I am not sure." I looked down with my eyes closed. "But!" I looked up with my eyes opened with determination. "I will stop you, no matter what! I will fight until I defeat you, once and for all! Even if it takes me a day!"

"Hmph! Foolish host! You are me. If you defeat me, it is also mean you will kill yourself. You will also lose all of the precious memories and friends you made in this world. Are you risking all of that aside in order to stop me?"

I nodded and grinned in return. "If it is to protect my friends and their world, I don't mind." I had my arm out when dark aura enveloped it, summoning the gauntlet with its sword out.

"Ho! I see…it looks I will have to send you even deeper into the darkness." Black Knight said, getting his sword out. We charged forward as our sword collided.

Meanwhile, Ruby did the same against Black Knight in the reality. Black Knight teleported from her to a distant spot, and began shooting at her with his gauntlets in gun mode. Ruby, using her Semblance, dodged every shot and countered it with her bullet shots. Black Knight dodged the shots as well before their weapon collided. They slashed their weapon at each other, but they were very equally in match.

"This brings so much memory! You fight very similarly like my old friend long ago!" Black Knight smirked.

"Really? I am guessing he or she is the one who kicked your butt, right?" Ruby said jokingly, causing him to grit his mouth in anger.

"Silence, you fool!" Black Knight released a wave of dark energy, slashing it out from his sword. Ruby twirled around her scythe to block the attack.

Back to my fight, I fought very hardly against him. Even though I was at disadvantage, the training I received while at Beacon Academy managed to help me to keep up with Black Knight...somewhat.

"Yaaaaah!" I yelled.

"Rraaaah!" Black Knight roared back before we slashed our sword at each other. Our sword touched as we continued to do so.

"What's wrong, Black Knight? You are strong and tough to hit, I will give you that, but to me, you are like slowing down a bit!" I said.

"Silence, host! Who asks your critic on me!?" Black Knight argued before he launched for another attack.

I transformed my gauntlet into its punching form, and punched at him, but he dodged quickly and slashed me behind.

"Gah!"

I walked like I was a drunk man, but regain my balance and fought back.

"Heeyaahh!" Ruby screamed, unleashing a wave of red aura beam from her swing with the Crescent Rose at Black Knight. Black Knight blocked it with force shield, but each hit his shield received, crack was developed on it. She released a stronger, bigger wave at him, managing to crack his shield completely as the wave continued to push him forward.

"Raaaawwrr!" Black Knight roared, causing the wave of red aura energy to disappear. His armor was cracking up. His aura restored the cracks immediately, but his armor received more cracks when Ruby charged forward him. She crashed him on the ground with her scythe pushing him on the ground. Black Knight summoned his wings made of pure black aura. He began flying forward as he grabbed on her scythe. They flew forward into the sky. Then, he flew downward as they were heading down until they crashed.

BOOM!

The impact severely damaged them. Black Knight got up as he panted heavily. Ruby got up shortly with blood dripping down on the side of her face. However, the red fiery aura was still emanating from her. Her aura soon healed up all the wounds she received, faster than Black Knight's recovery.

"Curses!" Black Knight growled. "How you can be this equally powerful as I am!?"

Ruby just giggled to herself. "I don't know. I guess I have a good blood running through me. My mom was a Huntress. My dad is a Huntsman. I guess it is just run in the family."

"Of course. You are his descendant." Black Knight said before he rushed in anger. "It sicken me to the core!"

"You've been saying that a lot. I really have no idea what you are talking about, but it does not matter. I will defeat you, Black Knight. Not because it is for revenge for...hurting my teammates, my sister Yang, but it is to save my most closest friend!"

Meanwhile, Black Knight jumped forward with an attack, but at the same time, Ruby and I dodged to the side. Black Knight turned around as he knew what we were doing, but we dodged away, and strike back with our respective weapon.

"Grgh!" He gritted in pain. "Just…a lucky hit!" He countered with his sword, but she and I dodged away and slashed back. Black Knight's fighting was getting somewhat sloppy, so we kept our rhythm, striking him back as he get weaker and weaker.

"Why!? Why!? Why am I losing to you both!? I can predict and see every of your move, and yet I am getting hit more than I should!" Black Knight roared angrily.

I smirked at him. "Well, Black Knight, you may be a powerful Huntsman, but there is something even more powerful than darkness or anything in the world."

"What would that be!? Enlighten me!"

"It is something that you used to hold dearly." Ruby said.

"And, it is something that goes beyond darkness and light." I added.

Black Knight gritted his teeth.

"That is…" We said in unison as we rushed forward and then jumped into the air with our weapon out and ready. "We are not alone! We have friends on our side!"

My body enveloped a glowing lighter shade of dark aura as Ruby's red aura became fierier. Black Knight used his gauntlet to shoot bullets rapidly at us, but our aura protected us.

"This will be…" Ruby said as she jumped high into the air with her weapon.

"The day…" I said as I did the same like Ruby.

"You END!" We both said at the same time as we slashed Black Knight in half.

"Gah! Aaaaaaaahahhh!" Black Knight screamed. My sword caused his body to crack as light pierced through his body before he exploded in flash of light. Meanwhile, Black Knight's armor shattered completely, releasing me out of his armor.

Ruby's aura settled down until it completely dissipated.

"Ellix?" She asked softly.

I looked at her with a dull eye as I pulled myself to smile. "Ruby…Thank you."

I fell and fainted. "Ellix!" She yelled until the floor below her collapsed. She looked down noticing the floor was gone as she, our teammates, and I fell into the abyss.

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed. Suddenly, the whole castle began to collapse itself. One of the Grimm looked up at the shattering castle. It roared as it ran away, along with other Grimm. The entire land began to crack up as earthquake occurred.

"What is going on!?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled.

Father Shadow panted as he fell on his knees, feeling tired as he panted from the fighting. Raven held her sword at him in front of his masked face. Suddenly, the floor began to crack as light shined through the cracks.

"What the!?" Qrow exclaimed as the light enveloped them.


	51. Chapter 51 Future Me

**-Chapter 51-**

 **Future Me  
**

"Ooof." I moaned. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a white ceiling. I noticed some video game posters hanging on the wall. I slowly got up from a bed. I looked around. I saw a drawer, closet, and a desk with a laptop sitting on it.

"Wait, this room…this is my bedroom!" I jumped out of my bed. I looked around, touching every part of my room.

"This is really it! I am back, back at home!" I cheered. "But, wait!" I stopped in mid air until I dropped back to the floor due to gravity.

"If I am back home, then that mean!" I checked my right arm. I was not wearing a gauntlet or anything. I went to my mirror and checked myself. I had the same, old black hair, dark brown eyes, black pant, white shirt, and everything else. I was back to my old self.

"OK, so I don't have a white hair and monochrome-colored clothes. I get that, but that means…Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and…Yang. Everyone I met and everything I experienced in Remnant…was just a dream?" I asked to myself. I felt both relieved and confused, but mostly just strange.

"Ellix!" A familiar female, kind voice shouted. "Your breakfast is ready!"

"Mom?" I said to myself before I rushed out of my bedroom.

 _This felt very weird, but good. I am back in my world. My mom and dad, the two people I missed so much, I was so happy to meet them. I ate the breakfast she makes for me. After shortly eating my first ever meal with them for a while, I went back to my room and reviewed what I thought._

"So, I am back in my world. That means, everything I experienced in Remnant…was all just a dream. Very, very long dream?" I asked to myself.

"Ellix! You know you have school, right? Get ready or else, you will be late!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"Wait, today is school!?" I checked my digital clock I had which also tells the date. It was Monday. "Oh crap! It is school day!"

I got out my backpack, putted all of the stuff I need for school like my pencil bag and homework.

I went to my high school, and just made in time for my classes. I was silent most of the times, taking barely or no notes at all. I was still thinking about everything I experienced in Remnant. I was just thinking about that and only that. It was just strange.

"Why…just why do I have feeling that everything I experienced was all real?" I thought.

"Yo, Dude!" A voice said behind me.

"Dude? Sun!?" I asked, turning around to see if it was him, but instead it was my friends, real friends. Two of my friends. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Huh? What do you mean 'oh, it's you guys'? How rude, Mono!" One of my friends, who was a tall, skinny one with green shirt, hat, and black pant said. _And also Mono is my nickname, referring to the reason why I like to wear monochrome clothes._

"You're alright, Ellix?" Another friend of mine asked. He wore glasses, kind of little chubby, and wore blue shirt with the word "Death Battle" logo on the front and gray trouser.

"Huh? Oh, I am fine." I said to them as I rolled my eyes to another direction.

"Well, whatever." He said. "Hey, did you check out the new episode of Death Battle?"

"Oh! Yeah, I checked that out, too man and it was awesome!" The skinnier friend of mine stated. "And dam! Tifa got what she deserved!"

"Yo, bro! Not so cool! She was like my waifu!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, Yang definitely ended that battle…with a Yang!" He joked.

My other friend just sighed at him, face-pawning. "Seriously, dude. That's pun? That is ridiculous."

However, I just laughed at that pun. I couldn't control myself that I laughed to my knee.

"Yo, Ellix, I know it is a pun and all, but it isn't that funny."

"Sorry, man! It is just that it reminds me of so much of when she said it."

"Oh, so I guess you finally got into the show, huh?"

"Wait, the show…" I repeated. "That's it!"

I ran, passing through my friends. They looked at each other, confused as to how I was acting. I immediately headed to the nearest computer lab. I login, opened up Firefox, and searched up RWBYE. Google corrected my search, but it also gave me the link to the show's wikia page. I opened it up, and read through all the information. After about almost the end of the break, I found everything, except about me in it.

"So, I guess it was all just a dream." I said to myself, staring in space as I got up from the computer.

After school was over, I walked down the street by myself as I thought to myself.

"So, everything was a dream…just a wild, long dream." I walked to the park, not even realizing it. I sat on the nearby bench, watching the lake quietly as other people passed me by.

"Everything was a dream. About Beacon, about my friends, about everything. It was all just a dream. It must be because of after watching Death Battle, but that wouldn't explain how I experienced everything about the show, RWBY just by after watching that episode, but most importantly…I still feel that it was all real. Just why?"

I shrugged and rubbed my head so hard, it started to get hurt.

"Argh! This is so frustrating!" I groaned. I just looked down and began to feel sad, very sad.

"Well…at least Black Knight is gone. He wasn't even real in the actual show, anyway, but at least I defeated him. By now, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and everyone else are happy now, happily living after. Although, by checking some episodes for Volume 3, it appears that Cinder is up to no good, but it didn't go the way I experienced. Even so, everything I experienced was not real or non-canon to the show and yet…why do I still feel everything I experienced with that web series was real?"

I just stared in space, feeling depressed.

"Ruby…Weiss…Blake…" The last name I wanted to say felt painful in my heart to say it, but… "Yang…I miss you guys."

A man approached me and said, "Excuse me, sir? May I sit here on this bench?"

I looked up to the guy. He wore a black dress shirt and pant. He had black hair, and looked kind of someone from Asia.

"Um, sure." I said, not caring about it, but I didn't mind.

"Oh, thank you, sir." He said happily, sitting down on the bench next to me. He looked up to the sky as the birds chirped.

"What a lovely afternoon, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He looked at me. "You sound very sad. Is there something wrong?"

I shrugged and said, "Well, it is kind of…hard and long story to explain, but…I just missed certain friends of mine."

"A friend? If you miss them, why don't you go and meet them? Or, if I know any better what most people would do, chat them online."

"Well, it is not that easy. They lived…at a faraway place. Somewhere not even Facebook can even reach them. Well…I don't think they have Facebook, but the whole point is…I can't even contact them. They are really lived faraway from here, and I really want to meet them. A lot of stuff happened between them and me. I…basically saved them, and as a result…I am here, let's just say. I know I am not making any sense, but the whole point is I really missed them and I want to see them again."

The man stared at me calmly. "I see. So, that is your answer to my question that I asked to you when we _previously_ met."

"Wait, what?" I looked at the man. He was looking out to the big pond.

"I asked you a question long ago, which was 'do you risk your life to protect your friends or do you risk your friendship to save the world', and you seemed to have picked the latter. However, deep down in your heart, you still cherish your friendship with your team, Team RWBY in the world of Remnant. And here you are, back in your home world, and you missed them dearly."

The man stood up, and looked at me, smiling. "Mr. Ellix Knight, you proven to be a wise and worthy person. And for that, I grant your wish to return to your friend."

He gestured his arm when a portal opened up in front of us.

"Wait? What!? Are you…You're that same guy I met!" I remembered.

"That is right, Mr. Ellix Knight. I am glad that you remembered me ever since then. I was little bit worried that you may have forgotten about me, but of course, the reason why everything you experienced in the world of Remnant is because I let you keep the memories, everything about what you experienced while you were in that world. When I asked you why you were sad just now, you answered me with clear thought that you really want to meet your friends in Remnant, proving that you know that you couldn't ignore everything you experienced to be a simple, long, crazy dream. I say congratulations to you, Mr. Ellix Knight. You have done well."

He bowed to me. I was so surprised, and yet…I felt very joyful.

"So, is this mean I…I can go back to Remnant? I can meet them again!? Ruby? Weiss? Blake? And Yang!? Everybody!?"

"Yes, of course. You are free to go back to Remnant through this portal." The man said.

"Oh thank you so much sir!" I said as I was about to ran into the portal. However, I stopped and looked worry.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to meet your Team RWBY and your friends again?" He asked.

I turned to him and said, "Well, yes! I really want to meet them again so badly, but if I go through this portal, is that mean I can never come back here? My home?"

The man just chuckled. "Oh, do not worry about, Mr. Ellix Knight. The flow of time works differently here in our world to their world. You can stay as long as you want in Remnant, and you may come back to your home world at any time you desire. Also, aging works differently, too. Even if you stayed in Remnant for many years as you become an elderly man, if you come back here, you will revert to the age when you left from this world."

"Woah! That sounds heavy, but I think I understand. It is like I stayed there in Remnant for like 2 weeks, but I only left from this world for only like 2 minutes. I get it!" I said. "Well, thank you for everything, sir! Thank you so much!"

I was going to walk into the portal until I turned back to him. "Say, I didn't get your name, sir. What is it?"

He smiled at me and said, "My friends just call me Monty. And I wish you good luck, Mr. Ellix Knight. And remember…never lose hope."

I smiled in return. "Thank you, Monty! I will never forget this! Thank you for everything!"

I waved at him before I ran off into the portal completely. It closed and disappeared as he watched to the sky, smiling widely before he faded away like a spirit.

 _Wait...Monty, that name sounds so familiar..._

I flied through space. My body felt light and kind of weird. Suddenly, that was when I got a vision.

"What the? Am I seeing…another future?" I said. What I saw was a person in front of me. He was tall, had white spiky hair that I had, wearing black jacket and inversed monochrome pant. He also had a dark blue scarf around his neck. He turned around and faced me.

"Wait? You are!" The vision stopped there until the light shone in front of me so bright that I closed my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes, realizing that I was in a hospital room again. I was in a bed. I looked around until a nurse showed up.

"Oh!" She jumped. "You…you are awake! Please wait here, sir!"

She stormed out of the door as I titled my head.

"Aah, it is not like I am going anywhere I guess." I sighed.

The next minutes or so, a group of people came in. I smiled at the people. They were my friends, my teammates.

"Ellix…" Ruby said, shaking. Everyone else looked surprised as well.

I smiled at her and them. "Hi, Ruby."

"Ellix!" Ruby yelled as she jumped and gave me a big hug.

"Ellix!" Weiss and Blake said in unison as they also joined in with Ruby.

"Ellix! We thought you would never wake up!" Ruby exclaimed, crying.

"You foolish boy! We are so glad you are awake! Don't scare us like this!" Weiss said as she cried, too.

"Ellix, we are so happy that you finally woke up! I…was so worried! We all were!" Blake cried.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake…I am glad to see you guys again, too!" I cried, too. I looked up to the rest of my friends. "And of course, you guys as well!"

"Dude, we are like so happy that you woke up, man!" Sun exclaimed, wiping his face from crying.

"Seriously, man! You've been sleeping like almost a month!" Neptune said, shocking me.

"Wait!? I was in coma for a month!?" I exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, Ellix! Even the doctor was not sure if you would ever wake up again." Jaune explained. "But that does not matter, you are awake and that is all that matter!"

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed. "Let's give Ellix a huge group hug!"

They all approached me, giving me a big warm…and now very hot hug.

"Thank you, guys! Even though you are like crushing me, I am very happy just to see you guys!" I said, crying in so much joy, but I soon noticed something strange.

"Hey…I have one question. Where is Yang?"

They all got off from me, and they looked at each other kind unsure or nervous.

"Hey guys, did Yang…not made it?" I asked.

"Well, no, Ellix! Of course not!" Ruby said, slapping me on the cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" I yelled at her.

"Oops! Sorry about that, Ellix, but yeah, Yang is alright! She's been fine, but…she just doesn't want to meet you or just afraid meet you." Ruby said sadly

"She? Afraid of me?" I asked. "Well…I wouldn't blame her. I did horrible thing to her, anyway."

"Ellix. That is not true. It wasn't you, it was Black Knight. He controlled you." Blake argued.

"Yeah, I know, but even so, I am still feeling responsible for this, all of what happened. As soon as I get out of here, I will definitely tell her that…I am really sorry." I said.

"You better!" Weiss scolded me.

"I will, Weiss. Geez, maybe I should've stay in coma not to hear from your nagging, but I do kind of miss your nagging, anyway." I said jokingly.

"Hey! What is that supposed to me!?" She pouted. We just laughed together, and soon she joined with us.

I was released sooner than I expected. However, there was one thing on my mind that I need to do. Professor Ozpin asked me to come to his office, which I did. There, I met him, Professor Goodwitch, Professor Port, Dr. Oobleck, General Ironwood, Winter, Qrow, Taiyang, Nene, and Gojira.

"Mr. Knight, I just want to say that we are very glad that you fully recovered. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I am good, Professor Ozpin. I just still wouldn't believe it is been a month now." I said honestly to him.

"Yes, you've been in coma for a while, but you are now much better. We are so humbly glad you are alright, but now you are awake; there is something we must discuss." He said, with a serious look.

"Yes, sir. There is actually something I want to say, too." I said.

"Oh really? Well, then I will let you say it first before what I will say to you. What would it be, Mr. Knight?" Professsor Ozpin asked.

"Professor Ozpin…I know that you are here to tell me that I am expelled from the academy."

My word surprised him and everyone here. Qrow, however, looked calm as he listened and slouched on the wall.

"I see." Ozpin said before sipping a cup of coffee. "I take it that your Semblance predicted this."

"Yes, sir, but there is more than that, sir." I said. "I…I...I request to go on training, sir!"

Everyone looked shock when I said it.

"Training?" He asked. "What's training?"

"You see, sir. I…can still feel it within me." I said to him.

"Within you? What do you mean, Mr. Knight?"

"Black Knight's darkness…he is still within me." I said. This also shocked everyone.

"I know that this is very shocking and I wish this is all a lie, but it is the truth. Even though he is defeated, he is not technically dead. His darkness still resides in me, became part of my darkness. However, I saw it in my vision. I saw…myself, a future me. He…or at least, I will be him, but he is stronger and more control in his darkness, and…I want to be that person. I want to go out in the world, train, and master over my darkness."

I summoned the gauntlet through my right arm, and then made it disappeared. "However, I won't become that future me if I stayed here or even just be expelled from the academy. Nonetheless, I can still summon out my weapon as you all just saw, but even with that, I am not fully well in controlling my power, and the only way to do so is go out there to the outside world and train really hard."

Everyone looked at each other, looking quite perplexed. Professor Ozpin thought to himself as he had his eyes closed before he opened it.

"I see, but you are still young and quite in-experienced to even survive by yourself in the outside world."

"Well, I didn't say I will be going alone." I said to the headmaster before I walked forward to Qrow. He looked at me, confused as he was drinking out from his flask.

"There is only one person I can think of who would be a perfect trainer for me. And that is this man, Qrow." I said.

Suddenly, he spitted out his drink at the side to the floor. "Say what!?"

"Mr. Knight! Are you sure about this!?" Professor Goodwitch surprised. "I mean, Qrow is a teacher, but…I am not sure if he is qualified enough for him to be your personal trainer!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I propose a deal." I said.

"A deal?" Ozpin wondered out loud.

"Yes, a deal!" I exclaimed. "If I show my proof that I am serious about this, then I will fight Qrow in a battle and if I win, he will train for one whole year! Until the time when my classmates and teammates become 2nd year."

"I see, but what if you lose?" Ozpin asked.

"If I lose…" I looked down until I looked up. "Then, you may expel me and…I will let General Ironwood, sir here to arrest me as a war criminal."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed, except for Nene and Gojira.

"What!? But, Mr. Knight! You are not serious, are you!?" Professor Port asked.

"I am dead serious, Professor Port. This is a fight for not just my future, but my redemption. If I lose, then General Ironwood and Miss Schnee can take me and put me in the most highly secured prison. I don't care where, but I will face my trial and charges for all the evil things I done as Black Knight. I will accept to be put in solitary confinement if I have to."

General Ironwood breathed in and out. "Ellix…you don't have to do this."

"No, general. I have to do this. It is only fair. I caused a lot of trouble, not to mention damaged the Amity Colosseum, destroyed your android soldiers, and possibly caused mass panic around the world. It is the right thing to do. I rather not let anyone interacts me. I may be Ellix Knight, but I am still the Second Coming of Darkness, a huntsman with the most dangerous power in the world, even dangerous to the people around me."

Everyone was silent until Nene spoke up. "Ozzy, Jamey, let Ellix do this."

"I agree with the old hag on this. The kid here is really determined to see if he can really change himself or not. The power he holds is uncontrollable for us to handle, but only he can control it. Let him do this." Gojira said as he smoked his pipe.

Ozpin think for a moment. "Qrow, what do you think?"

Qrow just smirked. "Yeah, sure. Come on, Taiyang. Let's go to the old arena."

"What!? I am joining in, too!?"

"Just come along." Qrow ordered.

-Not Ellix's POV-

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were at their dorm room. They were waiting for Ellix and finding out where Yang is.

"I wonder what Professor Ozpin wants to talk with Ellix about?" Ruby wondered.

"It must be something very important. Well…especially with everything that had happened." Blake said seldom.

"But, I feel kind of worried." Ruby said. "I don't know why, but I just have a feeling that...today it may be the last time we'll see Ellix."

"Why do you think that?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, I really don't know, but I just have a feeling. Don't you guys feel the same?" Ruby asked.

They momentarily thought to themselves.

"To be honest, I…do have the same feeling as well." Weiss admitted.

"Me, too." Blake nodded.

Ruby looked up with determined eyes. "Weiss, Blake, let's go. Let's meet Ellix!"

They nodded and headed to Prof. Ozpin's office. On their way, Ruby used her Scroll to call Yang. She didn't pick it up.

"Yang, where the heck are you?" She thought out loud.

While they were heading there, they were immediately stopped by Sun and Neptune.

"Yo, guys!" Sun waved at them.

"Sun, Neptune, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Yo, guys, have you heard about Ellix?" He asked.

"What happened to Ellix?" Blake questioned him.

"Well…we heard that he is going to fight…against your uncle and your dad, Ruby." Neptune explained.

"Say what!?" Ruby exclaimed.


	52. Chapter 52 Moving to Dawn

**-Chapter 52-**

 **Moving to Dawn  
**

I was standing determinedly near the center of the arena. Qrow and Taiyang were on the other side, opposite from me. Qrow had his scythe on his shoulder while Taiyang had his gauntlets out, ready to fight.

The staff of Beacon, including General Ironwood, Winter, Nene, and Gojira were sitting on the bench, watching when Ruby and her friends arrived.

"Ellix!" Ruby yelled. I didn't turn to her since I was really focused into this.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Weiss yelled.

"Ellix!" Blake yelled, too.

"Team RWBYE!" Ozpin shouted.

They all looked at the headmaster.

"Professor Ozpin, what is going on!? Why is he going to fight Uncle Qrow and Dad?" Ruby asked.

"Patient, dear. We will explain as the fight begins." Nene said. "How about all of you take a seat?"

They sat on the benches as they watched the fight to begin.

"So, two against one, huh?" I asked.

"Let's see what you got kid." Qrow said, pointing his scythe toward me.

I summoned my gauntlet out. Ruby, and my friends gasped.

"What the!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"No way! I thought Black Knight's power is gone!" Blake said surprisingly.

"Is that mean that he…!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Do not worry, girls and everyone. Ellix is still Ellix, but this fight is his final test." Ozpin said.

"Final test?" Ruby repeated.

"Yes, dear. This is his fight to see if he can show his proof to your uncle that he can be his student. He requested Ozzy here to allow him to go on training with your uncle, a training to control his darkness." Nene explained.

"Yes, that is correct! That is, if he wins." Dr. Oobleck added.

"And if he lose?" Blake asked.

"Well, he will be expelled from this academy and go to jail with Ironwood." Gojira finished.

"What!?" My friends gasped.

"Let's get this show on the road." Qrow said, combing his hair back. I made the first move.

I ran forward with my sword out. Taiyang charged forward. He punched at me, but I blocked his punch. His punch was so powerful that the impact caused me to be pushed. I almost tripped myself after I stopped sliding. I transformed my gauntlet into its punching form, and punched back at him. He blocked it with his bare hand, and hit me back. My aura level has decreased by one-fourth while their aura level has not depleted even by 1 unit.

 _This is tougher than I thought, but it is no exception. Ruby and Yang's dad is a pro Huntsman, and he is the one who trained Yang!_

I roared with my fist. I laid a punch at Taiyang, and kept doing that, but he dodged from side to side before he punched me again. The impact caused me to fly into the wall, but I landed on the wall with feet instead, and launched forward. Then, Qrow came in front, and slammed me with his scythe on the hard side that is, not with the sharp side.

"Ooof!" My friends wooed.

My aura level was already half way to zero.

 _Dam it! If I get anymore hit, I am done! I am not sure if that vision can come true if I don't win!_

I clenched my gauntlet and slammed in to the ground out of my frustration.

Qrow and Taiyang watched at me silently. The adults watched quietly, but my friends looked anxious and worried.

Ruby clenched her fists and got up. "Ellix! Get up! Don't give up!"

I heard her voice, finally realizing she was here.

"Yeah! Get off, you buffoon! Don't you dare to go down like this!" Weiss scolded loudly.

"Ellix! You can do this! We believe in you!" Blake yelled out.

"Ellix!" Everyone else screamed.

They repeated my name in unison, cheering me.

"Ruby…Weiss…Blake…everyone." I thought.

Meanwhile, Yang was watching from the shadow with her arms crossed. She watched silently as everyone else cheered for me.

"Ellix…" She whispered to herself.

I slowly got up with my eyes closed.

 _That is right. I almost forgot. I am not fighting this for myself. In fact, I was never alone. I have my friends on my side. My wonderful team, and the people who take care of me. And, also the very person who saved me, and this fight…I guess it is a way to repay to them, and now…I have to do the rest! I just can't lose. I must win! I will win! I will…I will…_

I clenched my fist hardly when a strange shade of blackish blue aura enveloped me. Qrow and Taiyang noticed something different about me.

 _I will…I will fight my darkness and use it for light! I will find my dawn or my name is not Ellix Dawn Knight!_

I opened up my eyes, all glowing in purple flames with a blue Alpha symbol in my pupil. Everyone noticed the change and power emanating from me. My hair was also glowing in a shade of darker and lighter blue flame. I summoned a second gauntlet, now equipped to my left arm.

"Woah! What is going on!?" Ruby awed.

I launched forward with an attack. Taiyang ran forward. He punched and hit my afterimage.

"What!?" He gasped before he was hit behind. He turned back and hit me again, but it was another afterimage. A lot of things were pouring into my mind as I was fighting Taiyang. They were all the visions of his move and future moves. I was looking into the future, several steps ahead. His aura level decreased dramatically.

He charged up his gauntlet and released out a huge shot blast at me, but I held on it with both hands and absorbed its energy, making the blast small. It exploded, but didn't hurt me at all, and returned the same shot blast at him. He got hit, crashing on the wall with his aura level down to red. The buzzer rang.

"OMG! He took down dad!" Ruby jumped.

"Incredible! But, what is up with his eyes!?" Weiss asked.

"I am not quite sure, Young Miss Schnee, but if I can make an assumption." Ozpin said. "It appears Mr. Knight has tapped into the full potential of his Semblance!"

Everyone gasped and looked amazed at this. My friends continued to cheer on me. Yang grinned slyly.

Qrow just clapped his hand. "Well done, kid. You've actually beaten up my partner. Very few people had done that before, not even single one during the time we were brats here. Well…at least all guys didn't beat him. Except for few girls."

"Hey!" Taiyang yelled before small rubble hit on his head.

I looked at Qrow with my eyes still glowing.

"But…the question is how long can you put up with that state of yours? Now, it is time to begin the real show!" Qrow said. He and I collided with his scythe and my double blade gauntlet.

We collided at each other. I dodged every of his move since I can predict them all. However, I knew that I was losing my edge because I could feel the newfound power of my Semblance is using up all of my energy, and I don't think it will last for long.

"What's wrong, kid!? You look exhausted! Are you giving up?" Qrow asked jokingly.

I just smirked at him. "Not today, old man!"

I roared and ran up to them with my two swords, but that was when my eyes stopped glowing and the Alpha symbol stopped. All of the visions pouring through my mind stopped as well. Qrow took this chance, and slashed his scythe upward, hitting me as I slammed upward until I landed on the ground on my back.

My friends gasped, and everything else was silent until the buzzer rang. My aura level was at the lowest level near zero. I…have lost.

I panted in and out, catching air as my heart still beeped very rapidly from the adrenaline. I laid myself on the ground for a while. Qrow walked up to my side, and gave me a hand. I accepted his hand and then helped me to get up.

"That was quite a fight you put, kid." Qrow said.

I looked sad and disappointed. Everyone was silent. General Ironwood was about to get up, until he was stopped by Winter. He looked back at the arena.

"Hey, kid. You are not going to cry, are you? I don't want a sober to be my student, you know. I don't work well with crybaby." Qrow said, padding on my head.

"What? Wait…Are you saying that?"

"Yeah, kid. You passed."Qrow gave a grin at me.

I smiled slowly until I smiled widely and just jumped in excitement.

"YEAAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lung.

"Ellllliiiiixxxx!" All of my friends cheered, jumping out of their seat. They ran up to me, and gathered around me.

"You did it, Ellix! You passed!" Ruby hugged me tightly.

"You really did it, Ellix! Congratulations!" Weiss said joyfully as she hugged me.

"Ellix! You really pulled through! I knew that you would win!" Blake stated excitedly, joining in the hug.

"You did, Dude! That was awesome!" Sun smiled cheekily, giving me a nice pad on the back.

"Congratulations, Ellix! You are so strong!" Jaune said happily.

"Not bad, Ellix! Not bad at all!" Kuro smirked.

"Thank you, guys! Thank you!" I thanked them with a tear of joy running down in my eyes. Everyone picked me up, and threw me up in the air several times; cheering me like if I won a sport tournament. The adults watched happily at us.

Later that day, I packed up my stuff even though I really didn't have a lot. Qrow said to me that Taiyang and ve to leave at the earliest airship. I took all of my belongings. The blanket, and everything I owned. I putted them all in a backpack. I headed out of the dorm room, but before that, I turned to the room with me alone in it. I smiled and turned off the light.

I walked down the hallway as I exited out of the building. I headed to the docking bay where everyone there to tell their goodbye to me.

"Mr. Knight…" Professor Ozpin said. "We at Beacon Academy wish you good luck in your training with Qrow, and we hope to see you again next year."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin. I appreciate for what you have done for me, and I will definitely come back near year." I thanked him as we shook hand on that.

"Safe travel, Mr. Knight." Professor Goodwitch smiled at me.

"Stay strong, champ!" Professor Port exclaimed.

"Good luck, Mr. Knight! You are a fine student of mine, and I hope that you will return here stronger than ever." Dr. Oobleck stated before he sipped a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch, Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck. I will miss you all." I said before I turned to my friends.

"Ellix…We wish you a safe journey." Aki stated. "We at Gojira Academy wish you the best luck."

"Thank you, Aki. I know it will be tough, but I will move forward. It is just something I must do." I said.

"Yo ho ho! I believe that you will become much stronger! Train hard, Ellix!" Kojiro chuckled.

"Thanks, Kojiro." I smiled at him. "I will!"

Kuro just crossed his arms. "Don't forget that I will be training hard as you will. Perhaps next time we meet, maybe we can have a brawl."

"Sure, Kuro. It is a promise."

Next up was Team SSSN.

"Dude, you're seriously going to do this, huh?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, it looks like, so Neptune." I said.

"We wish you the best of luck, man. And ever since knowing you, you will be even stronger the next time we meet." Scarlet stated.

"Indeed." Sage nodded.

"Thank you, Scarlet and Sage. I will see you guys again." I said, giving them a bro fist.

"I wish you the best, Ellix." Sun said.

"Yeah, Sun. Thank you for supporting me." I said, giving a good man to man hug.

After our hug, Team JNPR was next. Nora was hiding her tears. Ren comforted her.

"Hey, Nora. Cheer up! That is not the same bubbly girl I know." I exclaimed.

Nora just cried out loud, giving me a very squeezing hug.

"Oh! Ellix! I will miss you so much! I will miss our time together! Especially the time you hit me that pie during that food fight, which was actually tasted good and all, and…!" Nora cried as she began to blabber on until she was stopped by Ren and Pyrrha.

She let go of me, allowing me to catch my breath and straighten my back.

"Ellix, I believe that your journey will be tough, but I also believe that this is a great opportunity for you. I wish you the best of luck." Ren stated.

"Thank you, Ren. You say a lot of wise things from time to time, and this one is no exception. Thanks!" I grinned at him before I turned to Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Hey, Ellix. Just to be honest with you…you are like the strongest guy ever, even stronger than me and you came to this academy with zero experience, but you learned a lot faster than I can! And now…you will become even stronger. I hope that you will come back safe next year." Jaune said, giving me a handshake.

"Sure, Jaune, but I think you are pretty strong, too in your own way. Don't let anyone else say you are weak because you are not. We started as weak, but we've grown a lot since the first day of the academy. And, we will keep growing."

I shook hand with him.

"Ellix, I wish you the best of luck as well and I hope to see how strong you have become after you come back from your training. Let's have a sparring match when you come back." Pyrrha said.

"Sure thing, Pyrrha. It is a promise." I gave her a thumb up. And, finally I turned to my team minus Yang.

They were the most silent. I looked at them sadly, but shrugged that away and went back to my happy mood.

"Don't tell me you girls _got a germ_ from Blake, right?" I joked.

Blake snapped and said, "What is that supposed to me?"

Ruby just began giggling until she laughed and she raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, sorry, Blake, but with how quiet we are and Ellix mentioned that…it was just a good moment!"

Blake sighed and grinned. "Yeah, I guess it was a good timing."

"You laugh at everything, Ruby. Even at the most dumbest joke." Weiss stated, crossing her arms.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!?" Ruby moaned.

We laughed momentarily together until they looked at me.

"So, yeah." I continued speaking. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake…thank you for everything. Thank you for being my teammates. You guys are the best!"

"Ellix…" Ruby sighed, wiping off any tears coming out of her eyes. "I want to say thank you to you, too. You are the best teammate ever to have, even though you are the only guy in our team."

"I admit, but you are the most reliable and greatest partner to have in the team." Weiss admitted, crossing her arms and pouted as usual, but I saw a little bit of tear dripping down from her eyes. "Just don't die out there while you are away."

"Yes, Weiss. I will remember that when I am out there. And thank you for being a great friend." I said.

"Mmph, shut up!" Weiss turned away, so she won't allow me to see her crying and wiping her tears.

"Ellix…" Blake spoke up. "You will be fine, right? You won't…"

"Don't worry, Blake." I grinned at her. "I will be fine. This is something I just need to do. Whatever I will do for my training will be the good for everyone and...me. I will learn to control my darkness, and I'll never become a monster. I will use it for the good cause, not for evil. And, I promise to come back in one year to show the result."

Blake smiled. "Alright, Ellix, I believe in you."

I looked at each of my teammate. We hugged together for one more time. Zwei barked at me, making that puppy eyes.

"Oh, Zwei, you will miss me, too?" I said, baby talking to him as I picked him up in my arms. He licked at me face before I putted him back on the ground. "I will see you later, OK?"

"Woaf!" Zwei barked at me excitedly, taking his answer as yes.

"Well…I guess this is it. I will be going." I said as I walked to the airship with Qrow and Taiyang waiting as they were standing.

"Ellix!" A familiar voice yelled at me. I slowly turned around, and noticed it was Yang.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

Everyone backed away to the side to allow her to walk through. She walked up to me as I rubbed the back of my head, feeling happy and sort of embarrassed in front of her.

"Um, hi, Yang." I said nervously.

"Where have you been!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Shh!" Blake silenced her as Ruby covered her partner's mouth.

We looked at each other before I sighed and said, "Well, Yang, I know that I have not talked with you since I got out of the hospital, but yeah...as you can see, I'm…leaving. I'm going with your uncle and Dad to do my training. Your uncle will train to help me control my darkness. As hard as to believe, I still feel that Black Knight's darkness is still alive in me, somewhere deep down in my heart. But, I saw in my vision, a future me. Stronger and more courageous, so that is the reason why…I must go, Yang. I am very sorry about this. I really want to talk with you more, but I didn't just have the time, and now…I have to go. Please understand that this is something I need to do, but I promise that I will come back in one year when we are second-year, and then we can talk. I will tell you all of the adventure I will have when I am training. Wouldn't that be great?"

She stared at me silently as I grinned at her, little awkwardly although. "Well, this is it. I will…see you again. Friend?"

I gave her my hand to do a handshake with her.

"Oh come on, Ellix!" Nora yelled. "Why don't you admit it!?"

"Nora!" Ren stopped her and covered her mouth.

Yang accepted my hand, shaking on it. I smiled at her, but she had other plan with a cheeky smile of her. She pulled me over to her face, and gave me a long kiss on the lip. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ruby screamed with her hands on her cheek.

"Woooooooaaaah!" Weiss gasped widely.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt!?" Taiyang yelled in horror with his jaw dropping so wide.

Everyone else gasped. Professor Ozpin just chuckled to himself at this. The staff looked surprised as well. Nene and Gojira just nodded and grinned at each other.

Yang kissed me for almost a minute. I felt my heart beeping so fast, very warmed, and the bubble that is been building up in me finally popped. She stopped kissing me and pushed me away before she walked over to our teammates.

I moved from side to side like a drunken man. I even laughed even awkwardly. "OK! I will take that as we are cool then! I got to go now! Here I go, everyone! OK! Goodbye!"

However, I walked to a different direction. Sun helped me by turning me to the right direction.

"It's that way, Romeo." Sun pointed.

"Oh, thank you, Sunny!" I said to him.

"Sunny?" He repeated.

I walked to the right direction, but walked like a drunken man until I stopped and looked up at Taiyang. His body was in a fiery yellow aura. His hair was sticking up, all spiked up like a Super Saiyen.

"You! HOW DARE YOU!?" He yelled in in anger before he jumped over me.

"Oh, holy shiiiiiiiiiitttt!" I cursed as I turned back, and began running, but unfortunately, he caught and gave me a multitude of beating.

Just like in an anime, he wrestled me in a puff of smoke. I tried to get out, but he pulled me back before giving me another punching. He stopped beating me up as I lay down in the ground, all beaten up with a big bump on my head.

"Oof, why does love have to feel so painful?" I moaned.

Taiyang breathed in and out heavily before he turned to Yang.

"And you, young lady!" He pointed his finger at her as she putted up with a joker face. "Don't you dare do that again when I am around!?"

He huffed and puffed as he walked away to the airship.

Qrow just laughed. "Wow! That was…very expected. Anyway…"

He walked over to me. "Come on, Lover Boy. It's time to go."

"You know I have a name, right." I looked up, fully recovered as I got up.

"Woah! That was fast." Kuro said.

Qrow and I got on the airship. My friends waved at me.

"Ellix, good luck!" Ruby shouted.

The airship turned with the side hatch door opened, so that I can see them for one more time.

I waved at them. Everyone waved at me, including Yang. She winked at me and I blushed in return. For one last time, this was what I said…

"BANZAI!" I yelled out loud with my arm out.

"BANZAI!" My teammates replied with their arms out together.

The airship flew away as Ruby walked and followed the airship before it gain speed, flying away.

"Ellix! Good luck and thank you!" She yelled.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang! See you all again in next yeeeeaaaaaarrr!" I yelled back, leaning my head over before I went back in as the door closed.

I sat on the chair, feeling both sad and happy at the same time. It was a very strange feeling, but it also felt good in some sense as well because I know that this won't be the last time I will meet them. I know that I will see them again, all of them next year, but now, I'm heading out and begin my training to conquer the darkness in me.

"By the way, kid…" Qrow said.

"The name is Ellix, Qrow. Or should I start calling you as Master Qrow or Qrow-sensei?" I joked.

He just chuckled and smirked at me. "Well, sensei sounds nice, but just call me Qrow _or_ Uncle Qrow, now that you are considered to be in a relationship with my niece…Well to correct that, you are now in the _long-distance relationship_ with my niece."

"I don't accept it." Taiyang growled.

I chuckled to myself nervously.

"Oh by the way, you still have a kiss mark on your lip." Qrow said.

"What!? Let me get rid of that!" Taiyang said, punching me in the face.

"Ouch! My lip!" I moaned.

"Yeah, this is going to be a long ride." Qrow moaned before he took out his flask and drank his beverage.

Meanwhile, back to Team RWBYE minus myself…

"He really went." Ruby said calmly with a smile.

"Yeah, he did." Blake nodded.

"But, we will see him again next year." Weiss said.

"And, now there is one thing to do." Ruby said before she eyed on her sister. "So, Yang, how did it feel?"

Yang looked at her cheeky sister and said, "Yeah, Ruby?"

"How did it feel, Yang!? You know the kiss! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Ruby jumped over to her sister as she hopped on her sister back.

"Oh that! Well…it was just normal." Yang replied, letting Ruby get off from her back.

"Normal? That is all you can say!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Yang asked.

"Big deal!? You kissed our teammate, the only male in our teammate! You are in… a long-distance relationship with him, but more generally, you confessed to him in a way! That kiss felt something even more!" Weiss nagged.

"Yeah, yeah. It is not your business, Ice Queen." Yang replied.

"What!? Of course it is my business! He is our teammate!" Weiss argued.

"Well, a word may have been a better alternative, but I think…it was fine to do what you just did, Yang." Blake said.

"Oh, Yang. This is just great. I just hope Dad won't beat him up even more." Ruby said worryingly.

"Don't worry, sis. Dad said that I just don't do it in front of him. It is not like he said he forbid me and Ellix to be a couple. He'll get used to it…hopefully." Yang smiled.

At this time, dawn occurred. The girls, and everyone else looked to the sky as the sunrise was about to rise. Meanwhile, while the airship was heading to wherever I will go with Qrow and Mr. Long, which I have to call him for now, I watched out to the window to see the dawn sky changing to morning as the sunrise coming out of the horizon. I smiled softly to myself as the sunrise comes out.

 _And that is my tale. My first journey of life in this altered World of Remnant, but this is the not the end. This is just a new dawn that begins more tales to come._


	53. Epilogue

**-Epilogue-**

6 months have passed. Right now, I was standing in front of a gravestone. My hairs were spiker, looking closely like Cloud Strife's hairstyle from Advent Children, but mixed of Roxas' hairstyle. I also wore a black jacket with white trims for the sleeve collar and where the buttons are in the center of the jacket, a monochrome pant, dark blue scarf around my neck, and a new motif printed on my back. It was half sun, half crescent moon with a sword piercing behind it.

I looked down at the gravestone.

"Hello, Mrs. Rose. It is pleasure to meet you." I said. "My name is Ellix, Ellix Dawn Knight, but I am guessing that your daughter, Ruby, told me about you, so you probably already know who I am."

"So, yeah, it is been over half a year that I am in this training. Qrow and your husband, Mr. Long trained me a lot since I started it. I am on this journey because…I want to control the darkness in me. I…did a horrible thing in the past. I am not sure if you heard about the legend of the Black Knight, but I am his resurrected form, you can say. However, thanks to Ruby, and my friends, they saved me, but I can still feel Black Knight's darkness within me, which is why I want to train myself to use his power for the better good."

I kneel down to her gravestone. "But, I have to admit…I do miss my friends. I just wonder how they are doing. Also…I really miss my teammates. Your daughter, Ruby, she really looks a lot like you, but of course, you are her mother after all. Weiss is kind of…prick, but she is really a nice, kind person if you get to know. Blake is kind of quiet girl, but she is a good person with a good heart. And…Yang. She is like the best. And to tell you the truth, I am in…relationship with her, but for now, it is a long-distance relationship. I hope I will see her soon in another 6 months. Just don't tell your husband because I don't think he still accept me as her boyfriend."

I laughed to myself until someone whistled to me. I turned around, noticing it was Qrow.

"Oh, there is Qrow! I got to go now." I turned back, and walked away before I turned to her grave again. "Mrs. Rose…thank you for getting my sense back then. If it wasn't for you, I would probably not be here. Thank you very much."

I walked away to meet up with Qrow. Little did I know that her ghost watched over me and smiled.

"Thank you, Ellix. Thank you for being my girls' friend and teammate." She said, smiled before she faded away.

 **Author's Note: And that is the end, folks! We finally made it! And I have a lot of things to say and I believe that a lot of you want to say a lot, even though I may or may have not uploaded all of the remaining chapters in one day, but if I did, then I hope you all enjoyed reading it, one by one (See, even I can predict the future like Ellix).  
**

 **First up, this is the first fanfiction I finally completed on this site. I started writing this fanfiction since October of 2015 after I watched the Death Battle episode between Yang and Tifa (character from Final Fantasy 7), and I completed it like almost three months (WOW). That episode really is the one that sparked my imagination, which I am quite strong in, leading me to bring this idea of a story to come to live. Of course, when I started this, I had no idea what the RWBY series is all about, so I watched all the episodes from Volume 1 to the latest episode for Volume 3. I did not watch the episode for the mini-documentary series "The World of Remnant" but all I want to say is thank you to the people behind Death Battle who indirectly made me thought of this idea for a fanfiction, people who makes the series at Roosterteeth, and also the one and only, the man who created this series, Monty Ohm.**

 **Next is well the original creator himself. There are few things I want to say, but first...yeah, I bet you guys were really surprised to see that mysterious hooded man that appeared in what 40 chapters ago was actually Monty Ohm. Now, I know it may be bad idea for a man who passed away to appear in my story, but everything in this fanfiction is well fanfiction. Everything is fictional, which is the main point of what makes it a fictional story. The character is based on the man, but the character is not really the man himself if you know what I mean, and I hope you do. If he is reading this fanfiction, I hope that he likes it even though I really don't know a whole lot about him besides that he was an animator working for Roosterteeth, and I bet he was a great animator, nonetheless. And, like I said before, I want to thank him to make such an awesome web series, and I hope that people who worked with him will continue making the series that he left unfinished to become even better.**

 **Third, I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction. It did kind of distract me from school stuff from time to time because I was in the middle of my semester when I started working on this anyway. Now that I am in my holiday break until the Spring Semester start, at least I got this completed before this year, 2015 ended. I admit honestly that this fanfiction may have rushed in because I upload like more than one chapter per day for the past weeks, but I really enjoyed writing this a lot now that I became a fan of the series. I hope that all of you or anyone who read this fanfiction till the very end enjoyed at least most of the things I wrote. I hope you enjoyed my OCs, but especially my main OC, Ellix Dawn Knight. Now, you guys probably have been wondering; "How is his name relates with the color? You got to make an OC based on color like how Monty said in his color naming rule!" Well, here is my answer to you all; Ellix's middle name is Dawn. Dawn may not be an official color name, but it relates with color and makes me think of the color for the sky. It can be mean "the time or stage of the sky before sunrise." It is also very fitting for my character to have this word Dawn to be part of his full name because it really fits with the theme of this story. In the end, he risen out of the darkness, and now he is heading into the dawn (And yes, this is from an inspiration from Kingdom Hearts series if you have been wondering that, too). He also has a nickname, Mono which refers to monochrome, half white and half black or basically shade of white and black if I am correct in the definition. The reason for why he has Mono for nickname is well, he likes to wear monochrome clothes. Either way, I think the word "Dawn" really resides strongly in the character's theme and the theme of this story overall.**

 **Fourth and finally, I want to say thank you to all of you followers and people who Favorited and reviewed this fanfiction. Some of the reviews were fun to read, while other was I would say the least expected thing to see, but nonetheless, deep down, I thank you to all of you for liking this story in one form or another. If you didn't like it in the way that you wanted to, then all I can say is I am sorry that I not met your expection, but this is my fanfiction and the way it is now is the way I want to it be. Also thank you to anyone who read and enjoyed this story even if you just read one chapter or two. I really appreciate it. Please leave any reviews or comments as always, even though this fanfiction is completed. Well guys, I think this is really the end, so for one more time, thank you very much. See you guys later.**

 **...**

* * *

 **...BUT, wait! Some of you probably wondering that if this is really truly the end. Well, here is announcement if you have not known; I am writing a sequel for this fanfiction. Unlike this installment, the sequel will be work in separate volumes and Volume 1 will come out sometimes next year. I am not sure when, so I hope you will look forward to that when it comes out. I already have couples of chapter done, but as of now, I am mainly focusing on other fanfictions I am also working on, and even so thinking of what other things I can write about, and I do have few ideas to make them into official fanfiction. Also, there are two things left for this fanfiction (And yes before you scream in anger, just hear me out), even though this is the end, I have two last things; one, I want to have a chapter for the bloopers, just for fun and laugh, but most importantly it will be non-canon to this fanfiction, meaning it is more or less a "what-if" situations. I hope all of you will look forward to that. And that last thing, well I have a special ending for this fan-fiction. More or less, you can call it the "Secret Ending" even though it is not really a secret unless you have not watch the latest episode of RWBY, at least up to episode 6 and not anything after that.**

 **Anyway, that is all I want to say. Thank you very much for one last time and next times in Tales of Ellix Knight, Ellix will return and we will see how he became into this future self that he predicted to become. See you guys then.**


	54. Special Chapter 1 Bloopers

**This chapter is non-canon to this fanfiction or overall story. All of the jokes belong to the rightful owner, and I do not own the series, but just the OC I create for this fanfiction. Please enjoy this short bloopers.**

 **-Special Chapter 1-**

 **Bloopers**

-Scene from Chapter 28-

Ruby, and the girls gathered together standing side by side as they panted heavily.

Team ARBN was standing together side by side as well.

"Hmph! It looks like we are equally matched!" Bolin stated.

"However, it is us that will win and move on to doubles round!" Reese said determinedly.

"You guys are good, but it is us who will win!" Yang fist pawned together.

"Yeah! We will never go down!" Ruby yelled, although looking quite tired.

Team ARBN rushed forward when they were stopped by a rapid blast of energy bullet coming from the side, in-between them and the girls.

"Don't forget about me, guys!"

They all looked up to see me, crossing my arms and standing on the top of a hill, which was half volcanic and half icy.

"Oh yes!" Professor Port remembered. "Unlike any teams in this tournament, Team RWBYE has their fifth member fighting in!"

"That's right, folks! In the history of Beacon Academy and possibly in any academies around the world, Team RWBYE is the first team of five students! Folks, please welcome their fifth member, Mr...JOHN CENA!"

The theme song for the WWE superstar, John Cena played through the mic as everyone embarrassingly listened to it.

My teammates looked disbelieved and shocked, but I was the most shocked of all the people here.

"Seriously!?" I complained loudly.

-Scene from Chapter 2-

The opening ceremony ended as the night time began. After having a nice banquet, the girls and I went to our bedroom, but there is one problem although.

"Woah! This is going to be awesome! We will be sleeping together in the same dorm room, and I am the leader! My life can't get any…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" We turned to the door, and saw a student with a goat tied to a lease.

"Sorry, I am kind of lost and my goat just panicked." The male student said.

"Mmeeehh." The goat cried.

-Scene from Chapter 12-

We found an available computer or whatever the technology that people uses in this world, starting it up and accessing the Net. Weiss was using the device while we were gathered around her.

"Why everyone else is gathered around me and me using this?" Weiss questioned.

"Just do it, Weiss. This is for the team." Ruby said.

"Fine. Whatever." She said as the "web browser" opened up. "Okay, so let's search for the term 'Church of Darkness.'"

After she typed the key term, an error message popped up, saying that information cannot be accessed or retrieved.

"That's weird. Did you type it right, Weiss?" Yang questioned. "Hey, that actually rhymes!"

Ruby giggled under her hands as I covered my mouth to not laugh.

"It doesn't!" Weiss frowned. "And yes, I did type it correctly, but this is strange. Something should have come up."

"Maybe we can check the news that talks about them." Blake suggested.

Weiss typed in the news on the Church of Darkness, but a random video showed up showing a man dancing with a very retro song from the 80s sang in the background.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!?" Weiss exclaimed.

Yang laughed. "Ha ha, you got rick-rolled, Weiss!"

"What do you mean!? We got rick-rolled!" Weiss pouted.

"Nope, you are using the keyboard, Weiss, so you are the one who did it." Ruby said.

"Yeap." Blake nodded.

"Indeed." I agreed.

"What!? But, I, we, ARRRGGHH!" Weiss roared frustratingly.

-Scene from Chapter 33-

Few minutes later, Neptune was standing on one side, smiling confidently as Frost stood at other side. We watched from the sideline.

"Wow, this…got interesting." I sweat dropped.

"Can your brother fight, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"No! And this is pure ridiculous!" Weiss claimed.

"Come on, Weiss. Just let him do this. He's only doing it to protect you." Ruby assured her.

"Yes, but…" Weiss complained.

"It's starting guys." Blake said.

"OK, kid. I will allow you to go first." Neptune said, curtsied to him.

"Thanks! I mean…whatever! I will show you what the only son of the Schnee Family can do! I will protect my Big Sister Weiss from all evil doers and creepy guy like you! That also include Big Sister Winter, too! Or my name is not Frost Schnee!"

"Yeah! Go, Frost!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, don't encourage him!" Weiss argued.

Frost took out something slowly out his pocket. He held some kind of metallic cylinder-shaped object. He pressed the red button on it, causing a glowing blue beam to shoot out.

"Ooohh, I see. I know how this is going to end." Neptune awed before he did the same, but his was red.

"Yaaaaaaahh!" Frost screamed as he charged forward with his blue lightsaber.

"Aaaaahhh!" Neptune roared definitively with his red lightsaber as their lightsaber collide one another. They fought tremendously hard. When Neptune swung his, Frost quickly jumped and somersaulted in mid-air twice in a row before he landed back on the ground, like Master Yoda.

"This is a really cool fight." Yang commented as she ate popcorn.

"When did you get that popcorn from!?" Weiss questioned.

-Scene from Chapter 35-

"Cinder…"

She looked relieved. "It seems like you are OK. Sorry if I am being rough on you, but this is a tournament, so we must fight at our seriousness. Also, I will take your apology to be accepted."

"Cinder…."

She looked at me, now perplexed. "Ellix?"

"You…" I looked up at her with seriousness on my face. "You are the one."

"Huh?"

"You are the one…you are the one who behind it all!" I yelled, bursting in anger.

She stared at me, looking shocked.

"You are that cat burglar that Ruby met that night! You are the one who ordered Torchwick with everything he did! You are also the one manipulating this whole tournament! And most importantly…you used my kindness to make me be your side for your scheme!"

Cinder gritted her teeth, but began giggling until she laughed hysterically. "Oh Ellix, you are such a funny, silly boy! I do not know what you are talking about!"

"Don't lie to me, Cinder, you manipulative bi…" Suddenly, a fly entered my mouth as I began choking on it. I got it out of my mouth as I panted heavily.

"Awww, are you OK?" Cinder asked worryingly.

"Yeah…I had a fly in my throat." I replied.

-Scene from Chapter 23-

"Kuro, didn't you go with Aki?" Ruby asked.

"She asked me to get a bucket of water as you can see." He showed us the bucket he was carrying. "Anyway, don't forget that old hag of mine hired me to help you outsiders to catch the culprits, but to be honest, I don't think you guys are cut out for the job."

Blake stood up and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Blake…" Ruby whispered to her, pulling softly on her pant to tell her to sit back down.

"Some of the villagers here even tried to stake out, but never found the culprits that way either. Whoever these bastards are, they are like ghosts. In fact, some of us here think that the ghosts are the culprits. Even some kiddies here believed that, too. What I am saying is whatever you guys will do, we already done it. So, if I were you…"

We stared at Kuro anxiously, yet seriously. "I suggest you to pack up and leave, and let us handle this. We don't need you outsiders' help!"

Blake clenched her hand into a fist. "You! What's wrong with you? Your grandma is the one who asks us for our help, and we really want to do this!"

"Blake." Ruby stated, trying to get her attention.

Kuro just smirked. "That's true and Grandma Nene is right…most of the times, but I doubt that you outsiders will succeed even if I help you, and truthfully, I really don't want to. Getting helps from outsiders is forbidden in the first place, but Grandma Nene persuaded Elder John and everyone else that was the only best solution we have, but as for me, I was the only one who was against it, but they did it anyway. The villagers and Mr. Sam, and Ms. Angel may appreciate you all to be here, but let me make it clear to you all…"

We waited for him to say whatever he will say.

"And his name is JOHN CENA!" Kuro said with his voice replaced as a strange song sang in the background.

Weiss' jaw dropped as we also stared in disbelief.


	55. Special Chapter 2 Pyrrha's Decision

**Special Chapter 2**

 **Pyrrha's Decision**

It was about few weeks after the defeat of Black Knight and Ellix, the main protagonist, went on his one-year training with Qrow. The students and faculty at Beacon Academy were wrapping up the semester as the summer break was coming around the corner.

Everyone was busy cleaning out their dorm room, ready to head back to their home. However, one female student was lying on the grass under the tree, thinking to herself.

After a minute or so, Pyrrha had made up her mind. She immediately walked calmly to Professor Ozpin's office.

Meanwhile, Prof. Ozpin was looking over some papers on the expansion for Beacon Acadmey alongside Prof. Goodwitch until they heard noises, indicating someone wants to enter.

"Come in." Ozpin called out. Pyrrha came into the office. "Ah, Miss Nikos, how are you doing? Is your packing all set?"

"Yes sir. I have packed up all of my stuff." She answered.

"I see. Why don't you take a seat and relax?" Ozpin suggested which she accepted. She sat on a comfy chair in front of his desk as Ozpin gazed on her.

"So, how may I help you, Miss Nikos? Are you here to talk with me about something?" Ozpin asked.

She breathed in and out calmly as she closed her eyes. In second after, she opened her eyes. "After what my team and everyone else went through, I realized that there are threats out there that I not even knew thought exist. I mean, crimes happen all the time, but there is more to that. There is truly evil exists in this world, and when my team, Ruby's, Sun's, and everyone, including me fought to stop Black Knight and save Ellix, I realized it."

The two professors listened quietly as Pyrrha looked serious, but also calm. "I decided that it is my responsibility. If there is nobody else besides me, than I will be her, I will be the next heir to the Fall Maiden."

Ozpin closed his eyes before he got up and walked over to her. "Miss Nikos, I know that you went through a lot and I will ask this; Are you sure with this?"

"Just like how Ellix went too his training to control his darkness, I will play my role to be the next Fall Maiden and train hard to retrieve the stolen power, and control it. It is my duty, sir." She answered undeniably.

Ozpin nodded. "Very well, Miss Nikos. If that is your honest decision, then we will make preparations immediately. We will contact you later when it is the time to transfer Amber's aura to yours. Like we discussed earlier, we won't know how it will affect you. You might become into a complete different person, are you absolutely sure you are up for this?"

Pyrrha slowly nodded, indicating that she is ready for anything.

To Be Continued in…

Tales of Ellix Knight 2: Dusk till Dawn

Coming out on Dec. 31st

(But if you know me by now, I might post it earlier than expected ;-)


	56. Special Annoucement

**Special Announcement**

 **Hello, followers and people who favorited this story. Thank you for enjoying Tales of Ellix Knight: RWBY-OC, but I have an announcement to make…the sequel is up and available to read. Check it out in my profile, but also wait for some hours later because this website takes a time to actually upload the new story. I will post the URL link here at later time when it is officially uploaded completely.**

 **UPDATE:**

s/11699314/1/Tales-of-Ellix-Knight-2-Dusk-till-Dawn-Volume-1


End file.
